Concrete Angel: Naruto Version
by Itachiforever342
Summary: A girl has been dealt a nasty hand in life, so she's reborn, as an angel. She falls to the Naruto world where she will begin anew. What will she encounter there and how will she cope with it? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

This new story I've tried very hard to make different from my other stories, and it's a fair bit longer than my others in the Naruto category! I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

* * *

><p><strong>Concrete Angel - Naruto<strong>

"That damn girl shouldn't have existed, why was she even born?"

"Dear, why did you have to do this?"

"Look at her! The ugliest thing in the world! She looks nothing like you!"

"We'd better go bury her, before anyone gets suspicious."

* * *

><p>Kaoru felt herself floating as she sighed, not sure where she was.<p>

"The purest of hearts must be given a second chance…now fall to the new world you will live in…"

Her eyes opened to see she was free-falling, her arms and legs spread to slow her fall somewhat. Her wide jade eyes stared down at what she could only describe as a large town or a small city. She smiled as she relished in the feeling of falling, her short burnt orange hair clashing with her eyes. She felt her descent slow even further as something from her back billowed out. At first she thought it was her jacket, but then she saw something she'd _never_ thought she'd see from her shoulders, fluttering some to stabilize her fall into a graceful hover.

_White wings…how… Am I an angel?_

She landed lightly on her feet amidst a street full of people, who were staring at her as if she were a ghost, all the faces around her white in shock. She felt her wings fold against her back, but she wanted to hide from how much attention she was getting. She wasn't sure what she should do, so she just stood there, lost. In her casual clothing (jacket, t-shirt, cargo pants and tennis shoes) she was sure it was _definitely_ her wings that made her stand apart.

_This is weird, I thought I was dead, and now I'm in a strange place with no clue as to what's happening. Have these people never seen a winged teenager in their whole life? Seriously, it's like I'm really a ghost. Come on everyone, quit staring at me!_

Suddenly, a man wearing the oddest outfit with a mask over the lower half of his face and one eye covered with some sort of metal plate on a headband tied around his head landed in front of her. His silver hair seemed to defy gravity, as it moved with the force of his leap. He tilted his head and raised a hand.

"Hey Kid. Did you just fall from the sky like a meteor?"

_What __do__ I__ do?__ I__'__m__ a __mute__ because__ I__ was__ a__ heavy__ smoker __and__ they__ removed __my __voice__ box__…__ I__ don__'__t __know __sign __language __because __my__ parents __thought __I__ wasn__'__t__ worth __it!__ This __is__ clearly __gonna__ be__ an__ awkward__ situation!_ Since her brain couldn't figure out what to do, she just nodded.

"I see. Come with me, we'll go see the Hokage."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and led her through the street for a quite a ways until they reached a tall, rounded building. She had little time to stare at much, so she just looked ahead of her as the man knocked on a door. There was a reply, but she hadn't been listening, so she walked in with the man.

"Hokage-sama, if you haven't heard, this kid all of a sudden fell from the sky."

An old man looked up from some papers on a desk and took a pipe out of his mouth. He stood up and hummed. "This is quite the interesting phenomenon. Child, are you an angel from above?"

Kaoru shrugged, not sure of anything. _Whatever __I __am, __I__'__m__ a__ winged __freak.__ I__ didn__'__t__ have__ them __in__ my __last__ life._

"You fell from the sky and you aren't sure that you're an angel? This is quite odd. Do you have amnesia?"

The young teen shook her head. _Amnesia __is__ something__ I__ absolutely __don__'__t__ have.__ I__ remember__ everything,__ well, __there__ were__ a__ couple __blanks __there, __but__ I __remember __the__ rest.__ Let__'__s __see__…__how__ to __approach __this__…__I__ can__'__t!_

"Well then, what's your name?"

_Now things are gonna get difficult. How do I ask for a pen and paper?_

She saw a paper and pen on the desk behind the Hokage and gestured to them, Kakashi actually seeing what she was pointing to and requested, "She seems to want a piece of paper and a pen, Hokage-sama."

"Certainly."

When she was given the items she wanted, she wrote down her name, Kaoru Sakurai.

"Sakurai Kaoru? That's a very good name. Do you think you'll be staying here?"

'_I don't know. Am I welcome?'_

"Of course. Now, do you have any connections at all in this world?"

She shook her head.

"I see. How old are you?"

'_Fourteen.'_

"What's your birth date?"

'_August eighth.'_

"Kakashi, since you don't have any students right now; would you give Kaoru-kun a tour of some of the need-to-know locations around the village?"

_Kaoru-_kun_?__ I__'__m__ not__ a__ boy!__ How__ could__ he__ make__ that __mistake?_

"Of course."

"Also help him find a place to stay and a guide for any place he needs to go during his stay here. Who would you choose?"

"At this point in time, I'd have to say…Hyuga Neji. He'd probably like to have some time off from that crazy teacher of his."

"Well, I'll summon him here presently and you can have him come with you on your tour."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

They waited for about twenty minutes before a knock sounded on the door. The Hokage answered, "Come in."

A boy about her age with long hair, pupil-less lavender eyes and a stern expression on his face, entered. He wore a white high-collared shirt and black shorts, along with one of those strange metal plates tied to his forehead. He bowed to the Hokage and asked, "You called for me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Neji-san. You will be a personal guide and bodyguard for our newest arrival, Sakurai Kaoru, until further notice. Kakashi will be helping him find an apartment to stay in, then you will show him around until the civilians get used to him. He caused quite a disturbance when he appeared just a half-hour ago."

"Will be I required to do twenty-four hour guard?"

"I doubt he'll need protection at night, unless he says otherwise. Kaoru-kun?"

Kaoru placed a finger to her cheek as she thought, _I__ don__'__t__ think__ that__ I__ would__ need__ someone__ watching__ my__ every__ move __once__ I__ settle__ down __for__ the__ night. __Hyuga-san__ is__ merely__ a __babysitter, __even __if__ he__'__s__ younger __than__ I__ am.__ Plus,__ he__'__d__ probably __insist__ on __coming __into__ the__ apartment__ with__ me__ to__ guard__ me__ more __closely __and__ that__ would__ be__ embarrassing, __especially __if __it__'__s __a__ one-room__ apartment._ She wrote on the paper: _'__Only__ daytime__ hours__ are __fine.__ I __should__ be__ fine__ staying__ inside __my__ apartment__ at __night.__'_

"Very well, Kaoru-kun. Kakashi, you may start."

Kakashi led the way with Kaoru in the middle and Neji bringing up the rear. They went down the main street of the village and Kakashi began speaking.

"This village is called Konohagakure no Sato, in Hi no Kuni. Our Hokage's name is Sarutobi Hiruzen. I am Hatake Kakashi, elite Jonin and Hyuga Neji is a new Genin. Didn't you become one about six months ago?"

"Yes," Neji answered.

"You're probably wondering what I'm talking about with 'Jonin' and 'Genin'. Our system has ranks: Genin, Chunin, Jonin, ANBU and Hokage. This is one of many ninja hidden villages."

_I was wondering why this place was called "The Village Hidden in the Leaves". I guess people don't really know its location since it's a hidden village. There sure are a lot of civilians for this to be a "ninja" village._

They passed by a place that caught Kaoru's eye, and she paused, turning to look at it. Kakashi noticed her halt and what she was looking at.

"This is the village's most popular ramen shop: Ichiraku Ramen. Would you like a look inside?"

She nodded and stepped in, pushing the curtain out of the way to see it was a _real_ ramen shop, not just one of those ones that sold ramen in a package. _Wow, __I__ would_ so_ order __a __works __ramen__,__ but__ that__'__s __five__ hundred__ yen__ down __the __drain,__ and __I__'__m__ not__ hungry__ right __now._

A middle-aged man saw them and greeted, "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! This is a new face! Are you here to sample our popular ramen?"

Kaoru shook her head, Kakashi placing a hand on her shoulder. "Teuchi-san, we're just passing through. This is Sakurai Kaoru, the village phenomenon. Can you tell why?"

Teuchi looked at Kaoru and then her wings. "Wow, are those real wings? You must be an angel then!"

Kaoru nodded and smiled.

"That's quite the thing, for us to have an angel in our midst, eh Kakashi-san?"

"Indeed. We have to go. Perhaps Kaoru-kun will come by himself sometime. See you some other time, Teuchi-san."

"Goodbye!"

Kaoru was then led to an apartment complex and given a key to one of the rooms, the Hokage footing the bill so she could stay there without charge. She blinked and shrugged as Kakashi left, Neji left behind with her. The Hyuga boy stood there as she decided what to do, but since there was nothing to do in her apartment, she looked to him and gestured for him to lead the way.

"Is there any particular spot you want to visit?"

Kaoru shrugged, not caring. _I __just__ want__ a __leisurely__ stroll__ around__ the __village,__ even__ though __it __looks__ like __a__ city __to__ me__ from__ what__ I__ saw__ when__ I__ fell.__ I __doubt__ there__'__s__ anything__ that __interesting,__ unless__ there__'__s __a __park __I__ could __just __sit__ and__ sleep__ under__ a __tree__ around __here._

"If you don't have any preferences, I'll lead you wherever my feet lead me."

She nodded and waited for him to do so, letting him wander around, so much that she heard him sigh after a while. She took out the pad of paper she'd been given and wrote down a question. _'__Are __you __bored,__ Hyuga-san?__'_

He read it and snorted. "Of course I am, this is one of the easiest missions I've ever been on, and since I know this village like the back of my hand, there's nothing that I haven't seen before. That is why I asked if there was anywhere in particular you'd like to go, so I wouldn't have to walk around everywhere until you decided."

She looked around and spotted a park nearby, pointing. He noticed where she'd picked and began to walk over there. She moved to go sit under a tree when she spotted a boy sitting on a swing, watching as the other children played. She tilted her head and nudged Neji, pointing at the boy.

"Him? That's Uzumaki Naruto. Don't mind him, he's always that way."

Yet she didn't heed what he said. _That __boy__'__s __like__ me__…__lonely __and__ neglected.__ No__ friends__ at__ all,__ and__ no__ one__ seems__ to_ want_ to__ befriend__ him. __I__…__can__'__t__ just __leave __him__ alone._

She walked over and stood in front of him. Neji stood back, arms crossed and eyes disdainful. Naruto looked up when she'd stopped and blinked. "I've never seen you around here before, Kid. Who are you?"

She held out a hand to him, inviting him to come with her, a bright smile on her face. He raised his eyebrows and asked, "Why would you want me to play with you? _No __one_ wants to play with me."

_This __kid__ has __been__ alone __for __far __too__ long.__He __needs__ a __friend._ She grabbed his hand and pulled him from the swing, tapping him on the shoulder. _Let__'__s __see__ if__ he__ gets __this__ game._

Thankfully, once she started running, he ran after her. He caught her and cried, "Tag, now you're it!"

She grinned and ran after him in turn. _I __think__ this __is __what __he __needed __all__ this__ time.__ I__ want__ to __be__ his __friend, __when__ no__ one__ was__ there__ for__ me._

* * *

><p>I really want you guys who read this to tell me what you think! If overall it's hated, I won't post anything further, but if there's love for it, I'll continue! I hate silence when it comes to people not reading it!<p>

Please review!_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Since the overall reviews were positive, I'll continue on! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>When Naruto was exhausted from playing so hard, Kaoru held out a hand for him to take. This time he didn't hesitate and she pulled him up. He patted her on the back as he panted.<p>

"I haven't run around like that in forever! You don't even look like you're winded! You'd sure be a good person to train with! What's your name?"

She pulled out her pad of paper and wrote her name, turning the pad to him. His face scrunched up as he looked at the kanji. "Wow…those are really complex kanji…I can't read kanji…"

Her eyebrows pulled together in thought. _What__ was__ my__ name __in__ hiragana__…__oh__ yeah!_ She quickly wrote down her name again in the simpler characters and showed them to him again.

His eyes lit up as he read it. "Sakurai Kaoru? That's your name?"

She nodded, her grin contagious as one of his own spread on his face. He put an arm around her shoulders and announced, "I'm starving! Let's go get a bowl at Ichiraku Ramen!"

Kaoru thought about all the play she'd done. _I__'__m__ not __even __the__ slightest__ bit__ hungry,__ nor __am__ I__ tired__… __I__'__m__ positive __that __it __isn__'__t __natural, __but__ since __I__ died__ and__ fell__ down__ here,__ I__ must__ be__ something __unnatural. __I__ probably__ will__ never__ have__ to__ sleep, __eat,__ drink,__ or__…__relieve __myself.__ I__ wonder __what__ other__ things __I__'__ll__ experience__ here.__ I__'__ll__ probably __find __out __more __as__ I__ spend __more __time__ here._

"…are those real?" Naruto asked.

She tilted her head, confused.

"Your wings," he prompted.

She nodded. _Although __I __have __no__ clue__ how__ to __use__ them, __they__ haven__'__t__ moved__ since __I__ landed.__ They__ don__'__t __look __strong __enough __to __hold__ my__ weight,__ but__ they __probably __could __if__ I __could __learn. __I __could __probably__—_

"Can you fly?"

She shrugged. _If__ I __learned__ how, __I __suppose._

They entered the ramen shop and Naruto sat down, Kaoru following suit. The blonde boy called, "One pork ramen, please!" then turned to her, asking, "What do you want?"

She shook her head. _I__ don__'__t__ want__ to__ waste__ his__ money._

"Aw, come on! You ran just as much as I did! You _have_ to be hungry!"

Kaoru shook her head again for further refusal.

"Okay, but don't complain later."

She nodded. _I__ wonder __if__ Hyuga-san__ left._ She turned, only to see him standing outside the shop. _I__ guess __he__ takes __his__ assignment__ seriously.__ I__ suppose__ until__ I__ go__ home,__ he__'__ll__ be__ here, __although __not __as__ close,__ since __no__ one__ seems __to __like__ Naruto-san.__ I__ suppose__ I__'__ll__ be__ looked__ down __on __for__ befriending__ the __village __outcast, __but__ I__ don__'__t__ care.__ He __was__ crying__ out __for __someone __to__ be __kind__ to__ him __and __I__'__m__ surprised__ no__ one __has. __Is__ there__ something__ he__'__s__ done __that__ everyone __knows __but__ won__'__t __talk __about?__ I__ suppose __I__'__ll__ ask__ Hyuga-san__ about __it._

"Kaoru-kun."

She looked up from her thoughts and found Naruto watching her, his half-empty ramen bowl still steaming. _He __sure __eats__ fast,__ if__ he__'__s__ half__ done__ and__ it__'__s__ still__ hot.__ What__ does __he __want?_

"Whatcha thinkin' about? You looked spacey until I spoke."

_Spacey? __I__ guess__…_ She winced. _…__that __is __true.__ When __I__'__m __lost__ in__ thought,__ my__ face__ goes__ blank.__ But __I__ guess__ I __should__ be__ paying__ more__ attention __to __him._ She pointed at him, not bothering to write it down.

"Me? Why me?"

She took the pad of paper and began to write, before pushing it over to him. _'__I__'__m__ curious.__'_

"Why? No one wants to know a thing about me. Hardly anyone talks to me without giving me a look of hatred or mockery. I don't get why _you_ came and played with me at all."

'_Do you know why everyone hates you?'_

He clenched his fists and shook his head hard. "If I did, I wouldn't be so frustrated! Why the hell does everyone hate me so damn much? They don't even bother to hide it! What did I do? Sure I've played bunches of pranks on people, but they looked at me that way even _before_ I started that! They stare at me like they wish I didn't exist!"

Kaoru looked at him with concern as she thought, _I __know__ how__ that__ feels __to__ some__ degree__… __My__ parents__ looked__ at __me__ with__ such__ loathing__ and__ told __me __every __day __they __cursed__ the__ day__ I__ was__ born __to__ them.__ "__Such__ an __ugly,__ worthless__ bitch!__" __they__ screamed. __Just __to__ spite__ me,__ they __did __this__ to__ me__ along__ with __the __beatings__… __What__ I__ am__ today__ is__ because__ of __them:__ a__ masculine__ girl__ with __no__ voice,__ killed__ by__ her__ own__ father__ because__ he__ couldn__'__t__ take __looking __at __her __hideous __face __anymore.__ I__ suppose __that__'__s__ why__ they__ gave__ me__ a__ name __that __could__ easily __be __mistaken__ as __a__ boy__'__s__… __But__ why __am __I__ feeling__ sorry __for __myself__ when__ it__'__s__ over__ and__ done__ with?__ I__ should__ try__ consoling __Naruto-san!__ Idiot,__ you__'__re__ being__ "__spacey__" __again!_

She began scribbling at a frantic pace and he looked over at her, curious as to what made her write in such a frenzied manner. She finished and pushed the paper over to him.

'_I don't think it's you, Naruto-san. If you don't know what you did, and everyone has hated you for as long as you can remember, don't you think it might be something else?'_

"Yeah, I do, but what could it be? No one will tell me, so once I become Hokage, everyone will respect me and I'll know the truth for myself!"

She smiled at his determined face and nodded in agreement. _I __think__ with __that__ much__ determination, __he__'__ll__ make__ his__ dream__ come__ true.__ Dreams__…__such __fragile__ things__ when__ there __is__ no __action__…__or__ strength__…__but __it__ seems __that__ by__ the__ heavens__ above__ I __was __given__ a__ second__ chance.__ I__ was__ trapped__ by __my__ weakness, __but __Naruto-san__ won__'__t__ let__ that__ stop__ him,__ I__ can__ see__ it__ in __his__ eyes._

"You believe in me, don't you?"

Her smile softened and she nodded again. _Of__ course,__ you__'__re__ going __to __rock__ the __world.__ If__ I__ could__ say __it __out __loud,__ I__ would, __and__ it__ doesn__'__t__ seem __right __to__ write __it__ down,__ it__ would__ be __too __insensitive.__ If__ necessary, __I__ will__ help__ you __through__ this __whole__ thing.__ I__ think__ we__'__re __going__ to__ be __the __best __of__ friends._

"What's with that look? You look like you just scored the jackpot."

'_Oh, I just thought that we will be good friends. Without words, I think I understand you more than I have anyone else in my whole life.'_

He grinned and patted her back. "Well, I think you're right, Kaoru-kun! After I finish, do you wanna go have some more fun?"

She beamed and nodded.

"All right!"

They went to a small corner of the village and Naruto handed her what looked like small cardboard stars with holes in the center. "This game is more fun than just plain tag. I'll go hide, and then you'll come looking for me after you count to twenty. When you find me, throw these stars at me. If they hit, I'll be the next one who seeks, but if I get to the place where you counted before you can catch me, you get to seek me again. Okay?"

_This__ seems __like__ a __ninja__ version __of__ hide-and-seek. __I__ guess __I__'__ll__ play__ this__ one, __even__ though __it__'__s__ more __fun__ with__ a__ group__ of __people,__ but__ since __no__ one__ else__ will__ play __with __us,__ this__'__ll__ have __to __do._ Kaoru nodded, before turning and counting in her head, hearing Naruto begin to run. _One, __two, __three, __four, __five,__ six, __seven,__ eight,__ nine,__ ten__… _She heard his footsteps stop and counted the rest quickly, before standing up. _Ready__ or __not, __here __I__ come!_

She turned around and walked quietly along an alleyway, listening for anything. She suddenly heard something scuff against some wood and turned her head, seeing a tuft of blonde hair sticking up over a pile of wood and boxes. She threw a star, but it landed in front of the junk. _I __knew__ that __I__ should__'__ve__ paid__ more__ attention __in__ P.E.__ This__ is__ terrible.__ Okay,__ just__ get__ closer__ and__ try__ again._

But as she stepped closer, Naruto jumped out, running past her and towards the safe spot. She ran after him, amazed by his speed. _How__ can__ he__ run__ so __fast __for__ someone__ with__ shorter __legs __than __mine?__ No__ wonder __I__ flunked__ every __year!_ _I__ can__'__t__ give__ up!__ Come__ on__ Kaoru,__ catch__ him!_

She threw a couple more stars, but at her sprint and the almost nada forward motion of her throw, they hit her instead. She sighed and tried to run faster, tossing the rest of the stars, only to get the same result. She heard laughing and saw Naruto at the safe spot, holding his stomach as he roared with mirth.

"Th…that was the funniest thing I've ever seen! You really suck, you know that?"

_Well,__ sorry __for__ being__ such__ a __failure._ She pouted, only to see the friendly gleam in his eyes. _Oh, __I__ see!__ He __was __just__ joking__ around,__ even__ if__ I_ do_ suck,__ I__ don__'__t__ have__ to__ get__ depressed!__ I__ guess __this__ is__ what__ friends__ do. __I __rather__ like __it._ Her smile was luminous as her eyes danced with amusement. _I__ guess __I__'__ll__ have__ to __try__ something__ else__ to __catch __him, __something __that__'__ll__ give__ me__ an __advantage__…_

"Just to go easy on you, I'll take the next turn. Go hide, okay?"

She nodded and waited until he turned away, running to a different alleyway, climbing over the rubbish, ducking low, flattening her wings and peering through a gap between two sticks. As she did so, she noticed something. _Oh__…__now __I__ see!__ I_ do _have __something__ he__ doesn__'__t__ have!__ Let__'__s__ see__ if__ I__ can __make__ this__ work._

As she heard him reaching the mouth of the alley, she jumped out of hiding and began to run straight at him. He looked surprised by her tactic, confused as to why she doing so. She suddenly opened her wings and flapped, soaring over him and landing behind him, closing her wings tight and running to the safe spot, her fingers on it just as he recovered from the shock of her brief flight. He turned and stared, awe on his features.

"Wow, that was awesome, Kaoru-kun! You used just enough lift to get over me, but then you landed and ran while I was surprised! When you ran last time, I noticed that your wings were just limp, creating drag, which is why you couldn't run as fast as I could! You learn fast!"

She smiled and blushed, not sure how to take his compliments. _Wow, __I__'__ve __never __heard__ anyone__ call__ me__ "__awesome__" __before.__ Even __the__ other__ kids__ at__ my__ school__…__I__ was __the__ weak__ boy,__ always__ covered__ in__ bruises__ and__ looking__ like__ I__ never__ ate__ enough. __I__'__m__ sure__ I__ still __look__ like __that.__ "__Pathetic__"__,__ "__wimp__"__,__ "__skinny__bones__" __were__ all __things__ I__ heard__ every __day.__ This __positive__ comment__ is__ foreign.__ I __feel__ so__ warm __and__ fuzzy __inside__…_

"Do you think you could fly now that you're moving your wings?"

She shrugged and flapped her wings, taking flight. _This __is __so__ pleasurable__…__like__ I__ could__ go__ on __forever__…_

"Hey! This is our spot, Naruto!"

Her eyes zeroed on a group of kids around Naruto's age who had gathered around the blonde boy.

"Yeah dummy, you know better than to play here!"

"Go away, blockhead!"

Kaoru felt a burning anger against the other kids, especially when she saw Neji just standing there, out of sight to the children, just watching. _I _won't_ let__ him__ get __picked__ on __anymore! __Ignoring__ him__ is __one__ thing,__ but__ bullying __is__ a__ major__ no-no__ in__ my__ book!_ She dived, the kids diving out of the way as she gave her wings a mighty flap to level herself out before landing. She wanted to scream at those kids, but since she couldn't, she lashed out the only way she knew how.

She beat every last one of them up, not even panting or sore when all of them were on the ground, groaning in pain. She nodded in finality and turned to Naruto, who stared at her with huge eyes, his face a mask of shock. _Did __he__ not __expect __me __to __come __and __protect__ him?__ Sure__ we __just __met,__ but__ it__ wasn__'__t__ right__ for__ him __to__ get__ picked__ on__ like__ that._

"Why did you protect me? You hardly know me at all."

She wrote down her explanation quickly and handed it to him.

'_I know you, because you remind me of myself. I didn't have someone to protect me, so I want to be the person I wished for all fourteen years of my life.'_

His eyes lit up and tears began to spill down his cheeks. He rubbed his eyes furiously, sobbing. "No one's ever done that for me, not even Hokage-ojii-san." He took his hands away and grinned. "You're truly my friend, Kaoru-kun! Thanks!"

He hugged her, and she did so back, a smile that came from her heart appearing on her lips.

Once night came, Naruto went home, and Kaoru heard Neji come up to her.

"Why have you befriended that loser?"

She whirled and slapped him, her eyes set in a sharp glare. _Why __does __everyone __call__ him__ that?__ Oh, __if__ only__ I__ could__ speak, __then __I__'__d __give__ him__ a __tongue-lashing! __Naruto-san__'__s__ a__ good__ kid __and __I__'__ll__ support__ him__ through__ all__ this!_

"I can see through your eyes that you've really taken a liking to him. I suppose I'll be hanging around in the background while you play juvenile games with him until he graduates from the ninja academy. After that, you won't see much of him, for you aren't a ninja."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and huffed. _I __wish __already __that__ I __could__ get__ a__ different__ person__ to__ guard__ me.__This__ sucks._

She spread her wings and flew up to the level where her apartment was, Neji having to scramble to keep up with her through leaps. She unlocked her door and gave him one last poisonous look before going inside and slamming the door behind her.

_The__ nerve__ of__ these__ people!__ Naruto-san __is__ such __a __wonderful __individual__ if__ you__ get__ to__ know __him!__ Why,__ why,_ why_ does__ everyone__ look__ down__ on__ him?__ I __could__ see__ when __we__ walked__ to __his__ apartment __building __how__ everyone __looked__ at__ him__ with__ such__ hatred, __and __murmured __to__ each __other!__ If__ I__ don__'__t __get __an __answer __from __the__ normal__ people, __I__'__ll__ interrogate __every __ninja __I__ can __find__ until__ I_ do _find__ out!_

She went to her bed and sat on it, since she didn't feel tired in the least.

* * *

><p>Now we have some more info on Kaoru being an angel and that she'd readily protect Naruto from any bullying. How far will that go?<p>

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

For all you people out there reading this story, here's some more for you!

* * *

><p>Kaoru went out the next day, showing many people a demand she'd written in large print.<p>

'_TELL ME WHY EVERYONE HERE HATES UZUMAKI NARUTO!'_

Most people ignored her, other scoffed and shook their heads, while some said, "It isn't your business, Kid."

One person, a ninja, actually placed a hand on her head and rubbed her hair. "I'm sure you're curious, but it's not something outsiders can know about."

_I'm not some random kid! You'd think they'd be able see the difference between an angel and a human kid! It's not like I'll exploit the fact! This sucks entirely too much. All the adults are so tight-lipped about it, and I'm sure none of the kids know. Why can't anyone tell me?_

"It's useless Sakurai-san," Neji deadpanned.

She turned and glared at him. _Are __you __trying__ to __start __a __fight __with__ me?_

"I'm sure many of the younger generation who don't explicitly hate Naruto have tried to find out from the adults why everyone hates him so, but none have succeeded. I'm sure Hokage-sama has made a law that no one can talk about whatever's wrong with him."

_Oh, he's trying to get me to give up because it's illegal for anyone to speak of this terrible thing. I still want to know, but I'm sure it'll get me nowhere unless Naruto-san himself finds out._

Her ears picked up Naruto's voice yelling from a short distance away, and she perked up. _Maybe__ I__ can __go __talk __to__ him,__ whatever__'__s __happening __to __him __right__ now.__ I __hope __I__ don__'__t __have __to __beat__ up __more__ kids, __because__ I__'__m __gonna __have __to __become__ a__ delinquent __if __it__ gets__ too __bad.__ I__'__d__ hate __to __become__ that, __even__ if__ he__'__s __someone__ I__ want __to __protect._

"—GONNA GET THE BETTER OF YOU SOMEDAY, SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto exploded, just as Kaoru came onto the scene.

A boy with dark hair spiked up in back with bangs hanging to his chin on either side of his face smirked, his arms crossed as he scoffed, "You don't have a chance, dobe. Just shut up and accept the truth already."

Naruto growled and clenched his fists. "Don't call me that!"

Kaoru knew "dobe" meant "dead last", and that made her angry. _Who__ does__ that__ kid__ think __he __is, __calling__ Naruto __such__ a __mean __name?__ He__ deserves __a__ good__ punch __in __the __face!_

She was about to step in, when Neji grabbed her shoulder. She gave him a death glare, struggling against his hold. _Why __is__ he__ stopping __me?__ He__ didn__'__t__ care __I__ beat__ up__ those__ other__ kids!__ Why__ does__ he__ care __now?_

"I wouldn't try to fight him if I were you. That's Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan. If you start a fight with him, you'll make an enemy of his entire family, if not clan, he being the second son of the Clan Head."

She bared her teeth and stopped pulling, letting out a frustrated breath. _I__'__m__ sure __he__ thinks __he __can__ get__ away__ with __it,__ being __the __spoiled__ brat __of __some__ almighty__ "__clan__"__.__ I__'__m__ sure__ socking__ the __kid __would __bring__ more__ trouble __than __it__ was __worth._ She suddenly realized something. _But__ why __hasn__'__t __Naruto-san__ gotten__ into__ any__ trouble__ for__ picking__ fights__ with__ this__ brat?_

"I can call you what I want, because you know it's true, _dobe_," Sasuke mocked, Naruto seething as he began to walk away.

"Someday I'm gonna punch that smirk off that pretty boy face of yours, Sasuke-teme! Just you wait!"

"Heh. I'm trembling so bad I can hardly stand it. See you later, you loser."

As Sasuke passed Kaoru, she hit her shoulder against his, hard. He turned to her, and she did something that no one had dared to. She raised her fist as if to flex her muscles and put her other hand on her bicep, a look of hate in her whole face.

Neji sighed and shook his head, hand covering his face as he muttered, "I warned him, but now he's done it."

Sasuke grabbed her by the front of her shirt and hissed, "Did you just do what I thought you did?"

Kaoru gave a deliberate nod. _What__'__re__ you__ gonna __do __about __it,__ huh? __Punch __me?__ If__ you__ do,__ I__'__ll__ punch__ you__ back, __but__ harder._

His eyes flashed with anger before he punched her in the stomach, and she discovered that it hadn't hurt a bit, didn't even knock the wind out of her. His eyes widened in amazement and shock as she just stood there before retaliating. She hit him straight in the nose, making him fly several feet and sliding on his back several more. He sat up, blood gushing from his nose, it askew as he raised a hand to it.

"You boke my nuse, bestard!" he shouted as Naruto stared, dumbfounded.

She folded her arms and gave him a look that told him that if he wanted a fight, she'd fight back and beat him. _Yeah,__ you __baby. __Go __home__ and__ cry__ to__ Otou-chan__ and__ Oka-chan!__ Let__'__s__ see__ you__ fight__ me__ on__ your__ own!_

He stood as blood dripped onto his clothes, a death glare in his dark eyes as he growled, "Yew'll pbay."

She rolled her eyes as he left. Naruto ran over to her and clapped her on the back. "You were so cool, Kaoru-kun! I don't have the ability or guts to hit him, with his fan club and older brother who'd come after me!"

She shrugged and wrote, _'__No__ biggie.__ He__ was__ asking __for __it.__'_

"You don't understand! Forget his fans, his older brother, Itachi, loves him more than I've seen _any_ sibling love another! Once he sees what you've done to Sasuke, he'll be out for your blood! He'll _kill_ you! He's the genius of the clan and an ANBU besides!"

She snorted. _So __the __brat__ has__ an__ older__ brother__ that__'__s__ overprotective. __Shows__ how__ much__ of__ a__ baby__ he __is,__ even __if__ I__ broke__ his__ nose._ She wrote, _'__We__'__ll__ see __if __something__ happens.__ Maybe__ he__'__ll__ thank __me__ for __knocking __his __baby __brother__ down __a __few__ pegs.__'_

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "I still think you're in for a beating."

They began walking and Naruto grinned. "But that was great, seeing him hit you and you took it like he'd hit you with a feather! I mean, he's the most talented one in the academy and you broke his nose with a single shot! Not just anyone can beat an Uchiha like that! Are you a ninja and you never told me?"

She shook her head. _It__ seems __that __I__'__m__ a __lot __tougher__ than __I __look. __I__'__ll__ have__ to __see__ how __much __I__ can __stand. __Let__'__s__ just__ hope __it __isn__'__t__ tested __on__ a__ death__blow._

"Then you must be special, with those wings of yours. I think when you flew…it was the coolest thing I'd ever seen. You looked so happy, like you were in heaven."

_I was. Flying is a gift I'll never take for granted. It'll also be good for if I need to flee and up is the only way. And I'm sure I'll be in for at least one of those in the near future._

"Are you hungry? I wanna go get some ramen!"

She shook her head.

"You're not hungry again? Are you like…on one of those weird diets girls do to lose weight, or worse, are you _anorexic_?"

She shook her head again, writing, _'__No ,__I__'__m__ just__ not__ hungry.__'_

"I hope so, because believe me when I say it, you're anything but _fat_, unlike Choji in my class. Now _that_ is what you call fat. Well, you wanna talk while I eat, because I'm starving!"

Her nod was all he needed to grab her by the hand and pull her to Ichiraku Ramen. "Teuchi-san, I want a shrimp ramen!"

"All right, Naruto!" the older man replied, and then turned to Kaoru. "Welcome back, young man! What can I get for you?"

She shook her head.

"All right, but tell me if you want anything."

She gave a nod as he turned away to cook. Naruto put his chin on his hands as he commented, "You're sure missing out, not eating a bowl of Ichiraku's ramen. You should at least try one bowl, even if you're on a diet!"

She shrugged. _If__ I_ ever _feel__ hungry, __I__'__ll __try __a__ bowl._

"Naruto, good luck on your fourth time retesting!" a young woman behind the counter encouraged him.

"Ayame-chan, you don't have to say that."

"Practice and pass this time, I'm rooting for you!"

Kaoru raised her eyebrows and wrote, _'__Retesting__ for__ what?__'_

"I'm retesting for the final exam in the ninja academy. Why is it always my worst subject? It isn't fair."

She wrote, _'__Good __luck. __I__ hope__ you __graduate __this__ time.__'_

"I do, too."

She smiled and patted his shoulder. _It__ would __be__ a __major __blow __to __his__ confidence __if__ he__ failed_ again_._

* * *

><p>He finished his ramen and they went out wandering the village, before she heard Sasuke's voice behind her.<p>

"That's him, Aniki. He slugged me right in the face."

_It__sounds __like__ his__ nose __is__ back __in__ place._ She grinned as she laughed inside. _It__ was__ funny __hearing__ his __muffled__ whiny__ voice,__ he __sounded __so __pathetic__ threatening__ me._

A new, deeper voice questioned, "_Him_? The way you described him, I was expecting a muscled boy my age, Otouto. That boy is hardly bigger than you and much thinner."

"But I punched him with all my strength and he didn't even flinch! He's tough, Aniki! Teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"

"What were you doing before he came up to you and hit you?"

"I was arguing with Naruto, but I've never seen him with Naruto before."

"He's with him now, Otouto. I believe those two are friends and this other boy doesn't like that you were talking to Naruto like you always do."

"_No __one_ cares, Aniki! This kid challenged me to a fight!"

"So you called me to stand in for you."

_It looks like the big brother's a lot smarter than the younger, so I won't have to run away this time around._

"But Aniki—"

"If you're not man enough to handle your own fights Otouto, then you don't deserve my help. I thought someone was bullying you, not defending a friend's honor. I'll meet you back at the house."

Sasuke sputtered before grumbling, "Fine, I'll beat him on my own."

Kaoru prepared for the assault on her person and was as cool as a cucumber when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned and didn't even move when she was hit straight in the nose. She copied his move from their last scuffle and hit him straight in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He growled and gave her a fierce uppercut, only for her to copy him again, making him fly through the air and hit the ground, where he sat up, but couldn't seem to get up. She pulled her eyelid down and stuck out her tongue to add insult to injury, Naruto laughing at her immature action.

"You _so_ deserved that, Sasuke-teme! That's for all the times you called me 'dobe'!"

"Wh-what's your name, bastard?" Sasuke stuttered, eyes burning with anger.

Kaoru wrote her name in kanji and turned the pad of paper to him. _"__Kaoru__" __is__ such __a__ genderless __name,__ much __like __I__ am. __I __could__ dress __as __either__ and __still__ pull __it __off. __But __for__ now, __I __like__ my__ current__ outfit.__ Perhaps__ when __I__ get__ older__ I__'__ll__ change,__ but__ not__ now._

"Sakurai Kaoru…now I know the name of my enemy…I _will_ learn your weakness."

_Have __fun __trying __to __find __it,__ because_ I_ don__'__t __even__ know __it.__ I__ might__ not__ even__ have__ one, __for__ all__ I__ know.__ But __if __you__ find__ my__ Achilles__' __heel,__ it__'__ll__ be__ something __I__'__ll__ know__ to__ protect._

"That guy beat up Sasuke-kun!" a shrill girls' voice accused.

Naruto snapped around and stared in horror. "Um…Kaoru-kun…I think you'd better run."

Kaoru turned to see a bunch of girls around Sasuke and Naruto's age, fury in their eyes. She knew she was in trouble now. _Oh__ crap,__ here__ come __the __fan__ girls._

"GET HIM!"

She snapped her wings shut and sprinted away, Naruto and Sasuke getting trampled. Kaoru ran faster than she ever thought she was capable of, not even having to breathe hard to keep going. The girls fell behind quickly, but Kaoru kept running until she could no longer hear their pursuit. She looked around and saw herself alone, not even Neji having had caught up with her yet, so speedy had been her flight. _Safe__ for __now__…__thank __goodness.__ I__ didn__'__t__ want__ to __run __forever._

"Hey Kid."

She looked up to see a taller man who wore all black, down to his sandals, steel gray hair tied back in a low ponytail, pale skin, black eyes, wearing one of those strange forehead plates where most ninja would wear them. He came up to her and looked down at her.

"You're the one who incensed my little brother, am I right?"

_So __this __is __Uchiha __Itachi.__ He__ doesn__'__t __look __like __he__'__s__ going __to __attack, __but__ I__'__ll__ be __ready __just__ in__ case._ She nodded in affirmation.

"Thank you for focusing him on something other than putting Naruto down further. He tends to want to be the best and likes to anger Naruto to assert his dominance. He needs someone else to challenge him, and although you didn't do it for his sake, I hope you can keep doing so. He needs to learn that he isn't all-powerful and to be knocked down several pegs to humble himself. The Uchiha are prone to be arrogant because of their excellence in skill and technique."

_If__ that__'__s __so,__ then__ why__ aren__'__t__ you __grouping __yourself__ with __them?_ She tilted her head in question, but didn't write it down.

"Something confuses you?"

_He__ sure__ is__ perceptive.__ I__ wonder__ how __old __he__ is,__ since __he__ doesn__'__t__ look __too__ much__ older __than__ I__ am._ She nodded again.

"What is your question?"

She wrote on the pad of paper and turned it towards him. _'__You __referred __to__ your __clan__'__s__ arrogance __without__ including__ yourself.__ You__ consider __yourself__ different?__'_

"Yes. I don't think of myself as 'elite', even if I am the genius of my clan. I know my limits and do not flaunt my abilities. More often than not it is the complete opposite with anyone else of my blood."

_He's quite refreshing after interacting with his bratty younger brother. I like him, I think he'll make a good friend._

"I have a question for you now."

She nodded her assent.

"Why is an angel descended from the heavens mute?"

She hesitated. _Should__ I__ tell__ him?__It__'__s__ not__ like__ I__'__m __embarrassed__ by__ it,__ it__'__s__ just__ bordering__ on__ a__ sensitive__ subject._ She nibbled on her lip before writing her answer. _'__In __my __former__ life__ I__ was __forced__ to __be__ a__ heavy__ smoker __from __a __young__ age __by__ my __parents. __I__ got__ throat__ cancer__ and__ had__ to __have __all__ my__ vocal__ cords__ removed.__'_

"What kind of parents did you have if they did such a cruel thing to you?"

Pain shone in her eyes as she clutched the pad of paper to her chest and looked at her shoes. _I _knew _he __was__ going__ to__ ask __that. __He__ seems__ to __be __a__ trustworthy__ guy __that__ wouldn__'__t__ blab__ my__ innermost__ secrets,__ and__ he __seems__ to__ resonate__ with__ me__ like__ Naruto__ did._ She hesitantly wrote down what she thought would be right to say. She turned the pad to him and he read it with growing understanding yet anger in his eyes. _'__They__'__re __the __same __kind __who__ would__ murder__ their __own__ child.__'_

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure no one here could understand such a thing, let alone myself. Would you like me to be your confidant?"

She pressed her lips together and nodded. _Thank__ you, __Itachi-san._

Behind her she heard Neji arrive and noticed that Itachi's eyes flashed to him before he murmured to her, "If you wish to have some privacy, I can tell him I'll finish his job for today."

She smiled and nodded.

Itachi went over to the Genin and Neji bowed to him. "Uchiha-sama."

"You can take the rest of the day off."

"What do you mean?"

"Your charge will be quite safe and I'll lead him back to where he lives when we're done for the day."

"The Hokage gave me this mission—"

"I won't tell anyone if you don't, Neji-san."

Neji glanced at Kaoru, who nodded. "Very well, but Sakurai-san, our schedule won't change otherwise."

She nodded again and waved as he left. Itachi led her along what seemed to be a forest path to a secluded meadow. She sighed at the quiet and sat down, him kneeling next to her. _Isn__'__t__ that__ uncomfortable?__ I__'__ve __always __hated __kneeling,__ even __though __I__'__m__ sure__ it__ wouldn__'__t__ bug__ me__ now._ She settled her writing pad on her lap and he requested, "Tell me your story."

She began writing and took a little while to finish.

'_I__ was __the __only __child __to __parents__ who __wanted__ a __boy.__ They __called__ me__ "__Kaoru__" __because__ it__ was __a __genderless__ name.__ They __often__ sheared__ my__ hair__ with__ a__ razor,__ to__ keep __it__ short,__ dressed__ me __in__ boy__'__s __clothing,__ gave__ me__ every __drug__ that__ they__ could__ get__ their__ hands __on,__ screamed __at__ me__ how__ hideous __I__ was,__ beat__ me__ nearly __to__ death__ every__ night,__ gave __me__ no __medical__ care,__ even __near __the__ end,__ near__ starved __me__ to __death, __used__ me __for __target__ practice __for__ any__ new__ weapon __they __purchased, __hardly__ let__ me__ out__ of__ the __house__ except __for __school,__ and __at __the __end,__ it__ was __just __too__ much __for__ me__ to__ bear. __I__'__m__ sure __I_ did_ look__ hideous__ after__ all__ they__ did__ to__ me._

'_The most horrible thing to me was that no one, not even my relatives, cared enough to step in and stop it. All because I wasn't a boy and wouldn't carry on the family name.'_

She closed her eyes to try and shut out all the memories as he read her story, silent even after he handed the pad of paper back to her. He didn't say a thing, but he took her into his arms, her face pressed into his shoulder. He patted her back, even though she didn't shed a tear, she trembled in his hold. She sighed and lowered her head. _This__ wordless__ embrace__ says__ more __than__ anything __that__ could__'__ve__ been__ voiced.__ To__ me, __who__ cannot __speak__ a__ word, __this __is__ more__ meaningful__ than __anything __in __the__ world.__ He__'__s __like __the__ big __brother __I__ never__ had,__ while__ Naruto-kun__ is__ the__ younger__ brother __I__ wished__ I__ could__'__ve__ had__ during__ my__ first __life._

They were silent for the whole time until they broke the embrace, where he lifted her chin. "I'll be here for you should you ever need a shoulder to cry on. People might think you're a tough boy, but underneath that you're a broken girl."

She nodded, giving his cheek a sisterly kiss. _Thank__ you,__ yet__ again, __Itachi-onii-san._

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day together, Kaoru never feeling unsafe with him. <em>Even <em>_if__ I__ might __be__ virtually __invincible,__ I__'__ve__ needed __the__ emotional__ support__ from __someone __older, __more__ stable.__ He __knows__ all__ my __secrets,__ but __it__'__ll__ take__ time__ to__ actually __get__ to__ know__ all__ my__ quirks._

"Kaoru-san." He called her "san" because "chan" would've a large clue that she was really a girl to others. She turned her head towards him. "Would you want to come to dinner at my home? I want you to meet my parents. My father is stern, but my mother is kind. You already know what Sasuke is like, so I want you to behave."

_Translation: __No__ fighting__ whilst __in__ the __household __of__ Itachi-onii-san__'__s__ parents. __I__ won__'__t__ make__ a__ single __aggressive __move __towards __him__ until__ tomorrow,__ if __I__ see__ him__ again,__ although __it__ might __be __fun__ if__…_ She grinned and he placed a hand on her head.

"What are you planning?"

She shook her head, a sheepish smile replacing the mischievous grin. _I__ don__'__t __think __he__'__d __like__ what__ I__ was__ planning __to__ do__ to __the__ brat __tonight._

They arrived at the house, Itachi slipped off his sandals and Kaoru sat down to untie her shoelaces before removing her socks. She hung up her jacket on an available hook when Itachi called, "I'm home!"

Sasuke came running, sporting a bandage across his nose and on the underside of his chin. "Aniki! Welcome ba—" He spotted Kaoru and snarled, "_You_! What're you—"

"Otouto, I've invited Kaoru-san to dinner," Itachi cut in, then murmured, "_Be __nice_, or Otou-san will get mad that you're being rude to my guest."

Kaoru wrote a quick note as she passed by the younger of the Uchiha brothers without even looking at him. _He__ doesn__'__t__ deserve__ to __be __acknowledged __if__ he__ can__'__t __be__ civil__ in __his __own__ home._

"Itachi, welcome home!" his mother greeted with a warm smile. "You're just in time for dinner. Oh, who's your friend?"

Itachi nodded to Kaoru, who turned her paper to the woman. _'__I__'__m __Sakurai__ Kaoru.__ I__'__m__ honored__ to __meet__ you,__ Uchiha-sama.__'_ She then made a deep bow in respect.

"I'm pleased to meet such a respectful boy. I'm Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke's mother," she replied with a shallower bow. "Have you come over for dinner?"

Kaoru nodded as Itachi answered, "Kaoru-san has."

"Itachi, you've brought an interesting guest," an older man's voice spoke from behind them.

Itachi turned and bowed. "Otou-san."

Kaoru turned to see a man who looked like Itachi except with a sterner, squarer face and his hair short in the back. He wore a plain yukata with a patterned one over the top, his dark eyes giving Kaoru a thorough scrutiny. She bowed to him and stayed there.

"This boy must be the angel I've heard about. How did you meet him?"

"I met Kaoru-san through Sasuke, Otou-san. Those two met earlier today and I happened to come across them and introduced myself. I wanted you and Oka-san to meet Kaoru-san, so I invited Kaoru-san over for dinner."

Kaoru raised herself up and lifted the pad for the head of the house to read.

"As am I, Sakurai-san. I am Fugaku, head of this family and the Uchiha Clan. Welcome to my home."

"All right everyone, it's time for dinner," Mikoto announced.

"Sakurai-san, you take your place next to Itachi since you are his guest," Fugaku ordered, as Itachi knelt on one side. Kaoru followed, waiting until the head of the house began eating before partaking of her own meal. "Sakurai-san, how is it you met my youngest?"

Sasuke glared at her and she shrugged, mouthing, "happenstance".

"Happenstance? I see. Sasuke, do you have more details?"

"He decided to pick a fight with me," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Only because you were insulting Kaoru-san's friend," Itachi added to put Kaoru in a better light.

"_Everyone_ does that to him, Aniki. I don't know why this kid is different."

Fugaku broke up a potential argument. "Enough. Sakurai-san, did you really hit my son?"

Kaoru wrote down her reply. _'__He __hit__ me__ first.__'_

Sasuke popped veins at that. "_You _flipped me off, just to make me mad!"

_You__ bet__ I__ did,__ but __I__'__m __not __arguing__ with __you.__ You__'__re __trying __to __pick__ a __fight __with__ me__ at__ the__ dinner __table,__ and__ this__ isn__'__t__ a__ place __for__ such__ a __thing._ She lifted her tea to her lips, taking a drink.

"Sakurai-kun doesn't seem the type to start a fight, does he?" Mikoto pointed out with a smile. "Sasuke, are you sure that it was him that started it?"

"I'd never met him before that, Oka-san!" the youngest Uchiha protested. "He's just playing innocent to not get in trouble! He broke my nose with the first hit!"

"Sasuke, that is quite enough," Fugaku reprimanded. "Calm yourself, and we will deal with this situation later." He turned to Kaoru again. "Sakurai-san, you've been only here two days and already you've made acquaintances with both my sons. How old are you?"

_Why __ask __my __age?__ Is__ he __planning__ something?_ She wrote down her age and showed it to him.

"Hmmm, too old for Sasuke, yet too young for Itachi, but it would take longer for Sasuke."

Mikoto looked wary and began, "Fugaku, don't you think—"

Fugaku raised a hand and gave Kaoru a long look. "It seems that it wasn't obvious at first, but now that I have given myself some time to observe, now it is. Would you like to come under contract with my family, Sakurai-san?"

_Contract? _Kaoru tilted her head in confusion. _What__ does __he__ mean,__ "__contract__"__?__ What__ has__ he__ realized__ about__ me?__ I__ don__'__t__ understand__ what__'__s__ going__ on._

He understood her confusion and explained, "I would take you in, you would become part of the family, and, in time, form a union within the clan."

_Does this mean I wouldn't have to be alone in my apartment anymore? That Itachi-onii-san would truly be my older brother? But…I'm sure only he doesn't care if I like Naruto-kun. Would I be forced to not be friends with him? That would be terrible, since I said I would be best friends with him. This is all happening so fast, I only arrived here two days ago!_

"After dinner, I will draw up the contract and you can decide for yourself if you wish to sign. It would be very beneficial to you, since you have hardly any connections or family to speak of."

_Yeah, I guess I should think about it._

* * *

><p>They finished dinner and Fugaku took her to his study and wrote a contract for her, stating the conditions and leaving space for her signature on the far left. He let it dry before handing it to her. "I'll expect a prompt answer from you. Read it well and consider your options, until then, good evening."<p>

She bowed and walked out, the folded contract closed within her notebook. Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder. "We should go, Kaoru-san. I'll read it over with you so Otou-san doesn't pull a fast one on you."

She nodded and they went to the door, where she put her shoes and socks back on before pulling on her jacket. _Before __the __night __is__ through__ and__ after__ Itachi-onii-san __leaves __my __apartment, __I__ have __something __to __do._

They walked to her apartment, where she unlocked the door and stepped inside, Itachi after her. She took off her shoes and jacket, and he commented, "Your apartment's sure sparse on furnishings. Do you have anything of value in here?"

She shook her head. _It__'__s __not __like__ I __brought__ anything __with __me __except__ the__ clothes __I__ died __in._

"Sasuke hit you, so he said. Where are your injuries?"

She shook her head.

"Show me where he hit you."

Shrugging, she lifted her shirt to reveal her unmarred stomach and touched her nose, which didn't even have a mark. He prodded for internal injuries, but found none.

"This is a miracle. He must've hit you because he was mad, yet not even a single bruise. Are you invincible because you're an angel?"

She shrugged. _As __far __as __I __can __tell,__ yes._

"If that is the case, it would explain why you retaliated when he punched you. Any other would've had a sizable bruise, had the wind knocked out of them and a bloody nose."

_I guess, since I didn't know the significance of that while in my fury. I wonder if this is a gift since I was in constant pain and fear in my former life, now I'm brave and can feel no pain at all._

"We're getting off track. Let's read the contract."

She unfolded the paper and both began to read it silently.

_I, (blank), upon signing this contract will be hereby take on the surname Uchiha, thereby becoming one of the clan members and raised within the confines of the compound until I come of age. At that time, I will be presented to the Council of Elders to be judged on how I act and a proper suitor will be selected to court me. Until that time I will be considered the child of the head family and treated properly, but also expected to act according to my station. As the second-born of the Clan Head, I will be required to attend clan meetings with my father and elder brother, wear the clan sigil at all times, continue with studying, and set a proper example for the rest of the clan to follow._

_If by any chance I fail in any of these conditions, I will be immediately ostracized from the clan, never to be admitted again. I realize all the responsibilities I will shoulder and keep within my boundaries._

She put down the paper and put her chin in her hands. _Well,__ that__ was__ pretty __demanding.__ There__ are__ some__ things__ I__ don__'__t__ quite __understand, __so__ I__'__ll__ go __over __it __again __with__ him._

"Do you need anything explained?"

She pointed to "raised within the confines of the compound" and wrote on her pad of paper, _'__Does__ that__ mean __I__'__m__ forbidden __to __leave __at__ any__ time?__'_

"With how Otou-san is, I'm sure its yes, but I'm sure that it can be misinterpreted."

She then indicated "a proper suitor will be selected to court me" then wrote, _'__What__'__s__ this__ mean?__ I__ don__'__t__ understand__ it __in__ the __least.__'_

"After you turn a certain age, you will have a boy chosen to be your husband."

_I won't be allowed to choose my own husband? That's not fair at all! In fact, it's stupid! Why should I sacrifice that freedom just to become an Uchiha?_

"Arranged marriages are standard in any ninja clan, just so you know, Kaoru-san."

_Standard, but if I'm told otherwise by my heart, I'll do as I please. All right, let's sign._

She wrote down her name in her best script and smiled. He hugged her and murmured, "I'll see you soon, Imouto."

He left promptly after that, and she placed the paper under her pillow. She then opened her window and grinned. _Prank __time._

Like a wraith, she lighted through the village until she reached the room of Sasuke, sliding open the door and stepping inside. He was fast asleep on his back, not the slightest disturbed by her entrance. She giggled in her mind and took out a pair of gloves, putting them on so they covered her arms to her elbows and an apron that covered her from her neck to her ankles, then took out a vat of hair dye. She lifted his head and began to run her fingers (covered with dye) through his hair.

When every strand was saturated with the slimy substance, she let it sit for a couple hours, completely still. She watched the clock and when time was up, she rinsed the dye out, drying the now-different locks and when they were dry, she smirked and placed his head back onto the pillow.

_Have fun when you go to the academy tomorrow. I'm sure everyone will have a laugh. Enjoy trying to get it out while figuring out I did it. What kind of ninja lets such a thing happen to himself? LOSER!_

She shook in silent laughter as she tossed the tools she'd used into a trash bin.

* * *

><p>For you Sasuke fans, don't get mad, I just don't like him, so yes, I will be bashing him a lot! I think it's funny! Who didn't cheer when Kaoru flipped him off? Sasuke's beyond saving and he deserves more than bashing, if you ask me!<p>

For those who are confused with the Japanese terms, I only use them for proper names, so it shouldn't be too hard to guess most things! If there are any questions about that, I'll be happy to answer them! Also if I used a term improperly, please let me know!

Kudos to whoever guesses what color Sasuke's hair is before the next chapter is posted!

Last, but not least:

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

The big reveal on Sasuke's new hair color! Prepare to laugh! If not, then just enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>When Kaoru got up in the morning, she began laughing again and went out, Neji puzzled by her mischievous smirk.<p>

"What happened yesterday?"

'_Nothing.'_

"Then why do you look so happy?"

'_Oh, it's just gonna be a good day today.'_

She walked straight to the ninja academy, putting her hands around her eyes almost as if she was holding a pair of binoculars. She looked at the window that went to the classroom that both Sasuke and Naruto attended. Naruto was staring at Sasuke, shaking so hard he was almost falling off his seat. Sasuke turned to him and he doubled over, unable to contain his laughter anymore.

A pair of girls came into the classroom at the same time, one a blue-eyed bleach blonde, the other green-eyed with bubblegum pink hair. Both of them looked over the classroom before spotting Sasuke and the pink-haired girl shrieked, so loud that Kaoru could hear, "SASUKE-KUN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?"

Naruto fell off his chair as Sasuke drew his bangs in front of his eyes and stared at them in horror. He screamed, Kaoru hitting the wall she stood behind, she was shaking so hard from her silent laughter. Neji looked at her in suspicion and demanded softly, "What happened?"

She merely gave him an amused grin. _You__'__ll__ find__ out __eventually. __For__ now,__ I__'__m__ gonna__ go __to __the __Uchiha __Compound__ and__ seek __out__ Fugaku-san._

She skipped all the way there, before slowing her skips to a brisk walk, Neji not quite sure how to take her jubilant behavior. _Hmm, __let__'__s__ see__…__Fugaku-san __works__ as__ the__ chief __of__ police,__ so __he__ should__ be __at __the __station__ at __this__ time __of__ morning._

She found the building she sought and wrote down her request as she approached the man running the front desk. He looked up and greeted, "Hello, young man. What can I do for you?"

She lifted the pad to show him what was written down. _'__I__'__m__ here __to __deliver __an__ important__ document__ to __Fugaku-sama.__'_

"Oh, of course. Hyuga-san, wait here until I bring him back."

Neji nodded, going to sit down on one of the chairs near a wall.

Kaoru walked with the older man and stopped when they reached a door that said "Uchiha Fugaku, Chief of Police". Her guide knocked on the door and she heard Fugaku answer, "Yes?"

"There's a young man here to deliver an important document to you, Fugaku-sama."

"Let him in then you can go."

"Yes sir."

The door opened and she stepped in, Fugaku looking straight at her. "Sit down, Sakurai-san."

She did so, taking the contract out of her jacket. She held it out to him and he took it. He opened it and glanced at her signature, before drawing out a kunai.

_Whoa, __whoa!__ What__'__s __he__ planning __to __do __with__ that?__ I_ hate_ all __things__ sharp __and__ pointy!_

"The contract is worth nothing if it isn't a blood pact."

Her pupils dilated as he flipped it over in his hand and held out the blade. _Blood __pact?__ I__ think __I__'__m __gonna __pass__ out!_

She took the weapon and placed it next to her thumb. Her vision began fading in and out and her hands shook.

"Let me help you."

He took her wrist and pushed, her skin slicing open on the pad of her thumb. She winced at the pain that welled up along with a pearly white liquid that had to be her blood. He pressed her thumb onto the paper, it glowing a bit as he nodded.

"The contract is set."

She saw the wound close as soon as her thumb left the paper, her other hand dropping the kunai. She mentally cooled herself down from the experience. _That __sucked,__ but __I __think__ I__'__m __okay.__ I__'__ll__ be __fine,__ as__ long __as__ I__ don__'__t __have __to__ do __it_ again_._

"I want you to begin by wearing this right away."

She took a black t-shirt that she thought was plain until she turned it around and saw the Uchiha symbol between the two slits where her wings would go. She stood and shed her jacket then pulled off her shirt.

"Completely flat," Fugaku stated, his eyes looking over her chest. "If I didn't know better, I'd be absolutely fooled."

She replaced her old shirt with the new one. She donned her jacket again and bowed her thanks, just as the door banged open. _What__ was__ that__ just__ now? _She whirled around to see.

Sasuke stormed in, cheeks flushed in embarrassed fury. His hair was covered by a black bandanna, which looked odd compared to his normal look.

_At__ least __it__ isn__'__t__ as__ bad__ as__ when __his __hair __is __bared. __But __still!_ She roared with laughter inside her head, although she showed only surprise at his appearance. _I__ can__'__t__ wait__ to__ see__ Otou-san__'__s__ reaction!_

"Sasuke, did you not pass the exam?" Fugaku asked.

"I did Tou-san," Sasuke answered as he raised his hitae-ate, face still red.

"What happened during class, then? Does it have to do with your hair being completely covered?"

The Uchiha pre-teen shifted his weight before he untied the bandanna and pulled it off his hair.

Fugaku paled then stood up, eyes furious. "Who did this to you, my son? Uzumaki Naruto?"

"No, he swore he didn't, plus how would that moron sneak up on me long enough to dye my hair to the roots?"

"Whoever did this to _my__ son_ will wish he'd never laid a finger on you when I find them!"

Sasuke hair had been dyed _pink_. Not just any pink, _neon_ pink. **A/N: Congrats Yuki! Kudos to you!**

_This__ is _so _worth __it!__ If__ I__ could__ laugh__ out__ loud,__ it__ would__ make__ my__ stomach__ hurt__ from __not__ being __able __to __stop!__ I__'__m__ gonna __take __this __secret__ to__ my__ grave!_

Sasuke snapped his eyes to Kaoru and demanded, "What's _he_ doing here?"

Fugaku waved to his youngest son to re-cover his hair and replied, "Kaoru is your new older brother."

"You _adopted_ him? He doesn't deserve the name of Uchiha! He has no respect for those in our clan!"

_No, __no, __it__'__s__ not__ the__ clan,__ just__ you.__ Whenever __you__ wanna__ fight,__ I__'__ll__ fight__ back.__ You__'__ll__ be_ so _floored __when__ you__ find__ out__ I__'__m__ a__ girl.__ Big__ blow__ to __your __pride,_ Otouto_! __If__ you__ think __you__'__re__ the __best__ ninja__ ever __just __because__ of__ your __last __name, __let__ my__ dying__ your __hair __tell __you __that __you__ sleep _too deeply_ to __be__ safe, __you__ arrogant__ prick!_

"You have no proof of what he's done beyond challenging you to a fight. He seems to get along with Itachi just fine."

"Why is it that Aniki is always favored by everyone over me?"

"That is nonsense, Sasuke."

_So__ Sasuke__ has __a __jealousy __thing__ with__ our__ older__ brother,__ under__ all__ the __adoration__ and __love__ he__ holds __for __Itachi-onii-san.__ It__ wasn__'__t__ because __I__ favor__ Itachi-onii-san,__ it__'__s__ because __you__ were __mocking__ Naruto-kun __and __that __ticks__ me__ off, __and __then__ you __kept__ acting __like __a__ complete,__ utter__ brat.__ I__ don__'__t __like__ your__ type __in__ addition __to __your __arrogance__ and__ cruelty __to __those __you __think__ are __lower__ than __you__ are.__ You__'__re __a__ jerk.__ Oh,__ and__ speaking __of__ Naruto-kun,__ I__ wonder__ how__ he__ did._ She stood and wrote, _'__I__'__ll__ see__ you __at__ home,__ Otou-san.__'_

Fugaku nodded and reminded, "There's a clan meeting tonight, don't be late."

She nodded and hurried out heading towards Naruto's apartment. She found him sitting on the balcony in front of his back door, but stopped when she saw one of his teachers, Mizuki, appear to talk to him. She cupped her hands around her ears to listen, hearing the whole conversation. She nodded when she heard it all, proud her friend could have a second chance to graduate.

_Naruto-kun, good luck, but I have to go to this clan meeting. But…the location of the scroll…isn't that…and the fact it's "forbidden"… It sounds fishy…but I can't investigate. I don't want to breach the contract right away. Please forgive me for not coming to you today._

* * *

><p>"Fugaku-sama, who is this boy?" one of the clan elders asked, pointing at Kaoru.<p>

"My newly adopted son Kaoru," Fugaku answered as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's that angel everyone's been talking about!" another elder exclaimed.

"How did you discover him, Fugaku-sama?" yet another questioned.

Fugaku nodded to Itachi. "My eldest brought him home for dinner last night and both my wife and I were pleased with him. He will be an excellent addition to the clan."

Kaoru bowed to them, wearing a black yukata with the Uchiha symbol on the back, a stark contrast against her pure white wings. _They__'__re__ just __a __group__ of__ old__ farts!__ Do __they__ really __hold__ so __much__ power __over__ this__ clan? __I __wouldn__'__t__ doubt __Otou-san__ and__ Itachi-onii-san__ would __be__ able__ to__ wipe __the __floor__ with__ them,__ no__ sweat!__ I__ think__ they __should__ leave__ all__ the__ decisions __to __the__ Clan __Head, __but__ I__'__m __a __newbie,__ so __I__ can__'__t__ say__ anything __or __else__ I__'__d__ make __my __family __look __bad._

"Skinny little thing, isn't he?"

_Skinny?_

"That hair is quite the garish shade."

_Garish?_

"Those eyes don't compliment anything about him at all."

_Don't compliment? If I wasn't worried about clan tradition, I would beat those arrogant pains in the—_

"I'm sure he'll improve in time," Fugaku assured.

Kaoru straightened and kept her temper inside. _As__ long__ as __they__ don__'__t __say __anything __else__ about__ me,__ I__'__ll__ keep__ myself__ in__ check._

"First, let us all welcome our newest member…"

Kaoru tuned it out, since she was kneeling behind Fugaku and Itachi. She played Cat's Cradle to pass the time, singing songs in her mind. She actually began to rock her head a bit to one of her favorites from America. She looked up when suddenly one of the guards ran in, shouting, "Naruto has stolen a secret scroll! Hokage-sama needs all available ninjas to begin searching for him!"

She blinked as everyone rushed out. She stood and went out, taking flight and heading towards the spot where she'd heard Mizuki telling her friend to practice. _Naruto-kun,__ I__ hope__ you__'__re __safe. __I__ really__ don__'__t__ wanna __beat __up__ a __teacher__ for__ picking __on __you. __Sasuke __is__ one__ thing,__ but__ an__ adult__ is__ another._

She spotted Mizuki heading towards where Naruto was supposed to be and landed just beyond the clearing, just as Iruka, who was with Naruto, shouted, "We're not supposed to talk about it!"

"_You_ are the Kyubi no Yoko!" Mizuki yelled, grinning.

Naruto stuttered, "I-I'm what?"

Kaoru tilted her head in confusion._ Kyubi__ no __Yoko?__ What__ is__ he __talking__ about?_

"Yes, you're the demon fox that attacked Konohagakure no Sato twelve years ago, killer of scores of ninjas, including Iruka's parents!"

_No way…is that what everyone's been hiding? That is huge, if that's the truth, since I smell a rat._

Naruto panicked when Mizuki threw a large shuriken at him, Iruka protecting him, which made Kaoru raise her eyebrows. _I__ thought__ no __one__ cared__ for__ Naruto-kun __except__ me,__ but __for__ his__ teacher__ to__ protect__ him__…__it__ might__ be __a__ start__ for__ the__ people__ to__ begin__ accepting__ him.__ I__ hope__ I__ don__'__t __have__ to__ step __in,__ because __I__'__m__ technically__ not__ supposed__ to __be__ outside__ the __compound._

Naruto fled, and Iruka and Mizuki chased after him. Kaoru flew above as Naruto hid, and Iruka transformed into Naruto while Mizuki transformed into Iruka. She landed above Naruto as Iruka attacked Mizuki, who's transformation failed with the blow.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

Iruka canceled his transformation, smirking. "Because _I_ am."

"Why do you protect that monster? I know you hate it!"

"That's true, I hate the Kyubi."

Kaoru saw the pain in her best friend's face as he heard that. _Naruto-kun, __when __this __is__ over, __I__'__ll__—_

"But Naruto is not the Kyubi. He is his own person. He's a mischievous, determined, energetic kid, but he's _my_ student. He's a good kid, and the Kyubi has _nothing_ to do with how I care for him."

"If that's how it is, I'll kill you first, then Naruto, to get the scroll! Say goodbye!"

Naruto knocked Mizuki away and Iruka weakly cried, "I thought I told you to run!"

The blonde boy glared at Mizuki. "You dare lay a finger on my teacher, I'll kill you!"

Mizuki laughed. "Let's see you try it, demon brat!"

"If you hit me, I'll pay you back a thousand times over!" Naruto yelled, forming a cross with the first two fingers of each hand. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hundreds of Narutos appeared, Mizuki staring in disbelief. "But that's a Jonin-level technique! How did you manage to master that in such a short time?"

"If you're not gonna come get me, I'm coming to you!"

Mizuki screamed as he was pummeled into the ground by Naruto and his clones. Kaoru was about to show herself when Iruka waved Naruto over.

"Close your eyes, I have something for you."

Kaoru's eyes widened when Iruka removed Naruto's goggles and tied on his own hitae-ate. _Wow__…__I __think__ I __like__ Iruka-san __even__ better__ now._

"Congratulations, you graduate!"

Naruto opened his eyes and cheered. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei!"

She smiled and jumped down to land, the flapping of her wings attracting the attention of the pair. Naruto's eyes lit up and he ran to her.

"Kaoru-kun, Kaoru-kun! Look! I graduated!"

Kaoru gave him a thumbs-up. _Good__ for __you, __Naruto-kun._

Iruka got up, wincing as the movement strained the wound in his back. "Are you the angel that Naruto told me about?"

She nodded.

"I heard you can't talk, but I won't judge you on that. Thank you for befriending Naruto when no one else would."

_Of __course __I__ would!__ Why__ wouldn__'__t__ I?_ She grinned and bowed, just low enough that the older ninja spotted the symbol on the back.

"You've only been here four days and already have a clan's insignia, huh? You're a hot commodity if you were snatched up that fast."

She straightened up and scratched the back of her neck.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "You're already part of a clan?"

She nodded, looking sheepish. _What__ did __you __expect?__ I__'__m__ sure __anyone __would__ like__ an__ angel__ to __join__ their __clan.__ Angels__ are__ known__ for__ spreading __good__ fortune__ and __positive__ feelings._

"Which one?"

She heaved a soundless sigh and turned so he could see.

"No way… I thought you hated Sasuke!"

She wrote down her answer. _'__I__ do, __but __whoever__ said __I__ had__ to__ like__ him? __I__ like__ his__ elder __brother __and __parents.__ He__'__s__ just __the __little __brother__ that__ I__ get__ to__ tease __half__ to__ death.__'_

"Speaking of, Sasuke came to the academy yesterday with bright pink hair! You should've seen his face! I was sure he was gonna faint like a girl when he saw the color!"

She smiled as she shook with silent giggles. Iruka placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and announced, "Let's celebrate your graduation by getting some ramen!"

"Ramen! Yeah!"

_I guess now that the cat is out of the bag, I wonder how things will go on. I'm sure I'll be called to the Hokage's office one of these days to make sure that I don't blab about this "Kyubi no Yoko" that's inside Naruto-kun. A nine-tailed fox, huh? I wonder what it looks like._

* * *

><p>After their visit to Ichiraku Ramen, Kaoru left, returning home. She went inside to find Mikoto trying to dye Sasuke's hair back to black. She hid a smile as her new mother turned to her.<p>

"Oh, Kaoru. Welcome back. I haven't seen your father or brother yet, so you must've come back alone. Do you want some breakfast?"

Kaoru shook her head.

"All right. Go change and see if Sasuke's hair looks better once I get it back to its rightful color."

_It was fun while it lasted. I'm not even a ninja and I pulled a prank on one in his own bedroom._

She put on a pair of black shorts and a dark blue t-shirt, hanging her yukata. She brushed her hair and gave up after it refused to be tamed. Satisfied, she came back out of her room, to see Mikoto helping Sasuke rinse out the dye, which seemed to have stuck. It wasn't the same as his natural color, but was close enough.

"What do you think?"

Sasuke glared at his adopted elder sister and huffed indignantly. "I'm sure you were laughing the whole time and wanted me to grow out my hair before cutting off the pink."

She shrugged. _'__Whoever __did__ that__ to __you __sure__ had__ guts __and __skill __to __not __leave__ any__ traces__ of__ how__ the __prank__ was __done.__'_

"If it had been you, I would kill you."

She shook her head. _'__If__ it __was __me, __I__ wouldn__'__t __hide __it.__'_

"Kaoru! Be nice to your brother! That prank was very mean, especially since he _had_ to go to the academy to take his test to become a ninja!" Mikoto scolded. "Sasuke, you should forgive Kaoru and stop all this fighting, let bygones be bygones."

Sasuke crossed his arms, rolling his eyes, but nodded. "Fine. I forgive you, Kaoru."

_Forgiving me because Oka-san told him to? That's awesome. I didn't even have to say sorry! I'm sure he won't forget what I did to him for a while, at least. I don't care what he did to me, it didn't hurt anyways._

The front door opened and Itachi and Fugaku came in, Mikoto and Sasuke turning at the sound. Mikoto beamed and went to her husband and eldest while Sasuke ran to the bathroom to check to see if all the pink was gone.

"Welcome back dear," she greeted her husband with a light kiss, and then hugged her firstborn. "Welcome back Itachi. How was the meeting?"

"It went on as normal until we had to adjourn early," Fugaku reported, rubbing her back.

"What happened? You were out all night."

"Naruto had stolen a secret scroll from the Hokage Tower. Luckily, it was returned safely."

"Oh, is that what happened? Were all three of you sent out to look for him?"

Kaoru stiffened. _Oh __crap,__ busted.__ Gotta__ think __up__ a __lie,__ quick!_

Itachi nodded in understanding, which his father didn't see as the elder Uchiha man gave Kaoru a look that pierced her soul, it seemed.

"Kaoru, you didn't go straight home last night?"

She wrote down her answer. _'__I__ did.__'_

"Then _why_ didn't your mother see you come in?"

She hesitated, not sure what to write. _What __should__ I__ say? __I__'__m __stuck__ on __this__ one._

Itachi actually saved her by saying, "One of Kaoru-san's hobbies is stargazing, Otou-san. Kaoru-san _did_ come home, but Kaoru-san was just on the roof and must've fallen asleep there."

_Itachi-onii-san,__ I__ could__ kiss__ you__ right__ now._ Thank you_ for__ covering__ for __me._

"Is this true, Kaoru?"

She nodded. _I __was __raised__ where __lies__ saved__ you__ a __lot __of__ pain.__ I__'__m__ sure__ he__ wouldn__'__t __hit__ me,__ but__ I__'__m __not __taking __that __chance. __I__'__m__ sure __that__'__s__ the__ basis __of__ being __a__ good__ ninja, __the__ ability __to __lie__ well._

"All right then, but tell your mother that you're doing so in the future."

She nodded again, before Mikoto spoke.

"I have something important to tell the whole family. Itachi, would you fetch Sasuke from the bathroom?"

"Yes, Oka-san."

_She has important news? What could be that Oka-san would need to tell all of us?_

Sasuke followed his brother out and looked expectantly at his mother.

Mikoto smiled lovingly as she announced, "I'm going to have a baby."

Fugaku hugged his wife, his hand going to her abdomen tenderly. Itachi smiled, used to having a younger sibling, while Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Oka-san's too old to have another kid. With Kaoru newly brought into the family, isn't three enough?"

_Wow, the jealousy sure didn't take long to surface. I doubt that it will be tolerated, even if they spoiled him rotten._

Itachi shook his head. "I'm sure Otou-san and Oka-san didn't plan this, especially since you're going to be thirteen years older than the baby."

Sasuke scowled, as Fugaku asked, "How far along are you?"

"The symptoms I've had as of yet are relatively mild, so it took me a while to notice. I'm already done with my first trimester."

_What's she talking about? What's a "trimester"?_

Itachi noticed her confused face and explained softly, "A pregnancy is split into three parts, each three months. Oka-san is four months along now."

_Being __an__ only__ child __in __my __last __life__ (my__ parents__ feared__ having_ another_ hideous __child) __I__'__ve__ never__ been __taught__ about__ babies,__ the__ workings __of__ the__ human __body,__ or__ even__ what__ "__the__ birds__ and __the __bees__" __means.__ This__ ought__ to__ be__ a__ good__ way__ to __learn.__ I__ don__'__t__ even__ know__ how__ babies __come __about,__ the__ stork?__ What__'__s__ this__ "__pregnancy__" __thing__ Itachi-onii-san__ mentioned? __I__'__m__ even__ more__ confused__ than__ before._

* * *

><p>The celebrating turned into a small party that lasted into the night, the confused look on Kaoru's face continuing, Itachi coming over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, cocking her head to the side in question.<p>

"Come with me, I'll tell you what you need to know."

They went up to the roof and sat on the top, facing each other. He scratched the back of his neck as he asked, "Do you know the truth about where babies come from?"

She shook her head and wrote, _'__I__ asked__ my__ classmates__ at__ school __when__ I__ missed__ the__ special__ class__ on __it,__ and__ they __just __laughed__ and __said__ "__You__'__re__ never __gonna__ get__ past __the__ stork__"__.__ I__'__m__ not__ quite __sure__ what__ a__ bird__ has__ to__ do __with __a __baby __coming, __but__ past __that,__ nothing.__'_

He turned red as he looked towards the sky. "How do I explain to a clueless fourteen-year-old the ins and outs of this without scarring her for life?"

_What__ does__ he __mean __it__'__ll__ scar__ me__ for __life?__ Is __it__ that__ terrible?_ She wrote down her puzzled question._ '__Are__ you__ gonna __traumatize__ me__ with__ this__ explanation?__'_

"It matters how tough you are. I _think_ girls take it harder than boys, so how tough do you think you are?"

She gave him a dubious look. _Is __he __serious__ about __me__ being__ weak?__ I__ had__ to__ suffer __through__ tons__ of__ extremely__ traumatizing__ things__ in__ my __first __life, __so__ why__ would __it __matter __if__ I__'__m__ scarred__ further?_

"Stupid question, I'm guessing." He sighed, and then nodded. "I'll get down to the grisly details. I'm no good at anything else, since I was told straight out at seven years old."

_He was half my age when he learned this? Lucky._

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after many several different explanations and questions, Itachi groaned as he shook his head. "You really are a pure girl. Well, there's only one thing I can think of that'll educate you, and I hope Otou-san and Oka-san don't catch us."<p>

They sneaked into Itachi's room and he pulled out an orange book from under his futon. "My best friend Shisui loaned me this, and it's the most descriptive thing you can get to watching the real thing. Maybe this'll teach you."

She looked at the cover that sported a man casing a woman and the words "Icha Icha Paradise". _I__ guess__ I__'__ll__ see__ what__ I__'__ll__ learn__ from __this.__ Though__ I__ have __no__ clue __what__ "__Icha__ Icha__" __means._ She opened it and began to read, Itachi tense as she did so, for the next hour-and-a-half, before she closed it and smiled. She got her pad of paper and wrote, _'__The__ story__ was__ quite __good.__ Is __there__ a __sequel?__'_

Itachi slumped over. "I give up. Now I've made you into a fan of the Icha Icha books."

She perked up. _'__There__'__s__ more?__'_

"Yeah, but not now, I'll buy this one and the next for your birthday. But in return, you _can__'__t_ show them to anyone or mention them to Oka-san and Otou-san. Deal?"

She shook his hand and nodded. _I __wonder __why.__ Is __there__ something__ wrong __with__ these__ books?_

* * *

><p>*overcome with laughter* This ought to bring all sorts of awkward situations to this story! Whoever thought Kaoru was that innocent, or should I say dense? I really doubt any other kid would've still been confused after a single explanation, let alone several and reading <em>Icha Icha Paradise<em>!

Who out there thinks that it'll be found out that she's the one who dyed Sasuke's hair? Or that she's now a fan of the Icha Icha books?

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and if I did, I'd be rich! (which I'm not)

Last time, Kaoru pranked Sasuke real bad, what's gonna happen to her now? Who will she meet?

The chapter below will show you!

* * *

><p>The next day, Kaoru went out to find Naruto to have fun, when she found he was accompanied by a younger boy. <em>Who<em>_'__s __this __kid? __I__ guess __I__'__ll__ go over there and __ask._ She dived and flapped her wings as she landed, the two younger boys covering their eyes from the dust that was stirred. She began to write her question when the kid asked, "Who's this, Boss?"

"Kaoru-kun!" Naruto cried, running over. "You came to see me again!"

She smiled in greeting before turning her question to him. _'__Who__'__s __this__ kid__ that__'__s __following__ you?__'_

"Oh, this is Konohamaru! He asked me to instruct him in one of my techniques that I made up. Wanna see?"

She shrugged. _'__Sure, __if __you __want__ my __opinion.__'_

"Boss, is this kid mute?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah, Kaoru-kun has never spoken a word since I've met him, but he's my best bud! He's been my friend since before I graduated from the academy."

Kaoru bowed in greeting to the boy, her wings fluttering slightly at her movement.

"It's great to meet you, but whoa! Are those real?"

Kaoru nodded as she spread her wings and flapped them a bit before settling them against her back again. _This __kid__ is__ cute,__ I__ like__ him._

"What are you exactly?"

'_I'm an angel.'_

"An angel? So you're the one who fell from the sky that Jii-san's been talking about?"

She nodded.

"Wow! That's so cool!"

She then nodded to Naruto to show her.

He raised his hands in a sign. "Ninja Centerfold!"

_Ninja…Centerfold?_

With a poof of smoke, Naruto transformed into a naked girl. He asked in a high-pitched voice, "What do you think?"

In an honest scrutiny, she walked all around him, surveying all the curves and measurements, before clapping her approval.

"You like it?" Naruto asked, before transforming back. "Yay! It's a success!"

His celebrating was cut off when Konohamaru stated, "He didn't even blush, Boss. How old is he if he doesn't have any reaction to seeing a naked girl like your Ninja Centerfold?"

_One thing, I doubt a boy my age would do so, plus I'm a girl, why would I blush at the sight of another girl?_

Naruto shrugged. "How old are you, Kaoru-kun?"

'_I'm fourteen.'_

"Really?"

She nodded.

"But you're so skinny! Are you _sure_ you're not anorexic?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah, you don't need any more answer than that." He shook his head before perking up. "Oh! Do you want to come along while I help Konohamaru perfect his technique?"

'_Sure, why not?'_

She watched as Konohamaru failed into transforming into a young woman he saw on the street, then a visit to the drug store to look at a magazine, then to a women's locker room.

"All right, let's see what you got!"

"Ninja Centerfold!"

Kaoru almost began giggling inside at the poor transformation. _Wow__…__even __after__ all__ that __observation! __Uber __fail!_

"No, no! Thinner, taller! Big boobs, small waist, big butt!"

_Is __that__ what__ the __ideal__ girl __is __supposed__ to__ be__ like?__ I_ do_ have__ a __small__ waist,__ but__ that__'__s __it.__ It__'__s__ no__ wonder__ everyone __thinks __I__'__m__ a __boy __save __Otou-san __and__ Itachi-onii-san.__ I__'__m__ getting__ taller __all__ the__ time,__ but __nothing __else.__ I__'__ve __seen __the __twelve-year-old__ girls,__ and_ all_ of__ them__ have__ hips__ and__ breasts!__ Am __I__ some __sort__ of __freak?_

"Kaoru-kun, what do you think?"

She blinked and gave Konohamaru just as a thorough inspection as she had with Naruto, before applauding. _He__ sure __did__ well __for __a __first-timer.__ I__'__m __sure__ Naruto-kun __has __had__ more__ time__ than__ this__ to__ practice._

"Yay! I'm a success!"

She listened as the two talked, and nodded when Naruto told the kid that there are no shortcuts to becoming Hokage. Then a sunglasses-wearing man appeared, insisting Konohamaru not associate with the likes of Naruto. That set her boiling over with rage.

_This sucks! Everyone besides a few people hate Naruto-kun so much! I wanna pop him a good one! I don't care if he's an adult!_

She stepped forward to do so, only for Naruto to hold her back. "I'll handle this, Kaoru-kun."

The instructor, named Ebisu, gave Kaoru a long look before pushing his sunglasses up. "Why are you socializing with that disgrace? I thought the illustrious and powerful Uchiha Clan was above such things!"

Kaoru felt like screaming. _Don__'__t __label__ me __so __quickly, __jerk!__ Just__ because__ I__ agreed__ to__ live__ under__ the__ clan__'__s__ sigil__ doesn__'__t__ make__ me__ the __stereotypical__ Uchiha!__ I__ feel__ like __using __expletives__ that__ I__'__ve__ heard__ from__ my__ former __parents!_

Konohamaru gasped in awe. "_He__'__s _one of the Uchiha Clan?"

Naruto glanced back at Kaoru, who looked like she wanted to kill Ebisu. He could feel the aura of fury radiating off of her that was growing the more she glared at the Jonin.

"It will cast a bad image on your clan if you—" Ebisu cut himself off as he stared at her.

Kaoru was flipping him off the same way she'd flipped off Sasuke. Bunches of foul words were going through her head as she did this, her eyes alight with rage.

"That's such an obscene gesture! What would your parents have to say about you flashing your fist at your elder?"

_I__ don__'__t__ care__ about__ what__ my__ parents__ will__ say__ about__ this.__ They __didn__'__t__ raise __me. __You__ insulted __Naruto__-kun and __my __person__ and__ you__'__re __gonna_ pay_._

"Kaoru-kun, don't!" Naruto shouted, pulling on her arm. "It doesn't matter if I get in trouble, but for you, it's a whole other thing entirely!"

Ebisu chuckled. "It seems that your little friend is so angry he's speechless. Let's see how skilled you are, Uchiha-_chan_. Come on."

In a burst of speed that had Naruto and Konohamaru blinking at how she disappeared, she ran up to Ebisu, kicking upwards at his chin, the metal on the underside of her shoe catching the skin of the Jonin's chin as he dodged. Blood dribbled from the cut as he stared at her in shock, but she was already coming at his side, hands flying through signs. She put her fingers to her lips and his eyes widened.

_Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!_

Instead of red fire coming from her mouth, it was a pure white flame that was unlike any of them had seen before. The attack was narrowly evaded by Ebisu, only for her to punch him straight in the kidney from behind. His eyes widened as he fell to his knees, clutching at the wound. She used one of his own kunai to point at his neck, and he turned his eyes on her still-seething expression.

"I see you've been trained well. I haven't seen such skill come from any Uchiha since I sparred with Itachi-sama. Your name is Kaoru, right? I think I'll recommend you for a Jonin post, since you don't have a ninja commission."

He disappeared, and Naruto stared at her in shock.

"You…you…your movements, style, even technique were so fast I couldn't even follow you! Five days ago, you couldn't even catch up to me at a full sprint! What's going on?"

She thought about the strange phenomenon and got a sudden revelation about what was happening. She wrote, _'__It__ seems __I__ have__ "__imprinted__" __on__ Itachi.__ I__ watched __him__ train__ last__ night, __and __it __just__ came __to __me__ when __I__ thought __how __to__ beat __Ebisu-san.__ My__ speed,__ fighting__ style, __reflexes, __techniques__…__I__'__ve__ never__ used__ them __before__ this,__ yet__ now, __a__ whole __myriad__ of__ things __are __now__ in __my__ mind__ and__ body. __I__ don__'__t__ really__ get__ it,__ why __did__ it__ happen __now?__'_ She held up her hands and stared at them. _Why __am __I__ suddenly __experiencing __something__ only__ someone __I__ explicitly __trust__ would__ be__ able __to__ do__ to__ me?__ Is __it__ because__ I__'__ve __accepted __Itachi-onii-san __to __be __my __confidant?_ She ran her hands through her hair and pressed her lips together, writing, _'__Naruto-kun,__ this__ changes_ nothing_ about__ our__ friendship.__'_

He nodded, grasping her hand. "Damn right it hasn't! I was just shocked by the sudden change! It isn't something you can control, so I don't blame you for it!"

She smiled and nodded.

Konohamaru recovered and grinned. "Your smile makes you look so gentle, Kaoru-kun! You should do it more often!"

She nodded again, her smile softening. _I__ hope __this__ doesn__'__t__ get __me__ in__ trouble._

* * *

><p>Within ten minutes, Kaoru was picked up by a Chunin and brought to the Hokage's office. The elderly man looked her over and nodded. "The way he carries himself does remind me of Itachi-san. Kaoru-san, this gift should please your adopted father very much, and bring more honor to your clan." He put his fingers in a steeple before asking, "Is this something <em>you<em> want, Kaoru-san?"

She nodded. _It__'__s __not__ like__ I__ want__ to__ be__ cooped__ up __in__ the__ Uchiha__ Compound__ for__ the__ rest__ of__ my __life.__ Being__ a __ninja __genius __gives me __the __freedom __I __crave._

"Very well. Here is your hitae-ate and gear. Put them on as you please, do you have any requests before you're officially on duty?"

She nodded. _'__I__ want__ to __see __Naruto-kun __get__ assigned __to__ his__ team __under__ a__ Jonin-sensei.__'_

"Very well, in two days, report to the academy and you'll overlook the assignments of the new Genin with Iruka."

She bowed and left, tying on her hitae-ate like she would a headband in her hair, sliding on her vest on and zipping it up, strapping the shuriken holster to her left thigh, and buckling the gear pouch around her waist. She already wore black ninja sandals, which were easier to put on/take off in a pinch than her tennis shoes. _I __feel__ like__ I__'__ve __integrated __into__ this__ place__ well,__ now__ that __I__'__m__ actually__ a__ ninja.__ I__ wonder__ how__ long__ this__ will__ last,__ or __if__ it__'__s__ permanent.__ Hopefully __I__ don__'__t__ find__ out __the__ hard__ way._

She walked home and when she entered, she slid her sandals off, only to hear Sasuke drop a glass, it shattering on the floor. She turned to him as he stared in shock, anger beginning to burn beneath it. He turned when Mikoto called, "Sasuke? What happened? I heard something break!"

The woman came in, cradling her stomach as she did so. Her eyes were worried as she saw the scene in front of her. She put her hands on her hips and scolded, "Don't scare me like that, Sasuke! I thought you were hurt! Get the broom and a washcloth to clean that up right now!"

"Oka-san! Did you see Kaoru?"

"No shouting in the house, young man. Kaoru, welcome home. I see you have some new accessories to go with your commission."

Sasuke's eyes just about popped out of his head. "You know about this Oka-san?"

"Kaoru, come here and let me give you a hug! I'm so proud of you that you were able to do this on your own!"

Kaoru did so, not watching where she was going. Her foot landed right in the pile of glass shards. Mikoto cried out, ordering, "Kaoru, lift your foot and carefully get over here! Sasuke! What did I tell you?"

Sasuke scrambled to get what he'd been asked while his mother cried, "Itachi! Itachi, come quick!"

The steel-haired young man came running, eyes alarmed. "Yes Oka-san, what is it?"

"Lift up Kaoru and bring him to the table, he just stepped on a large shard of glass!"

He did as told, before looking at her face. "Kaoru-san doesn't look like Kaoru-san's in pain."

"He's probably in shock! Sit him on the table and take a look at his foot!"

He did as asked and looked at his sister's foot, even probing for possible shards embedded in the skin. He patted Kaoru's shoulder and stated, "There's nothing wrong with Kaoru-san's foot."

"Then you're looking at the wrong one! It should be cut deep and bleeding!"

"Look for yourself, Oka-san. It's just wet."

Mikoto came over and looked at Kaoru's feet, both to make sure. "What? But I was sure he did—"

"Kaoru-san is fine. Now relax and let's congratulate Kaoru-san on making Jonin."

"Yes, we should! Congratulations, Kaoru! I haven't been so proud since Itachi made ANBU!"

Itachi hugged Kaoru and grinned. "Otou-san will be proud, too."

Sasuke returned to the kitchen with a rag full of glass and the broom, seething with jealousy. "Am I the only one who sees that this is unnatural? It's only been two days since that kid came here and now he's an accomplished ninja? It took me since I was seven to graduate and suddenly he's elevated from civilian to Jonin? He must have something affecting us! A genjutsu, a drug, something of the sort!"

Kaoru turned to him, giving him a poisonous glare. _You__ little __punk.__ I__ told__ everyone__ I__ was__ an__ angel,__ so __of __course__ I__ have__ supernatural __abilities! __I__ can__'__t__ help __if__ I__ have__ them!__ You __are _so_ gonna__ pay __for__ spoiling__ my__ moment__ of__ happiness!_

Itachi shook his head. "Otouto, Kaoru-san is special. Do not group Kaoru-san in with the rest of us."

"Sasuke, I told you not to be rude to your new brother," Mikoto added in reprimand. "Apologize to him at once."

"You've turned my own mom and brother against me!" Sasuke accused. "Are you some kind of demon in an angel's guise? I'll kill you!"

Mikoto slapped him across the face, a frown of disapproval on her own. "You might be my flesh and blood, but you, you've humiliated me in your lack of manners, Uchiha Sasuke. Where is the respectful boy I've raised gone?"

_You mean he wasn't always a conceited jerk? I doubt that very much._

Sasuke held his cheek and stared at his mother in shock. "Oka-san…you've never struck me before…"

"This time you've gone too far with disliking your brother, my son. If this goes on any longer, I'll have your father revoke your rights as a ninja and you'll stay home until you correct your attitude. Now go to your room and stay there until dinner."

The wide-eyed boy turned and did as told, hand still to his cheek.

_Wow, she really shell-shocked him with that one. I can tell he can read me pretty well but doesn't know much beyond what I choose to show him. Sasuke, how will you handle this new threat to your pride? Will you apologize to me again, even more humbly than before, just to make Oka-san happy? Or will you do it from the heart, willing to turn over a new leaf with me? I guess I'll find out at dinnertime._

She went to her room and meditated while waiting for the evening meal. A while passed before there was a knock then the shoji slid open. She opened her eyes and saw Itachi there.

"May I come in?"

She nodded and gestured for him to sit in front of her. He did so, closing the door behind him.

"Kaoru-san, your sudden promotion to Jonin, how did it happen?"

She took out a fresh pad of paper for this conversation. _'__It__ seems__ that__ I__'__ve__ "__imprinted__" __on __your __fighting__ style, __techniques, __intelligence,__ and__ such __when __I__ watched__ you__ train __last__ night.__'_

"I don't understand. How is this possible?"

'_You're the first person I've ever trusted like this in my life, so my body and soul have done you the sincerest form of flattery: imitation.'_

At that, he hugged her. "Thank you, Kaoru-san. But why me?"

She lowered her head. _'__You __are__ the __first__ I__'__ve __ever __opened__ myself__ to, __telling __you __my__ pains __and __hopes.__ I__ won__'__t__ do__ that__ with __just__ anyone.__ You__ know __in__ my__ first__ life__ I__ couldn__'__t __trust__ anyone__ because__ they__ betrayed__ me,__ broke__ me. __With__ you,__ it__'__s __different. __I__ wasn__'__t__ afraid__ to__ bare__ my__ soul__ and__ put__ myself__ in__ your __hands._

'_Onii-san,__ will_ you_ allow _me_ to __be __your__ confidant?__'_

He smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Of course, I would be glad to have someone I can tell everything to. Sasuke's just too young and immature to understand how I feel about my life. Now I'll bare my soul to you." He placed his mouth next to her ear and breathed, "As the heir of the clan, I've never been truly happy, even as a child."

Her eyes widened. _Itachi-onii-san__…__never?__ Is__ he __like__ me?_

"The pressure laid on me to be the best coupled with being a genius is something I remember even from my early childhood. Being the firstborn son of the head of the clan forced me to work much harder than any other child my age has ever had to. I'm grateful that I'm powerful enough to please Otou-san, yet my retirement from my career early on like I have has made him disappointed. Even though I'm the most powerful in the clan, he wants me to become unstoppable. He's tried pushing me to marry early so I would father superior children and have an heir of my own. So far I've delayed that because the Council of Elders doesn't deem me old enough to be the head of the clan yet so I mustn't let my youth choose a bride prematurely.

"My retirement has also allowed Sasuke to shine, but he relies too much on others' opinions as his strength. The hatred of enemies and the pressure to surpass me will break him if he doesn't grow up. I fear for him but if I try to protect him, he'll think I'm babying him out of pity and develop an even deeper animosity for me. I'm also concerned for Oka-san, having a third child when she's nearing forty years old. She has the stress of supporting her two younger kids who are in conflict. I don't want anything to snap and all hell to break loose.

"Kaoru-san, what should I do?"

_The__ great__ love __he__ has __for __his__ family,__ he__ sets__ aside__ his__ own__ wants__ to __try__ and__ support__ them __in __the __shadows._ She placed a finger to her lips as she thought about what she could say. _Do __I__ know__ enough__ to__ give__ any__ advice __to__ him?__ He__ looks __so __desperate,__ like__ how__ I__ felt __when __I __first__ opened__ up__ to __him._ She considered hard and nodded. _'__Love __and__ support__ them, __as __a __brother__ and __son__ should,__ Onii-san.__'_

He read it and a grateful smile came to his lips. "That's just what I needed, Kaoru-san. Thank you so much."

She smiled in return, hugging him tight. _I__'__m __glad__ to__ see __that__ smile,__ Itachi-onii-san. __It__ brings__ warmth __to __my __heart__ to__ see__ you __feel __relieved__ over __my __simple__ advice._

"Itachi, Kaoru, it's time for dinner!" Mikoto called. "Sasuke, you too!"

Itachi stood and held out a hand. "Shall we?"

The angel girl nodded and put her hand in his, letting him help her up as he slid the shoji open. They went to the dinner table together, kneeling in their places. Fugaku noticed this and questioned, "Were you two doing something together?"

Kaoru tilted her head in confusion while Itachi confessed, "We were talking, Otou-san. We hardly know each other, so what better way of doing so?"

"I see. It doesn't seem that Sasuke is improving relations with his new brother by joining in."

Mikoto nodded. "Fugaku, Sasuke hasn't tried at all. In fact, he's been lashing out, speaking to Kaoru very rudely, even falsely accusing him of things and threatening him. I had to punish him because he refused to apologize."

Fugaku gave Sasuke a stern look. "Son, what is causing this continued, if not worsening, hostile actions towards your adopted brother? Never mind, I don't need to know. Apologize and _never_ do it again."

Sasuke flinched, frowning at Kaoru. She gave him a neutral look, although she was gloating on the inside. _Come __on,__ be__ a __good__ boy, __apologize __to__ your__ older__ sister.__ Do__ what__ Otou-san__ says.__ Grovel,__ for__ being__ such__ a__ stuck-up, __jealous __baby._

The twelve-year-old bowed his head and stated, "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I was wrong for being such a jerk."

_Good words, but does he mean them?_

"I promise I won't do it again."

_Let__'__s __see __if__ you __don__'__t.__ I__'__ll__ call__ you__ on __it__ if__ you __go__ back__ on __your__ word._ Despite all this going on in her head, she nodded and smiled.

Mikoto beamed and then announced, "Dear, Kaoru has been given the rank of Jonin today."

"Hmmm. Serve the clan well, Kaoru. You are indeed my child."

Kaoru spotted the look of pain on Sasuke's face. _What __about __that__ pains __him__ so?__ If__ I__ asked,__ would__ he__—__nope. __I _really_ doubt__ he__ would__ spill__ his __guts __to__ anyone, __let__ alone__ his__ family._ She then remembered who she could turn to to get answers, but not until dinner was over. _I__'__m __sure__ Itachi-onii-san__ will__ know__ the__ root__ of __all__ this._

"When do you begin your duties?" Fugaku asked.

She wrote, _'__Two __days __from__ now.__'_

"Why the delay?"

Nibbling her lip, she worded her answer carefully. _'__A__ personal __request.__'_

"I see. Whatever you do, do _not_ miss a single clan meeting."

She nodded, even though she didn't get it. _What__'__s __so __important __about __attending__ the__ clan__ meetings?__ They__'__re__ about __as__ exciting__ as__ watching__ paint__ dry._

She took her last bite and bowed to Mikoto in thanks before heading for the roof, sitting down on the wood roof beam and looking up at the sky. The stars reflected on her eyes, and she tilted her head as she wondered, _Where __up __there__ did__ I __fall__ from? __Have __there__ been__ any __others__ like__ me,__ fallen__ to__ Earth __for __a__ second __life?_

* * *

><p>Oh, snap! Sasuke's gonna be even more jealous, now that Kaoru's drawn out the phrase that he's always wanted! I know I'm being outright cruel to Sasuke, but I think it's good for the kid. Seriously, he had it made in the village before he left! He was their darling, and all he could think about was getting stronger to exact revenge! Does anyone else find that even the tiniest bit strange?<p>

Forgive my tirade about Sasuke, I just hate his guts and it only gets worse the further into Shippuden I read.

Oh, and questions about this strange ability Kaoru's displayed, yes I know it's making her into a Mary-Sue, but it's all part of her being in this world. Trust me, she could've imitated someone much worse than Itachi, you all know that!

Please review!_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

This time, we'll see what shenanigans Kaoru's up to this time!

* * *

><p>The next day, Kaoru thought about what she could add to her ninja uniform, since she had all the necessities, yet nothing to call her own. She went to a clothing store and looked around, the shopkeeper coming over to her as she browsed.<p>

"Young man, is there something in particular you're looking for?"

She shook her head, running her finger along a shelf of various t-shirts.

"I think you should get a whole new outfit, yours is very dark for someone of your coloring—oh! My apologies, Uchiha-san!"

She looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"That's your clan clothing, so of course civilian clothing wouldn't suit you!"

_Well, __I __did__ want__ a__ brighter__ color __for__ my __shorts__ or__ shirt,__ but __if__ these __are__ the __clan __colors__…__ I__ guess__ I__'__ll__ have __to__ stick__ to __accessories.__ Even__ in__ the __civilian __population__ the__ Uchiha__ Clan __is__ well-known__ and__ respected._ She turned to the shopkeeper and put her hands around her eyes.

"Some glasses? We don't—ah! You mean goggles, right?"

She nodded with a smile, pleased her gesture was understood.

"Hmm…let's see…our goggles selection is rather limited, but you can peruse to your heart's content! Come up to the register if you find something!"

Kaoru looked at the display of goggles, then picked up a bright yellow pair that had a pair of red circles with blue lightning curving from the center towards the back and between the lenses was an upside-down black triangle. _These __look __cool.__ I__ wonder__ why __some __kid__ hasn__'__t__ bought__ them.__ I__ guess __these__ ones __speak __to __me, __so __I__'__ll__ buy__ them._

She went to the register and held out the goggles.

The shopkeeper took them and gave them a long look before scrutinizing Kaoru. "These seem a little childish for you, but if you like them, it's none of my business."

The teenage girl purchased the goggles and slipped them on, wearing them over her forehead, like she'd seen Naruto do even after he'd graduated as a ninja. _Naruto-kun__ has__ his __own__ style, __that__'__s__ for__ sure.__ I__ think__ he__'__ll__ like__ that__ I__ bought__ a __pair._

When she stepped out of the store, she heard Naruto calling out to her.

"Kaoru-kun!"

She turned and beamed, running to him and pouncing, knocking him over.

"Oof! Kaoru-kun, you're crushing me…"

With a cheeky grin, she got off him and helped him up as he brushed himself off.

"What's with the enthusiastic greeting?"

She shrugged and wrote, _'__I__ was __just__ happy__ to__ see__ you,__ Naruto-kun.__'_

"Really? You just saw me yesterday—that reminds me! What happened when Ebisu left?"

'_He reported to the Hokage as promised and I was given a position within the ninja ranks.'_

"That's awesome! That means you could be on my Genin team!"

She shook her head even as he said so. _'__No,__ I__ won__'__t__ be.__'_

"What? What do you mean? Are you gonna be given special training?"

'_I was given the rank of Jonin and I'm not sure where I'm to be assigned.'_

His eyes turned sad as he gave a smile. "Oh…so we'll probably not be seeing each other very much, will we?"

She shrugged and her return smile was full of hope. _'__You__ never __know, __I__ might __be__ assigned__ as__ your__ Jonin-sensei!__'_

"NO! That would be so cool!"

She grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. _'__If__ it__'__s __meant__ to __be,__ it__'__ll__ happen. __I__'__ll__ see __you__ during__ that__ time, __anyways. __So,__ how__ do__ you__ like __my__ new __accessory?__'_

He noticed the goggles and laughed. "I like 'em! They suit you! You like goggles too?"

She nodded.

"Well, why don't we see how well they work? You wanna go flying around the village?"

'_That sounds like a plan.'_

They pulled their goggles down over their eyes and she picked him up, taking wing. He laughed with glee as they soared through the air, spreading his arms as they dived, her wings effortlessly sweeping back before spreading to catch wind as they went back up.

"This is amazing! Woo hoo!"

_Flying is something I'll always treasure. I don't care how much I do it._

* * *

><p>They landed on the street, both pulling their goggles back up onto their foreheads. She smiled and stretched her wings behind her, then folded them against her back. She then heard a familiar voice mutter, "Finally they came down. It was really annoying trying to follow them from the ground."<p>

_Sasuke? What's he doing following us?_

"What're they doing now? They're not even talking."

Naruto turned to her and hugged her. "That was one-in-a-million, Kaoru-kun! Thanks a bunch for letting me fly with you!"

She smiled and wrote, _'__Of__ course,__ Naruto-kun.__ I__'__ll__ do __it__ anytime__ for __you.__'_

His eyes shone in excitement. "Really? You're the greatest!"

Her ears picked up the scratching of a pen on paper, not her own. "Naruto idolizes Kaoru for some unknown reason. Maybe it's because Kaoru actually pays attention to that loser. He soaks up the attention like a sponge."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and took Naruto's hand, leading him away. She heard Sasuke's footsteps following them, even though Naruto heard nothing, her sharp ears picking up the tapping. The pair ended up hanging from a high branch of a tree from their knees, the position just as easy as standing upright for her.

"Kaoru-kun, you never complain if I do something crazy. Why?"

She looked up from a book she'd been reading and put it in her pouch, before pulling out her notepad, writing down her reply. _'__I__ don__'__t __because__ I__ know__ what __its __like__ to __be__ denied__ my__ existence.__ To__ be __hated __for__ a __reason __unknown __to__ me. __To __never__ have__ a __friend, __no__ matter __how__ much__ you__ try._ That's_ why __I__ befriended__ you,__ because __we__'__re__ birds __of__ a __feather,__ two __of__ a __kind.__ I__ didn__'__t__ want__ either__ of __us __to__ be __lonely__ anymore. __Does__ that __bother __you?__'_

He shook his head. "You're the best friend I could ever have, Uchiha Kaoru."

She smiled and took her book back out.

"Hey, what is that book, anyways? I've never seen it before. That orange cover and…what does the back say? 'For eighteen and older'?"

She used her thumb to hold the place she was at and placed a finger to her lips. She smiled and wrote, _'__It__'__s__ just __a__ piece__ of __literature __I__ was __introduced__ to. __I __don__'__t__ know__ why __everyone __says __it__'__s __a __bad__ book.__'_

He glanced at its cover and read, "Icha Icha Violence…Kaoru-kun, do you even know what 'icha icha' means?"

She shook her head.

"It means 'make out'. I'm sure it's a dirty book, but if you don't get it, I'm not the one who's gonna educate you."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. _'__Itachi __already__ tried, __I__ didn__'__t__ get__ it__ at__ all.__'_

"You're purer than any kid I've met, Kaoru-kun. Keep it up."

She nodded and kept reading her book.

"What would you do if you met the author of this series, if you like it so much?"

She shrugged. _'__Probably __gush__ over __how__ good __it__ was,__ but__ I __might__ not, __it__ all__ matters__ who__ this __person __is.__'_

"Kaoru-kun?"

She turned her head to look at him, tilting it in question.

"Did you know your parents?"

She closed her eyes and a mute sigh escaped her. _Now__it__gets__to__the__heavy__part._ She prepared herself, and then wrote, _'__It__ might__'__ve__ been __better__ if__ I__ hadn__'__t.__'_

He winced and nodded. "That bad?"

'_Worse than you could imagine.'_

She began bobbing her head up and down, and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What're you doing? You're gonna hurt your neck while we're hanging like this."

She put her book away again and wrote, _'__I__'__m__ singing__ in__ my __head. __This__ song__ came__ up __in__ my __mind__ and__ I __just__ started __moving__ with __it. __Don__'__t__ worry,__ I__ won__'__t__ get__ hurt__ doing __this.__'_

"What song were you singing?"

'_I'll write down the lyrics for you.'_

It was a few minutes until she held out the pad to him. He stared at the letters for a few seconds before demanding, "What the hell is this? I've never seen writing like this in my whole life!"

She glanced at it and almost hit herself in the head. _I __forgot__ the__ song __was__ in__ English.__ I__'__ll__ have __to__ translate__ for __him__ as __best__ I__ can._ She took back the pad and tore the paper off, before beginning to translate the words into hiragana. When she was done (twenty minutes later), she handed the pad back to him. _At __least __this__ time__ he__ won__'__t__ call__ me__ out__ on __writing __something __he__ can__'__t__ understand._

(Insert Nickelback - If Today Was Your Last Day)

His eyes were filled with awe as he finished. "That's a cool song. Could you play it for me?"

She snorted and shook her head. _'__It__ was__ from __a__ country__ across __the __sea__ from __where __I__ came__ from__ before __here.__ If__ I__ tried __to __imitate__ it __from__ my__ head,__ I__'__d__ need__ the __instruments __that __were__ played __and__ a__ voice__ to__ sing__ with, __and __I__ don__'__t__ think__ my__ voice__ would__ go__ well__ with __it.__'_

"Why? Is it because you suck at singing?"

'_I've never tried, and if I did, it would take a long time to record it and have it ready for you to listen to. Years, perhaps, until I was satisfied it sounded right to me compared to the original.'_

"I say you try it!"

'_Maybe, but I'm mute, so how would I be able to sing outside my head?'_

That made him stumble in his encouragement. He heaved a massive sigh before scratching his head. "Well that killed my line of urging stone dead. I'm sorry, I forgot for a second that you weren't able to speak, because I imagine what your voice sounds like when I read your words. You forgive me?"

She nodded. _Of__ course__ I__ forgive__ you,__ you __knucklehead. __If__ I __ever__ called__ him__ that, __I__'__m __sure __he__'__d__ be__ mad,__ so__ I__'__ll__ keep __it__ to__ myself._

"Thanks, you're the greatest, Kaoru-kun!"

_He's always so honest and open. I can't help but admire that in him._

She heard Sasuke mutter, "He sure is weird when he hangs out with Naruto. First they flew around the village, now they're hanging upside-down from a tree branch discussing random crap. How can he stand being like that for an hour? The moron I understand, but Kaoru? He must be tougher than I thought."

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Look, there he is!"

Both Naruto and Kaoru looked down to see a group of girls below, pointing at Kaoru.

"He looked at us!"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Hey gorgeous, over here!"

Kaoru facepalmed and shook her head. _I__ now__ have__ fan__ girls. __This __is__ any__ normal__ girl__'__s __nightmare.__ I__ can__'__t__ be __that__ handsome, __can __I?__ I__'__ve__ always __been__ told__ I__'__m__ hideous._ She wrote down a question for her friend. _'__Naruto-kun,__ am __I__…__good __looking?__'_

He nodded right away. "If you were in my class, you would've taken Sasuke's place as the class heartthrob. I think those girls are former fan girls of his."

"His wings made him more like an angel than Sasuke ever could!"

"He's so perfect! He makes even those dorky goggles look sexy!"

_These goggles are dorky? Damn it, I thought they were cool._

Naruto patted her shoulder. "Ignore 'em. They can't get—"

"Let's get 'im!"

"On second thought, _run_."

Kaoru flipped as she fell, landing on her feet before catching Naruto. The fan girls stared in awe before screaming and rushing them. She ran faster than she ever had before. _I__ have __a __feeling__ something__ bad__ will__ happen__ if __I__ let__ them __catch __me.__ So __I__ won__'__t __let__ them__ get__ even __ten __feet__ of__ me.__ What__ a __strange__ ending__ to__ this__ afternoon._

Kaoru sighed as she shook the fan girls off, Naruto over her shoulder and looking like he was dead.

"Those fan girls sure are persistent."

She nodded, even though she wasn't even breathing hard. _I__ suppose __I__'__ve__ dug__ my__ own __grave.__ A__ quarry__ so__ elusive __is __all__ the __more __attractive. __This __sucks._

"Are you sure you wanna hide here? If I'm caught here I'm toast…"

She looked to find they were hiding within the confines of the Uchiha Compound. She heaved a silent sigh and held out a hand to him, putting a finger to her lips as they crept back out of the walls, and he breathed easier when they'd gotten out. He grinned and hugged her, patting her on the back firmly as he said, "I need to go or else I'll sleep in and miss the meeting where I'll meet my new mentor! Bye, Kaoru-kun."

He ran off, and she waved as he disappeared.

"Hey! Hey you!"

She turned and saw a man older than Itachi come up to her, his black hair mussed up to the point there wasn't any real hairstyle, shorn short so the chaos was contained slightly, his eyes dark like the rest of the Uchiha, wearing a light blue high-necked t-shirt and tan slacks which were tucked into white wrappings around his lower legs and black ninja sandals. He wore a hitae-ate on the forehead, it tied like a bandanna. He smiled as he stopped, greeting, "I was told about you by my best friend, Itachi. Are you his younger brother, Kaoru?"

She nodded and took out her pad of paper. _'__Are__ you__ Uchiha__ Shisui?__'_

"Yeah, I am! Did he mention me?"

'_You're the one who leant him the Icha Icha Paradise book.'_

His face turned dark red and he tore the paper off the pad, it catching on fire as he used a minor fire technique. "I don't know what you're talking about, I never did such a thing."

_So__ he__'__s __afraid__ he__'__ll__ get__ in__ trouble__ because__ of__ that __book.__ This __ought __to__ be__ fun._ She grinned and wrote, _'__It__ would __be __so __easy __to__ tell__ Otou-san__ about__ this, __I__ could__ even__ do__ so __now__ if __I__ wished.__'_

He grabbed her around the shoulders and pleaded, "Please, don't! I'll do _anything_! Just don't tell him, PLEASE!"

She pretended to consider and loved to watch him squirm. _It__'__s __so __funny__ seeing__ a__ full__ grown__ man__ plead__ with__ a __teenager.__ '__I__'__m __listening. __What__ can __you__ do__ for__ me __that__ I__ can__'__t__ for __myself?__'_

"I've heard you've never left the village before, I could show you around Hi no Kuni and perhaps other countries if I have time!"

'_I__'__ve __become__ a__ ninja,__ so __unless __you __were__ partnered__ with__ me, __I__ doubt__ you__'__d__ get__ that__ chance.__ Not __good __enough.__'_ Her eyes lit up as she thought of something truly devious.

"If you can think of something, I'll do it, no questions asked!"

'_All__ right,__ but__ you__ must _swear_ you__ will__ never __tell__ another__ soul.__'_

"I swear, Kaoru-sama!"

Her grin was so wide it almost split her face in half.

* * *

><p>That night, the pair slipped into Sasuke's room, wearing rubber gloves and jumpsuits, Shisui nodding to her as he went to the boy's closet. She then went to work, painting all his nails hot pink, putting a clear finish on, then putting light pink jewels in well-executed swirls stuck with extra strong glue, then painted a pair of beautiful pink tattoos on his thighs, one a heart with the kanji "love" in it, and the other a rainbow with the name "Uchiha Sasuke-chan" with a heart after it.<p>

She giggled inside as she let it dry before replacing his blanket. _Everyone __in__ class__ will__ have __no__ choice__ but__ to __think __you__'__re __gay __now. __I__'__ll__ be__ there__ this__ time __to__ watch__ your __humiliated __face.__ It__'__ll__ be__ like __a__ cherry__ for__ sure._

Shisui had gotten a peek at her prank and as they landed like feathers on the top of the house, he mouthed, "What's the point of all this?"

She smirked and wrote, _'__Payback. __Plus __he __has__ to __be __knocked__ down__ a __few __rungs __on __the__ social __ladder,__ as__ per__ the __pleadings __of__ Itachi-onii-san.__'_

He shook in silent laughter as he gave her a thumbs-up and breathed, "You sure are evil under that angel face, Uchiha Kaoru. I like you better and better. I thought this prank would be stupid, but you have to get pictures. Sasuke-chan walking into class like that and his pants dropping as he stands up to show hot pink briefs and those tattoos…he's gonna be traumatized."

'_That's the whole point. He shouldn't sleep so deep, I didn't even try to be gentle as I did all that, yet he didn't even stir. He's far too cocky as a ninja if he can sleep like that and not even notice someone's in the room with him.'_

"I agree. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

'_Agreed. See you, Shisui-kun.'_

* * *

><p>Prank #2! The results next week!<p>

Did anyone get what her goggles were fashioned after? I'd like a few guesses! Mad props to who gets it! And cake to those who get it on the first try!

Please review!_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Sasuke torture begins again! The results of Prank #2 in this chapter!

* * *

><p>The next day Sasuke rushed out as normal, and Kaoru hid her smirk as she saw his pretty nails. <em>Awww, <em>_Sasuke-chan, __look __at __you! __So__ pretty __in __pink! __Have __a __terrible __time __trying __to __get__ your__ way __out __of __this__ one!_

She entered the classroom and leaned against a wall as Sasuke sat down, Naruto instantly noticing but able to contain himself at the sight of the pink nails. A girl with bubblegum pink hair shoved Naruto out of the way and a bunch of girls gathered around Sasuke, only to shriek in disgust.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

He looked up and raised his eyebrows. "What's gotten all of you worked up like I've ruined your day?"

"Pink! HOT PINK!"

He glanced down at his hands and a blush appeared on his cheeks. "What the—this is the second time! I didn't do it!"

He stood up and the girls stared, traumatized. Kaoru smirked openly as he looked down to see his shorts around his ankles, his _hot __pink_ underwear and tattoos visible to everyone in the classroom.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he howled with laughter, rolling on the ground as he held his stomach.

"I can't believe it…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"…is gay…"

"This is the absolute proof…"

Sasuke yanked his pants back up, so red in the face he looked like a tomato.

_Score __four __for __me, __zero __for __you, __Sasuke-_chan_._ (She's not counting verbal blows.) _How__ will__ you __recover __now, __since __your __fan __club __has __turned __against __you? __I__'__m__ sure__ even __the_ guys _have__ no__ doubts__ about __it.__ Sasuke__'__s __a __homo! __Even__ when__ you__'__re__ an __adult, __I__'__m __sure__ most __people __will_ still_ think __that __you__'__re __a __fag!__ This __is __gonna __spread __like__ wildfire __through __the __whole __village __and __no__ woman __will __ever, __ever, _ever_ approach__ you __as __a __love __interest__ again!_

She laughed maniacally inside, although only a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. _If __you _ever_ find__ out__ who__ did__ this,__ I__'__m __sure __you__'__ll__ try__ killing __me __at __every __turn.__ That __ought __to__ be__ fun __to__ see._

She stopped when the door slid open and Iruka stepped in. She composed her face and stepped over to the center of the front of the classroom with him. She spotted all the girls staring at her with hearts in their eyes. _More __fan __girls __added__ to __my __fan __club. __I__'__m __sure __I__ won__'__t__ get __a __moment__'__s __peace__ while __I__'__m __in__ the __confines__ of__ Konohagakure__ no __Sato,__ but __it__'__ll__ have __to __do. __It__ can__'__t __be __too__ hard __to __get __away__ from__ mere__ girls__ who __can__'__t __fly._

"Um, Iruka-sensei, who's the hottie that came in with you?" a girl asked, all the girls leaning forward, eager to know.

"Oh, I forgot. This is Uchiha Kaoru; he will be assigned to one of these teams to watch their training."

All the fan girls squealed in delight at the chance of having their dream guy watch their training.

_So __this__ will__ be__ my __assignment. _Kaoru snorted. _I__'__m __sure__ it__'__ll__ be __the __team__ Naruto-kun__'__s __on._ She had tied her hitae-ate so that the knot was against the hollow of her throat and the metal plate was resting along the base of her neck, her goggles in their normal place. _If__ Sasuke-chan __is__ on __the __same __team,__ I__'__ll__ have__ even __more__ fun __knocking__ him__ down._

Sasuke was sitting on his hands with his feet tucked under the bench, trying to keep his composure.

She listened with half an ear to the first teams, until Iruka announced, "Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura—"

Naruto shouted, "Hooray!" while the girl next to him groaned.

"—and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto shook with barely-contained chuckles while Sakura looked petrified.

_You should be mortified over this. It was just proven that the object of your affection is as straight as a rainbow. Who else would dye their hair, paint their nails, get tattoos and wear briefs, all pink? Next thing you know he'll be sporting a bondage outfit with a tramp stamp._

* * *

><p>The rest of the teams were called, then after lunch Jonin instructors came to pick up their teams, and an hour after all the rest had gone, Team Seven still waited.<p>

_What's takin' this damn teacher so long to get here? I'll leave if he doesn't show within the next ten minutes._

She crossed her arms just as Sakura stood from her seat and came over.

"Iruka-sensei said your name was Kaoru, right?"

Kaoru shook her head mentally. _I__ already__ see__ the __signs. __This __fan __girl__ has __switched__ targets. __If __I__ could__ barf, __I __would. __I__'__m__ not __bent__ that __way, __so __she__'__d__ better __keep __to __herself. __The __thought __of__ girls __falling __for __me__ because__ of __my__ face__ sucks.__ Why__ do __I __have__ to __have__ such __a __face? __Dammit!_ She nodded to the pink-haired girl.

"Uchiha Kaoru, I've never seen such a beautiful boy before!" the twelve-year-old squealed, stars in her eyes. "I'm in love!" The stars changed to hearts. "I wanna be your wife when I'm old enough!"

_Good grief, this girl comes onto guys strong. I just hope she's not clingy or I'll never escape._

Sakura stretched up on her toes and Kaoru, sensing trouble, dodged and the younger girl's lips connected with the chalkboard.

_Gah! __She __tried __to_ kiss_ me!__ No,__ no,__ no,__ no,__ no!__ Not __happening! __No __way,__ no__ how!__ If __this __girl__ thinks __she __can __turn __me __into__ a __lesbian, __she__'__s_ wrong_!_

Naruto coughed back a laugh as Sakura gagged on the chalk, Sasuke rolling his eyes but Kaoru could tell he was holding back a chuckle.

_That __was__ worth__ dodging.__ Why__ would__ a __girl__ her __age__ even__ be _thinking _about __kissing __a __boy?__ I__'__m__ not __even __thinking __about _dating _until __I__'__m __at __least __sixteen! __I__ don__'__t __get __the __whole__ "__liking __boys __beyond __friends__" __thing__ anyway. __Bleh._

She heard footsteps and turned to the door, just as it slid open and Kakashi Hatake stepped in.

_Well,__ what __do__ you__ know. _This _is__ Team__ Seven__'__s __Jonin-sensei?_

She came over and bowed to him. She then wrote, _'__I__ didn__'__t __expect__ that __we__'__d__ be __working __together, __Hatake-san.__ It__'__s __good __to__ see __you__ again.__'_

He bowed back and stated, "Kaoru-san, I see you've watched over my team. Very good. My first impression of these three is: slow."

The three Genin froze in shock.

* * *

><p>The group went to a rooftop meeting place and Kakashi began to speak. "Well, since most of us don't know each other, let's introduce ourselves."<p>

"Like how, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You know, the usual, your favorite thing, what you hate most, dreams, ambitions, hobbies, things like that."

"Help us out, Sensei. You go first. Show us how it's done," Naruto urged.

"That's right," Sakura added. "After all, you're a complete stranger to us, a mystery."

Kaoru turned her head to Kakashi. _How __will__ you __respond?__ I__'__m __the__ only __one__ here __who__'__s __met __you, __and__ you __seemed __like__ a__ nice __guy._

"Oh me? I'm a person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes. My dream is none of your business, and I have lots of hobbies. Now it's your turn. Let's start from the right."

Naruto perked up. "Me, right? The name's Uzumaki Naruto! I like Kaoru-kun, my best friend in the whole world! I hate being looked down on by everyone, and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever, so everyone will respect me! My hobbies are pranks, practical jokes and hanging out with Kaoru-kun!"

"Okay, next."

Kaoru was a little flustered by how much Naruto admired her that she was his favorite, even over ramen. _I__ didn__'__t __know__ that __being__ his __friend__ was __so __life-altering __to __him.__ He__'__s __my__ favorite__ friend,__ too.__ I__ trust__ Itachi-onii-san __the __most,__ but__ Naruto-kun __is__ the __one__ I__ enjoy __being__ with__ more __than __anything. __It__ makes __me__ feel__ happy._

Sasuke, who was kneeling with his hands tucked between his legs (which made Kaoru snicker inside), spoke as bidden. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, I like very few things nowadays, I hate being ignored and Kaoru—" He glared at her.

_Why that little jerk! I oughta punch his pretty boy face in here and now!_

"—my ambition is to surpass my brother someday, and my hobbies are training and solitude."

_Spoiled __brat, __even __though__ you __say__ your__ hobby __is __being __alone,__ you __hate __it__ because__ you __have__ no__ one __around __to__ praise__ you.__ I __know __you__ wanna __beat__ me __up__ but__ if__ Oka-san__ found __out __about __that,__ she__'__d_ so _ground__ you__ for__ life.__ You __liked__ being __the __youngest __because __at __least __you__ got __everything__ you __wanted __save __Otou-san__'__s __attention. __I__ know__ that__'__s__ what __you __strive__ for, __to __be__ good__ enough __for __him __to __say__ "__you__ are __indeed __my__ child__"__, __when __it__'__s__ been__ said __to__ me,__ too. __It__ would__ be __the__ final__ straw__ if__ when __the__ new __baby __came __and __grew __up __that __it__ would__ be __praised __before__ you.__ You __might__ act__ snobbish __and __aloof __in __public, __but __you__'__re __insanely__ jealous__ of__ the __attention__ Otou-san__ gives__ Itachi-onii-san__ and__ me.__ I__ didn__'__t__ ask__ for __it,__ neither __did __Itachi-onii-san, __nor __do __we __want __it. __I__ know__ you__'__re__ studying __me__ to__ see__ how __I__ draw__ people __to __me, __but __with__ exception __of__ you,__ I__'__m __nice__ to __everyone,__ honest,__ and __people __notice __me __because __I__'__m__ unique__ and __my__ odd__ yet __good__ looks __draw__ the__ eyes __of __everyone __I __pass. __You,__ on__ the__ other__ hand,__ are__ the__ second__ born__ son__ of__ the __Clan__ Head,__ just__ starting __a __Genin__ career__ after__ five __years __of__ training,__ are__ handsome__ but__ not__ as__ much__ as __your__ brother__ because__ of __your__ youth,__ and __your__ bratty __attitude __is__ unattractive.__ It__'__s__ good__ I__ took__ away __your__ support __at__ school, __that__ should __teach__ you __that __your __looks,__ superior__ grades__ and __family __name__ aren__'__t __what__ truly __count __when __it __comes__ to __having __support__ of __people.__ It__'__s __what__'__s __inside __that __counts, __save __when __the __fan __girls__ attack._

"Young lady, you're last."

Sakura smiled and introduced, "I'm Haruno Sakura, and my favorite thing isn't an object, it's a person, a boy…" She looked affectionately at Kaoru.

_Yuck. __I__'__m _not _looking __back._

"I hate…" Sakura shot a scathing look at the one next to her. "…Sasuke."

Naruto sniggered, while Kaoru hid a triumphant smirk. _Serves __you__ right,__ bastard._

"My dream is…" Sakura blushed furiously, giggling.

_If I knew what she wants from me, I suppose I would be very scared. I'm not homosexual like I've made Sasuke-chan out to be._

"Well, my hobbies are shopping, reading books, and…" The green-eyed girl blushed again.

_She's a silly girl, controlled by her feelings. She sure is fickle if she can have such strong feelings for me within an afternoon of meeting me._

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura added at the end, "what about Kaoru-kun? Shouldn't he introduce himself, too?"

Kaoru looked at Kakashi, who nodded to her so she would do her part in this meeting. She took out her writing pad and wrote down what she felt was applicable to her assignment save one comment. She then turned the paper to them. _'__I__'__m __Uchiha__ Kaoru,__ my __likes__ are __my__ own, __I__ dislike __spoiled__ brats,__ bullies__ and__ prejudice,__ my __dream __is __private, __and__ my__ hobbies __are __too __diverse__ to__ write__ on__ a __single __sheet__ of __paper.__'_

Sakura blinked and asked, "Kaoru-kun, are you mute, or do you not like to speak?"

Naruto snorted. "He's mute, Sakura-chan. He hasn't said a word since I first met him!"

Kakashi interrupted by getting the meeting back on track. "Your first mission will involve just the members of this cell."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, leaning forward.

"Survival exercises," Kakashi explained. "This isn't like the ones during your school days, this time you'll have to survive against me."

"What kind of exercise will it be?"

Kakashi snorted.

"What's so funny, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh nothing, it's just that if I told you, you'd chicken out."

Kaoru actually turned to look at Kakashi. _What__'__s __he__ got __planned__ that__ he__'__d__ warn__ them __that __they__'__d__ get__ scared__ and __quit?_

"Chicken out?" Naruto asked. "Why?"

"Out of the twenty-seven who graduated in your class, only nine will be accepted as Genin. The rest will go back for more training. The test we are about to take has a sixty-six percent _rate __of__ failure_."

Even Sasuke looked shocked by the news.

Kakashi laughed. "See? You're chickening out already."

"We've been through hell!" Naruto yelled. "What was the graduation test for?"

"Oh, that was weeding out the hopeless cases from the ranks, leaving the ones with potential left."

"Say what?"

_That does make sense. This test must evaluate another skill not taught as much in the academy._

"Meet at the training field in the morning, so that I can evaluate your skills and weaknesses. And don't eat breakfast, unless you enjoy throwing up." Kakashi went over to the three and held out three papers to them. "This handout shows the details of the mission. Memorize it, and don't be late!"

"Throw up? How bad is this mission gonna be?" Sakura cried.

She and Naruto took one, while Kakashi caught Sasuke's wrist and looked at the painted nails. He advised, "You should be more aware of your surroundings at all times, or this might escalate and end in fatal injury. You understand?"

The dark-haired boy glared at his mentor and glanced at the handout before crumpling it up. Sakura looked determined while Naruto looked frustrated.

_It's definitely written in kanji. I'll help him learn kanji so that he doesn't have to struggle and I don't have to keep using hiragana._

"Until then, you're dismissed."

With a poof of smoke, Kakashi was gone. Kaoru jumped onto the railing and Sakura gasped.

"What are you doing, Kaoru-kun? You could fall!"

_What __does __this __girl__ think __I __am, __a__ weak, __pretty-faced__ Genin__ that__ has__ wings __for__ decorations __on __my__ back?_ Kaoru rolled her eyes, and then smirked as a thought came to her. _Well,__ she__'__ll __learn._

She dived off, Sakura screaming, "KAORU-KUN!" while Naruto and Sasuke ran over to see the angel girl's descent. Kaoru executed a flat spin before spreading her wings and landing light as a feather on the balls of her feet.

"Wow! That was awesome, Kaoru-kun!" Naruto called down to her. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Kaoru smiled up at him and saw that Sasuke looked dumbfounded that she'd done that. She gave the pair a thumbs-up, and Naruto called to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, come here! He's okay, really!"

Sakura ran over and sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that again, Kaoru-kun! I thought you'd committed suicide!"

Naruto laughed as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sakura-chan, you haven't heard about Kaoru-kun before this?"

"No, why?"

"Kaoru's an angel fallen from heaven. He didn't die from that, so jumping from a six-story building isn't nearly enough to injure him," Sasuke explained.

"Yeah, and Kaoru-kun uses his wings like a parachute!" Naruto added. "Heights don't bug him, anyways!"

"How did you meet Kaoru-kun, if both of you know him so well? Is he that popular?" Sakura asked.

"He decided to be my friend the first day he arrived here!" Naruto chirped with a grin. "He's such a great guy!"

"My experience was different, and it's personal," Sasuke muttered. "Also, he was adopted into my family."

Naruto laughed. "He sure showed he wasn't afraid of you! He flashed his fist and everything!"

Sakura gasped. "Kaoru-kun knows such a foul gesture? I thought angels were supposed to be pure and kind!"

Kaoru grinned. _I__ am, __to __most __people __I__ meet,__ unless __they__ rub __me __the__ wrong__ way.__ At __least __I__ didn__'__t__ decide __to __beat __him__ black__ and__ blue, __like __those __kids__ who __were__ bullying __Naruto-kun._

The trio got down to ground level, Sakura, putting her hands on her hips as she scolded, "You won't make many friends if you're so rude to people!"

_Like I need your advice, you pink-haired bimbo. At least I haven't insulted you yet for almost kissing me. Besides, don't be a hypocrite. You hate Sasuke-chan because your image of him was spoiled. I'm sure you've made no effort to befriend Naruto-kun, just like everyone else._

"Leave him alone, Sakura-chan!" Naruto protested. "He's not that way most of the time, and it's really hard to get on his nerves! Don't judge him because he decided to defend me because Sasuke was insulting me like he usually does!"

Sakura stared at Kaoru as they walked, eyes taking on an understanding beyond blind puppy love. "Kaoru-kun, you're a very nice person, aren't you?"

Kaoru nodded. Naruto patted her on the back, the happy grin on his face again.

"Then why didn't you let me kiss you?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Who would want a girl to throw herself at them when you're not even properly introduced? Besides, I'm sure the first person he'll kiss is his betrothed, when he's old enough."

_Or __my __boyfriend, __if __I__ get __one__ before __a __proper __suitor __is__ selected__ for__ me __by __the __Council__ of__ Elders._ Kaoru then looked at the sun, her eyes widening. _Crap,__ the__ next__ clan __meeting __is __at __sunset! __If__ I__'__m __late, __I__'__m_ so_ dead!_

She startled everyone by spreading her wings and taking flight, Sakura demanding, "Where's he going in a hurry? Does he have a curfew?"

"No, there's a clan meeting tonight," Sasuke answered, his tone a tad sour.

"Oh, so that's what he's flying to," Naruto drawled. "He sure has big responsibilities being the newest member of a clan."

_Damn straight I do! I doubt Otou-san thought about what my schedule or what my assignment was when he told me not to miss any clan meetings._

She flew straight to the Uchiha Compound and landed in front of her house, going in and taking off her sandals and putting them in their cubby hole, then running to her room to change into her yukata.

"Welcome back, Kaoru!" Mikoto called from the kitchen.

The only other girl in the family changed quickly then stepped out, just as Itachi came over to her door to alert her that it was time to go. They went straight to the meeting and as usual, Kaoru knelt behind Fugaku, but this time Itachi was beside her. He watched as she did Cat's Cradle and actually participated, which pleased Kaoru.

_This is more fun than doing it alone. I wonder if I'll end up with Jacob's Ladder._

They were so engrossed in the game that she jumped when Fugaku shouted, "That is still far off! Kaoru is only fourteen and no offers of betrothal will be made at this time!"

The string fell to the floor, and she frowned. _Geez!__ We __were__ so __close!__ What__ was __that__ all__ about, __refusing __all__ betrothals?__ Damn__ it, __now __we __have __to__ start __all__ over__ again!_

"Fugaku-sama, now is a _perfect__ time_ for your second son to meet a potential partner! He'll select someone on his own if left alone for too long!" one of the other middle-aged men argued. "We should start with several mi-ai right away!" **A/N: Mi-ai: an arranged meeting between a man and a woman with a third party for potential of a betrothal. Just FYI for all of you!**

"He is too young! He needs at least two more years to mature before any mi-ai will be set up!"

"Fugaku," one of the elders interrupted. "Why do you treat this boy differently than your firstborn? You set up mi-ai with prime candidates when he was the same age as Kaoru is now. His youth is not the problem. Tell us the _real_ reason why you refuse so ardently."

"Look at him and tell me that you see an individual ready for marriage."

Kaoru's eyes brightened when she raised her hands, the complete Jacob's Ladder between them. _Yay!__ I__ got__ it __this __time!_ She beamed at Itachi, who smiled back, patting her head. She dropped the string and handed it to him, so he started the game again. _This__ is __so __much __fun __the__ more __I__ play __it.__ I__ wonder __if __Naruto-kun __knows __how__ to__ play._

"I see what you mean, but since he's a Jonin, being in the ninja field will make him mature quickly. It happens to all who take up this profession, especially after the first kill."

"Indeed, unless it breaks him. He is an angel, after all. He may just decide to become a medical ninja."

"There are no Jonin medics that are from our clan. He is Uchiha. He will be an elite warrior amongst all other ninjas, just like Itachi."

"If that is what you wish, Elders. If it is needed, I will send Itachi back into the field with him."

"Can you manage to do so when he's forcefully declined since he turned fourteen?"

"He and Kaoru have become good friends these past few days, so I think Itachi would do anything for him."

"If that is so, then you may proceed as you wish."

"Thank you."

This time Itachi held up the Jacob's Ladder and she smiled in excitement. _I__'__ve__ never__ played __many __games__ with__ people,__ even __when __I __was __a__ child, __even __a __simple__ game__ as __this.__ I__ learned__ all__ the __steps__ from __a__ book,__ but __no__ one__ would __ever __try __it__ out__ with__ me.__ I__ feel__ so __excited__ when__ it__'__s__ done __right._

Both looked up when Fugaku scolded, "Itachi! Kaoru! What are you doing when you should be paying attention to what's going on in this meeting? Act your age!"

Kaoru bowed while Itachi murmured, "Sorry, Otou-san."

"Let's go home, the meeting is finished."

_I guess I missed something that has his britches in a bunch. We were just playing Cat's Cradle. What would he rather we do, sit still the whole time?_

* * *

><p>When they got home, Itachi got out some paper and asked, "Do you know how to do origami?"<p>

She shook her head.

"Let me show you something, then."

He took the piece of paper and folded it, the square taking shape with the numerous folds. He then laid it in her palms, her eyes lighting up when she realized what it was.

_A crane! I've heard these are really difficult to fold! He did it so fast, I'm surprised!_

Her joy was tangible as he explained, "I want you to hold onto this as a good luck charm. I'll add one more each year that passes, to commemorate our friendship."

She hugged him and squeezed tight. _He__'__s __so__ kind __to __me,__ how__ did __I __deserve __to__ have__ such __a __big __brother?_

He mussed her hair and smiled fondly at her. "You're welcome, Kaoru-san."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kaoru thought about something she'd turned Naruto down about. <em>Could<em>_ I__ actually __do __it?__ At __least__ with __one __instrument?__ It__ would__ be__ cool __if__ I __could__ play__ it __for__ him. __It __is __a __song __I __want __to __live __by. __But__ I__ don__'__t__ even __know __how __to __keep __a __steady __rhythm!_

She thought about which one she'd like to play, she nodded in finality. _That __instrument__ it__ is.__ I__'__ll__ do__ anything __to __master __playing __it._

* * *

><p>Any guesses on which you think she chose? I guess it might be obvious, if you all remember which song she's talking about.<p>

Please review!_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Kaoru now has an instrument to learn how to play... Let's see how that goes!

* * *

><p>The next day, before she had to go to the training grounds to watch the survival exercise, she went to a music store and looked through the section of instruments, not sure which one she was looking for. <em>Hmm<em>_…__which __one__…__oh!__ What __about __this __one? __I __like __it. __Such__ a__ bright,__ cheery __color__…_

She picked it up and then went to the section with sheet music and found a book that went with her instrument. She walked to the counter and the guy behind it saw the instrument. He jerked and asked her, "You sure you want to buy _this_ one? It's been on the shelf for months because of the loud color."

She nodded.

"This book too? All right, it's your money."

_Why __is __it __with __that __tone __I__'__m __positive__ he__ thinks __I__'__m__ crazy?_ Shaking her head, she took her purchased items and arrived at the meeting spot first, sitting against the middle of a trio of posts. She opened the case of her instrument and practiced the hand positions before beginning to play what was written in the music book.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours, Sakura and Sasuke arrived, and Sakura heard the playing. She flinched and demanded over it, "What's that noise? It's so loud, I can hardly hear myself!"<p>

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not noise, Sakura! It's called heavy metal!"

"Who could be playing out here and disturbing the peace? I feel like my eardrums are about to pop!"

"I'll see!"

The music suddenly came to an abrupt halt and there was a muted popping noise. The Uchiha looked up and saw Kaoru mouthing something on top of one of the three posts set in the clearing.

"How long have you been here, Kaoru?"

She wrote down, _'__Since __early __this __morning.__'_

"It's almost ten, why would you be here so early?"

She shrugged.

"Don't just shrug at me! Give me a straight answer!"

"Kaoru-kun!" Sakura cried as she shoved Sasuke out of the way. "You're so cool at getting here the earliest! Did you hear that noise just now?"

Kaoru shook her head. _Noise? __I__ thought __I __was __playing__ rather __well. __I __was __just __getting __the__ hang__ of__ the __song__… __I __guess __she __doesn__'__t __know__ about __this __kind__ of__ music, __it __isn__'__t __something __a __girl __like__ her__ would __listen__ to __anyway._

Sasuke snorted. "If you didn't hear it, you'd have to be deaf. It was so loud I'm sure everyone in the village heard it."

_Wow, I guess it was, since I couldn't hear anything else until Sasuke-chan got close. Maybe I should put a sound barrier up next time._

Naruto came running up and greeted, "Hi Kaoru-kun! Sakura-chan, Sasuke. Has Kakashi-sensei arrived yet?"

"Does it look like it?" Sasuke asked scathingly.

"What's got your panties in a knot, Sasuke?"

"Kaoru's baiting me, I'm sure of it! He's making me seem like a moron!"

"Hey Kaoru-kun, did you hear that awesome music just now? I _love_ 'Blitzkrieg' by Metallica!"

_Awesome? He's so great for saying that!_

"You mean that noise has a title, Naruto? It was the most horrible thing I've heard in my life!" Sakura shouted.

"Horrible? That's real skill to find anyone in this village who can play such a song! Don't insult such greatness!"

_I didn't know I'd taken such a hard task and done so well with only after a few hours' practice. Maybe I'm a natural at guitar, even if my instrument is bright orange so that no one would buy it. At least it's something I'm actually skilled at on my own, instead of because of imprinting on Itachi-onii-san or my angelic abilities._

Sakura was about to protest when Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, it's as Naruto says."

She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me, you gay freak!"

_Ooooh! Feel the burn, Sasuke-chan!_

Naruto chuckled. "You sure are screwed now if Sakura-chan thinks you're a homo."

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura then looked up at Kaoru again. "You're the only one here, so were _you_ playing and just denying it?"

_Like __I__'__m __gonna __tell__ you __something __I __plan __on __hiding __until __I__ can__ master __it. __You__'__d__ just __tell__ me __to __stop __playing__ such__…__as__ you __say __it__…"__noise__"__. __At __least__ Naruto-kun__ thinks__ my__ playing __is __cool._ Kaoru shook her head.

"Prove it! You have to be hiding a guitar somewhere around here!"

Naruto walked around the post and shrugged. "I don't see anything, Sakura-chan."

"You moron, let me."

Sakura looked around and stated, "Come down here, I want to do a thorough inspection."

"Sakura-chan, are you actually gonna _strip__ search_ the guy just because you don't believe he doesn't play guitar? How could you do such a thing to Kaoru-kun? Are you _that_ desperate?"

_I__ wouldn__'__t__ let__ her __anyways, __the __perverted __bitch._ Kaoru firmly shook her head "no".

"Why won't you? Are you embarrassed by the fact that you were playing so badly?"

_You__ can__'__t__ order__ me __around, __even __if__ I__ was__ only__ a __civilian__ because__ of__ my__ status __as __an__ Uchiha.__ You__ sure __are__ full__ of__ yourself __if__ you __think __because__ you__ have __a __major __infatuation __for __me__ that __I__'__ll__ be __your __lapdog. __Also,__ you__'__re__ pissing__ me__ off __because__ of__ your __constant __belittling__ of__ my __preferences__ in__ music. _Excuse me_ for__ liking__ hard __rock__ and__ heavy__ metal._ Kaoru wrote, _'__No, __it__'__s __just __that__ it__'__s__ none __of__ your__ business __if __I__ was__ or__ if__ I__ wasn__'__t. __Would__ you __give__ the__ same__ treatment__ to__ Naruto-kun __or__ Sasuke?__'_

Sakura blushed hard as she protested, "Hey! Just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean you outrank a Genin!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and scribbled down her answer. _'__I__'__m__ a __Jonin, __Haruno-san. __Even__ without__ the __rank,__ it__'__s__ rude__ to __demand__ of __a __person__ to __let__ you __search__ them __so__ thoroughly __it__ requires __the__ removal__ of__ all__ clothing, __and__ even__ a__ simple __pat-down __is __invasive.__'_ She then thought, _Also__ the __fact __that__ I__'__m __a__ girl__ would__ be__ found __out__ all-too-easily.__ She__'__s __a __brat, __just__ like__ if__ not__ worse__ than__ Sasuke-chan._

Sakura nodded. "I'm really sorry for assuming so much, Kaoru-kun. I won't do it again."

_What__'__s __with __brats __and __saying__ that? __First__ Sasuke-chan,__ now _this _girl.__ If__ she __does __it __again,__ I__'__m __gonna__ at __least __bitch-slap__ her._ Kaoru pointed to her eyes then to Sakura.

Sasuke crossed his arms and gave her a look, and she cocked her head to the side in question. "You haven't given me much trouble since we first met, and I was jealous of all the attention you were getting. I'll…attempt to restrain myself from my childish outbursts. In return, would you talk to me like you do with Aniki? We've hardly done so at all. Deal?"

He held out his hand and she jumped down, shaking his hand.

Sakura squealed and gushed, "You're so cool, Kaoru-kun! You even forgive Sasuke for being rude to you! You're such a good older brother!"

_Way to ruin the mood, Haruno-san. Now you're back in fan girl mode. Holy crap you're the type for mood swings._

"Hey Kaoru-kun, do you like rock and stuff like that?" Naruto asked.

Kaoru nodded and wrote, _'__One __of __my__ favorite__ music__ genres.__'_

Sakura interrupted with, "That stuff, yuck! I prefer pop and classical."

_I thought as much. So I won't play for you, since you don't seem to like guitars._

"Classical is just piano with no words," Naruto criticized. "At least rock and metal have meaningful messages."

"Boys and their noise."

_I __guess__ being __raised__ as __a __boy__ has__ twisted__ my__ views__ on__ what__'__s __cool __and __what__'__s __not. __I__ don__'__t__ mind__ piano __pieces, __I__ just __prefer__ rougher __stuff.__ I__ sure __have __turned__ out__ to__ be__ a__ weird__ angel._ Kaoru smiled and shook her head, which caused those around her to stare with confusion.

"What's got him so happy all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"How should I know? Just because I've known him the longest doesn't mean I know what's going on in his head! I've only known him for at most a week!"

"Ask him, then!"

Naruto scratched behind his head as he asked, "Whatcha smiling about, Kaoru-kun?"

Kaoru looked down at her friend. Her smile softened. _'__I__ was__ thinking __about__ just __how __I__'__ve __turned__ out__ as__ an__ angel. __But__ since __it__'__s __almost __an__ hour__ after__ the__ appointed__ time,__ I__'__m__ sure __Kakashi-san __will__ be __here__ any__ moment__ and__ I __don__'__t__ need__ you__ distracted __by __my__ sob__ story.__'_

"I've been wondering," Sakura began. "Why are you writing in hiragana? We can all read kanji just fine."

'_Not all of you.'_

Automatically Sasuke and Sakura turned to Naruto. The blonde boy demanded, "What are you looking at me for?"

Just then, Kakashi arrived, greeting, "Good morning!"

All three of the Genin shouted, "You're late!"

Kaoru hardly listened as Kakashi explained the exercise, it a little dull. _So __all__ they __have__ to __do __is__ get__ two __bells, __that__'__s__ easy.__ Team__ up__ and__ make__ a__ plan__ to__ snatch__ them,__ although __they __will__ have __to__ decide__ who__ gets __tied __to __the__ post.__ I__ do __wonder __if__ they __can __tell__ that__'__s__ what __they__'__re __being __tested__ on._

The four split up, the other two hiding while Naruto tried to fight Kakashi on his own, but all Kakashi did was pull out a book that Kaoru knew well.

_He __reads__ Icha __Icha __Paradise _too_?__ I__ wanna __talk __to __him __about__ it!_ She flinched and shook her head. _I__ can__'__t, __or__ Itachi-onii-san __and __possibly__ Shisui-san__ would __get __in __trouble! __Oh__ man, __this__ sucks!_

Kakashi dodged all of Naruto's amateurish taijutsu while still reading his book. Naruto tried to do the work of all three of his team by using the Shadow Clone Technique, but failed when Kakashi used the Substitution Technique. To add further insult to injury, he fell for an obvious trap.

Kaoru shook her head. _Naruto-kun,__you__idiot.__I__hate__to__say__it,__but__that__'__s__what__this__performance__boiled__down__to._

Sakura went next, but Kakashi caught her in a low-level genjutsu.

_I__ wouldn__'__t__ doubt__ she__ tried __to__ impress__ me __by __trying__ to __show __up__ what__ Naruto-kun __had__ done.__ What __a__ bimbo._ Kaoru rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Sasuke did quite a bit better with his skill, but he still missed the point entirely by doing it alone and was defeated.

_Sasuke-chan, you bonehead, sure you're an Uchiha, but you're still too cocky. Touching a bell was quite impressive, but getting one for yourself is pointless._

Kaoru heaved a soundless sigh as the timer went off, and the team assembled, Naruto tied to a post because he'd tried to steal the lunches that had been the reward for getting the bells. She jumped from her perch and flicked all three in the head in quick succession.

"Ouch!" Sakura yelped.

"Ow!" Naruto cried.

"Hey!" Sasuke protested.

_All three of you are morons, complete and utter morons. You all uber fail._

She walked over to stand next to Kakashi, who nodded to her. "After watching these three, what do you think about how they fared?"

Kaoru wrote a single word. _'__FAIL.__'_

Kakashi smiled pleasantly as he stated, "I agree with his assessment wholeheartedly. You three will not be sent back to the academy for further training."

Just as the Genin were celebrating, Kakashi continued. "In fact, you'll no longer be ninja at all. You all _failed_."

All three of them stared with disbelieving eyes. Sasuke recovered first and his eyes hardened in a glare before he charged at Kakashi. In a movement only Kaoru could see, the Jonin pinned the Genin to the ground, placing a foot on his head.

"Do you think this childish behavior is putting a good name on the rest of us ninjas? Do you? Did you ever stop to think _why_ you were put into teams?"

Sakura and Naruto looked confused. Kaoru rolled her eyes. _As__ I __said: __morons._

"Obviously not. You missed the entire point of the exercise."

"It had a point?" Naruto asked.

_Duh __Naruto-kun,__ you __didn__'__t __even _think_ of__ this, __at _all_.__ Even__ I __got__ it,__ because __it__'__s __logical __in__ any__ tactics__ against__ a__ more__ powerful __enemy.__ There__'__s __greater __power __in__ numbers, __after__ all._

"Of course. The point determines whether or not you succeed."

"But…you haven't explained what it is," Sakura pointed out.

Both Kakashi and Kaoru sighed. "I don't believe this."

"Aw, come on!" Naruto shouted. "Tell us!"

"Kaoru-san, if you please."

Kaoru nodded and showed them her pad. _'__TEAMWORK.__'_

"Teamwork?" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed together.

"If the three of you had come at me together, you could've gotten the bells."

"But still, one of us would've had to not have lunch! It would've caused us to fight anyways!" Sakura cried.

"Of course, this test was designed to cause dissension in your ranks."

"WHAT?"

"It was so that one of you would put your own interests aside and suggest you work together for the good of all… Instead of which, Sakura, you ignored Naruto, who was right in front of you, and instead tried to impress Kaoru-san who you could not see, failing miserably. Naruto tried to do the work of all three of you. Sasuke decided that you two were too much of a bother and tried to go solo.

"You are a team! Learn to start acting like one! Yes, individual skills are essential, but what is more important is teamwork! Making an individual play is bad for the team and exposes your teammates to unnecessary danger. You might as well kill them yourself. For example…"

Kaoru watched without alarm as Kakashi drew a kunai and leveled it at Sasuke's throat.

"Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

Naruto just about fainted while Sakura gasped.

Kakashi then withdrew, getting off Sasuke and letting him return to his original spot. "The day might come when one of you would be taken hostage and forced to make such a choice. When you're on a mission, your lives will always be on the line." He went over to a stone that Kaoru had looked at earlier while she'd been practicing her guitar.

_All those names carved on that stone, it's like a war memorial._

"All these names on this stone are heroes. Ninjas."

Naruto heard that and yelled, "I wanna get my name on that stone!"

_Moron, he wasn't done speaking. I can tell that these heroes are all deceased._

"These ninjas aren't just any heroes; they're all ninjas who were killed in action."

Naruto's face fell, and Kakashi touched the memorial's surface. "This is a memorial. The names of my best friends are on here."

Kaoru felt her eyes prick as if she was about to cry, but no tears came. _I __wonder __who __his__ friends __were.__ I __hope__ they __didn__'__t__ suffer._

"Listen, I'm giving you one last chance. If you think you're up to it, eat your lunch. But no sharing with Naruto, he goes hungry."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"He brought this on himself for trying to steal the lunches. If either of you feeds him you fail the test right here. My word is law. Do you understand?"

With that he disappeared. Kaoru sensed that he was still nearby, but didn't bring it to their attention. _This __must __be __a__ test __too, __but __since__ I__'__m__ but__ an__ observer, __I__'__ll__ wait __to__ see__ how __this__ turns__ out._

"Kaoru-kun, why don't you come over?" Sakura called.

Kaoru shook her head.

"Don't mind him, he's on a diet," Naruto stated, only for his stomach to growl loudly. "He's never eaten in front of me."

"He never asks for more at dinner, either," Sasuke added. "I've never seen him eat breakfast."

"Are you anorexic, Kaoru-kun?" Sakura exclaimed in shock. "I thought only _girls_ did that!"

"Nah, he's not, he told me," Naruto reassured her. "I guess he's not a big eater."

_I only eat dinner at home so that Oka-san doesn't think I'm starving myself. I haven't felt hungry since I died._

Naruto's stomach growled again and Sasuke held out his lunch. "Here."

"But Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei said—" Sakura began to argue.

"It doesn't matter. He's miles away by now and we all need our strength if we're gonna pass this test."

Naruto looked shocked.

"You're no good to me if you're just going to be a liability."

Sakura hesitated for a second before she thrust her lunch at Naruto. The boy blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

_Now _that's _teamwork._

Kakashi appeared with a dangerous aura and all three students jumped in alarm. "YOU…"

Kaoru smiled.

"…pass," he finished with a smile and wink.

"We pass?" Sakura questioned. "But why?"

"You three just took a major step forward. Until now, all of you have done everything I've told you without question…like little drones. A true ninja looks underneath the underneath. A ninja who doesn't follow the rules is considered garbage, but those who don't protect and care for their fellows are _lower_ than that!"

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke saw Kaoru's approving look and smiled.

Naruto grinned.

"All right, Team Seven, this exercise is over! Your duties commence tomorrow! Let's go!"

"I did it!" Naruto yelled. "I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja!"

Kaoru frowned as the others forgot Naruto was still tied to the post and stuck her tongue out before going and untying him. _How __rude. __I__ think __they __did __that __on __purpose._

"Thanks, Kaoru-kun. I wanna eat ramen to celebrate!"

* * *

><p>I thank all who review for their comments on my story thus far!<p>

So, who can guess why Kaoru's the observer for Team 7? My special cake to those who guess right!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Now we're doing a time skip! There is one in the Naruto series, so it's only fair that I can do it!

* * *

><p><em>Five months later…<em>

Kaoru was at home, since she hadn't been assigned any bigger missions yet and she'd observed a few of the D-rank missions to get how things were done. She'd figured out that she could pull her wings in so people wouldn't stare as much and it helped her be more agile on the ground. Sasuke was out on a mission with his team, so she only had Itachi and Mikoto to spend time with, and the latter was on bed rest at the time being.

Kaoru was bored.

_Why am I doing this again?_

And when she got bored, she did weird things.

"How long do you think you can stand this? It's been four hours."

Itachi knelt in front of Kaoru, who was hanging from the roof by her feet _without_ chakra. She shrugged and continued to hang, not even feeling dizzy from being there so long.

"What are you doing to entertain yourself?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing? Not even singing in your head?"

She nodded.

"You really _are_ bored then. With Otouto and Naruto gone, you have no one else to spend time with except me. You can't think of anything to do?"

_Most__ games __I__ don__'__t__ feel__ like __doing __right __now,__ and __all__ activities __that__ I__'__d__ want__ to__ do__ would__ require__ going__ outside__ the__ village __and__ I__ can__'__t__ do__ that __without__ permission.__ And__ I__'__ve __mastered__ the__ song__ I__ wanna __play __for__ Naruto__ just__ recently__ and__ I__'__m__ waiting__ until __he__ comes__ back __from__ his__ current__ mission __to __show __him._ She'd recorded herself playing the background music and she planned on playing the melody herself. Playing from a book was one thing, but it had taken some time to take the song from her mind and get it right by guitar.

"Kaoru, you've been absorbed in something all this time. What is it?"

"Itachi! Kaoru!" Mikoto called. "It's time!"

Kaoru flipped to her feet and ran with her brother/friend to their mom's room. Mikoto was gasping in pain, holding her large, round stomach.

"Kaoru, I want you to help me to the hospital. Itachi, get your father and meet us there."

Kaoru nodded, and Itachi ran out, Mikoto standing and yelped in surprise when Kaoru picked her up and took wing, getting to the hospital in moments. She then entered the hospital and placed Mikoto on a chair before writing down what was needed. She then walked up to the main desk.

"Can I help you?"

'_My mom, Uchiha Mikoto, is in labor. She's been on bed rest so she should stay off her feet as much as possible. My elder brother and dad ought to be here soon.'_

"Nurse, get Mikoto-sama to a room and inform the doctor to check her progress. Young man, please wait here until Itachi-sama and Uchiha-sama arrive."

Mikoto was put on a stretcher and brought to a room further into the hospital. Kaoru was about to sit down when a Chunin came in.

"Kaoru-san, the Hokage needs you to go on a mission right away with Team Seven. They're at the main gate of the village right now."

She nodded and rushed out, flying all the way over. She came down and an old man, that was with Team Seven and their instructor, gaped in surprise. **A/N: Guess who!**

"Bless my soul, is that a real angel, or is it some ninja trick?"

Kakashi smiled and explained, "That's Uchiha Kaoru, a Jonin who's been requested to observe my team. He's a real angel, but is also a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato. I saw him fall from the heavens myself."

Naruto came and high-fived his best friend. "Kaoru! It's great to see you! What've you been up to?"

She shrugged, just as Sasuke gave her a side-hug in greeting.

"I'm glad you're back on duty, Onii-chan. You were bored out of your skull this morning and hanging by the roof to try and entertain yourself. Was anything happening when you left?"

She wrote, _'__Oka-san __was __in __labor.__'_

His eyes widened. "Oka-san was what?"

Sakura leaped at Kaoru, who dodged without looking. "Kaoru-kun! You're getting taller all the time! You must've grown an inch this time!"

Kaoru nodded in affirmation to her younger brother, who looked anxious.

"Was she okay?"

Another nod.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we postpone leaving for a day?"

Kakashi shook his head. "We can't keep our client waiting. You'll see your new sibling when you get back."

The old man scratched his head. "This new kid is related to the taller boy on your team?"

"Yes, they're adopted siblings."

"Ah, so you won't know until you get back if you have a new sister or brother. I guess getting a mission outside the village is damn inconvenient this time."

Kaoru placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to calm him down. The dark-haired boy sighed and nodded in acceptance, the group beginning to move out of the village.

"You two are gonna have a new baby in the family?" Sakura asked. "I'm so jealous!"

"I don't see what's so great about it," Naruto grumbled.

_Being an orphan from birth would make you think babies are a burden, but what about when you have kids of your own?_

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura exclaimed. "You don't have any idea what its like to have a sibling because you're an only child!"

"Aren't you, too?" the blue-eyed boy countered.

"I'm a girl, you're a boy, there's a difference."

"Whatever." He turned from his crush to his best friend. "Hey Kaoru, what do you think Nami no Kuni is gonna be like?"

Kaoru shrugged. _There__'__s __probably__ plenty__ of__ water.__ If __this__ mission __is __C-ranked,__ it__ ought__ to__ be __pretty__ calm __if__ just__ bandits__ are __after __Tazuna-san.__ If__ we __get__ into __a __ninja __battle,__ then__ I__'__ll__ have __to__ stay __out__ of__ the__ way,__ but __that__'__s __low__ odds._

They passed by a puddle of water and Kaoru's eyes narrowed a bit as she moved on, Kakashi just behind her.

"It ought to be really cool to see a new place after being in Konohagakure no Sato all my life!" Naruto chirped, only for everything to suddenly go wrong when Kakashi was attacked and cut into several pieces. Sasuke and Sakura snapped into action, but Naruto froze, shocked by the sudden demise of his teacher, only for Kaoru, wings pulled in, appeared in front of him, one set of claws bouncing off her arm and snapped at the impact. Unfortunately, the other ninja struck Naruto, then Sasuke made them jerk back because he pinned the weapon connecting them to a tree.

_Crap, those claws have poison on them!_

She looked up when Kakashi (who had played dead with a Substitution Technique) grabbed the pair of ninja by the necks.

"Sasuke, Sakura, well done. I'm sorry Naruto, I should've come earlier, but thanks to Kaoru, you were only hit once instead of twice. Let me see your wounds, you two."

Kaoru held out her uninjured arm and Naruto shivered as Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "What kind of technique did you use to break those claws? I saw no hand signs."

Kaoru shrugged as every stared, Sasuke's eyebrows knitting together as he put two and two together. _Figured __it__ out,__ did__ you __Sasuke? __I__'__m __not __surprised, __but __then __again, __I__'__m __sure __you __didn__'__t __think__ my __body__ was_ this _impenetrable.__ This __is__ sure __to __shock__ everyone._

Kakashi looked closer. "I see some poison dripping off your skin, but how did it not cut you, when you blocked with your bare forearm?"

She shook her head and wrote, _'__Don__'__t__ worry__ about__ me__ right __now, __Naruto__ is __injured __and__ the __poison __is__ spreading __as __we__ speak.__ We__'__ll__ need__ to __bleed __out __the__ wound __a __little __to __flush __it__ out.__'_

"I'll talk to you about it later, then." He turned to Naruto, who was still shocked by Kaoru being unharmed. "We'll have to go back to the village to get him proper treatment. Also, this mission was marked too low if ninjas are targeting Tazuna-san."

Naruto shook his head. "I wanna go on this mission, Kakashi-sensei!"

"If we let your wound go untreated, you could die. We need to bleed it out some to get out the poison—"

Kaoru's eyes widened as the boy stabbed his hand with a kunai. _Well, __that__'__s__ one __way __to __do __it._

"I promise I won't run away and I won't freeze up, by this wound on my hand," Naruto vowed, his eyes sharp in determination.

"The poison was flushed out, but you're bleeding too much now. Let me see it."

Kakashi had a serious look as he surveyed the wound and Kaoru felt an unnatural energy around the injury. _It __must__ be__ the__ Kyubi__ speeding__ up__ his__ healing. __I__ guess__ we __won__'__t__ need__ to __go __back __now._

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei, you look so serious… Am I actually gonna die?"

"You'll be fine. We just need to wrap it."

Sasuke came up to Kaoru and murmured in her ear, "So being an angel means you're invincible, am I right?"

She gave a slight nod. _Since __you__'__ve__ seen __it__ in__ action__ when__ you__ hit__ me__ those__ two __times __and __I__ didn__'__t__ even__ wince.__ I__ don__'__t__ bother__ with__ armor__ or__ anything __because__ I __don__'__t__ need __it. __I__ only__ moved __because__Naruto__ was __in__ danger. __I__'__m__ sure__ I__'__d__ do __it __for__ you__ too,__ if__ you__ needed __it.__ And __if __I__ had__ to, __I__'__d__ intervene__ so __Pinky __wouldn__'__t__ bite__ the__ dust,__ but__ that__ would __be __a__ once-in-a-lifetime __thing,__ especially__ if__ she__ keeps__ trying__ to__ jump__ me._

They began moving after it was made sure the two Kiri ninja would be picked up promptly. Kakashi gazed at Kaoru with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity, though he didn't say anything for fear the enemy would be nearby to pick it up. _Thanks__ for __your __silence,__ Kakashi-san.__ It __would__ be__ trouble __if__ my __secrets __were __exposed __to __the__ wrong__ people._

* * *

><p>They got onto the mainland of Nami no Kuni, and Naruto began throwing shuriken and kunai into the bushes, swearing he could sense something. Kaoru rolled her eyes as Naruto found a white snowshoe rabbit after the second toss. <em>Naruto, <em>_I__'__m __really__ questioning__ your __intelligence __right__ now.__ What__ the __hell__ are__ you__ doing?__ Can __you __stop __doing __random__ crap __and __get __your __rear__ in__ gear?_ Her eyes widened as she heard the whistling of a large weapon being thrown at them. _Oh __crap! __Incoming!_ She ducked, just as Kakashi pushed everyone else to the ground. She looked up as she heard someone land on the handle of the weapon just as it hit a tree. _Another __Kiri __ninja__ after__ Tazuna-san? __He__'__s __nothing __like __the __other __two__ we __encountered, __he__'__s __a__ far__ more__ powerful__ adversary._

"Well, well, if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who's run from Kirigakure," Kakashi surmised as he stood.

Naruto tensed and took a step forward, only for Kakashi to hold a hand to his chest to stop him.

_This looks like trouble, since I smell blood on that blade, even if it's been cleaned. This man is a killer._

"It looks like its going to be rough," the silver-haired Jonin observed as he pulled his forehead protector up to reveal his hidden eye. "You four, stay out of the fight and protect the old man, that is your teamwork for this situation."

Kaoru and Sasuke's eyes widened. _He__ has__ a__ Sharingan__ eye? __I__ was__ told __it__ was __hereditary!__ If__ that__'__s__ so, __then__ why __is __he__ named__ Hatake?_

"What's this freaky eye you have, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kaoru mouthed while Sasuke stated, "The Sharingan."

"It seems you two kids know about the Kekkei Genkai of the famous Uchiha Clan," Zabuza noticed. "You wear similar clothing, so you brats must be newbies who are barely beginning to comprehend the power of such an eye. Judging by your chakra, I doubt I have to worry about either of you having the ability to use it."

_He can't feel my chakra? This is definitely a good thing. If he could, he'd be focused on me as well, not just Kakashi-san. If I need to ever intervene then he won't expect that I pack a powerful punch, just like Itachi-onii-san, especially since he's quite a bit larger and more muscular than I am. I'm glad I imprinted on someone with major skills._

* * *

><p>She watched as Kakashi fought Zabuza and looked to him when he was trapped in a water prison. He gave a tiny nod and she knew what to do. <em>I <em>_hoped__ it __wouldn__'__t__ come __to__ this, __but,__ it__'__s__ one __of __my__ duties. __All__ right, __here __I__ go._ She put her hands in a sign that had Naruto jerking in surprise. She made two Shadow Clones and one headed for Zabuza's water clone while she and the other raced to the real one.

"So this brat is trying for it all on his own, is he? _This_ is your backup plan? Pathetic. He'll be the first to die."

His eyes widened when Kaoru smirked. _Oooh,__ I __just__ destroyed __your __clone __with __a__ single __hit__ and__ you __can__'__t __dodge __two__ attacks __at__ once._ Her hands flew through the symbols of one of her lower-level techniques while her clone did a standard. _Fire __Release:__ Phoenix __Fire__ Technique __and__ Fire __Release: __Fireball__ Technique!_ A spread of small fireballs made Zabuza dodge, tearing his hand away from the prison, while a larger fireball made him hiss as it grazed him.

"Why you little—"

Kakashi blocked his strike and nodded to Kaoru in thanks. "Your opponent is me, Zabuza."

Kaoru retreated back to her previous position next to the frazzled Team Seven and Tazuna and canceled her technique at the same time. _This__ ought __to __be__ over__ very__ shortly._

Sakura jumped up and down as she squealed, "Kaoru-kun, that was _awesome_! It took you no time at all to rescue Kakashi-sensei!"

"Did Kakashi-sensei tell you to rescue him somehow?" Naruto asked, confused by her sudden actions.

Kaoru nodded. _He __told __me__ before__ we__ arrived __in__ Nami__ no__ Kuni__ in __a__ note.__ "__If__ I__ am __ever __captured, __use__ all__ your __power __to __protect __my __team __and __Tazuna-san__"__.__ I __doubt __he__ thought __that __the__ most__ efficient__ way__ was __to__ free__ him __in__ this__ instance,__ but__ I__ don__'__t__ want__ to __lose__ an __ally__ to__ the__ enemy.__ The__ protection__ mission__ would__ be__ doomed__ to __failure__ without__ a__ seasoned__ ninja.__ I __may__ be__ smart__ and__ strong,__ but__ I__'__m__ no__ strategist __or __team __player.__ I__'__m__ observing__ so__ I__ can__ know__ how __to__ do__ these__ things. __I__ know__ less__ about__ ninja__ society __than __any __Genin.__ And _that _sucks._

She watched as Kakashi finished the fight with Zabuza and was about to kill him, when a pair of senbon flew through the air and struck him straight through the neck. Her eyes widened. _That__ was __very__…__sudden!__ What__ just__ happened?_ She looked up into a tree to see a ninja youth with a white mask over the face. _A __hunter __ninja__…__he__ must__'__ve__ been __tracking __Zabuza __for __a__ while __now __and __saw__ his __chance __to __exterminate__ him._ She ran over to where Kakashi had jumped down to check Zabuza to see if he was dead, her companions and Tazuna following.

The youth jumped down and lifted Zabuza's body before disappearing. Kaoru looked to Kakashi for an explanation, even though it was pretty obvious what had happened. _That__ kid__ just__ brought__ the__ body__ back__ to__ his __superiors.__ He__ looked__ younger__ than__ Naruto,__ so__ there__ are __kids __other__ than __Itachi-onii-san __with__ those __kinds__ of__ skills.__ That__'__s __scary, __to __say __the __least._

"Well, now we should get going," Kakashi urged as he slid his hitae-ate over his Sharingan again, only to fall over.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Team Seven cried and rushed over.

"I'm all right…I just used too much chakra…"

* * *

><p>With Tazuna's help, they carried him to the house of the old man's daughter and grandson. The woman served everyone tea, and scolded Kakashi for his carelessness.<p>

"How could a ninja on assignment strain himself so much that he's bedridden?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I should be at full strength again in a week. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Kaoru put down her tea after one sip. _Not __the__ best__ tea __in__ the__ world,__ I__ don__'__t__ think__ I__'__ll__ force__ it__ down._

"Young man, do you not like the tea? Can I bring you something else?"

Sasuke glanced at his older sister and commented, "He doesn't drink or eat much, sometimes I think that he's on an extreme diet with only one meal a day."

Naruto sniggered. "Well, you are a lot thinner than Sasuke and me, Kaoru."

Kaoru shrugged and was surprised when the woman placed a hand on her forehead (Kaoru had forgotten to bring her goggles or ninja vest on this mission, just packing everything she needed in her pouch). "Hmmm, you don't feel like you have a fever… Are you really on a diet? You shouldn't be, since you seem to be on the low side of the weight scale for your height, Kaoru-san. You should eat more and gain some more muscle tone, you're slender enough that you could be mistaken as a girl."

Sakura shook her head. "Kaoru-kun isn't that skinny, no way! He's just the right size for my tastes! He doesn't need to gain weight, he'd get fat from all those calories!"

Kakashi looked Kaoru over and nodded. "You do need to eat more, Kaoru. You might be strong, but your smaller size will become a disadvantage in a contest of weight with boys your size as you get older."

_Nothing __I __can__ do __about__ it. __I__'__m__ growing,__ but__ I__'__m__ sure__ I__ won__'__t__ gain__ as __much __muscle __tone__ as__ they__ think__ I__ need. __And__ I__ doubt__ even __if __I__ ate__ all__ day __I__ would__ gain__ more__ than__ my__ growth __spurt __is __giving __me._ She took out her writing pad and wrote, _'__I__ don__'__t__ think __eating __a __lot__ will__ do__ much__ to __my__ physique__ in__ general, __but __if__ you __insist.__'_

"Good, I don't need you fainting during the mission or any training you do."

_Let's just hope they don't give me an embarrassing amount of food. If they do, I'm not sure if I'd be able to force it down, since it would be wasteful. I'm sure that my body just incinerates it the instant it hits my stomach._

* * *

><p>When dinner came around, the trio that was Team Seven stared at the <em>quadruple <em>portions that were laid out in front of Kaoru. She winced when Tazuna advised, "You'd better have a clean plate or my daughter will whack your head with a pot for wasting food."

_But __this _is_ wasting__ food!__ I__ feel__ so __guilty__ that _all this_ is __being __forced__ upon __me,_ Kaoru thought as she cried inside. _This__ isn__'__t__ fair._

Tsunami, the woman of the house, put her hands on her hips and ordered, "Eat."

Naruto gulped nervously. "I don't think even I could eat all that in one sitting. Good luck, Kaoru."

Sasuke began eating, trying not to stare at his poor sibling.

Sakura groaned, "That makes me gain pounds with just a single glance."

Kaoru picked up her chopsticks and started, knowing this part of the mission was gonna be torture. _They__'__re __poor__ and__ they__'__re __making __me __stuff __myself.__ So__ cruel._

She actually finished second, right after Sakura. She felt so sad but didn't cry. _Such __a__ waste__…_

"Now I want you to do five hundred push-ups with Sakura-san and Naruto-san sitting on your back."

_If I was normal, it would be akin to torture, but this will be cake._

Sasuke actually protested. "Kaoru might be a couple years older than the rest of us, but don't you think its extreme training right after a meal? He could throw up."

"Well, I'd have Inari sit on Kaoru's back, but he's in his room," Tsunami soothed him. "This should be enough for a ninja to jump-start muscle training."

Sakura jumped on Kaoru's shoulders while Naruto sat on the faux boy's lower back, and she thought, _Well, __for__ a __normal__ girl__ my__ age__ this__ would__ just __about__ kill__ her,__ but __I__'__m __anything _but_ normal._

* * *

><p>Not even a drop of sweat escaped Kaoru as she finished the exercise.<p>

Naruto grinned as he got off his best friend's back. "You're awesome, Kaoru! You didn't even slow down the whole time!"

Sakura jumped off and squealed, "Are you covered in sweat, Kaoru-kun? I'll wipe it off you!"

Kaoru mutely sighed and shook her head. _I__ doubt__ I _can_ sweat. __Even__ if__ I__ did, __I__ wouldn__'__t__ let __you__ wipe __it__ for__ me. __I__ don__'__t__ know__ why__ you__ still__ go__ after__ me, __I __don__'__t __respond __at __all, __and__ that__'__s __literal._

Naruto gave Kaoru a hug. "Why don't we go to bed after taking a bath together, you, Sasuke and me?"

_I__ see __nothing__ wrong __with __that,__ as __long__ as __I__ keep__ a __towel __around__ what__'__s __important._ She nodded, just as Sasuke snorted. "Why do I have to take a bath with you, Naruto?"

"We're all sweaty from the mission!"

Sakura's eyes lit up and Kaoru knew she'd try to peep just to get a glance at her crush's mostly naked body. _I__'__ll__ never__ catch__ a __break __from__ this__ chick. __At__ least__ up__ top__ I__'__m__ boyish__ or __else __I__'__d__ never__ bathe __with__ Naruto__ or__ Sasuke._

"Kaoru, do you want to bathe together?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head a little in question.

Kaoru nodded. Naruto cheered and began pushing them to the bathroom. "I'll wash your back for you, Kaoru!"

_This _should_ be __fun,__ unless__ things__ get__ awkward._

She went in and pulled off her shirt, then like the wind stripped her pants and put a towel over her lower half. She went to the edge of the tub and tested the heat of the water with her toe. It was warm, so she picked up the bar of soap and wet it, beginning to wash her front.

"Wow, you _are_ really skinny Kaoru," Naruto commented as he saw her bare torso. "Even after all that food, your stomach isn't even distended."

"Kaoru isn't normal, he's an angel," Sasuke countered, "even though I wouldn't be surprised if you feel heavy after all that food."

Kaoru shook her head. _I __feel__ as __light__ as__ always._

"Let me borrow the soap so I can lather up this washcloth."

She handed it to her blonde friend, suds all over her front, and she smiled as he scrubbed her back. _It __feels __so __nice,__ having __my__ back__ scrubbed__ like__ this.__ I__ can__'__t __but __be__ soothed__ by__ such __a__ new__ sensation__… __No __one__ has__ ever__ washed __my __back __for__ me__…_

"Whoa…what are all these silver marks? Tattoos?"

"Don't be so stupid Naruto," Sasuke reprimanded. "They're scars."

"But there's hardly any unmarked skin here! Especially these long ones down his back—"

"Those are where his wings come out. Stop staring and get out of the way, I'll finish the rest since you can't."

Kaoru closed her eyes as her brother washed her hair, quivering a little from the memories of where she'd gotten all those scars. None were pleasant, but getting scars rarely ever was.

"Calm down, Onii-chan. Neither of us will ask you about them. Right, Naruto?"

"Yeah. I'll keep my mouth shut."

Her shaking stopped as a bucket of water was poured over her head, soap suds running to the floor.

"Now go soak, Naruto and I will wash each other."

She nodded and opened her eyes, standing and stepping into the tub. She settled herself and closed her eyes again as the warmth of the water seeped into her body.

"Why do I have to wash your back too, Sasuke?"

"It's because you made Kaoru uncomfortable."

"Damn it."

After a second, Naruto started snickering.

"What're you laughing at?"

"Just how you had to replace your underwear because it all had been dyed hot pink."

"When I find that bastard, I'll kill him."

_You __never__ will,_ ever_,_ Kaoru thought with a smirk.

"So is that your goal in life? To murder who made you seem like a homo?"

"No. I want to someday be equal to my oldest brother. I want Otou-san to say 'You are indeed my child' with a proud look on his face because of my excellence. Being the second son was bad enough, but to be the third and perhaps even the third of four! I don't even have the attention of the youngest anymore!"

Kaoru opened her eyes to see Sasuke's eyes were sad even if his mouth was pressed in an angry line. _What__ could __I__ say __to__ you __that__ would__ cheer__ you__ up?__ All__ you__ want __is__ Otou-san__'__s __approval.__ That__'__s __all __you _ever_ wanted._

Her ears perked up when she heard a shuffle outside, then shook her head. _Pinky__'__s __at __it __again.__ Does __she__ ever__ get __tired__ of__ ogling __me?_ She looked at the window that was letting in the cool sea air and letting the steam of the bath out and saw Sakura's eyes locked on her back. _Does__ she__ even __know__ how__ to__ spy__ well?__ She__'__s__ even__ worse __than__ Naruto __in __that__ field,__ believe__ me,__ I__ know.__ He__ at __least__ tried__ to__ transform __into__ something__ before __spying__ on __the__ women__'__s __locker __room __after __he __got__ beat__ up __last __time._ As if on accident, she stood and splashed hard, water flying everywhere.

Sasuke and Naruto yelled in surprise, which covered up Sakura's yelp as she ducked out of sight.

"Hey! What was that for?" Naruto demanded. "I wasn't done getting washed yet!"

"You're clean enough. Let's get in," Sasuke cut in, ending the argument before it started.

Kaoru glanced back up at the window and listened for Sakura, only to hear her retreating footsteps. _Good__ girl,__ Pinky. __If__ I__ catch __you__ again,__ then__ I __won__'__t__ keep__ it __to__ myself._

* * *

><p>Confusing, isn't it? Well, if anyone has any questions, put them in the review! Now I want everyone's opinion: should the new kid of Kaoru's family be a boy or a girl?<p>

Please review!_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, I would've made it into a total romance-fest! *giggles* And Itachi would've never died, Sasuke would! *evil laughter*

Anyways, this is a much shorter chapter than I had in mind, but please, enjoy what I've put out earlier than usual!

* * *

><p>The next day Kakashi was on crutches and Kaoru waited for the training to begin as he explained what they'd be doing.<p>

"Kaoru, would you demonstrate the tree-climbing technique for me?"

She nodded and focused instinctively on the chakra inside her to go to the bottoms of her feet. She walked up the tree with no problems and looked down at Kakashi once she got halfway up.

"And there you have it. This exercise will help you realize the fine balance of your chakra. Begin."

* * *

><p>After that, Naruto and Sasuke went out every day to train, since Sakura had the best mastery over her chakra. Kaoru watched one day and wasn't surprised when Naruto came over to her.<p>

"Hey Kaoru, help me out. Is there a trick to this?"

She considered what she should tell him and wrote it down. _'__You __have __to __calm __down __and __concentrate. __If__ you __get__ all__ worked__ up,__ you__ won__'__t __do__ any __better.__'_

He gave her a side-hug and squeezed her shoulder. "Thanks a bunch, Kaoru!"

She nodded and began to walk back to Tazuna's house when Sasuke called, "Kaoru! Wait! Come back for a minute!"

The orange-haired girl did so and squatted next to Sasuke, who was half-kneeling on the ground as he panted from exhaustion. She tilted her head in question. _What__'__s __he __want?_

"I'm sorry…but I looked at your legs in the bath yesterday," he said slowly, cheeks an embarrassed pink. "I wasn't being a pervert, I promise, but I noticed how dark and deep the scars on your inner thighs are, much more than any of the others on your body…"

_I know what's coming, but I won't shut down on him because he's actually acted like a friend to me this past while and is a bit friendlier to Naruto._

"What happened to you that caused them? You've never told me much beyond a few things you like and what you do here, so…?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder and took out her writing pad. She wrote down the pure, honest truth about what happened and gave it to him.

**A/N: I had to edit this out or else I would've had to rate this fic "M" and none of my fics are EVER going to be rated that, so use your imaginations as to why she has such terrible scars on her inner thighs! And no, I won't give any hints!**_**  
><strong>_

Sasuke stared at the words in horror, his hands shaking as he paled, sweating hard as he tried not to vomit. After nearly five minutes of strain, he began to sob, putting his arms around his sister and buried his face into her shoulder to hide his weakness. She hugged him back and let him cry, a sad smile on her face.

_He didn't think my old parents were the type. How did he think I died, from a sickness?_

Naruto noticed Sasuke shaking and came over, calling, "What's wrong with Sasuke? Is he gonna faint from exhaustion?"

Kaoru gave him a sharp look and placed a finger to her lips. She crumpled the paper she'd written on and it incinerated in her hot chakra. _I__ can__'__t __let__ him__ know__ yet __about__ what__ Sasuke__'__s __crying__ about,__ or__ that __he__'__s__ crying.__ There__'__s__ a__ difference__ between__ best__ friend __and__ younger__ brother.__ Sorry,__ Naruto._

Sasuke was exhausted once he pulled away—his face was all blotchy and his eyes were bloodshot—so she picked him up and slung him over her back.

"Kaoru, let me down, I'm fine—"

She shook her head. _Nope,__ you__'__re __going__ to__ have__ a__ good __rest__ at__ the__ house __so__ you __don__'__t__ collapse.__ Besides, __its __dinnertime__ and __I__'__m__ sure__ Pinky__'__ll__ come __around __to__ drag __me__ back__ per __Tsunami-san__'__s __orders._

She waved to Naruto to follow her so the boys would get decent rest and a meal so they'd be refreshed for training the next day.

"Are we going back already? But I'm not tired!" Naruto complained.

_It__'__s __so __frustrating __to __see __how__ he__'__s __not__ picking __up__on__ Sasuke__'__s __exhaustion. __But __then__ again, __what__ could __I__ do__ to __convince__ him__ that __I__ can__'__t __just__ leave__ him__ out__ here__ by__ himself?_ She nodded her head towards Sasuke and the blonde boy sighed.

"Okay, we shouldn't let him overwork himself, I guess."

She nodded and smiled, leading the way back to the house. As she entered, Sakura gasped in shock at her teammate's condition. "What happened?"

"He just worked too hard," Naruto explained with a grin. "Kaoru insisted we come back so he could sleep."

Sakura's eyes sparkled. "You're such a caring older brother, Kaoru-kun! I love that so much about you!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she went upstairs and laid her younger brother on his bed. He huffed and muttered, "If you tell anyone I cried on your shoulder like a little girl, I'll pound you into the ground."

She nodded. _'__I__'__m __sure __you__'__d __try,__ Otouto.__ Don__'__t__ worry, __my __lips __are __sealed.__'_

He chuckled before falling asleep.

She tiptoed out of the room and closed the door, going downstairs for the next round of agony (a.k.a. being stuffed with food and compulsory excess workouts).

* * *

><p>Besides from the edit, the chapter is intact! Yay!<p>

Yeah I know that it would take a lot to make Sasuke cry, but this is non-genocide Sasuke, so he's not such a hardened, cold kid that he was in the original. And yes, it was that horrible, since I was very descriptive.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

This might seem a little confusing, but this is a tiny skip in events! I'm posting so soon as a Christmas present to you all! Receive my present with love!

* * *

><p>As Sasuke fell against Naruto, blood everywhere and needles sticking out of his neck and back, Kaoru was frozen.<p>

_Sasuke…Otouto…you can't die like this! I won't let you!_

With speed surpassing Haku's, she flew to Sasuke as evil red chakra exploded from Naruto's body and she took him out of harm's way. She took the senbon out with lightning speed and ideas on how to heal him came to her mind out of the blue. She began licking his puncture wounds, then slit her wrist and sucked out a mouthful of blood. She put her mouth to his cooling lips and pushed the pearly liquid down his throat, the self-inflicted lesion closing as soon as her mouth left it.

_Sasuke,__ come __on!__ You _have _to __LIVE! __Damn __it! __Wake __up __or__ I__'__ll__ never__ be__ able __to__ speak __to __Itachi-onii-san__ again!_

She shook him, and then it hit her. _The __senbon__…_

* * *

><p>The mist cleared and her eyes glowed in joyful relief when his eyes opened and he choked out, "Onii-chan…I thought I was dead…"<p>

She shook her head and helped him stand, his arm over her shoulders. She waved to Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna, pointing to Sasuke, a genuine smile on her face. Naruto ran to his friend, yelling, "You big dope! You scared me! I thought you were really dead!"

Sasuke smirked. "I guess Kaoru decided to save me. I feel really weak, but I feel I've gotten stronger at the same time."

Kaoru's smile widened. _You__ did__—__you__ awakened__ Sharingan__ on __your __own __and__ I__ force-fed __you__ some __of__ my__ blood,__ which__ increased__ your__ chakra __capacity__ by__ quite __a__ bit. __Once __you__ get__ some __rest, __I__'__ll__ teach__ you __how __to__ handle __it__ better__ by __the__ time__ we __get__ home __so __Otou-san__ will__ be __pleased.__ Maybe__ now__ you__'__ll__ get __the__ praise__ and __attention__ you__ deserve._

* * *

><p>Kaoru sat at Sasuke's bedside a week later as he tested his strength, hardly even scars left from his injuries. He looked at her shrewdly and asked, "I didn't have bandages or ointments on, yet my wounds were mostly healed by the time we got back here. What did you do to me?"<p>

She showed him a pre-written explanation. _'__I__ have__ healing__ properties __in__ my __saliva __and__ chakra-increasing __ones __in__ my__ blood,__ so__ I__ licked __your__ wounds __after __removing __the__ senbon __and__ force-fed__ you__ my __blood.__'_

His face turned cherry-red then ash-white as he thought about it. "You licked my injuries and force-fed me… If I'd been awake, I probably would've barfed."

She shook with silent laughter. _'__It __was__ all__ to __save__ your __life,__ so __I __won__'__t__ tell__ if__ you__ don__'__t.__'_

"Like I'd want to," he grumbled before he asked, "Why aren't you out helping protect Tazuna-san?"

'_I was waiting for you to recover enough so I could train you in the ins and outs of Sharingan, since you've awakened it.'_

"I did?"

_How else do you think you intercepted Haku's last attack? I saw it, one tomoe in one eye, and two in the other. With the chakra boost, you might have two in each eye now._

"How can you train me when you don't have it?"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. _He __obviously__ wasn__'__t__ paying__ attention__ to __me__ during__ the__ battle__ with __Haku,__ then __again, __if__ he__ had,__ he__ wouldn__'__t__ have__ awakened __Sharingan._ She opened her eyes slowly to reveal her full-fledged Sharingan. _When __I __imprinted __on__ Itachi-onii-san,__ that __included__ hereditary __skills,__ too._

"No wonder you knew about it! But how did you—"

'_It __doesn__'__t__ matter__ right__ now, __let__'__s __go__ out__ and __train,__'_ she wrote urgently to keep her secret safe for a little longer.

* * *

><p>Hooray! Brother bonding time! Or should I say, brother-sister bonding time! *chuckles*<p>

I never noticed it, but now that Sasuke has the Sharingan, he'd have the ability to read lips, right? That might be a possibility that I've never explored before...

Oh! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I had a great Christmas! I'm full of happiness, so I'm gonna do another double chappie for everyone! Glasses of eggnog for everyone!

* * *

><p>When they got home and reported their mission, Kakashi stayed behind as they walked out, Sakura looking up at Kaoru with bedroom eyes as she asked, "Kaoru-kun, you wanna go out on a date with me?"<p>

_What the hell? She's only thirteen and she's trying to go on a date? What has the world come to? Teenage girls and their hormones._ The jade-eyed girl ignored her and began walking home, Sasuke following.

"I'll go on a date with you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto offered.

_Take him up on it, I'm sure he'd make you happy._

"No way, Naruto!"

_Idiot._

"Sakura sure doesn't know when to give up. She's annoying, isn't she? She doesn't improve her skills at all, she only tries to impress you with her nonexistent sex appeal. That's one thing I'm thankful that those two pranks rid me of—the fan girls."

The instant they'd gotten back to Konoha, Kaoru had let her wings back out, the action relaxing her like nothing else. _Of course I didn't know the horrors I'd experience every time I left the clan compound when I stole them from you._

"Hey look! Kaoru-kun's back!" a female voice cried.

_Speaking of which…_

"Kaoru-kun? Where?"

"Over there!"

"KAORU-KUN!"

"KYAAAAA!" **A/N: Squealing fan girls attack! *laughs***

Sasuke sprinted away just as Kaoru took flight.

_When fan girls attack, it's best to run away as fast as possible or I will suffer all kinds of humiliations that I _don't_ want to _ever_ face._

She landed in front of her house and waited until Sasuke arrived, the boy panting a bit from the run.

"It's not fair that you flew off without me. I could've been trampled."

Kaoru shrugged and slid open the front door, stepping out of her sandals. He followed suit and called, "Oka-san, Aniki, we're back!"

Itachi came around the corner and placed a finger to his lips. "Welcome back," he whispered. "Oka-san and Chichi-imouto are asleep."

_I have a little sister now…that's cool,_ Kaoru thought with a grin. _I wonder what she looks like._

"Imouto? Oka-san had a girl?" Sasuke whispered excitedly.

"Yes, she was born the night after you left," Itachi affirmed. "She looks a lot like Otou-san but has Oka-san's face. If you're quiet I'll let you see her."

Sasuke nodded and Kaoru rolled her eyes. _That's a "well duh" answer._

The two younger Uchiha teens followed their brother to the nursery and he slid open the door, the pair seeing a tiny form lying in a cradle with a pastel pink baby blanket covering most of her. A mobile with flowers and butterflies hanging from it spun lazily above her head. Kaoru walked over, placing her hands on the edge of it as she knelt. Chichi _did_ look like Mikoto in face, but had not as fair skin and steel-colored locks hanging in her closed eyes. Her bitty fists were sprawled at face level and she was in a light blue jumper with the Uchiha sigil on the collar.

_My sister…so small and soft…so…_cute_…_

Kaoru's eyes softened as a serene and adoring smile graced her lips. Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder as he knelt next to her. She reached out to touch the tiny cheek of her sister, but stopped.

_I'll wake her if I touch her. Chichi-imouto…I'll see you later._

She stood and walked out, the adoring look still in her eyes. Itachi closed the door behind Sasuke and smiled, hugging them both. He led them into the family room and asked, "How did you feel when you saw her?"

"She's our sister and I'll love her," Sasuke breathed.

'_She's so tiny and _fragile_. If I touch her, I'll break her,'_ Kaoru wrote, wringing her hands. _'Are all babies this _tiny_ when they come?'_

"Yes, some are even smaller, although Chichi-imouto is a healthy weight for a baby, the doctor said so when she was born. Oka-san is just fine, even though she's not exactly used to being on the schedule of a newborn again."

Kaoru tilted her head in confusion. _Schedule? What does he mean?_

"Oka-san is tired from Chichi-imouto waking up every couple hours to get fed or changed. You'll see what I'm talking about when she wakes up from her nap."

They tiptoed out and Kaoru hugged Itachi, who did back. "It's good to see you too, Kaoru. Let's go to the training grounds so we can talk normally."

The Uchiha siblings went out to said training ground and Itachi turned to them. "So, how was your mission to Nami no Kuni?"

"It went well, for an A-rank mission," Sasuke stated.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "It was categorized as 'C-rank'. Why do you say it was A-rank?"

"We had to fight two Chunin, a Jonin and a Hunter ninja who was an Ice user, all rogues from Kirigakure who were hired to kill our client. It got so bad Onii-chan had to step in a couple times."

"Did anything _good_ happen the whole month you were gone?"

Kaoru smiled. _'Our bond as siblings grew and Sasuke awakened Sharingan.'_

"I'm proud of you, Sasuke. You did it on your own too," Itachi praised while hugging his brother.

"Thanks Aniki," Sasuke replied with a smile, before he looked anxious. "Do you think Otou-san will be proud of what I've done, too?"

_I hope he will be and not compare Itachi-onii-san with Otouto again, even if Itachi-onii-san was a Genin at seven and awakened Sharingan at eight. If Sasuke isn't praised by Otou-san sooner or later, he's gonna pop and bad things will happen. I don't want to be around when it does._

Itachi sighed and shrugged. "We'll see at dinner. Speaking of which, I need to get back so I can get that done. Kaoru, would you help?"

She nodded, the trio going back to the house. Sasuke went to put his things away and Itachi got out the fixings for the meal. She took a knife and began chopping vegetables as he fixed the soup and washed the rice. She was so focused on her task that she dropped the knife when a sudden, piercing wail sounded from the other side of the house. She crouched, covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. She looked up when Itachi laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Chichi-imouto just woke up."

_It was so loud I think my ears are bleeding._ She got up and uncovered her ears, looking down at her wet palms. _I __thought so. I think I'll have to invest in some high-quality earplugs. Ouch. Until I get them, I'll have to stay away when she cries._

Mikoto came in, holding Chichi and looking exhausted. "Welcome back, Kaoru. I see you're helping Itachi get dinner ready. Thank you."

Kaoru smiled as she went to the sink and used a damp washcloth to clean off the blood, which was hardly visible against her skin. She watched her little sister warily, who was nursing a bottle at the moment. _I never knew hearing a baby cry would hurt so much, but then again, my senses are far more acute than any human's. Just please…I wanna stay here for dinner to see how Otou-san reacts to Sasuke's improvements during the last mission._

* * *

><p>Just as Itachi laid the food on the table, Fugaku entered, calling, "I'm home!"<p>

Mikoto beamed and called, "Welcome home, Fugaku! The boys are back from their mission!"

Sasuke came from his room and greeted with a bow, "Welcome home, Otou-san."

"We'll speak at the table, Sasuke. Did you see your new sister?"

"Yeah, I did. She's really cute."

They entered the room and knelt at their places, Kaoru keeping a wary eye on Chichi as her large dark eyes looked at the new people at the table. She whimpered a little at the sight of Sasuke, but her eyes lit up in delight when she saw Kaoru. Mikoto saw this and smiled. "She likes you, Kaoru. She's never liked anyone except me since she was born."

Kaoru smiled. _Maybe it's because I'm quiet or that I'm an angel, or both. Hopefully she doesn't cry if I try to hold her._ She then wrote, _'After dinner, can I try to hold her?'_

"Of course. If she likes it, then perhaps you could help me take care of her."

'_Perhaps.'_

"Tell us what happened on your mission."

Sasuke perked up and began immediately. "Almost the instant we exited the village we were attacked by a pair of ninjas. They tried to kill Kakashi-sensei, but he used a Substitution Technique. I pinned them to a tree by their weapons, and Sakura protected our client. But Naruto froze up and got cut by their poisonous claws. Before the ninjas could do anything else, Kakashi-sensei subdued them and tied them up—"

Mikoto gasped and demanded, "I thought it said you wouldn't be attacked by other ninjas during that mission! You completed it right? How could your teacher gone through with it when any one of you could've died?"

Fugaku's eyes narrowed. "Mikoto, be calm. As you can see, neither of them was harmed."

Itachi snorted but didn't say anything.

Sasuke looked nervous as he skipped a little. "When we got to Nami no Kuni, we were attacked by another ninja, this one much more powerful than the other two. Kakashi-sensei told us to protect Tazuna-san while he fought him. He was doing well until Zabuza trapped him with a Water technique—"

"You didn't tell me that one of the ninjas you encountered was Momochi Zabuza," Itachi interrupted, his eyes sharp as he speared the pair with a glare.

Mikoto tilted her head. "Momochi Zabuza?"

"A rogue from Kirigakure, one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, and the Demon of the Mist, master of the Silent Killing Technique."

Her eyes widened but Fugaku placed a hand on her shoulder. "He must've not thought the Genin were a threat, which was why he trapped Kakashi-san first. Go on Sasuke."

"When I thought he was gonna come after us, Onii-chan sent out two Shadow Clones and attacked Zabuza and freed Kakashi-sensei. The fight finished quickly after that because Kakashi-sensei used his Sharingan—"

Fugaku frowned at the mention of it and Sasuke faltered in his story, only to be nodded on.

"He was about to finish Zabuza off when this kid in a Hunter ninja mask threw some senbon and killed him, carrying him off, or so we thought. Kakashi-sensei, who'd used too much chakra, had to rest for a whole week, and he figured out that the Hunter ninja was in league with Zabuza because he didn't kill him, he just knocked him into a deathlike trance.

"During that week, he trained us in the tree-climbing technique, and Naruto and I improved the most. But as I was fit to protect Tazuna-san again, Zabuza and the Hunter ninja, who was called Haku, attacked us. Kakashi-sensei let me fight Haku while he took on Zabuza. I was doing really well until Haku used a very strange technique with these ice mirrors that I've never heard of before. He could move so fast I couldn't even see him, no matter how hard I looked. Naruto arrived soon after to help me, even though he should've used a less flashy approach—"

"Where was Kaoru during all this?" Mikoto asked, giving Kaoru a disapproving look.

"He was outside watching, just in case we got in over our heads. Naruto went down first and as I watched Haku's movements, I could suddenly _see_ him. His movements weren't as fast to me, and I knew the instant he was going to kill Naruto if I didn't intercept him."

"You see, Fugaku? It was a very dangerous mission!"

"Hush, Mikoto. He's not done yet," Fugaku reprimanded.

"It was an exhilarating feeling, suddenly being able to _see_ so well. Later, Onii-chan told me I'd awakened Sharingan at that moment, even though I didn't know it. I was able to save Naruto, but at the time I thought it was at the cost of my own life, because I suddenly felt weak like I was dying and I blacked out.

"When I woke again, Onii-chan was over me, and I actually didn't feel so weak anymore. He told me that he'd done emergency treatment and that I'd been put in a deathlike trance from all those senbon in my neck—"

'_Although they could've just as easily killed you had they been in the right place,'_ Kaoru added by holding up her writing pad.

"Whatever. I healed very quickly because of it and I was up to speed in about a week. Onii-chan helped me train with my Sharingan during our free time until the mission was over, then we came home without incident."

_Save the fan girls attacking._

"Show me your Sharingan, Sasuke," Fugaku ordered.

_Here it comes, the moment of truth. Will it be enough?_

Sasuke brought forth the technique, Kaoru watching their father's face as he examined the two tomoes. Fugaku nodded. "Very good, but your brother had three tomoes within the same amount of time. Keep training hard and perhaps you will get it before you take the Chunin Exams this month."

The sound of snapping wood made everyone look at Kaoru, who's eyes were burning in fury. She gave her adopted father a poisonous look before promptly leaving the table. _He's never gonna be good enough for you, is he? Unless Itachi-onii-san and I were to disappear from the Earth or disgrace ourselves, you'll just think of him as the insignificant one. I'm so pissed I think I'm gonna explode if I don't go out and break something._

"Kaoru, get back here this instant!" Fugaku shouted as she slid on her goggles and sandals and slammed the door behind her.

_I_ won't_ come back until I don't want to pound you into the ground Otou-san, so if you'll excuse me._

She went to an abandoned training ground and began to play the song she wanted to play to Naruto, but wasn't in the mood. She relaxed slowly as she strummed, the sun down hours before she felt better. She sang silently in her head, song after song, whatever came to mind. She was so caught up in her music she didn't realize she'd accumulated an audience until she heard clapping. She turned to see Neji with a girl who had two buns on top of her head and a Chinese style outfit and a boy with a shiny bowl cut hair, thick eyebrows, wearing green spandex.

_Who're those two?_

"That was quite the lively concert!" the new boy praised with a sparkling grin and a thumbs-up.

"I thought most of the songs sounded sad," the girl disagreed, looking concerned. "What do you think, Neji?"

Neji came over as Kaoru stood, she was about an inch or two taller than him now. "I didn't know you played. You're upset, which is new for me to see from you, since it was either anger or happiness. Is there trouble at home?"

_He sure knows how to cut to the heart of the matter, but then again, he's part of the Hyuga Clan, which is almost as large as my own, so he must know what family life is like with the head of the clan._ She nodded, putting her guitar behind her back.

"Do you know him, Neji?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I met him very soon after he arrived here, and I had a mission to protect and guide him, until he got adopted into the Uchiha Clan. He's the angel everyone's been talking about, Uchiha Kaoru."

Kaoru bowed to them in greeting. The boy grinned and introduced, "I'm Rock Lee, one of Neji's teammates!"

The girl said in turn, "I'm Tenten, Neji's other teammate. It's very nice to meet you, Uchiha-san. You say you're having trouble at home? Maybe Neji can help, since he's part of a large clan, too."

Rock Lee nodded. "Neji might not look it, but he's the genius of his clan!"

_He's got the same lot as Itachi-onii-san, but worse. The Hyuga Clan is split into two parts: the main family and the branch family. Although he's first cousins with the heir of the main family, because his father was second-born in a set of twins, he is cursed to bear a lower status and the "caged bird" seal, so he can't spread his wings and fly, whereas Itachi-onii-san doesn't because of duty to the clan. I don't think I'm the one who needs to talk about family problems, but I'll keep my nose out of it, since it isn't my place. Neji and I aren't even friends. 'It's the problem I have is with how Otou-san treats Otouto, which isn't well enough. I decided to leave the house in a fury or else I would've hurt someone.'_

"As I suspected, you've been adopted into Fugaku-sama's family. Everyone knows that he plays favorites with his sons. Itachi-san is head and shoulders above Sasuke-san in talent, no matter how hard Sasuke-san tries, even if he is the top rookie Genin this year. I suppose you're in the thick of it, being the second son in age. By how Itachi-san treated you, you're good friends now and you've forged a close bond with Sasuke-san now too. You should get over it, because I doubt unless Sasuke-san improves drastically, he'll never be good enough to impress his father."

She gritted her teeth and put her guitar back into its storage seal and spread her wings, flying back towards home even though she was incensed again. _I hate that Otouto seems to be at an impasse with Otou-san that might never be over. The boost of chakra might help some, but not enough, and I can't give him more because someone might find out who shouldn't. Man am I pissed. I doubt I want to come back in tonight._ Huffing, she flew over to Naruto's apartment and knocked on his door. _Please don't be sound asleep, I wanna talk with you._

She heard him get out of bed and yawn before shuffling to the door and it opened to reveal that he was in his pajamas. He rubbed his eyes and asked, "Kaoru? What're you doing here?"

She had a pleading look on her face as she wrote her answer. _'Can I stay for the night? I'm having a small fight with my father.'_

He grinned and waved her in, closing the door behind her. "What's got you so pissed with your old man? I've never seen you so angry before, even when you picked a fight with Sasuke."

She sat herself down in a corner of the room. _'He doesn't even _praise_ Sasuke without comparing him to Itachi. He said that Sasuke had done well, but had to train hard so he would be able to have the third tomoe by the time the Chunin Exams come, and they're next week! I'm sure in a day or so Kakashi-san will inform you if he nominated Team Seven to take them this time.'_

"Huh? What're the Chunin Exams?"

'_Itachi told me they're what all ninja take to gain the rank of Chunin. It's an international event, so don't be surprised if you see foreign ninjas in Konohagakure no Sato.'_

"Do you think the team will be allowed this time?"

She considered carefully before answering. _Yeah, everyone in Team Seven _has_ improved, Naruto and Sasuke the most, but if I was their Jonin-sensei, no, I wouldn't, especially if Otou-san expects Sasuke to have top-notch Sharingan by the time he takes his first Chunin Exams. Yet I know Kakashi-san believes otherwise. If I told Naruto all this, he'd be discouraged and I need him confident if my hunch is right._ She nodded.

"Awesome! I can't wait!"

Just to entertain them both, she took out her guitar.

"Hey, you have a guitar? That's great! Can you play anything yet?"

She nodded again.

"Will you play that song you were singing that one day?"

She nodded a third time before beginning. He closed his eyes as he listened, cheering when she finished.

"So that's what it sounds like! Cool! Can you play the singing part by itself?"

She did so, mouthing the words.

"You know, I wish you could sing so I could hear your voice instead of you having to always have to write your words. How can you go out on missions with your own team when you can't communicate with them? We even have radios to keep in contact for short distances."

'_I suppose I'll find a way, and I haven't been on any missions save when I'm with Team Seven. If I do get a team to be on, I wonder who it'll be,'_ she wrote with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Maybe you'll be kept busy while the exam is going on."

She shrugged and put her guitar away, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes.

"Well, good night Kaoru. See you in the morning."

_Good night, Naruto._

* * *

><p>Well, that ended on a high note, but what'll happen once Kaoru returns home?<p>

Please review!_  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Here's the second chapter, as promised!

* * *

><p>Her feigned sleep was interrupted when a knock sounded on the door early the next morning. She inhaled to find that it was Itachi. She got up and went to the door, just as Naruto rolled over and groaned, "Who's at the door so early?"<p>

She opened it and smiled when she saw him, but it fell when he frowned. "Otou-san demands that you return home right now. He's deadly furious with you."

She waved to the barely-coherent blonde before stepping out and letting her brother lead her by the arm back to the Uchiha Compound. It was demeaning for him to do so, but she knew she deserved it. _I really messed up by not staying and explaining myself, but at least I had time to cool down before this confrontation. But first things first, I need to defend myself for the worst, should he turn to physical punishment._ She pulled her wings in and Itachi glanced at her.

"Why'd you pull your wings in? You've never done so before."

She pressed her lips together, and he nodded.

"It's a precaution. You have every right to worry, when Otou-san is angry like this, he does lash out, although you shouldn't be concerned about any weapons, he won't go that far."

She nodded and stepped through the doorway with him, taking off her shoes and stepping through the house until they got to Fugaku's bedroom, where he was waiting. Itachi backed off so he was behind her, Kaoru lowering herself in a bow and waited until she was let up.

"You stupid child! How dare you blatantly ignore me after leaving the table for no reason! I will not have any further behavior of this sort! Is that understood?"

She nodded, only to jerk when she was pulled up by her hair and slapped so hard she hit the floor, although she didn't offer any resistance, so it wasn't that hard to knock her down. Her cheek hardly stung at all from the blow, but it was the gesture itself that was humiliating for him to do to her. She didn't get up, staying there in case getting up was seen as defiance.

"Very well, leave before I do something I regret."

She nodded and got up, fleeing the room. Itachi followed her and stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Let me see your face."

She raised her head to show she was unharmed. He traced her cheek and then pulled her into a tight hug.

"What made you do it in the first place?"

Just then, Sasuke came out of his room and came over. "I heard Otou-san yelling at you. Are you all right?"

She nodded and Itachi whispered, "Next time, hold it in until you can leave normally. I've had to endure this far longer, so please don't make yourself look bad because of an everyday thing. Don't worry, Sasuke will prove himself sooner or later."

She gave a thin smile before going over to Sasuke and embracing him. He held her back and smiled as she grinned and lighted away, although her thoughts were dark. _The tension won't get any better if something isn't done soon about this inequality. I don't have the power to stand up against Otou-san, but Itachi-onii-san, you do. I hope you can see that before Otouto reaches his breaking point._

* * *

><p>That afternoon, she was kneeling with Mikoto, Chichi in her arms. The baby girl was content to stay in her sister's hold, even if it was awkward. She hadn't cried once since she'd been laid in Kaoru's hold, her dark eyes on the jade ones of her older sister.<p>

"I knew she liked you. She's not even this calm in my arms. There must be something about you that keeps her calm like this. Maybe I should make you my babysitter when I need a nap and she doesn't want to."

Kaoru nodded, the soft smile she'd first given her sister in place, her whole body happy in this bubble of contentment she had when holding the two-month-old infant. _I wonder if my children will like me just as much. It's an odd thing to think, but I'm turning fifteen a little more than a month after the Chunin Exams end, and I need to start thinking about such things because I'm sure I'm gonna be married off sooner or later, although to whom will be decided by not me, but who is impressed by me with the most credentials. Clan politics, which I think are stupid, but it's not like I'm in any position to change anything, angel or not._

* * *

><p>Next chapter, the Chunin Exams! What role will Kaoru play in this one? That's something to think about!<p>

Please review!_  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Here's Kaoru's version of the Chunin Exams!

* * *

><p>So for the next month, Kaoru helped take care of Chichi, although whenever the baby girl cried, the teenage girl was nowhere to be found. One time, during the training period of the Genin who had passed the first and second exams, Mikoto looked everywhere for Kaoru, calling, "Kaoru! Kaoru? Where are you? I need help with Chichi!"<p>

Chichi was crying so much from a summer cold that Kaoru had vacated the premises so as to not break her eardrums again, since every set of earplugs hadn't been enough to block out Chichi's screams without blocking out everything else. It drove her crazy, so she'd actually gotten as far as she could away from the house without actually leaving the compound, which was the outer wall, people actually greeting her as she sat there. _I hope she gets better soon, because I'd hate to fill a vial with my spit and give it to her. I wonder how Naruto's doing, since he's off training, Sasuke too. With only Sakura here ogling me, it's really dull. Itachi-onii-san should be helping Oka-san take care of Imouto, so there's no one to hang out with. So bored…_

"Uchiha Kaoru?" an unfamiliar voice called.

She looked down to see a ninja she'd never seen before. She nodded and tilted her head to the side at the girl about her age with her blonde hair in four ponytails that stuck in different directions, dark eyes and her Suna forehead protector tied loosely around her neck, although the plate was at the front.

"Are you busy? I want to talk to you about a few things."

Kaoru shook her head and jumped down, landing gracefully on the ground. _What does this Suna kunoichi want to talk about?_

"You're Sasuke's older brother, right? You heard about what happened to him?"

_You mean how he got attacked and a curse seal put on him? Yeah, I was one of the first ones to find out, after Oka-san and Otou-san._

"I heard he's missing right now."

Kaoru raised her eyebrows. _Missing? I just thought he was off training. Oka-san and Otou-san have said nothing, then again I haven't been around. I'm sure it isn't serious, or else there'd be a big fuss about it and it would be demanded that I return home immediately._

"Are you being silent on purpose or is something wrong with your voice?"

Kaoru tapped her throat and shook her head.

"You can't speak?" The blonde girl frowned and muttered, "Maybe trying to pry out information from this boy wasn't the brightest idea after all."

_Standard procedure, but if she's trying to get information about Otouto's whereabouts, she's talking to the wrong person, although if I wanted to, I could find him. I'm a pretty good tracker if I use my senses, especially my sense of smell._

"KAORU!" Naruto's voice shouted from afar off.

The burnt orange-haired girl turned her head towards a side-street to see her best friend running to her. He had a huge grin on his face and panted as he skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Guess what I found out!"

She shrugged and crossed her arms. _I'm guessing it must be exciting for me if he's run from wherever he's been training at to here._

"You have to come and see! Hurry!"

She heaved a mute sigh and nodded, before bowing to the girl in apology. She then ran with Naruto to a stream running through a larger riverbed. An older man with long white hair, red stripes down his cheeks like tears and a huge scroll on his back sat under an umbrella with his arms crossed. He raised his eyebrows as Naruto pulled his friend over to him.

"Who's this kid? Don't tell me you want me to oversee his training too."

"Nope! This is Uchiha Kaoru, my best friend! Kaoru, this is Ero-sennin!"

_He really goes by that title?_ Kaoru thought as she sweat-dropped.

The man stood with a huff. "That is not my name, brat! I am the Great Gama-sennin, Jiraiya! It's nice to meet you!"

_Jiraiya-sama, huh? Where have I heard that name before?_

"I don't think he's impressed Ero-sennin," Naruto chortled.

Kaoru scratched her head. _Where have I heard that name before? It's driving me crazy!_

"Kaoru, Kaoru! Guess what? He's a writer of a book series!"

Jiraiya placed a hand on Naruto's head. "Stop there. Unless your friend here is hiding his true age, he's too young to purchase my novels!"

Kaoru's eyes lit up. _No way… _This_ guy's the author of the Icha Icha series? I wish I could ask him to wait a few days and sign my copies I'm gonna get for my birthday! Shisui said he was gonna get me the first book, so I'll have the whole series! I wonder why Naruto calls him "pervy sage" then, if he wanted me to meet him so badly._

"How old are you, Kid?"

She took out her writing pad and as she was writing, he commented, "Ah, I was wondering if he was shy, since he didn't say anything. There's something about him that isn't quite right…let me take a closer look."

"What do you mean? I thought you didn't care about boys," Naruto questioned with narrowed eyes.

Jiraiya came up to her and looked her in the face, then measured her height, shoulders, chest, hips, legs, waist, before she jerked when he touched her between the legs.

_Oh crap! He had a feeling I was a girl! This proves it! Is he gonna tell Naruto?_

"You're fourteen, turning fifteen in a week-and-a-half, huh? Well, my instincts were right about you, Kid. Why?"

Kaoru felt heat in her cheeks, although the pearly flush wasn't noticeable in the sunlight. _'Um…people just guessed wrong and I never corrected them?'_

"This is sure odd for someone your age, have you seen a doctor about this?"

She shook her head. _'I doubt a doctor would have any idea what's wrong with me, since I'm not human, I'm an angel.'_

"I've heard about you, then. It's a wonder no one's ever thought otherwise about you. Has anyone found out besides me?"

'_My adopted father did just by looking at me and my elder brother because I told him.'_

"So I'm lucky number three. Well Kid, I hope this doesn't cause you any trouble in the future."

She shrugged and he patted her head. He then bent down and whispered, "I won't tell anyone, and don't worry, I'm not into jailbait."

_Jailbait? I'm jailbait? Um…what does that mean? I'll ask Itachi-onii-san when I see him next._

"What the heck are you talking to Kaoru about, Ero-sennin? Is there something wrong with him?" Naruto demanded in a worried voice.

"Potentially, but it isn't a problem right now. He's a healthy growing teenager and I'm sure he'll turn out to be a knockout to anyone he meets when he gets older," Jiraiya dodged gracefully with a pat to Kaoru's shoulder.

_I just wish I knew what he meant by a "knockout". I guess I'll learn eventually as I increase my vocabulary._

* * *

><p>When Kaoru went back to her place on the wall, she closed her eyes and listened.<p>

"Does this kid even have a home within the clan boundaries?" an unfamiliar voice muttered. "Not once this entire time has he gone from this spot save this time. Doesn't sleep, eat, go to the bathroom, or shift position… If I hadn't seen him move, I would've thought he wasn't alive. What about this kid has Orochimaru-sama so interested?"

_I've heard that name several times this month. Whoever this is that's watching me has something to do with the Hebi-sennin. Since this person doesn't know why I need to be watched, it's probably a small fry. I've grown about an inch in height this month alone, so I'm sure it can tell I grow, so I'm not unchanging. I'm unfrozen in some things, but frozen in others. I'd bet this spy would piss themselves if they knew I was doing this on purpose and know they're here by sound and scent. I'm thankful I left that note on Itachi-onii-san's pillow so Otou-san and Oka-san didn't fly off the handle when I left. Hopefully I won't be watched too much longer._

* * *

><p>I'm so full of happiness because of a concert I went to, called "Video Games Live", I'll post two chapters! Yay!<p>

Please review!_  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Now I will show how awesome Kaoru is! *squeals* I hope you all like it, too!

* * *

><p>A week later, she felt a specific vibration go through the wall. She smiled inwardly. <em>Finally.<em>

And like that, she vanished in a poof of smoke, losing her watcher. She appeared in front of the Hokage in an ANBU mask and black cloak, under a transformation to make her taller.

"Good, the plan worked. Fox, Rat, begin your assignment."

"Yes sir," Fox replied, while Rat nodded, both vanishing as suddenly as they came.

They appeared amidst the crowd of spectators that came to watch the Third Exam. Naruto and Neji were fighting, which was the first match of the day. Rat tapped the wall and Fox got the message.

* * *

><p>The Third Exam continued onwards, without much beyond normal procedure until Fugaku and Mikoto arrived, taking a front seat to watch their younger son's match. People noticed them from the civilians to the top politicians of Hi no Kuni. If they were here, Sasuke's match was important.<p>

But suddenly, all hell broke loose and there was fighting every which way as combined Oto and Suna forces attacked as Orochimaru captured the Sandaime. Fox and Rat protected the Uchiha couple as the fighting grew fierce, Mikoto ducking as she shielded her baby with her body.

Many enemies fell because they dared to breach the defenses of the pair of ANBU, even if Fugaku protested being protected by the duo of strangers. Rat used precision to down enemies in one blow, while Fox merely slit each throat that was presented. They fought with all their might and once the enemy retreated, there was heavy losses on the enemy side.

Mikoto looked up and smiled at the pair. "Thank you for protecting us. I don't think even my husband could've held back so many enemies without one getting through."

Fugaku frowned but said nothing.

Rat and Fox nodded before rushing over to the Hokage, only to find him dead, without a successor.

* * *

><p>Kaoru walked with Itachi through the wreckage to the hospital, where the casualties were coming in, which were surprisingly light. She looked up at him with a wry smile and he patted her shoulder, when they walked into the hospital room where Sasuke was struggling for life after pushing himself too hard in the ensuing chaos that had been pursuit of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. He was depleted of chakra and medics were working to keep him alive. Naruto had the same problem, but he had the Kyubi's help with healing.<p>

_Otouto…you try too hard. I'm sorry you have to do so to get Otou-san to acknowledge you._

Itachi went over to Sasuke and placed a hand on his head, smiling. "You tried your hardest, Otouto. Please rest and know its over."

The thirteen-year-old's eyes closed, a smile on his face. Itachi let go and went back over to Kaoru, nodding to where Naruto's room was. She got the drift and they walked over to where Naruto was sleeping, tangled up in his blankets and one leg hanging over the edge of the bed. She went over and placed a daffodil in the vase beside his bed. _I'll visit you later, Naruto. Now I have to go visit Pinky._

She huffed and marched to where Sakura was being treated, having several broken ribs from almost being crushed to death. Kaoru bowed to her in grudging respect. _You saved Sasuke when neither Itachi-onii-san nor myself could be there, for that I'm thankful. Your guts when protecting your teammate is admirable. Maybe someday I'll stop calling you Pinky, but don't count on it._

Itachi smiled and hugged her to his side as they walked out, whispering, "You did well. At least now things are safe for you to relax."

She nodded and let her wings out, people around gasping in awe. She smiled in bliss. _It feels much better to have my wings out, having them confined for any amount of time feels like I'm trapped inside a tight room, but if the alternative is being captured and tortured, I'll bear it. _She looked up at Itachi and wrote, _'Do you think it's odd that I'm not maturing like a normal…girl?'_

He looked at the paper and hissed, "Did someone else find out?"

She gave a single nod. _'Jiraiya the Gama-sennin. The instant he saw me he knew.'_

He chuckled. "Of course, he would know the difference. Don't worry, he won't do anything to you, he doesn't do jailbait."

'_He told me the same thing. What does that word mean?'_

He coughed back a laugh before whispering in her ear, "He doesn't love little girls, because it would get him arrested, not that he isn't a dirty old man anyways."

'_He also told me that when I grew up, I'd be a "knockout". I don't get some words people say sometimes.'_

He patted her head, a playful smirk on his face. "It means that you'll be so beautiful that people will pass out at seeing you walk down the street. I'm going to agree with him on that one. Once you mature properly, guys from all over won't be able to keep their hands off you."

She facepalmed and shook her head. _That ought to be an educating experience. First I have fan girls, and then I'll have fans of the opposite sex if I actually mature like a proper female instead of this freakish half-boy type of puberty._

"Don't worry, that's probably not for a while, unless for angels there's some kind of trigger."

She blinked and took her hand from her face. _I never thought of that. If that's so, then what could possibly trigger it? Whatever it is, it isn't happening now or else I'd be seeing changes. This sucks._

* * *

><p>When they got home, she went to her room and lifted the leg of her shorts, running a hand over a small storage seal. Out of it came a small notebook, which she opened and looked at the short list that was scribbled on the first page in English, for good measure.<p>

_**Immortal**_

_**Invincible (save self-injury)**_

_**Heightened senses**_

_**Wings (only weakness to enemies)**_

_**Chakra-enhancing blood**_

_**Healing saliva**_

_**Enhanced strength and stamina**_

_**Endless amount of chakra**_

_**Imprint on Onii-san (Uchiha abilities)**_

_**Permanent insomnia**_

_**Don't eat**_

_**Don't need to go to the bathroom**_

_**Instant healing**_

She then wrote, _'__**Unknown trigger for puberty**__.'_

"Kaoru? Are you home with Itachi?" Mikoto called.

Said teenage girl put the notebook back in the storage seal before getting up and going to greet her parents.

"Oh Kaoru! I thought you'd never escape that spy! Are you okay? I'd thought I'd die if you didn't come back!"

Mikoto hugged her tight and sobbed into her hair. Fugaku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We're glad you're back, son. Now, get ready for the clan meeting tonight, since you've had to miss so many because of missions."

She nodded with a smile. _Might as well because it's part of the agreement I signed. I wonder if they were visiting Sasuke._

"It's terrible, Kaoru!" Mikoto wailed. "Just as we came to visit Sasuke at the hospital, the doctors said he's gone into a coma! They told us if the normal methods don't work, he's lost to us! What're we going to do without him if he dies, my little boy…" She dissolved into sobs.

Fugaku gave Kaoru a sharp, commanding look as he waved her off, so she went and changed into her yukata and brushed her hair, pulling on some socks to go with her straw sandals. She stepped out of her room and Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder at her worried look and stated, "It'll be all right. I've heard that in response to this crisis, they're sending for Tsunade, the Namekuji-hime. Her skills in medical ninjutsu are legendary, so she'll heal him."

Her eyes lit up with hope and she beamed. _I can hope beyond hope that Tsunade-sama will heal him from this coma that's been induced by severe chakra exhaustion._

* * *

><p>They went to the meeting and the first thing Fugaku announced was: "In two days' time, it will be my son Kaoru's birthday and he will be turning fifteen. A clan-wide celebration will be held that evening, which will be an opportune time for the whole clan to officially see him for the first time."<p>

The Elder Council nodded in agreement, while the leader asked, "And will several mi-ai be set up for him? We've seen him mature these past months so you cannot deny that he's become a young man who's ready for marriage. Itachi is a year away from marrying age, but he is headstrong and will only choose when he's been properly reared as an heir." **A/N: Mi-ai are meetings between a young man and young woman with a third party with the prospect of marriage in mind. I just thought it was an interesting term that I couldn't resist using it! Sorry for the interruption!  
><strong>

_Crap! I don't wanna go through mi-ai, especially when those chosen are _girls_! If I was able, I'd barf! How much more of this suck-fest do I gotta take?_

"Kaoru may be mature enough, but is he willing to get married so young?" Fugaku questioned.

"It does not matter, his genes mixed with our highest pedigree would be excellent in boosting any child born to beyond normal Uchiha elite. He will select a proper bride from one of the high-bred young women we will arrange for him to meet. We want him to father a child just in case Itachi is killed whilst on a mission or during an attack."

_So I'm just a breeding machine to them, am I? Then they can just watch as I refuse _every_._ Last_._ One_. I'll never swing that way, and I doubt it very much that I would bear a child with someone of the same gender, although I'm not quite sure why._ Her last line was dripping with sarcasm, since all the stupid clan politics were really pissing her off. _My loneliness being quashed isn't worth all this!_

Itachi shifted in discomfort and she kept her thoughts out of her eyes. He patted her trembling hand in reassurance.

"This is especially important because Sasuke is in an unfortunate coma and it's slim that he will be healed enough to wake. With only a newborn daughter left, it's vital that you have a solid backup until Itachi marries."

_Me, the family backup. _No_._ Way_. I won't be used for their own power. I wanna kill the lot of 'em! Their plans will fail, for I will choose my own husband and there'll be _nothing_ that they can do about it!_ Inside she stuck her tongue out at them. _A bunch of old geezers won't be deciding _my_ future!_

Fugaku shook his head. "I may have adopted Kaoru because of his genes and abilities, but the contract he signed to join our clan _clearly states_ that he _will not_ be married until he is twenty years of age, just like Itachi."

Kaoru's anger puffed out like a blown out candle at the sound of her adopted father's lie. _What? It didn't say that! I would've remembered it saying that! It said when I "come of age" but that isn't _specific_! Why are you lying through your teeth for me Otou-san? Do you care that much that I grow up before marrying?_

"If that is so, then he won't marry, but he _will_ be engaged until his twentieth birthday. A five-year engagement will help your two families to bond. Is that understood, Fugaku?"

Fugaku nodded, although he was stiff in the set of his shoulders.

_That won't be good if I don't hit puberty and it's found out I'm a girl on my wedding night. I just hope and pray that she's not a fan girl, or I'll just curl up and die._

* * *

><p>A fan girl as Kaoru's fiancee...that would be a chance for much humor! How many of you guessed that Jiraiya would have no trouble telling that Kaoru was a girl?<p>

Oh, can anyone guess why Orochimaru had someone spying on Kaoru? Free specialty cookies for any answer!

Please review!_  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Wow, this is a short chapter! In response, there will be two posted this time, because I feel bad for offering such a small thing!

This chapter is a small in-between thing, and just adds to the story! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

><p>The next day Kaoru visited the hospital, going to Naruto's room first, to find the boy tied to the bed and scowling. She laughed silently as he growled, "Don't you write a single word Kaoru, or I swear when I get out of this I'll pound you."<p>

She raised her hands in surrender and sat in the chair next to his bed. _'How are you feeling?'_

"Great, but the dumb nurse won't let me leave until the doctor gives the okay, and he says I need another day of rest. I might be bruised still, but I don't need bed rest for that!"

She nodded with a smirk quirking the corner of her mouth. _'I'm sure that you'll be struggling to get out of that the whole day. Anyways, I came to tell you that my birthday's tomorrow.'_

His eyes lit up in glee before he frowned sadly. "It's gonna be within the Uchiha Compound right?"

She gave a somber nod. _'Yeah, but I want you to come, even if you're in disguise. You're my best friend and I want you to have some cake and you have to give me a present, since I've given you an invitation.' _She fidgeted a bit as she tried to find the right words to convince him. _'Why don't you think of it as a mission? I'm your client and you have to sneak in.'_

He gave her an incredulous look before he burst out laughing. "Wow, that's great, Kaoru! But I don't need to be bribed to come to my best friend's birthday party! When is it?"

'_It's tomorrow night in the temple square. It's supposed to be a clear night, wonderful for stargazing. With the whole clan there, without a disguise, I'm sure you'll stick out like a sore thumb with your bright clothes and blonde hair.'_

He gave her a thumbs-up. "I'll be there! What kind of present would you like?"

She thought for a moment and an idea came to her. _'How about a plush animal? I've always wanted one of those.'_

"Okay! I'll be out with Ero-sennin tomorrow so I'll be able to go out of the village and shop."

'_I'll be waiting for you for the duration of the party, so give me a sign that you're there and I'll _probably_ be able to get a private moment with you sooner or later.'_

"All right, I'll see you then!"

She got up and waved, going over to Sasuke's room. She sighed and walked over to her younger brother, who had all sorts of machines connected to him to monitor his vitals. She reached out and touched his forehead, a sad smile on her face. _What can I do for you, Otouto? It's my birthday tomorrow and I'm sure that Tsunade-sama won't be found in a single day. You're so depleted of chakra that you're on the verge of dying at any moment…_ Her eyes widened as she had an epiphany. _That might just work!_

She slit her wrist and began sucking out her blood, getting a good mouthful before using the same method she had before to get him to swallow it. It took nearly an hour to do so, but she was able to get enough in him that color began coming back to his face and he opened his eyes a slit before he blinked.

"…Onii-chan? Is that you?"

She nodded. _This ought to be enough to hold you for two days, but it won't be enough to keep you awake until your body adjusts, so you'll relapse the day after my birthday. Since most of Team Seven is out of commission at the time being, you won't have any problems with staying at home._

He took her hand and gave a wan smile. "I'm glad that you're the one I woke up to."

She looked to the door and he nodded.

"Okay, but will you come back later?"

She smiled in answer and left, going over to Sakura's room now. She slid open the door to find the girl resting against the pillows propping her up. The pink-haired girl lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of her crush.

"Kaoru-kun, you came to visit! Come sit, I wanna talk to you about so many things!"

_This isn't gonna be pretty, but I'll oblige._

"I heard that your birthday is tomorrow, but I don't think I'll be there. Instead…can I ask you a question?"

Kaoru nodded. _Just get it over with._

Sakura fidgeted before looking at the other girl with uncertainty. "What length of hair do you like on girls?"

_Generally, since I've always wanted it, long hair, but…_ Kaoru gave an inward smirk. _'My favorite length is like mine, very short.'_

Green eyes sparkled. "Really?"

Kaoru gave a reassuring nod. _Yeah, let's see you cut it like that, Pinky. I'd bet even other girls will think you're crazy. I'm gonna laugh the whole time your hair is short. You deserve it, fan girl._

* * *

><p>Kaoru the Devious comes out again to play! Sakura with short hair like a boy's...it's gonna be worth a bucket of laughs!<p>

Please review!_  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Happy Birthday, Kaoru! You're fifteen in this chapter! *cheers*

This extra chapter is dedicated to all my readers! *presents on a silver platter* I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!

* * *

><p>The next day Kaoru wore a new kimono that Mikoto had purchased for her, the short sleeves reminding her that now was not the time to act girly. <em>It is nice, though. I really like how it looks on me.<em>

It was calm until they went to the temple square, and Kaoru was overwhelmed by how many people were in one place. _No wonder this clan is said to be the largest. There are people _everywhere_!_

Shisui came over and slapped her on the back. "Happy Birthday, Kaoru!"

She held up her pad of paper. _'Thanks!'_

"Oh, here's your gift, and don't bother not opening it until later, I want everyone to see!"

She raised her eyebrows but did as told, tearing the paper off the gift to find a journal. _A journal…but he promised that I would get the first Icha Icha Paradise book. Well, maybe he forgot with everything that happened._

Sasuke, who had been let out of the hospital but was told to be watched for any relapses, smiled as he pointed out, "Look, Kaoru! You love to write so much, now you can write everything you want down!"

She nodded with a smile. _Maybe he might give it to me later._

"I have a present for you too, Kaoru," Itachi added with a smug look, holding his present out, which was rectangular as well.

She tore the paper off and found a velvet box. She snapped it open to find a gold chain with a wing as a pendant. She smiled and hugged him, holding it out to him to put on her. He did so and stepped back to see how it looked like on her and nodded.

"It suits you."

Fugaku frowned and demanded, "It makes him look too feminine."

"Otou-san, he's already handsome enough, he couldn't have it blemished by a little necklace," Sasuke countered, grinning at how she looked with it.

Kaoru looked nervous as she saw most of the girls around them stare with hearts in their eyes. _Crap, this just made me all the more desirable with the fan girls. Damn it, I am so screwed._

"He looks so hot with that necklace on!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Mikoto shook her head. "You have a fan club, Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded, dropping her face into her hand. _And now I hate that I've taken them from Sasuke. Someone save me if they swarm._

* * *

><p>For the next few hours they talked with people and sampled the refreshments, Sasuke snorting at something then tugging at Kaoru's sleeve. She turned to see what he was looking at and saw Naruto with black hair, black eyes, unmarred face, and an Uchiha kimono on.<p>

"If we don't do something fast, then someone's gonna discover he's here," he hissed in her ear.

She nodded and the pair went straight over to him and grabbed him, taking him into the front room of the temple. He relaxed when he saw it was them and canceled his transformation.

"Hey, Kaoru. I was just looking for you."

She rolled her eyes. _Hello, I stick out quite well against all the neutral colors._

"Sorry for coming late, I just escaped from Ero-sennin's watchful eye. Here, Happy Birthday."

He held out round panda toy, and if she could've, she would've squealed in delight. As she was, she jumped up and down and hugged him along with the plush, and he grinned, hugging her back.

"I can tell you love it. You're welcome."

"At least you had time to get her something, I just got out of the hospital today," Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke shushing him. "Sorry. Ero-sennin told me that tomorrow he wants you to come with us to find someone. He said it was important and that you might need to stretch your legs after being cooped up in this place during the Chunin Exams."

_Oh yeah! Road trip! It's _so_ worth dropping everything, packing and leaving first thing tomorrow! _She gave an eager nod and his grin widened.

"Great! I'll tell Ero-sennin and he said that we're leaving at dawn!"

He transformed again and ran out, even if he was wearing a kimono. Both the Uchiha teens shook their heads.

"He doesn't know that it's improper to run in a kimono."

_You've got that right._

They walked back out and a small group of fan girls squealed at her appearance.

"Kaoru-kun! We have a present for you too!"

She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of what these fan girls had cooked up for her. _I hope it isn't too embarrassing, because if it is, I am _so_ running._

She was handed a large package and opened it. _Damn it, I should've run before. _She gave a whimper of distress inside her head as the fan girls took hold of her and dressed her quickly, although not caring that she was wearing a stuffed fundoshi. Her cheeks shone pearl as Sasuke snickered at her distress and new apparel, having been handed the kimono, obi and white yukata.

_Just save me now if people are staring, _she pleaded with the powers above as she stared at the ground.

For she wore a pastel yellow dress with ruffles along the hem and bust that fit her just well enough that she looked more like a girl than a guy with a matching tiny blue jacket that had a rose sewn onto the left breast and blue satin ribbon tied in the front at her waist. Also she had a baby blue rose clipped into her hair, which made her all the cuter with her holding the panda plush toy. **A/N: I just had to make Kaoru wear a Lolita outfit just this once!**

_If Onii-san sees, shoot me._

As expected, her fan girls went wild.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"HE'S SO CUTE!"

"TOO LOVELY!"

"SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"I HAVE TO HUG HIM!"

Sasuke fell over laughing, because the girls' clothing didn't detract from Kaoru's attractiveness, in fact, it amplified it to a point where her fan club couldn't keep their hands to themselves anymore.

_Otouto, you traitor._

The fan girls got into such a frenzy with having to touch her that everyone within earshot was turning to look, which also drew in more fan girls.

_I must look appalling to the rest of the clan. Whoever's seen the terrible clash of a boy in a dress, especially the guest of honor, it must be _so_ embarrassing._

"What's going on here?"

_Oh…great. I am _so_ toast._

"Fugaku-sama."

"Clan Head."

"Fugaku-san."

The girls parted for him and he looked down at his adopted daughter. His frown of disapproval was enough to make her wilt in shame.

"Who did this to him?"

The girls who'd given her the dress raised their hands which shook with fear.

"Do not appear before me again. Sasuke, help him change back to his proper clothes."

"Yes, Otou-san."

Kaoru's cheeks were still pearly when she stepped out again, holding the outfit in one arm with her plush toy in the other. Fugaku snatched the clothes away and tore them to shreds, throwing them on the ground.

"Do not sully my son's image. He is not a doll to play dress-up with, and not your toy to touch and own. If I witness any further acts of this nature, those responsible will be cast our of the clan boundaries with their families."

He stalked off, and Kaoru heaved a sigh of relief. _Thank you, Otou-san. I guess that look was for letting them humiliate me. Next time, no, there _won't_ be a next time._

After that scene the party abruptly ended and everyone went home. Kaoru went to her room and changed into her travel clothes, and lay down on her futon, only to feel something under her pillow. She lifted to see a pair of presents had been placed there. She tore them open and bounced up and down. _All right! They didn't forget after all! Thanks Onii-san and Shisui._

She put the books in a storage seal to read on the trip and hugged her panda before thinking, _Thanks, Naruto. I'll treasure it always._

* * *

><p>Yay! Kaoru is happy! Next chapter she goes on the mission to find Tsunade!<p>

Please review!_  
><em>


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any of its forms!

Eek...another short chapter! More double chapter posting! I can't stand to leave you guys hanging with so little!

* * *

><p>At the false dawn, Kaoru got up and left a note on her pillow for whoever found it. She flew to the main gate and Naruto waved as she landed.<p>

"Hey, Kaoru! You're on time! Right, Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Right. Let's get going, you two, we have a lot of ground to cover."

* * *

><p>About an hour into traveling, Naruto prodded, "Oi, Ero-sennin."<p>

"What is it, Naruto?"

"You told me you were gonna teach me a new technique during this trip."

_A new technique? Beyond the ones he's already learned…even though those are few…_

"I'll teach you once we get to a stopping place."

"Aw, come on! That's not fair!"

Jiraiya then placed an arm around Kaoru's shoulders, pulling her so she was next to him. "Kid, your birthday was yesterday, how was it?"

She smiled and wrote, _'Part fun, part embarrassing.'_

"Embarrassing? What happened?"

Her cheeks turned pearl-colored as she explained. _'Some fan girls decided to dress me in a…pretty dress, complete with a complimenting jacket and hair accessory. Of course, that drew in more fan girls and chaos ensued until Otou-san intervened. That's one of the only times I've ever been happy he stopped something.'_

"It's your cute face that caused that to happen, Kid. You look good in either style of clothes."

She frowned but nodded. _'Being androgynous does have its perks, but also its downsides. It's the downsides that I hate.'_

"Don't worry," he assured, mussing her hair. "You'll grow out of it."

'_I certainly hope so.'_

Naruto ran to catch up with her and demanded, "What embarrassing thing happened after I left, Kaoru?"

She blushed further as Jiraiya laughed.

"When fan girls attack, it's always embarrassing."

"Oh, okay. So how long will it take for us to get to the town to start training?"

"We'll get there before the day is out, so quit yapping and start walking!"

_I wonder what kind of technique Naruto will be trained in once we get there. Sasuke, by now you should be asleep again. I hope you don't give up and die while we're away._

"Kid, what's eating you?"

She looked up at Jiraiya and tilted her head in question.

"Your face is troubled, and I've seen that look on enough people to know. What's got you down?"

She pressed her lips together before writing her answer. _'I'm worried about Sasuke-otouto. He's in a coma and I don't know if the ninja in the village can heal him.'_

"What caused this, a blow to the head or severe trauma?"

'_Neither, he had extreme chakra exhaustion. I saw a curse mark on him that he received during the Chunin Exams and it emits a strange chakra that isn't his own and activates while using all his chakra at once. He must've used it too long during the attack.'_

"Hmmm." Jiraiya looked serious before he nodded. "Orochimaru must be behind that curse mark. He'll have to have it contained for that not to happen again. When we find Tsunade, you should tell her about this. It might strike a chord."

She nodded. _I wonder what made her leave in the first place._

* * *

><p>When they got to the town, Jiraiya snatched Naruto's frog purse from him and gave him a little back.<p>

"Sixty ryo? You cheapskate!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That is plenty for the two of you. There are three sins of the ninja world: alcohol, women and money! Look at Tsunade! She's steeped herself in the addiction to gambling! I'll see you later and save your money for you, Naruto! Have fun!"

Naruto looked thoughtful before he grinned and took Kaoru by the wrist. "Let's go, Kaoru!"

They played games, snacked and bought souvenirs. When they'd almost spent all of the money, Naruto pointed out a squid stand where it was being barbecued. "Let's get one for Ero-sennin and go find him! He must be around here somewhere!"

_I can hear his laughter and detect his scent in this crowd._ She took her best friend by the wrist and led him over to a building, glancing at it slightly then entering. _And _who_ was it preaching about the "three sins"? What a hypocrite._

Jiraiya was lounging on a couch, a woman on each side, empty sake bottles and plates of food on the table at his feet. Also on the table was Naruto's purse, flat as a pancake.

"What was all that about the 'three sins' speech, Ero-sennin? You used up all my hard-earned money on the other two!"

"Now Naruto, let me explain—"

Naruto flailed his arms in anger and the squid slipped out of his hand, hitting a man's suit who had just entered the building.

"Hey you, brat! You just ruined his suit! Fork over one hundred thousand ryo!"

"A suit costs that much?" Naruto exclaimed.

_What a total waste of money,_ Kaoru thought with disgust.

Jiraiya just stood up and commanded, "Naruto, watch closely at what I'm about to do."

Kaoru's eyes instantly switched to Sharingan to see an orb of madly-spinning chakra form in the Sannin's palm as he thrust his hand forward and hit the guy in the midsection and sent him spinning into a water balloon stand right across the street. She turned off her Kekkei Genkai as soon as it vanished.

_Whoa…that was something else…only one word for this…_wow_._

* * *

><p>I do wonder if the Sharingan can copy the Rasengan, since there aren't any hand signs involved... That is something to ponder about... Whatever!<p>

Please review!_  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, period!

Here's the second chapter, as promised!

* * *

><p>For the next month Naruto trained in this new technique before they moved on, but Jiraiya brought Kaoru with him while he searched for any clues about Tsunade.<p>

"You know something, Kid? You remind me of Naruto."

She smiled at that.

"I see you take it as a compliment, good. Tell me something, what was the first thing you thought when you met him?"

She remembered it clearly, so clearly she'd written it by the time she'd looked at the paper. _'__That boy's like me…lonely and neglected.'_

"This was before you were adopted into the Uchiha Clan?"

She nodded. _'He was the first person I felt the need to befriend, so he wouldn't end up like me. Otouto was the second, although my friendship doesn't seem to be enough for him. He's trying so hard that's it's leading to self-destruction.'_

"They both might have issues, but you need to try helping your younger brother in a different way. Different problems require different solutions. Befriending Naruto was the solution to his loneliness, but what is the trouble with your little brother?"

'_He has a large amount of insecurity about his self worth in his father's eyes.'_

"Have you tried training with him to help him get stronger?"

She nodded.

"For how long?"

A guilty look appeared on her features._ 'A week.'_

"Perhaps you should go on a training trip with him and then talk with your father about his issues, encourage the pair to spend some time together so they can bond. Does your father spend much time with your brother?"

She shook her head. _He focuses on work, Onii-san and me. It's almost as if he doesn't care about his second son._

"Fugaku-san is the type to insist upon favoring his genius eldest child. Sasuke almost seems like an afterthought in the family. I told you the solution, you should do as I've told you and see what happens. Let's hope it doesn't get worse." He then plucked at a lock of her hair. "Your hair's grown about an inch since we started this trip. Are you growing it out?"

She nodded. _Might as well start since it'll take a long while to grow it out before my twentieth birthday…but an inch in a month? It'll get to be five feet long when I get married, not that I want to even get engaged._

"Something about that doesn't please you."

She nodded again. _'When I get back, I have to choose a _girl_ to be engaged to until I turn twenty, in which we'll get married. I hope to find someone else during that time to love and marry or else I'm doomed.'_

He laughed and patted her head. "I hope so too Kid, because I'd hate to see you wither under a same-sex marriage! It's not even legal!"

She shook with silent laughter but knew he was rooting for her. _Thanks, Jiraiya-sama._

* * *

><p>The trio walked into a bar, Naruto grumbling about how they shouldn't eat here, when Jiraiya stopped. Kaoru looked over to see the blonde woman he'd been searching for all this time.<p>

"Tsu-Tsunade?"

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade cried.

They came and sat down in the booth, Naruto between Kaoru and Jiraiya. _So this is Tsunade the __Namekuji-hime. She sure is young-looking for being over fifty years old. She looks sad about something, I wonder what._

"Who're these kids you brought with you?"

"The blonde kid is Uzumaki Naruto, and the other is Uchiha Kaoru."

Tsunade didn't look surprised at Naruto, but looked confused at the mention of Kaoru's name. "Uchiha? This kid looks nothing like one of the clan. His hair and eyes are too colorful."

"He was adopted in because of the talents he has," Jiraiya explained as he mussed the teenage girl's growing locks. "In fact, he was taken in by the Head of the Clan himself."

"Fugaku, huh? That's an odd play for him, since he's so proud of how purely bred his eldest son is."

"Kaoru is a powerful ninja who has a bloodline far more potent than any human: he's an angel fallen from heaven."

Tsunade snorted. "Surely you jest, Jiraiya."

"Haven't you noticed the soothing feeling that's overtaken you? Anyone who's around him feels it, even though some loathe to be affected by it. I didn't believe it until I saw him holding his baby sister. She _adores_ him because she feels calm and happy."

"I want _physical_ proof, Jiraiya. For all I know, you put a relaxant in the booze."

_She's sure cynical. Okay, I'll oblige, if only for a moment._

Her wings spread, and the dark-haired woman next to Tsunade gasped in surprise and awe. Tsunade herself choked on her sake and stared at the two appendages in shock.

"As you can see, he has pure white wings. There's a slew of witnesses who saw him fall from the sky. He's nobody's kid and there's no other way he could have a pair of wings."

"Amazing," she praised, then turned her eyes on Kaoru, when the wings vanished again. "So Kid, what did Jiraiya drag you all the way out here for?"

Kaoru blinked as she felt her eyes sting. _'My younger brother is in a coma because of severe chakra depletion, and the medical ninja say he's a lost cause, that it would be kind to him if he was just unplugged. With your skills…I thought…'_

Wet, warm tears fell down her cheeks, the first couple falling onto her paper, before she took Jiraiya's empty sake cup and caught the rest as they dripped off her chin.

Naruto saw the tears as her shoulders shook with silent sobs and freaked out. "Kaoru, what's wrong? Does something hurt? Why are you crying?" He put an arm around her, trying to soothe. "Ero-sennin, what's wrong with him?"

"Don't worry Naruto, he's just sad over the thought of the likelihood of losing Sasuke. He's cried before, hasn't he?"

Naruto shook his head. "_Never_. This is a first!"

Tsunade frowned. "If this brings this kid to tears for the very first time in his life… You really care for your younger brother, don't you?"

Kaoru nodded, the tears still flowing, even as she poured the full cup into a tiny bottle and corking it. _My tears…why am I collecting them? Oh…_that's_ why._

"Why are you collecting them?"

'_An angel's tears…when shed for the sake of another…heals _all_ wounds,'_ she wrote, squeezing her eyes shut to try and stem the flow.

"That would mean they're…" the dark-haired woman whispered.

Jiraiya nodded. "They're something any ninja would kill for, especially Orochimaru, if he finds out about this, Shizune. I'm sure even a single tear might be potent enough to heal anything, so if these vials were to land into his hands…I don't want to imagine what will happen."

There was a pregnant pause before Jiraiya began speaking of something else.

"Do you know of the Sandaime's death?"

"Yeah, I heard about it," Tsunade replied. "I heard it from an old acquaintance."

"So Orochimaru told you he killed him?"

Naruto jerked in surprise while Kaoru finally stopped crying to listen better, three vials now hidden on her person. _Since he'd been spotted and he kidnapped the Sandaime prior to his death, you'd think Naruto would've known that._

"Who's this Orochimaru that killed Hokage-ojii-san?" the boy demanded.

Kaoru raised her eyebrows. _He never heard about that whole incident? Then again, I doubt anyone told him. I should've, but I thought he would've found out by now, even if there was hardly anytime to talk with everything that's happened._

The three adults didn't say a word.

"I'm _asking_, who's this Orochimaru who killed the Sandaime?"

"Naruto be quiet," Jiraiya ordered.

"But I wanna know!"

The white-haired Sannin was serious as he growled, "Just be quiet."

Naruto frowned, but did as told.

_He knows Jiraiya-sama was being serious. At least he knows that and is wise enough to follow orders in this situation._

* * *

><p>The situation ended up in a short brawl between Naruto and Tsunade, which then turned out as a bet.<p>

_Naruto you idiot, even if I'm cheering for you, pushing yourself to complete a technique that took the Yondaime _three years_ to master, that's just plain boneheaded. You're gonna kill yourself._

* * *

><p>For the whole week he went out training, not even coming back to the hotel room to sleep. So she waited, taking out her new books to read at night.<p>

One night, Jiraiya sat up and looked at the windowsill, his eyes wide at seeing Kaoru still sitting there. His eyes then fell on the book she was reading as she turned the page. He yawned and asked, "What're you reading, Kid?"

She shrugged, just to get him to come over. He took the bait and did as she'd hoped, glancing over her shoulder at the words. He immediately made a grab for it, which she dodged by putting it back into its storage seal.

"Where did you get your hands on one of my books, Uchiha Kaoru?"

She frowned and crossed her arms in defiance. _You'll have to ask in a nicer tone than that, Jiraiya-sama._

"That book is four years too old for you, if it's found out that you purchased an adult-rated book, your parents will not stop at suspending your ninja status, they'll put you under house arrest."

She shook her head. _'That's why I don't read them unless I'm sure I won't be caught, and all I'll say is that they were presents.'_

" 'They'? You have both of them?"

'_Yes.'_

"Whoever gave them to a minor like you had guts."

'_I think both are very well-written. I enjoy reading them again and again.'_

"You _really_ enjoyed them? I'm flattered!"

'_Have you written anything else?'_

"I have a third book in the works, also a throwaway novel that wasn't successful."

Her eyes grew round with pleading. _'Could you sign my copies?'_

"I will if you promise not to show them to anyone until _after_ your eighteenth birthday. I don't want to be strung up by…never mind."

She nodded. _'I swear on my honor as an angel Jiraiya-sama.'_

"I'll hold you to that. All right, let me see 'em."

She beamed as she let him sign the two orange-covered books, bouncing in excitement. She put them back in the storage seal and leaned back onto the side of the windowsill again, an ecstatic smile gracing her lips. _I got him to sign them, yay._

* * *

><p>Jiraiya being Jiraiya, of course he'd be flattered to have his books praised. Kaoru also got what she wanted, and I wouldn't be surprised if she was given the next one when it came out during the Shippuden storyline. *crosses fingers* Let's hope!<p>

Please review!_  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I'm updating early because I'll be busy tomorrow night! So enjoy this early one!

* * *

><p>On the sixth night of the bet, Jiraiya went out but a short time later Shizune came in, carrying an unconscious Naruto. She saw Kaoru and gasped, "Kaoru-san, would you check Naruto over, I found him like this where he's been training."<p>

The angel ninja hopped off the windowsill and sniffed him, hearing his strong heartbeat. _'He should be up and about by tomorrow, believe me, I've seen him in worse condition, and he recovered with a night's rest.'_

"That's great Kaoru-san!" Shizune chirped with a smile.

Suddenly, she felt an enormous blow to the back of her neck and fell to the ground, faking being unconscious. She smelled Tsunade and knew something was going on for her to knock Shizune out and try to do the same to her as well. _What's going on? Does it have something to do with Orochimaru? That slime ball, he's already marked Sasuke with a cursed technique and now he's manipulating Tsunade-sama! When she's gone, I'll make sure Shizune's all right before going to find Jiraiya-sama. It usually doesn't take this long for him to get back here._

When Kaoru heard the female Sannin's footsteps hit the dirt outside the hotel, she sat up and her senses told her Shizune was just knocked out. She then followed Jiraiya's scent to a tiny bar, where he was passed out, his chakra being suppressed by a very faint-smelling drug. She picked up a bucket of water and poured it on his head. He coughed and sputtered, groaning as he held his head.

"My head…what're you doing here, Kid?"

She took his arm and helped him out of his stool, aiding him in walking back to the apartment. It took the rest of the night to reach it, the sun rising as Naruto woke Shizune.

"What happened to you, Ero-sennin?"

"Tsunade slipped me a drug while I was drunk that's suppressed my ability to form chakra. Right now I can hardly use forty percent. Shizune, Orochimaru must be meeting with Tsunade right now for her to heal his arms. We have to get over there and stop her. Kid, can you track them?"

She nodded and scented Tsunade and Orochimaru (she'd picked up his and another's scent when they'd come upon where Tsunade and Shizune met with the Hebi-sennin), but hesitated when she detected the scent of the other, male ninja quite close to them, but was moving off. Her eyes narrowed as she began to lead the group towards their goal. _We were being spied upon. Whoever it was, I'm sure will report to his master before we get there about who's coming. I'm sure they have a dossier on me even though I gave the previous spy nothing. I wonder what interests Orochimaru so that I was spied on for almost the entirety of the Chunin Exams. I may just find out when I see him in person at last._

The scents began to move and she altered course to follow, a trail of craters that were obviously Tsunade's handiwork led to a field, where Tsunade was fighting Orochimaru and a silver-haired glasses-wearing young man who'd been spying on them. From a wound on his arm he splashed Tsunade with blood, the woman trembling in fear at the substance. Kaoru was held back by Jiraiya, who ordered, "Kid, you stay here with Naruto. Shizune, get Tsunade out of the way before engaging Kabuto, I'll take care of Orochimaru."

She nodded as Naruto scowled at being left behind. _You'll get your chance at fighting during this battle; I suppose I'll just watch unless someone's dying or low on chakra, or if someone attacks me, which might be a possibility if they figure out who I am._

She watched the fight as Tsunade began again as Shizune fell, and when Kabuto went in to strike the Namekuji-hime down, Naruto defended her and in a last-ditch effort, used his completed Rasengan on him. Kabuto went flying, hitting a boulder, the stone cracking from the force of the impact. Kaoru's eyes widened as Naruto fell, and Tsunade turned him over to begin healing him.

_Naruto…that…that…JERK! DAMN HIM!_

"Kaoru, don't!" Tsunade cried as she charged the other medical ninja. "Even if he's down, he's too dangerous!"

_Not for me he's not! I'll _kill_ him!_

Her vision was red as she formed a Rasengan in her hand, it bright white from her unusual chakra. She hit him straight in the chest and he hit the boulder again, this time it shattering. He fell to the ground, so wounded he couldn't even move. She snarled inside her mind although her teeth were bared, only to drop to the ground as a blade was swung at her head.

_I just had to lose my head at the worst moment. Oh…crap._

"You dodged that well, Kaoru-_kun_," Orochimaru hissed, grinning like she was a piece of meat.

A shiver of revulsion ran through her body, using a sudden leg sweep out of instinct and heard the snapping of bones as her foot connected with his ankle. He used his fall as a lunge, his teeth connecting with her shoulder. She punched him straight in the back of the head, just as she heard the snap of his fangs as they hit her skin. He recoiled from the pain, blood spurting out of his mouth.

_What the…hell…was he just doing there? He tried to bite me! Oooh, that's creepy! This fight is going weird on me!_

Before he could recover, Tsunade punched him away, Jiraiya just behind her. Kaoru picked herself up and ran to Naruto, picking him up and speeding to a safer place as all three Sannin summoned three giant creatures.

_Holy crap, this guy's _way_ past mental, he's clinically _in-sane_._

* * *

><p>In the end both the enemies were beaten back and Kaoru went limp in relief. <em>If I <em>never_ see him again it'll be too soon._

After the battle they recovered and went back to Konohagakure no Sato, where Tsunade went to Konoha Hospital with Kaoru and Naruto, checking Sasuke's condition. She sighed and muttered, "What have the medical ninja come to while I've been gone? They're utter morons."

She fired up her healing chakra and after half an hour, Sasuke's eyes opened. Kaoru's eyes lit up as she hugged him, his weak arms doing so back.

_Otouto…I'm so happy…_

"Onii-chan…" he breathed.

Her wings hooded over them protectively, and she took no notice when Naruto and Tsunade left. She then took out a vial of her tears and put a drop in her brother's mouth. It healed Sasuke and his grip on her tightened.

"Onii-chan, where did you go? On that mission Naruto told you about?"

She nodded. _And you'll be surprised what Naruto's learned in that amount of time, though hopefully not too surprised._

His eyes went to the calendar and widened. "It's September nineteenth? I've been in a coma that long?"

She nodded again. _I knew this would shock him. I guess I'll sit with him until a nurse comes; I'm in no hurry to get home._

"What did you do all this time?"

She wrote down her reply quick._ 'Searched, trained a bit, you know, the norm. We found who we were looking for.'_

"Who?"

'_The new Godaime Hokage, Tsunade the Namekuji-hime. She healed you just now.'_

"I feel batter than I have in a long time, she's a ton better than those doctors who were taking care of me before."

'_I'm sure you'll leave within a day and be able to go on missions again.'_

"Kaoru…tell me…have you noticed how much stronger Naruto has gotten?"

She nodded. _He now has the Summoning Technique and the Rasengan, both powerful techniques and his chakra capacity's grown immensely since he graduated from the Academy. You've had a small setback, but with some training, you'll catch up. _She smiled as she changed the subject. _'Were Otou-san and Oka-san angry when I suddenly left?'_

"Oka-san was worried, but Otou-san was furious that you ran off again without any warning except a note on your pillow. Imouto was very upset you left and cried for several hours. Aniki didn't seem surprised at all, in fact he looked smug."

_Thank you Onii-chan for respecting my sudden goings and comings. You know of the torture I'm about to face._

"KAORU-KUUUUN!" Sakura's voice squealed as she burst into the room and threw herself at her object of affection.

_Speaking of torture—PINKY ATTACK! DODGE!_ Kaoru thought as she stepped out of the way.

Sakura hit the wall behind the burnt orange-haired disguised girl and grunted, before Kaoru saw her new haircut and almost fell over laughing.

_She-she _actually_ took my advice! I'll never look the same at her _again_! She has no dignity as a girl! I would've died if I'd done that willingly!_

"Ow…Kaoru-kun, I rushed over to meet you when I heard you were back! Can't you even let me hug you?" she complained, before approaching her target slowly with adoring eyes. "After all, I cut my hair short for you. Don't I meet your approval as a cute girl?"

Sasuke burst out laughing. "Sakura, you idiot! Kaoru played a joke on you! He's _never_ liked short hair on girls!"

"You liar!" Sakura shouted, face turning red in anger. "He told me himself that he liked short-haired girls! I'm sure you like long-haired _guys_! No wonder you didn't care when Ino and I grew out our hair! I doubt a homo like you could _ever_ understand what a straight guy's preferences are!"

Kaoru sighed and stood, Sakura stopping her fire-breathing dragon rant. _Holy crap fan girls are mean. I'd better leave or else she'll keep at it._ She waved to her brother and left promptly, Sakura whining at her sudden exit.

"Kaoru-kun! I wasn't finished! Please don't walk so fast, I can't keep up!"

_Go away; I'm not going to take your insulting my brother any longer, even if I started that myself. You'll have to learn on your own not to be fan girlish and get over me, because even if I was a boy, I wouldn't like you._

With that thought Kaoru took wing and headed home.

* * *

><p>When she landed on the dirt road in front of her house, the door was instantly open and she was yanked inside by the front of her unzipped vest. Her eyes widened at the sight of an enraged Fugaku, who instantly let her momentum add extra force to his slap to her cheek.<p>

"Fugaku, stop!" Mikoto shouted, tears in her eyes. "He at least told us that he was going with a note! It was a mission to bring back Tsunade-sama!"

He ignored her and roared, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE HAD TO GO THROUGH TO PLACATE THE ELDER COUNCIL TO RESCHEDULE ALL THE MI-AI THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ATTEND THIS WHOLE MONTH? IT WAS COMPLETE HELL! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LEFT A NOTE, YOU ARE STILL A CHILD AND UNABLE TO ACT ON YOUR OWN!" while shaking the girl so hard her head began to spin.

_I'm in for it this time, I'm _so_ dead._

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOUR CONTRACT? YOU ARE TO CONDUCT YOURSELF IN A MANNER THAT THE REST OF THE CLAN WILL ADMIRE! AND YET YOU RUN OFF ON MISSIONS WITH LITTLE TO NO NOTICE TO YOUR MOTHER AND ME, MAKING THE COUNCIL OF ELDERS QUESTION WHO'S IN CONTROL HERE! DO YOU THINK YOURSELF EXEMPT TO THE FAMILY RULES BECAUSE YOU'RE ADOPTED?"

_Am I supposed to answer here? Because with the shaking it's rather hard to even reach for my paper, let alone write and answer…_

"DON'T MAKE ME PUNISH YOU FURTHER BY MAKING YOU STAY HOME UNTIL YOU TURN TWENTY! ACT ACCORDING TO YOUR STATION AND NOT LIKE A REBELLING TEENAGER! I SWEAR I'LL BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE IF YOU _EVER_ DO THIS AGAIN, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

He stopped shaking her and she weakly nodded as the dizziness faded. _Curse my inability to pass out…I feel like I'm gonna hurl yet I can't…blech…_

His eyes narrowed as he let her go, ordering, "Get ready, you and I are hosting your first mi-ai."

She nodded and went to her room, meeting Itachi on the way. He hugged her close and whispered, "I heard that Sasuke is on the mend, thanks to your help in finding Tsunade-sama. Good job at completing the mission. Also, I heard that it's confirmed that Orochimaru is after you. If that's so, why is he after Sasuke as well? We'll have to find out soon or else he might have someone try to capture you both."

She nodded and took out her pad of paper. _'Onii-san, I fear something might happen soon, once Sasuke heals enough to find out that Naruto has gained a new, powerful technique while he was sleeping. I feel it in my gut.'_

"Well, if that's so, then pay attention to it and we might nip it in the bud before it gets out of hand."

She gave a hesitant smile before going into her room and putting on her finest kimono and tying the obi snugly and smoothing her hair as best she could. She sighed at her unruly hair and walked out, Itachi also wearing his best kimono. She raised her eyebrows and he explained, "I'm supposed to speak for you, since Otou-san said you were shy and didn't like to talk."

She rolled her eyes. _Whatever, it's not like I care. I'm gonna turn her down flat anyways, it doesn't matter who she is._

Kaoru knelt with Itachi next to her, Fugaku entering with a young woman who had to be older than Kaoru by at least a year. She had her hair up in a tight bun with a single hair pin, which had the clan sigil on it. Her kimono had a white inner hem, and her obi was white and tied in a complex bow in the back, and she knelt in front of Kaoru, a tea set at her side.

"This is Asami, from one of the most pure and noble families within our enclave," Fugaku introduced, kneeling to the side so he could view the faces of both parties equally. "Asami-san, this is my second son, Kaoru."

Asami bowed so her forehead touched the tatami mat. "Kaoru-sama, it's my great pleasure to finally meet you."

Kaoru bowed back, but not as deep. She wrote something for Itachi to read.

" 'I am as well, Asami-san.' "

Asami straightened back up and began performing the tea ceremony, her graceful movements something Kaoru was still mastering by herself.

_Damn, I wish she could teach me, I still can't do that just right._ She wrote, _'She's really pretty, isn't she, Onii-san? She's so precise in her movements of the tea ceremony, I'm jealous.'_

He hid his amused smile with a hand as Asami placed the finished tea in front of Kaoru to drink. Kaoru took it and swirled it around three times before she drank it. It tasted good, so she nodded and wrote something for Itachi to say.

" 'You are very good at making tea, Asami-san. I enjoyed it very much.' "

Asami smiled genteelly. "I'm glad to hear that, Kaoru-sama. I am also honored to be the first to meet you like this."

_She sure is making it hard to start any real small talk. Sure I need to be dignified, but I want to at least know the girl a little before refusing her!_

" 'Asami-san, what are some of your interests?' "

Asami looked startled at such a question before the smile returned. "I like to paint, mostly. I also find that just looking outside at the trees is very calming, as well."

_So she likes a calm life…hmmm. She's very reserved like I suppose Otou-san will want me to be once it's revealed I'm a girl. I think that I should let her go easily, even though what I have to do is rather simple. She's a nice girl and I don't want to give her any false hope._

" 'I like to look at the stars as night in search of a shooting star to wish upon. I also like to fold cranes.' "

"Those are innocent and pure leisurely pursuits. I find that very charming, Kaoru-sama."

_That comment was quite flattering, but she's trying to gain my favor, so it's time to end before she becomes attached._

" 'I thank you for visiting, Asami-san. It was very nice conversing with you in this comforting manner, but I must retire from this meeting. I bid you good evening.' "

Kaoru bowed and stood, leaving the room without looking back. Itachi followed her with a smirk, it turning into a grin as they got far enough away for no one to hear.

"You sure were graceful about refusing her."

'_Thanks, at least I didn't tell you to say "Get out, bitch" and leave like she'd insulted me. I'd like her as a friend, but she's too genteel for me, even if I were to be a boy.'_

Out of the sleeve of her kimono, she drew a fan, opening it to reveal it was white with the Uchiha symbol on it.

"I carried one of those around for nearly two years before the Elder Council decided to give me a break and stop throwing girls at me. I wonder how long they'll insist on continuing until they give up."

She grinned and waved the fan. _'If they don't, I'll just keep refusing. I _won't_ get engaged to a girl in my lifetime, no matter how long I live.'_

He mussed her hair. "I'd be shocked if you did. Spunky and stubborn to the end, that's my Kaoru."

* * *

><p>Fighting! That's Kaoru! *shakes pompoms* Ehem. *throws pompoms to the side* This chapter was full of things that hint at what will happen in later chapters. Did you get them all?<p>

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Ah yes, the fated chapter that was bound to happen... *sigh*

I hope you all enjoy it as much as the previous ones!

* * *

><p>The next morning Sasuke was released from the hospital with a clean bill of health, but when he got home he had a few bruises and was in such a foul mood Kaoru could smell it without trying. She went to his door and hesitated when she raised her fist to knock. <em>He probably wants to be alone…but…<em>

"Kaoru, it's time to go to a clan meeting!" Fugaku called, and she sighed.

_I'll be back later, even if I have a very bad feeling about this._

* * *

><p>Yet by the time the meeting ended, it was an hour after dawn and both Itachi and Fugaku were burned out, going straight to their rooms. But Kaoru sensed something amiss.<p>

_Sasuke's gone, and his scent leads outside the village. I _have_ to go after him. Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Neji and Shikamaru have already gone after him and there's some scents tainted by the Hebi-sennin with him. I'd better hurry or I might arrive too late._

She took wing and was off, following the path of her younger brother, even as it got more and more tainted with Orochimaru's evil snake smell. She stopped in midair and took deep breaths, hours later, when she detected Naruto's scent almost overpowered by an odor that she'd instinctively detected before. She closed her eyes and tried to remember when she had.

_During that mission to Nami no Kuni after I got Sasuke out of the way…and during Naruto's match at the Third Exam… Both times I smelled this, but not nearly this concentrated. It has to be the Kyubi, for his normal chakra doesn't smell this way at all._

She swooped down to see Sasuke's body transformed into something not human, his Chidori active, and red chakra shaped like a single-tailed fox surrounded Naruto, the Rasengan crimson as it spun in his palm. They leapt at each other and clashed, a bright light making her cover her eyes.

_What's this?_

When the light faded, she blinked to find Naruto lying still on the top of the lip of the valley, Sasuke's form disappearing into the trees. She smelled Kakashi with one of his dog summons coming towards them fast, so she went after Sasuke. She grabbed him from behind in a tight embrace, tears threatening to fall as she held his exhausted and soaked form.

_Don't go. Please,_ she silently pleaded.

He raised a hand to pet her arms. "I have to go, Onii-chan. It isn't a choice."

Her eyes widened at his answer, her arms going limp as he began walking again. She fell to her knees, shocked to the core.

_He…heard me?_

* * *

><p>For what seemed like hours she knelt there, until she heard a call.<p>

"Kaoru!"

She turned to see Kakashi beckoning her, Naruto's form draped over his back. She heaved a soft sigh and got up, her sodden clothes already drying with her movements. The Elite Jonin placed a hand on her shoulder and urged gently, "Let's go back."

"Okay…"

His visible eye widened. "You just spoke? Or am I hearing things?"

She turned her sad eyes on him and nodded. _In my desperation to get through to Otouto, I found my voice. It's beautiful, and quite like a girl's. I'll refrain from speaking to those who don't know my true gender._

"Naruto needs medical attention, so we'd better hurry."

A brief nod from her had them rushing back. Her eyes strayed to her best friend to see a deep red fox tail had grown from his hind end and ears from his hair, his whiskers more pronounced than before. The Kyubi's scent lingered, although not as strongly.

_What happened to him? I hope this doesn't get out if it's permanent._

* * *

><p>Kaoru avoided her house and actually gasped when Itachi put his arms around her and whispered, "Sasuke has left a hole inside of you, hasn't he?"<p>

She nodded, the tears that had threatened to fall finally doing so. She sobbed and demanded, "Why did he have to leave so suddenly? I hardly got to see him before he was gone again…"

He sighed and tightened his hold around her. "He needed to stretch his wings and Otou-san wasn't helping with that. Hopefully we'll be able to recover him soon or else things might get ugly."

She nodded again. _This sucks. I couldn't get him to stay… How pathetic is my bond with him if I couldn't even do that?_ She began to bawl, turning around to bury her face into her elder brother's shirt to muffle her embarrassing sounds.

He stroked her hair and murmured, "If you want, I'll come with you."

She clung to his shirt, getting out a weak "yes" before continuing her mourning for her little brother. _Why couldn't he have waited? I was going to help him bond with Otou-san! This won't make Otou-san proud, Otouto, it will only estrange him! Why did you have to leave when I was still learning about you and you about me?_

"The only thing we can do is get stronger by extreme training. I'm sure that we'll have to step up our game to how much stronger everyone will be in three years."

She nodded and as her tears began to ebb, she pulled away and went to where Naruto was recovering. She entered and Naruto looked up and his eyes were very sad, his new ears drooping. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring him back, Kaoru. I know how much he means to you."

She shook her head and wrote, _'I could've lost you both and only had Onii-san to be my friend. Has anyone told you if the tail and ears are gonna stay?'_

He nodded. "Ero-sennin was here earlier and told me that they are. I'll have to learn how to keep a permanent transformation and that'll probably work as I train and get more chakra." He then gave her a fiercely determined look. "Kaoru, I _swear_ on my life that I'll bring Sasuke back. He's important to us both and should be here, in Konohagakure no Sato."

'_No, you don't have to do that.'_

"Yes I do!"

'_No, you _don't_.'_

"_Yes_, I _do_!"

She shook her head, tears of extreme sorrow dripping down her cheeks. _Why do you insist on going down a path that might destroy you? I couldn't bear to watch the time you break when Sasuke truly hates you for stubbornly following him everywhere to try to vainly convince him to come back._

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kaoru, don't worry, I won't fail. With the training I'll get with Ero-sennin for the next three years, I'll be strong enough to go against Sasuke and win!" His grin was confident, before he pulled her forward. "Kaoru, I have to tell you a secret."

She nodded and leaned forward to hear what he was about to reveal.

"The Kyubi and I are actually good friends. When his chakra came out and changed me, all he was saying was 'we must survive', 'we have to live for _her_'. Isn't that kinda weird? Who is this 'her' he's talking about? He also told me from now on he'll share his form and powers with me, so I'll probably find 'her'. So…I guess I'll see you in three years."

He held out a hand and she gave a heartfelt smile as she took it, shaking his hand. _Well then, I guess we'll see each other in three years._

* * *

><p>How was that? I tried my hardest to make it dramatic!<p>

Please review!_  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I'm so full of happiness from yesterday, which was a special day, that I'll post twice! *grins ecstatically*

* * *

><p>Kaoru matured and her hair grew out until it hung at her shoulders, so she tied it back like Itachi, her hairstyle really looking like an Uchiha's now, a year later. She held Chichi, who was now fourteen months and the toddler still adored her elder sister. Itachi smiled as he watched his hidden sister tend their youngest sibling.<p>

"Seeing you like this, I know you'll become a wonderful mother."

She gasped, her eyes wide as she stared at him. "You're…not joking?"

"No. Look at Chichi, she loves you so much and you take excellent care of her whenever Oka-san needs some time off. I've also seen how the kids, not just inside the clan compound, are drawn to you and always ask you to play with them when you have time. Kids love you and you're very patient and loving. When you mature and find the right guy, you'll fit right into the role of a mom. Do you have anyone in mind right now?"

She pictured all the men/boys in her life and it was interrupted by her last moment with Sasuke. She grimaced and shook her head. _All I can think of is Otouto and how much I miss him. Besides, I have to keep my wits about me with how many mi-ai I've been through this year and yet more have been scheduled for me. I've kept a tight hold on the fan and haven't set it down once. Otou-san is actually amused by my refusals nowadays, even if the Elder Council is getting more and more furious because of my stubbornness to find a fiancée. I don't want to get married to someone I don't have any feelings for, anyways, I don't really know what love is, save the friend and sibling kind. _**A/N: What she means by not putting down her fan once is that at the end of a mi-ai, if the man leaves his fan behind, he intends to court the young woman. Since Kaoru hasn't, it's clear she doesn't approve of any girls yet. I hope that's informative! :)**

"I can tell, it's written all over your face, you don't like anyone that way."

"When I find my special someone, I'll know. I have a feeling that it'll be that way, like a bolt of lightning."

"You want it to be that painful?"

She pulled a sour face and snapped, "You know that's not what I meant, Onii-san! Now stop it!"

He grinned and rumpled her hair. "You can tease all you want, but can't seem to tell when someone is doing it to you. It's one of your more adorable traits."

Her cheeks turned pearly and she grumbled, "I don't like it when you muss my hair anymore."

"Since it isn't naturally messy anymore?"

"Yeah."

"It can always be brushed again, so don't get so huffy about it."

She smiled cheerily. "Okay, Onii-san."

Chichi decided to begin bouncing on her sister's lap at that time, babbling excitedly. Kaoru lifted her up and cooed, "You want attention, don't you?" while bringing the baby to her face, rubbing noses with her.

The baby girl squealed and grabbed Kaoru's cheeks, an adoring smile on her face. "Ko! Ko Ko!"

Itachi nodded at how naturally Kaoru morphed into mother mode when Chichi demanded her attention. If he guessed right, she'd get pregnant on her honeymoon and have a pile of kids by the time the first five years of her marriage passed. He frowned when he thought that he'd be starting his mi-ai again since he'd turned twenty. He hadn't found any girl that he wanted, with all the times he'd looked at girls being Kaoru's mouthpiece during her mi-ai.

"Kaoru!" Fugaku called. "It's time!"

Both the older siblings sighed, since now the Council of Elders had decided on a girl for Kaoru to be engaged to, she had superb breeding and would produce superior Uchiha babies. Kaoru herself hadn't met the young woman, but she just hoped beyond hope that she wasn't part of her fan club. _I'll die if I have to spend most of my time with a sparkly-eyed squealing airhead. If that happens, I'm demanding mission after mission from Tsunade-sama._

Kaoru handed Mikoto Chichi so she could go greet her fiancée. Itachi shook his head and the pair went to the front door, where Fugaku was conversing with a girl who looked a year _younger_ than Kaoru. She had large black eyes and long black hair in fat curls, wearing the standard Uchiha kimono. The instant she laid eyes on Kaoru, she squealed and launched herself at the jade-eyed girl.

"Kaoru-kuun!"

A shudder went through Kaoru as she instinctively dodged, the girl falling flat on her face because she had nothing to land on. _How did I _know_ that I was gonna be landed with a fan girl? Run away!_

Before she could move a muscle, the girl hugged her around the upper arm and squealed, "I caught you, Kaoru-kun! I'm so happy I could finally touch you! In four years you'll be _all_ _mine_!"

"This is Fuyumi, younger sister of Shisui, who's Itachi's best friend," Fugaku introduced, frowning at the younger girl's behavior.

_How did Shisui land with a fan girl sister? Oh crap, I'm gonna die!_

* * *

><p>Fan girls! Kaoru will never be rid of them, will she? *giggles*<p>

Be prepared for the next chapter, it'll be around the time Shippuden starts!

Please review!_  
><em>


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for! I hope you like it everyone!

* * *

><p>Kaoru flew off to the gates of the village, desperate to get away from her fiancée for more than five minutes. She landed, only to hear a voice she hadn't heard in two-and-a-half years.<p>

"Kaoru! Is that you?"

Her eyes widened at the sight of her best friend, fifteen years old and quite the young man. She lit up like a Christmas tree and ran to him, falling into his arms and hugging him tight. At the contact of their bodies, a thump went through Kaoru's chest to her whole body. She felt a burning heat go through her blood that she hadn't before, her eyes widening as she sensed her body go through a change, for the sight of the one who would be her equal in everything rendered her completely mesmerized. All rational thought left her as she looked into his baby blue eyes, the sun shining in his gold hair, his smile luminous to her.

_He's…the one…my one true love, my other half, my soul mate._

The moment was broken when Jiraiya clapped a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "Hey, Kid! You've sure grown in the time we've gone! Let me take a good look at you!"

He pulled her out of Naruto's arms and measured her like he had when they'd first met, feeling something different. He smirked and commented, "You've filled out nicely, Kaoru-_chan_. Naruto, do you see anything different about your friend?"

Naruto looked Kaoru over and seemed to overlook her slender legs, curvy hips, small waist and b-cup breasts. "He hasn't changed at all, Ero-sennin, except his hair grew a _lot_!"

She felt a flash of heat, then an unbearable burn that went through her whole body. She grimaced and shifted in discomfort. _What's this? It feels so hot…I feel like I'm sweating like a racehorse. It hurts so much…_

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Jiraiya exclaimed at her flushed face.

She shook her head hard and took wing, going straight home and into her room. She lay flat on her back to try and cool herself off, but it only seemed to get worse as time went on. She held her breath for hours trying not to scream, pounding her futon to muffle the sound.

Her eyes opened when she heard Fuyumi's voice outside her door.

"Kaoru-kun, are you home? I heard noises."

The shoji slid open and the younger girl gasped at Kaoru's condition. Fuyumi ran over and felt her fiancée's face. "You're so hot! You have to take your clothes off and lie down on your futon!"

Kaoru instantly shot up and sped away, shrieking, "RAPE! LESBIAN RAPE!" as she bumped right into Itachi, who felt the difference in her body immediately upon contact.

"Rape? What're you talking about, Kaoru?"

"Fuyumi told me to lie down and take off my clothes! I don't _wanna_ have girl sex with her!"

Fuyumi, who'd followed in confusion, heard Kaoru's voice for the first time and demanded, "You can speak, Kaoru-kun? Why haven't you before?"

Kaoru literally climbed up her brother's body to get away from the other girl. "Get away from me, lesbian! I'm not homosexual, I'm straighter than a telephone pole!"

Fuyumi's face turned red at the word. "LESBIAN? What are you talking about, Kaoru-kun? You're my fiancé!"

Kaoru shook her head hard and screamed, "I'M A _GIRL_! THE ENGAGEMENT IS OFF! I WON'T BE MARRIED TO ANOTHER GIRL! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Fuyumi's face turned red as a cherry as she looked to Itachi, who nodded in affirmation. Her eyes widened in shock before she ran out, mortified that she'd been head-over-heels with a _girl_.

Kaoru began to pant from the heat, although she felt like screeching out in pain. Whatever this heat was, it was consuming her body. Itachi felt it through his clothes and asked, "Are you all right? You're burning up, and you haven't been sick since you came here."

She shook her head. "It feels so hot…I don't know what's happening…"

He placed the back of his hand on her cheek and nodded. "I'd better get some ice and a cooling pack for your head. Otou-san and Oka-san decided to take the week off so they could go out and Shisui and his wife offered to baby-sit Chichi. Why of all times do you get sick when we're alone in the house?"

She shrugged and felt her consciousness fade.

* * *

><p>Any guesses on what might be wrong with Kaoru? How many of you guessed it would be Naruto she'd be with? Friendship romance, FTW!<p>

I laughed so hard when I wrote how vocal Kaoru was when she "dumped" Fuyumi, her fiancée! Who else did? I have such a macabre sense of humor, I really do! *covers mouth as overcome by giggles*

I'll see you guys in the next chapter! *waves excitedly*

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so don't sue me, please!

Now we'll see what happened during this strange time Kaoru's been "sick"!

* * *

><p>Kaoru opened her eyes and found herself in bed, scratching her head at the suddenness. It was late afternoon by the position of the sun, so she got up and smiled at the feeling of normal temperature in her body. <em>Whatever that was, I don't think I wanna go through it again. It was awful.<em>

Itachi entered the room and sighed. "I was going to check on you. You acted two sandwiches short of a picnic this whole week."

She raised her eyebrows. "I was? I don't remember." _I lost consciousness for the first time since I died…or did I? _ She scrubbed her hands through her hair. _I'm so confused!_

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't freak out, all right? Whatever it was, it's done and hopefully it won't happen again. You must've been delirious from the fever. You were running at one-ten and wouldn't stop screaming the whole time, like someone had thrown you in a bonfire. One time I even dropped you in the bathtub full of ice water just to see if it helped at all. The neighbors even came over asking what I was doing to you."

"So, in five words or less…you experienced hell."

"That sums it up exactly."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then she started giggling, which ended up with them lying on the floor laughing. Itachi wiped his eyes when the laughing fit ended, and he hugged her. "I was so worried you wouldn't make it through. But here you are, as hale and healthy as ever."

"Thanks for taking care of me, Onii-san. I doubt that Otou-san and Oka-san would've kept me here, they would've taken me to the hospital ASAP."

"Like those second-rate medical ninjas would know what to do with you, hell, they didn't even know what to do with Sasuke. We're just thankful that Tsunade-sama railed on them until they got things right."

Kaoru snorted. "She _so_ let them have it for almost killing the Uchiha Clan Head's second son."

"Otou-san and Oka-san should be getting back tomorrow, and I'm sure they'll hear all about what happened while they were gone."

"Yeah." _It's __probably circling around that a banshee was living in their house for a week. If I ever knew I would be that vocal, I would've stuffed my mouth with a gag. It's so embarrassing._

She got up and took out her guitar, going outside and flying to the top of the roof. She sat down and tuned her guitar and then broke into song.

(3 Doors Down - When I'm Gone)

During her performance, she heard people gathering and commenting on her song, wondering where it was coming from and what the words meant. **A/N: She sang in English, FYI.**

"First a banshee, now an angel, do they have all sorts within the Head's house?"

Kaoru dropped her head in her hand and shook it. _This might follow me. I'm sure the whole clan heard me, if not this section of the village. This sucks._

She jumped off the roof and ran over to Naruto's apartment, smelling he was home. She knocked and he came to the door, smiling at her.

"Kaoru, hey!" he greeted, before yawning widely. "I got back home from a mission yesterday evening. Come on in."

As soon as the door closed, a muted popping noise sounded and his Kyubi assets appeared, but instead of one tail, he had five. He didn't notice that one of them wrapped around Kaoru's thigh, until she squeaked, "Naruto, one of your tails is wrapped around my leg!"

"What the—" He whirled around, seeing the naughty tail as the tip tickled her behind the knee. He glared at it, and then complained, "Hey, Kyu-kun! Let go of Kaoru's leg and stop tickling him!"

_The Kyubi's controlling the tail? Well, I'm guessing it _is_ a physical manifestation of the demon, but does it really like me?_ A second tail joined the first, curling around her hips this time, squeezing lightly as her face turned pearly. _I take that as a yes, and the Kyubi's a pervert._

"What do you mean, 'mine'? I don't care, that's my friend you're touching, now give me control over the tails!" Naruto growled, clenching his fists. "I'm not an idiot! What do you mean, 'she'? Kaoru's not a _she_!"

As if to prove his point, a third tail wrapped around her stomach, her shirt stretching and revealing her upper female physiology. Her cheeks shone like a flawless set of pearls as her best friend and newfound soul mate stared at her like he'd never seen her before.

"H…how? I _saw_ your chest before! It was flat like a boy's! And wait! You learned how to speak?"

She nodded, petting the tails to calm them down so they'd release her. "When Otouto left, the stress of it all pushed my inner voice out. I never claimed to be a boy, I just never said anything, but I matured late, which is why I was that way before you left. Kyubi-san, would you please let go?"

The tail around her stomach loosened, but it was joined by another tail wrapped around her upper arm. Naruto tugged on the newly-added tail and snapped, "Would you quit it? Damn it, she's not your toy!" He paused before he shouted, "What do you mean, she's 'ours'? I haven't even dated her! I didn't even know she was a girl until now! And where did this fifth tail come from?"

Kaoru actually rolled her eyes as she thought, _If Kyubi-san wants me, I can at least make it shut up for a while and let go._

The fifth tail stroked her cheek as she stepped forward and grabbed Naruto's face, pulling him down for a kiss. The tails quivered like mad as a purr came from the startled boy's throat. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest just as he jerked away, face like a tomato.

"What the hell? Kyu-kun, what did you do to her?"

She felt her heart beating hard in her chest from the kiss and smiled dreamily. "Naruto, it's because I like you, Kyubi-san did nothing to force this action."

The five tails dropped from her body, curling contentedly behind the blonde young man's back. He himself looked shocked, since it was obvious that he'd never thought she had feelings for him.

"You…like me?"

She nodded. "Is that so strange?"

"Well, how could you like me when we've been best friends for so long? This is all happening so fast!"

She shrugged. "It hit me when I saw you after so long and we'd both grown up. I really like you and I'd like to be your girlfriend."

"Wow…my best guy friend turns out to be a girl that Kyu-kun likes and she wants to be my girlfriend…" He considered and then chuckled. "You stole my first kiss, you know."

"Me too, Naruto."

He hugged her tight and grinned. "Okay, let's date!"

_I can't wait to see the looks on the Council of Elders' faces when they find out the one I've chosen is the Kyubi boy. This might be a breach of contract, but I don't care. He's who I've chosen and no one will have the power to pry us apart._

With that she inwardly smirked.

* * *

><p>Kaoru came home with a gleeful smile on her face, like a cat that had caught a canary. She hummed as she fixed dinner for Itachi, who came into the kitchen and raised his eyebrows at her cheerful mood.<p>

"What's got you so happy?"

She giggled and chirped, "I'm in _love_."

"So you found the right guy that quickly. Who is it?"

"U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to," she chanted as she tossed vegetables in a wok. "And even better, we have a _date_ tomorrow!"

"Are you going to tell Otou-san and Oka-san?"

"Later, when I'm sure he likes me back just as much."

"Word of warning: _Don't_ have sex until _after_ you get married, because you might get pregnant easily for all we know."

She froze. Anything_ but that…_

"What's wrong?"

She shook herself. "You know I have bad memories concerning that kind of stuff."

"Sorry Kaoru, I forgot for a moment. Please be careful, because even if Naruto is an obtuse teenage boy, he's a teenager raised by the biggest pervert in Konoha, so he might've learned more than what's necessary for a boy his age should know."

"Yeah, I've read that pervert's books, remember?"

Kaoru turned her head when she heard someone approach the house. She put Itachi's finished dinner on the table and went to the front door, just as it slid open. A middle-aged man that Kaoru had seen at the police station bowed to her.

"Kaoru-sama, good evening."

She bowed back. "Good evening."

"The Council of Elders is calling for an emergency meeting in which both you and Itachi-sama _must_ attend. You must come with all haste."

She nodded. "I'll tell him. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Kaoru-sama."

_I think I might know what it's about, since I _did_ announce to Fuyumi-san that I was a girl, but I'll find out when I get there._ "Onii-san, a messenger came to tell us that we have to attend an emergency meeting right now, so would you help me put on my new kimono?"

He nodded and hurried to put on his kimono before coming and helping her. As she put on her yukata, he pointed out, "When did you get those tattoos?"

"What tattoos?" she questioned as he tied her in then put on the kimono. _I can't be pierced or cut, so how could I have a mark on my body?_

"On the small of your back is a blood red kanji for 'nine' and a light green Konoha symbol is just below your collarbone."

_So it's more than just feelings, huh? I'm marked by both Kyubi-san and Naruto, so I wonder what marks I have on Naruto's body in turn and has he noticed them._

Itachi tugged the bow of her obi tight and sighed. "Done. Let's get going or we'll be later than we already are."

She nodded and followed him, the long sleeves of her kimono brushing her ankles.

* * *

><p>When she entered the room, the Elder Council gave her furious looks, but she kept her composure and bowed to them.<p>

"Uchiha Kaoru, you have falsified your gender and thus brought scandal to your family—"

"I never did any such thing," she interrupted, her eyes steely as she raised her head without permission. "I never claimed to be a boy, everyone just assumed that's what I was because of my appearance, and my body went through a late phase of puberty. Until I gained my voice, I didn't want to speak out against their assumptions, because in the world, a young boy is indefinitely safer than a girl when caught alone, even if I'm an angel. If this is a scandal, then it's because of your own blindness that you never saw the truth. Otou-san noticed I was a girl from the very first, and yet no one else looked past all my boyish behaviors and looks to the hidden female within. You pushed for me to be married when I was just a young teen, which should've been postponed until I turned twenty, for in the contract I have with Otou-san clearly states that I'm not to be given any suits until then."

"_You_ obviously don't know your own position in this clan—"

"When did the Uchiha Clan fall so far as to rely on the decisions of some old geezers?" she cut in, sneering. "How long has it been since you've walked amongst the members, or furthermore, out in the ninja field? How could you know what it's like for the younger generations in the ever more dangerous world? All you've done is relish in your own power, sitting at home and assuming that everything will be brought to you. You hide behind the Head of the Clan, trying with all your might to make him but a figurehead. Who are you to order me around when you should be out in the park, playing your games and talking about what the world used to be like when you were young? Leave calling the shots to the ones who are actually out _doing_ the work!"

Everyone was stark still at her speech, outraged by her accusations about their clan's inner workings. But the younger members knew she was right, and they'd been having similar thoughts, yet hadn't had the guts. One member, who was around twenty, shouted, "Reform! It's time to reform!"

"Reform! The time for change is now!" another proclaimed.

"REFORM! REFORM! REFORM!"

Itachi smirked and patted her shoulder. "It looks like in a moment of anger you've triggered a revolt against the elders. I wonder what Otou-san will say when he finds out that he's now the actual Head of the Clan in everything, not just name anymore."

She shrugged. "We'll see how pissed off he'll be."

* * *

><p>Ah, what fun will be had when that happens!<p>

What did you all think? Was it a good chapter? Not so much? I want to know!

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Kaoru's going to have a hard time hiding that she's going to be dating Naruto, don't you think? It ought to be a bloodbath when it's finally found out...

* * *

><p>The next day, when Fugaku and Mikoto came home in the morning, Kaoru was brushing her hair to then style it in preparation to go on her date with Naruto. She hummed happily and Chichi ran to her, crying, "Onee-chan! Pretty!"<p>

Mikoto's eyes widened as she ran over and looked her daughter up and down. "Kaoru, I didn't know you were a girl! When did this happen?"

Fugaku chuckled. "Mikoto, she's always been a girl, she just had to grow into it. Are you going somewhere?"

Kaoru nodded. "I'm going to hang out with some of my friends."

Itachi laughed as he picked up his youngest sister. "Chichi! Were you good for Shisui?"

Chichi squealed. "Yes! Good!"

Mikoto interrupted by asking, "What happened while Fugaku and I were gone?"

"Kaoru got sick and ran a high fever most of this week but as you can see, she's fine now," Itachi answered. "Also she decided that she'd had enough of the Council of Elders and protested against their power over the rest of the clan, which led to a revolt. Now you're the true head of the clan, Otou-san."

Kaoru knew a storm when she sensed one and fled as soon as Fugaku popped.

"KAORU…YOU DID _WHAT?_ GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

She flew away so she wouldn't get caught before she came back home. _Now _that_ was what I was expecting. Sorry Otou-san, I couldn't help it._

So the jade-eyed young woman waited in front of Ichiraku Ramen and was surprised when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Of course it's Naruto," she answered right away, a happy smile on her face.

"I can never fool you, can I?" he whined as he took his hands away.

"Nope! What're we doing today?"

"Tsunade-obaa-chan gave special permission so we can go to the commercial town just north of the village. It should be fun, so do you wanna go?"

"Sure, why not?"

He grabbed her hand and she blushed at the contact, but didn't bring it to his attention. _Your hand is so strong and comfortable against mine. It makes me feel so happy inside._

As they walked through the main street of Konohagakure no Sato, she heard a squeal that made her wince.

"Kaoru-kuuun!"

She dodged just as smoothly as before, Sakura regaining her footing and coming for a second pass. Naruto blocked her and protested, "You can't hug Kaoru, Sakura! She doesn't like it when you do that!"

"She?" Sakura gazed at Kaoru and her eyes widened at the light yellow baby doll dress, lacy white heeled sandals, pastel blue flower hair pins in her long bangs, the rest of her hair up in matching clip, and the necklace Itachi had given her for her fifteenth birthday around her neck. "What? Kaoru-kun, you were a girl all this time?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, so would you please drop the 'kun' or change it to a 'chan'?"

The pink-haired girl nodded. "So you _were_ playing with me when you said I should cut my hair short?"

Kaoru smirked. "Let's just say that it was payback for trying to glomp me all the time. At least it grew back."

Sakura plucked her now longer hair that was a bit past her chin.

"So now that this is out in the open, we can be friends?"

"Sure, since you'd like to have a female best friend instead of fan girls, right Kaoru?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Sakura."

They shook hands as a truce and smiled.

Naruto then tugged Kaoru's hand. "Let's go, Kaoru."

Her smile changed from friendly to adoring and she nodded. "Okay."

"Bye, Kaoru!" Sakura called, waving as they walked away.

"Bye, Sakura!" _Wow, Pinky sure switched like a light bulb when it was found out I was a girl. I guess she didn't hold any grudges for what I did to her. Though I'm sure if I _ever_ told Otouto about who was behind those pranks that forever branded him as gay he'd try with all his might kill me, girl or not._

* * *

><p>They went to a sushi bar once they got to the town, Naruto sharing with her, even if it made them both blush. In fact, he was so bold as to steal a couple kisses from her. When they window-shopped for the good part of an hour, he put an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. She leaned her head on his shoulder and then remembered something.<p>

"Naruto, when is your birthday?"

"October tenth."

"So I missed it after my birthday every year…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we can celebrate both our birthdays together this year."

"We can if one of us isn't on a mission."

"Yeah, but I'll make sure we're together for _your_ birthday, at least. I've missed two of your birthdays since we met."

"But I've missed _all_ of yours, so it doesn't seem fair that you make efforts on my behalf."

He smiled softly. "You'd do that for me?"

She nodded firmly. "Of course. This coming October, we'll celebrate your birthday and it'll be spectacular."

He kissed her right on the spot, and she ran her fingers through his hair, the purring sound rumbling against her lips. She giggled and sighed when they parted. He cradled her cheeks and rubbed them with the pads of his thumbs. He snickered and whispered in her ear, "Kyu-kun says he liked that a lot."

Her cheeks flushed and she scratched the back of her neck. "So that's where the purring came from."

His face turned cherry red as he scowled. "You made me purr? You pervert." His scowl deepened. "Humans don't make that sound, no matter what you say."

She giggled and he grabbed her sides. "_You_ don't have him in your body! He's such a perverted fox I can't stand it, and his thoughts and dreams about you are embarrassing to wake up to!"

She squealed and squirmed as he tickled her. He began to laugh as well, not even noticing as people stared as they passed. He panted after several minutes, but noticed she didn't have to pause in her laughter. He murmured, "You sure have great lung capacity, Kaoru. You'd be great at diving."

_Of course, but he doesn't know that I can hold my breath indefinitely, since Itachi claimed I screamed like a banshee for a week straight. Oh, I have to check something if he hasn't noticed already. _"Naruto, can you come into this clothing shop with me? I have something I need to check on your skin."

"Um…okay?"

They entered the store and Kaoru selected a random garment for Naruto to try on. He grunted in confusion as they stepped behind the curtain and she raised her hands to his jacket collar. "May I?"

"S-sure."

She unzipped his jacket and slipped the collar of his black shirt down, seeing the faint outline of the Uchiha sigil on the same place as the Konoha symbol she had. Her cheeks turned pearly as she murmured the question, "Would you please turn around so I can check another place?"

He nodded and turned around, only for her to draw up his shirt and jacket, seeing a set of pearl-colored kanji for "tenshi" there. She smiled and inside she was cheering. _So it isn't just on me! That means that the feelings are mutual! Even though I'm not so sure about Kyu-san, I love Naruto. I hope the symbols representing us will grow darker as the ones representing me and Kyu-san. _She let the cloth drop back down and noticed his cheeks were glowing red. _I guess he could tell by my reaction that this would be awkward. I'll soothe his embarrassment._

He gasped when she put her arms around him from the back. "K-Kaoru—"

"I'm done, you don't have to be nervous."

"You're so weird Kaoru, first you're blushing up a storm and then you're assuring me not to be embarrassed too. I just don't get you sometimes."

Her answering grin turned into uncontrollable giggles. _If he thinks I'm weird, then I'm the perfect girl for him. _At that thought, her arms tightened and she pressed her face into his back. _Naruto, I love you, but if I were to tell you, you'd get scared and refuse to believe it, so I'll have to wait until you confess first._

"Um…Kaoru…"

"Yes?" she breathed.

"Can you let go now? You've been holding onto me for several minutes."

She did so, although reluctantly. "Sorry." _You just felt so good in my arms that I couldn't help but wish to hold you longer. I wonder if you feel this way too._

* * *

><p>At the tail end of their date, Naruto stopped at a jewelry stall, looking at the different pieces shrewdly. He picked up an earring that had a round blue gemstone cradled in a swirl of silver that looked like a teardrop with the lower half as a whirlpool. He looked at it, then her, then back again before giving a determined nod.<p>

"Mister, I want to buy this!"

When he'd paid, he turned to her and asked, "May I?"

She drew her bangs back and he put the gift on her ear. She let her hair back and smiled. "Thank you, Naruto. It's beautiful."

She kissed him and he blushed, taking her hand and looking at the sun, which was setting.

"We have to get back; I need to go on a mission tomorrow."

She raised her eyebrows. "I do too, and it has an undetermined time period of how long it will go, although there are only three days left until the mission objective takes place."

"What a coincidence, that's what's basically happening in my mission."

_For all I know, it might be one and the same._

They reached the Uchiha Compound in no time at all and he hugged her. "See you later, whenever that is."

She nodded and then kissed him goodbye, which turned into an extended set of them. The purr was present the whole time, and it got louder to the point that it was too embarrassing to keep going. They both were vividly flushed as they parted ways, and she saw that the Konoha sign was darker green than before.

_Can this courtship last two-and-a-half years more before it gets serious? We can hardly keep our hands off each other now, after the first date. I wonder if it'll be even legal to have him marry me by the end of this year, since we'll still both be minors, even if we're both orphans._ **A/N: She knows for sure that she'll be banished from the Uchiha Clan for being in love with Naruto.**

She went home and sensed Fugaku was much calmer now, although he was very annoyed by the fact she'd dumped all this duty (and paperwork) on him. She entered the house and went to her room, changing out of her normal clothes to her new outfit: a sleeveless black Uchiha shirt, a slitted white miniskirt with navy spandex shorts, heeled black ninja sandals, her green vest (save it was replaced as she grew), her forehead protector around her neck and her goggles (they're adjustable). She checked her small black book's list again, which she'd updated recently.

_**Immortal**_

_**Invincible (save self-injury)**_

_**Heightened senses**_

_**Wings (only weakness to enemies)**_

_**Chakra-enhancing blood**_

_**Healing saliva**_

_**Enhanced strength and stamina**_

_**Endless amount of chakra**_

_**Imprint on Onii-san (Uchiha abilities)**_

_**Permanent insomnia**_

_**Don't eat**_

_**Don't need to go to the bathroom or bathe**_

_**Instant healing**_

_**Trigger to puberty finding soul mate**_

_**Calming aura**_

**"**_**Divine Elixir" tears (6 bottles)**_

_**Don't need to breathe  
><strong>_

_**Marks for relationships on collarbone and small of back**_

_It's getting longer very slowly, but if any ninja were to get this, they'd know how to defeat me, and also that my body fluids have properties that could make them invincible, so I've never let anyone see it so they can't take it. Not even Onii-san, and I've trusted him with just about everything else._

_But now I have to start trusting Naruto with my secrets, past and life. It'll take some time so I don't scar him for life with the horror stories, but I'll begin that soon, because love is all about trust._

* * *

><p>Awww, I thought their first date was cute, don't you? A little awkward, like all first dates are!<p>

As this progresses, I'm sure it's going to get harder and harder to hide! For all we know, it might be busted already!

Please review!_  
><em>

_Please review!  
><em>


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

As the chapters go along, more and more will be revealed about what happened to Kaoru!

* * *

><p>In the morning she went to the Hokage's office and wasn't surprised to see Naruto and Sakura were also there, but was because of the rest of the team. There was a pale-skinned, dark-haired young man with a smile painted on his face and a kinda scary-looking Jonin that she supposed was to be the team leader.<p>

"Yamato-taicho, Sai, I want you to meet the team observer, Uchiha Kaoru."

Yamato bowed and smiled, which softened the creepy effect. "It'll be a pleasure to work with you, I'm sure."

She bowed back. "You as well, Yamato-taicho."

Sai said outright, "Are you a girl or a guy? For all I know, you're wearing fake breasts."

_Why that little—Kaoru, ignore him, he's trying to get a reaction out of you, just like Otouto did when he didn't like you._ She smiled warmly and gave him a firm pat on the back. "It's good to meet you too, Sai-san."

Just as she stepped away, she stumbled a bit, but recovered so quickly all it looked like was a slight misstep. _What was that? I've never stumbled during my second life. Maybe it was just a lapse in judgment of the distance or a small bump in the floor. I'm sure it's nothing._

"All right you five," Tsunade interrupted, bringing the group's attention back to her. "Your mission is to travel to the Heaven and Earth Bridge in two days and capture a spy working for Sasori against Orochimaru. If you succeed, we'll probably be able to find out about Sasuke's whereabouts."

Kaoru and Naruto lit up in anticipation, while Sakura rolled her eyes, which made the other girl frown. _You don't even care that Otouto left, do you? You're probably thinking, "If we never find him it'll be better for the village, he was the fruitiest gay I ever met who shattered my heart to tiny pieces!" but I think otherwise, since he is my brother and I played that prank on him. Well Sakura, if you don't keep your opinion to yourself, I'm gonna call you "Pinky" to your face._

"You're dismissed."

They left, traveling out of the village towards their destination. Once they were a good distance away, Sai asked, "Kaoru-san, what relation are you to this pathetic kid we're going to get information on?"

Kaoru twitched and didn't let it get to her as she answered, "I'm adopted into his family, so he's my little brother."

"I see. How can you care about that fag when he left the village with no thought about anyone? He's just a little cowardly homo."

_That's it! He's dead!_ She had a pleasant smile on her face as she turned to him. "Really? Is that so?"

Sai's smile was so false even civilians could've seen through it. "Yeah, don't you think so?"

WHACK!

Her fist flew and he did as well, right through the bushes on the other side of the road. She huffed and turned away, brushing her hands off on her skirt. _Eww, that felt satisfying yet disgusting. He's more of a fag than Otouto, with how he dresses, that bare midriff and everything._

Sakura put her hands on her hips and demanded, "What's got your panties in a twist? Isn't it true that Sasuke's gay? I would say he's even lower than that, he's _genderless_."

_For Sai-san, I held back, but for another girl, kid gloves are off._ Kaoru swung again, but this time her smile was sickly sweet. Her palm connected with the other girl's face, and she slid into the bushes after Sai.

Yamato facepalmed while Naruto warned the two further. "Don't insult Sasuke, especially in front of Kaoru! She has no qualms with decking you! I thought she'd _never_ get around to doing that to you, Sakura!"

Sakura and Sai came out, Sai holding his broken jaw while Sakura was healing her dislocated one, spitting blood on the ground.

Yamato sighed and observed, "It seems we have some dissension in our ranks, so we'll be doing a side-mission right now to get our act together." He put his hands together and a massive cage of wood appeared behind him. "You can do that in this cage or at a hot spring, your choice."

_I think I know what everyone's vote will be._

* * *

><p>Kaoru landed face-first into the hot spring after tripping over her own feet. She heard all the women, Sakura included, laughing at her klutziness. <em>This is getting to the point where it might get life-threatening. If it gets worse, I'm going to Tsunade-sama for a check-up.<em> She surfaced and shook her head, her bangs slapping against her face messily as she turned to Sakura with an annoyed scowl. "What're you laughing at, _Pinky_? I could've gotten a concussion if I hadn't landed in the water." _Well, that probably would've been impossible, but she doesn't know that._

Sakura gasped for breath. "I'm not the only one, Kaoru! This is the first time I've seen you trip, and it was so over the top that I can't help but laugh!"

_Screw her, I'm soaking against the far wall so I won't wipe out again._ Kaoru gingerly waded over to the intended spot and heaved an inward sigh when Sakura sat next to her.

"Kaoru, you know I don't like Sasuke but why do you get so angry when it comes to the truth about him?"

"I do because it _isn't_."

The pink-haired young woman blinked in confusion. "What do you mean, it isn't? No straight guy would've dyed his hair pink, or worn pink boxers or had pink tattoos or pink nail polish on his nails! He's never shown any special interest in girls, either!"

_And I know why, considering how aggressive fan girls are._

"I've noticed something, Kaoru."

"What?"

"You used to have terrible scars all over your body, but now they seem to be gone save the deeper ones, and even those are fading."

_Noticed that too, I guess as I grow, my body gets less like the one I came here with, although I am concerned with the growing lack of balance. If it progresses any further, I'm hanging back out of sight once we get to the Heaven and Earth Bridge._

"They sure healed quickly, so before you got here they must've been rather fresh. How about we have a truce during this mission, so you don't beat me up? Does that sound good to you?"

She held out a hand. Kaoru considered for a moment then put her hand in the other girl's. "It's a truce." _But it's only for the duration of the mission, Pinky. If you get cocky during this mission and begin insulting Otouto's person again, you won't just get a single slap, I'll pound you to a bloody pulp._

* * *

><p>Two whole hours after Sakura got out, Kaoru did, looking fresh as if she'd never gotten in, her hair completely dry as she put on her yukata. Her hair was braided loosely so it hung down one shoulder, Naruto's face awash with relief when she entered the main room they were meeting in to eat.<p>

"What took you so long, Kaoru?" Yamato asked, curious, since he only knew the basics about her, as did most people. "You should be all red and dizzy by now."

"I just wanted to meditate to calm myself. As you can tell, the heat didn't affect me that much."

"Well, sit down, we're eating a feast as you can see. Take as much as you like."

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "I'm not hungry, but thanks anyway."

Yamato looked questioningly at Naruto, who replied, "Kaoru's always eaten like a bird, usually only eating when she has to. She hasn't even eaten ramen when I offered to treat her."

"How long have you known Naruto, Kaoru-san?" the team leader queried.

"Three years, since I arrived a short while before on the same day I met him. He was my first friend," Kaoru explained, a fond smile on her face. _I actually approached him, but only four people in the world know that._

"Would you say that the both of you are best friends?"

"Yes." _To the public eye of Konohagakure no Sato, that is._

"Since you know Naruto and Sasuke, then you know Sakura as well?"

"Yes." _Even though I've reverted to calling her Pinky again._

"Why is your teamwork with Sakura poor, then?"

"Until the other day, she acted like a crushing fan girl whenever in my presence." _Including trying to glomp and kiss me._

"So Sakura-san's a lesbian?" Sai mistakenly surmised, which caused Naruto to cough then laugh so hard he doubled over and Kaoru had to try her damnedest not to do the same.

Sakura blushed and protested, "I was _not_, Sai! I didn't know that Kaoru was a girl at the time, then again, _no one_ did!"

Yamato's eyebrows raised as he looked to Kaoru for an explanation. She gave an amused smile and explained, "Until about…a week ago, everyone assumed I was a boy because I arrived here with short hair and in boy's clothes, and even had boyish mannerisms, although I still haven't gotten out of some of them."

"With that voice, how could have anyone mistaken you for a boy?"

"Until about…two-and-a-half years ago, I was stone mute, so I had to write things and didn't bother correcting anyone's mistakes, although there was a _few_ people who guessed my true gender."

"Who are those people?"

"My adopted father, older brother and Jiraiya-sama the Gama-sennin."

Naruto sniggered. "Now I know what he was doing when I introduced you to him. He knew you were a girl and was checking."

Her cheeks turned pearly and she nodded. _Geez, I need to stop being embarrassed around him or else someone might guess I like him._

"How long have you been on Team Seven?" Yamato questioned.

"I wasn't on the team, I was an observer, like on this one. It was because I needed to learn how ninja teams interacted and the Sandaime decided this was the best way, so…I guess, reiterating the question, I observed Team Seven until the day Otouto defected to Otogakure no Sato."

"Hmmm. Are you a Chunin?"

"No."

"Then what rank do you hold?"

"Jonin." _And secretly ANBU and Hunter ninja._

"Where do you work?"

"Mostly just around the Hokage Tower." _And secret missions with Onii-san on the side._

"How is life in the Head of the Uchiha Clan's household?"

_Being only seventeen and destroying how they ran things…_ "It's going rather well. My little sister's turning three in the early summer and she's sticking to me like Velcro whenever I'm around. She _loves_ me."

Naruto perked up. "You have a little sister? What's her name?"

"Chichi. She's the cutest little thing, although you wouldn't have heard Otouto say that in front of anyone beyond immediate family."

"I'll _so_ have to tease him about it when we see him again!"

"I'll help, since he deserves it after being gone so long."

Yamato looked at the pair and sighed, dropping his head. Kaoru heard him mutter, "Why me?"

Kaoru hid a smirk within a smile. _You're just unlucky, Yamato-taicho._

* * *

><p>Kaoru sneaked out of the room when Sakura fell asleep and crept onto the outer walkways, searching for Naruto. He waved at her from around a corner and she ran to him. He caught her in his arms and held her close for a moment.<p>

"Meeting like this during a mission is fun, but nerve-wracking," he whispered, the pair of them grinning at each other.

"If we're caught and my father finds out, I'll no longer have a home and I'll truly be an orphan," she whispered back.

"He'll do it anyways, why don't you spring it on him after the mission is done?"

"But then I'll never see Onii-san, Oka-san, or Imouto very often, or at all, since I'll be forbidden from ever entering the compound again. It'd break my family apart."

"But if we spring it on them later, it'll be worse, especially when your dad decides to find a guy for you to marry."

"That doesn't happen until I'm twenty, so there's plenty of time."

She grabbed his face and kissed him so he wouldn't worry anymore. He gripped her yukata and the thunderous purr started again. She breathed a contented sigh when she felt his tails curl around her body like extra sets of soft arms of protection.

_If this is what a piece of heaven feels like, I don't want to ever come down again,_ she thought before everything escaped her.

Both were so engrossed that they didn't notice Yamato peeking around the corner just beyond them, a shocked look on his face. He held still and said nothing, or else risking detection from the two sets of hypersensitive ears. He never expected these two to be in a relationship, even if Naruto had a tattoo of the Uchiha Clan on his chest. He knew of the dangers they were getting themselves into, since the Uchiha Clan hated the Kyubi Jinchuriki. It was hardly tolerated that Naruto and Sasuke had been friends, but if it was found out that the adopted daughter and shining star of the head's family was in a relationship with the reason of their relocation and oppression of power in the village's system, her expulsion from the clan wouldn't be enough. It would probably be attempted to either kill her or cause her childbearing ability to be lost, for it wouldn't be allowed for an outsider, much less the Kyubi container, to cross with one who had such gifts as she. And judging by Kaoru's earlier reactions, she wouldn't take kindly to actions such as those.

He closed his eyes to pray that this was just a passing fancy between the two.

* * *

><p>Yeah, you can tell it won't be pretty either way, when it's found out, and Kaoru being who she is, there <em>will<em> be bloodshed. Any guesses on what'll happen? I'm already planning it, so I'm curious what you all think!

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Oh! I forgot I was going to post on Valentine's Day! *shrugs* Better late than never.

Did everyone see Naruto Shippuden 249? The end almost made me cry! That's saying something, because I never cry...

*clears throat* Here's the chapter! Enjoy this special treat!

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kaoru were happy as they did an exercise with the team, even though Kaoru was tripping over air at this point, slipping and falling at the drop of a hat. After her fiftieth face-plant into the ground, Yamato asked, "Are you ill, Kaoru-san? Your balance has gotten more and more elusive as the mission has gone on."<p>

_Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious. You get a gold star._ She pushed her face out of the dirt and wiped it off with her hands as she flipped to her feet, only to slip and fall flat on her back. She covered her face with a hand as her cheeks turned pearly. _I'm considering just lying here and not getting up again._

Her eyes widened when a hand was held out to her. Naruto grinned and offered, "Come on, I'll help you there."

She sighed and put her hand in his, pulling her up. She stumbled right into him, and both of them blushed. Sai commented, "That's an interesting reaction. I thought you two were best friends."

They stepped apart and Naruto put an arm around her waist. "You can't support me that well when we're this far apart," she muttered, and he growled, "Fine, I'll carry you."

He picked her up and slung her over his back, her arms around his neck and he held her legs. They began traveling towards the Heaven and Earth Bridge. They went through procedure, Yamato using his wood technique to transform into one of the Akatsuki named Sasori. Kaoru jumped into a tree, only to have to catch it with her hands to pull herself up. She gritted her teeth and gave Yamato a thumbs-up to show she was in position.

_Let's see how it goes, I just hope I can keep this position._

She watched as the scene began, a figure in a cloak met "Sasori" and the pair spoke, Yamato trying to pry information out of the spy (who turned out to be Kabuto) about Sasuke, but failing as Orochimaru (who was wearing an Akatsuki cloak) appeared and Kabuto attacked, slashing through the disguise like it was made of fragile cloth. Yamato jumped back, before giving the signal for his team to come out. Kaoru narrowed her eyes, having had heard the comment about the "three little rats" and thought, _Oh yeah, he can't sense me at all, now I remember. There's no way he'll detect me unless I make a sound, which I'm determined not to do, since he's after me for some reason. This has all gone awry from the original plan, but if the cards are played just right, we might be able to get them to run and we'll follow them to Otouto. Now it's just a waiting game to see who snaps first._

What she didn't expect was for Naruto to suddenly cancel his transformation and the Kyubi's chakra to appear around him, his eyes turning red, teeth lengthening into fangs, fingernails into claws, his whiskers deepening until they almost seemed like cuts on his skin, his hair standing on end. A savage growl ground through his throat and he roared, which caused a shockwave that shook the trees so hard that Kaoru couldn't hold on. She tumbled head over heels, before hitting the ground on Team Kakashi's side of the bridge.

That drew the attention of all the occupants of it, Orochimaru's and Naruto's eyes that stuck out to her the most. Orochimaru looked surprised then grinned, as she sat up and then got to her feet carefully. She then gazed at Naruto, who looked agonizingly terrified at her appearance, and she wasn't sure if the emotion was all his. And like the wind, Naruto was holding her in his arms, yanking her away from Orochimaru as his fangs snapped at her. She gasped and leaned back just as her boyfriend slashed at the Hebi-sennin with his chakra claws.

"_**Keep away from Kaoru! She's MINE!**_" the Kyubi snarled, the chakra bubbling viciously.

Orochimaru got up from his crouch, his burned and torn skin healing slowly as he swept his hand over his face. "With that threat, Kaoru-_chan_ seems all the more tantalizing. The Kyubi is very protective of this woman, so I'll just have to take her away from you!"

Naruto's eyes turned blue again, but he didn't get any tamer as he let his tails wrap around Kaoru and he formed the Vermilion Rasengan in his hand, running at his enemy and jamming it into his midsection, which blew him across the bridge and into the forest beyond. Kaoru tensed when Kabuto raced towards them, but Naruto merely batted him away, his savage growling directed at his enemy who was trying everything to get his most important person away from him.

"I _knew_ that information about one of my spies would draw you out, Kaoru-chan. You wouldn't be able to resist at even the slightest chance that you'd be able to find Sasuke-kun. He's talked about you some, although he doesn't speak much unless he's in a good mood, which is rare. If you would turn yourself over to me, I'd set him free. Isn't that a fair trade? You've been training all this time so you could rescue him from my clutches, after all."

The Kyubi lunged at Orochimaru, roaring, "_**Did you not hear me, Snake? You will not touch what belongs to me! I'll rip you to shreds!**_"

A sinister chuckle escaped the rogue Sannin. "So you've decided to share her with Naruto, have you? Or is she all yours?" He licked his lips, which made Kaoru shudder.

_Definitely creepy, I wouldn't last a day with this guy before I freaked and slugged him across the face, although I do wonder if he's telling the truth that he'd release Otouto if I surrendered myself to him. Even if I wanted to, Naruto and Kyu-san wouldn't give me up even if I struggled, not that I'd be able to very well in my extreme clumsy state. I'd probably fall flat on my face again. As soon as we get back to Konoha, I'm going straight to Tsunade to find out what the hell is wrong with me._

The demon fox hissed, "_**What I do with what's mine has nothing to do with you, you serpent! Slither back into your hole where you belong before I bite your head off!**_"

Naruto regained control to yell, "I can handle him myself, Kyu-kun! Let me—"

"_**I WILL **_**NOT**_** ALLOW YOU TO DO SO WHEN YOU HAVE THE LESSER CLAIM! SLEEP WHILST I AM KILLING HIM, NARUTO!**_"

Out of the chakra, a sixth tail formed, Naruto's skin disintegrating and leaving a six-tailed beast that glowed with dark red chakra. It snarled and used its free tails to smack Orochimaru away, before it set Kaoru beside the rest of Team Kakashi and leapt after the flying snake ninja. Sakura ran over to her teammate's girlfriend and checked her over. "How could you be all right when the Kyubi's chakra was burning everything else? You should've disintegrated at the smallest touch!"

Yamato looked at Kaoru, seeing she was completely unharmed. "It seems that there is more to her than meets the eye, or the Kyubi does hold her in the highest regard."

"What do you mean, Yamato-taicho? It did say Kaoru belonged to it, so…she's like a kit?" Sai questioned, way off base.

The squad captain gave his head a shake. "Kaoru, I came upon something last night, so may I venture a guess?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Our enemy is within hearing range. He's probably seen enough to come to certain conclusions that Kyu-san and Naruto, and I quote, 'hold me in the highest regard'."

Kabuto's eyes sparked with admiration. "You're always so aware of _all_ your surroundings, I noticed when I saw you the very first time. You're no normal Uchiha that's for certain, even if you are adopted. What you are is still a mystery to both myself and Orochimaru-sama, which irritates me, even after studying you for such a long period of time. I can't even get close enough to you to get tissue samples, and I've never seen you bleed, even if you are an active ninja, although it would be satisfying when we finally take you." He smirked at that and held his stomach, which had been injured in the fight. "But I am in no condition to take on all of you at once. Should you wish to take up on Orochimaru-sama's offer, you could leave with me now and see your younger brother in no time at all."

_Tempting…but…_ "I'm afraid I must decline. I'll get Otouto back my own way." _…there's no way I'd side with a complete creepazoid like Orochimaru. I'd rather shack up with Pinky._ **A/N: And that's saying something! *cackles***_  
><em>

A huge shockwave hit them and suddenly, Sai was off on one of his ink creations. Kaoru frowned at the suspicious action, but the distraction he caused allowed an opening to be presented to Kabuto, who took it, even as Kaoru socked him straight in the nose. He picked her up despite his broken nose and retreated, where she struggled as he carried her to where Orochimaru was located, Sai with him but Naruto and the Kyubi noticeably absent.

"It seems you caught our quarry Kabuto," Orochimaru drawled with a pleased grin.

"She's quite a fighter, even if she seems to have been weakened. I wouldn't have caught her otherwise."

"Let go of me or I'll break something worse next!" she threatened, kicking hard at his torso and pounding mercilessly at his back with her fists.

Skillfully, Kabuto tied her up around the neck, wrists and ankles in such a way that it would tighten the loop around her neck the more she struggled, and then threw her over his shoulder again. She rolled her eyes at how simple it would be to get out of it if she used the right angling, plus it was impossible to strangle her with rope. _Even if the tie is brilliant for someone who doesn't want to die, every ninja is an escape artist. It is a creative way of making sure a _human_ preserves themselves, you can't keep an angel from wriggling out of the ties. I've learned several ways in my first life alone, even if it takes a while when you have to be unnoticed._

She smelled Naruto and the others in hot pursuit, his scent more powerfully mixed with the Kyubi's than ever. _With the sixth tail now formed, I'm sure his senses are even more acute. I wonder whose scent he's following, since it can't be mine._

* * *

><p>She noticed as the hours passed as they traveled, her hair began to darken, to the point where it was steely black with the very tips their original burnt orange color. She blinked as her bangs and ponytail waved in front of her face. <em>What's going on? It looks like a mixture of Otou-san and Oka-san's color. I wonder if my eyes are darkening in color, too. Am I becoming more like an Uchiha in appearance and blood? Onii-san will think this is interesting when he sees me again. The imprinting's become permanent and gene-deep, even if I'm still an angel. I doubt anyone has noticed yet, since Sai and Orochimaru are ahead of us.<em>

The forest retreated into a wasteland and very soon they entered a hidden location although it would be all-too-apparent with the Kyubi's nose. Kabuto carried her into what had to be a lab for human experiments and research. She was locked onto a table then her bonds cut. She scowled at this and watched as Orochimaru gloated.

"Since my normal method didn't work with inserting my chakra, I'll inject her. She must have protected herself with a technique before that hardened her skin. Now that she can't weave signs, she's vulnerable."

Kabuto handed his master the injection, only for the needle to snap upon application.

"Impossible! It couldn't be that the technique is still active!"

_Of course it isn't, I can't be harmed unless you take my hand and make me do the injection myself. Thank goodness neither of them decided to search me and found the storage seals._

"It appears so, Orochimaru-sama. Although her skin seems normal to the touch, it cannot be penetrated when attacked. Perhaps chakra can penetrate it."

_Try it, and prepare to be disappointed. Not even a Hyuga can affect me. _Her thoughts were accompanied by an inward smirk. _No malignant chakra can penetrate my body, not that I've needed any medical treatment from an ally._

Kabuto laid a hand on her middle and it glowed green with healing chakra. He only probed for a moment before shaking his head. "If chakra can't penetrate her skin, then genjutsu and ninjutsu would have no effect on her."

_Bingo._

She suddenly perked up when she smelled Sasuke, snake scent on him and all, approaching the room. _Otouto, you must've sensed Kabuto and Orochimaru's entrance into the hideout. If you don't recognize me in my current form, when I get my hands on you you'll wish you'd never walked into this room._

"Orochimaru, you said we would train once you got back."

His flat, emotionless voice made her narrow her eyes. _Excellent for being in enemy territory, giving him nothing, but I think you're laying it on thick. You've never sounded like this in the whole time I've known you._

Orochimaru frowned and turned to the younger Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun, I've found a better vessel than you, so your expulsion is immediate. You're no longer needed."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Kaoru winced at the dark expression. _What're you gonna do now? You've just been thrown out and given a chance to go back to Konohagakure no Sato. Take that, and I'll escape sooner or later._ When he moved towards Orochimaru and Kabuto, she frowned inwardly. _What're you doing? Go, before Orochimaru gets violent._

He looked down at her and frowned. "So this is my replacement, a fragile-looking girl?"

Orochimaru grinned. "This 'fragile' female is a more fascinating creature than any other, including you."

Kaoru looked up at her younger brother and smirked inwardly. _Recognize me, Otouto? I've changed much more than you have, and I'm no longer "Onii-chan", but "Onee-chan"._

Sasuke grabbed her face and looked her over. "She's too pretty for you to take over and ugly up, Orochimaru."

He suddenly activated his Chidori, only it lengthened into a sword, going straight through the Hebi-sennin's heart. Blood splattered everywhere, and Kabuto jumped back, eyes wide as Sasuke twisted the blade so that the wound wouldn't close. Orochimaru's eyes darkened in death and he dropped to the ground when the Chidori blade vanished. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he turned to Kabuto, who backed up, but was skewered and kept that way until he died. His expression stayed flat as he stated, "That's for imprisoning another member of my clan." His face softened as he looked down and asked, "Are you all right, Miss? I'll get these open for you."

Once her bonds were open, she jumped up and tackled him to the ground, shaking him by the front of his open gi. "Moron, moron, moron, Otouto! Don't you recognize me?"

He gazed into her black eyes with a ring of jade green on the outside and reached up to pluck at the burnt orange-tipped locks. His eyes widened as he studied her face and squeaked, "Onii-chan? Is that really you? You're…different."

She grinned. "Yep, I'm different. Help me up or I'll fall on you again. I'll explain on the way."

He picked her up bride-style (after incinerating the corpses) and carried her as she talked, his footsteps quick as he headed for the exit, before Kaoru stopped her story and turned her head towards the right turn of a four-way intersection. "That way, they're that way."

"Who?"

"Naruto, Pinky, Yamato-taicho and Sai-san."

He saw her confident face and nodded, turning without a second thought. She spotted Naruto first and called, "Naruto! Hey! Look who I found!"

Naruto ran straight for them and enveloped them both in a hug, Sasuke stiffening. Kaoru laughed in happiness and giggled as the Kyubi tickled her under her knees.

"Sasuke, you're carrying Kaoru, so you're coming back with us?"

"Yeah. If I can defeat Orochimaru and Kabuto without trying, I'll give my brother a run for his money."

"They're dead?"

"I made sure."

Sakura hugged Sasuke, thankful that Team Kakashi would be complete again. Yamato and Sai approached a little more warily, since Sasuke was a dangerous rogue.

"Uchiha Sasuke, will you surrender and come back to Konohagakure no Sato with us?"

He nodded and moved to give Kaoru to Naruto, but Kaoru shook her head. He sighed and began leading them out of the hideout and back home.

* * *

><p>I like how things are going, and now Naruto is up to six tails! W00T!<p>

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I love all my reviewers! They're so awesome! Thanks to all of you for supporting me as I post this puppy!

Sasuke is to return to Konoha at last! How will his clan, or more important, his _father_, react to his homecoming? This chapter ought to tell you!

* * *

><p>As the walls of Konohagakure no Sato loomed bigger in their sight, Sasuke smiled a bit and confessed, "I've missed being home all this time. I think you've changed the most Onee-chan, since I've been gone. When did you dye your hair?"<p>

"It seems that I've turned completely Uchiha, right down to the DNA. I'm still myself, I just look somewhat different."

Naruto hugged her around the shoulders. "You're still you all right. You're just female. I like the new dark hair and eyes."

She turned pearly as her cheeks heated up. "Thanks, Naruto."

Sasuke then looked at Naruto, who'd redone his transformation after the emotional reunion in the hideout. "When did you begin to start getting tails?"

"They started to appear right after our fight at the Valley of the End."

"So that weird chakra that was around you changed you more than what I could see. I see you've grown your hair out too, Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "I figured that Kaoru had played a prank on me and decided that this style is better-suited for me and is easier to manage."

"So is anyone going to introduce me to the other two members of the unit?"

Kaoru pointed to them. "From the left is Yamato-taicho and Sai-san. They came to help with the mission in case things got hairy."

"I see."

As soon as they entered the gates of the village, a whole unit of ANBU (including Fox) escorted them straight to the Hokage Tower, Sasuke setting his older sister on her feet, but she didn't let go of him, having had him in a tight embrace the whole way back. Tsunade looked Sasuke up and down thoroughly and nodded. "So you've returned. You know that the punishment for abandoning your village is death, but…since you came back on your own, you'll be sentenced to in-village D-rank missions until you test to become a Chunin, which is forbidden for four-and-a-half years, when you turn twenty. Is this fair, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. "For what I've done, it is."

She then smiled. "Then take up the Konoha hitae-ate again and wear it proudly from now on."

He gave another nod and took the black headband and tied it on, Naruto cheering and slapping him on the back.

"You may return home and get a change of clothes before you begin your punishment."

"Yes, thank you Hokage-sama."

He turned to leave and Kaoru lost her balance, falling flat on her face. She sighed in frustration as Naruto lifted her up.

"Is something wrong with your balance, Kaoru? I noticed it was a tad off before you went on this mission, but now it seems near-handicap in comparison."

She rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement. Could you give me a check-up? I need to find out what's causing this."

"I agree with you. Come with me, we'll go to the private clinic here."

Naruto looked wary as Tsunade walked Kaoru out, jerking when the Kyubi purred loudly. He growled, "Shut up, Kyu-kun! It's embarrassing to do in front of other people!"

Sasuke snorted. "You purr now, Naruto?"

The boy's red face was like a tomato as he sputtered indignantly.

* * *

><p>Kaoru held the syringe and winced slightly as Tsunade guided it to a vein to draw some blood. "Your equilibrium is completely gone, so you can't even walk. I'll test this right away to see what's off."<p>

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama."

The blonde Hokage smiled and used her chakra to check for any poisons, sicknesses, or anything odd, for that matter. She raised her eyebrows as she found something. She turned to the waiting angel girl and asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Naruto."

"Hmmm, that explains a lot. Can I check your body for any anomalies?"

"Sure."

The top medic ninja pushed her chakra into Kaoru's body and checked over everything in her body and hummed at the confirmation of the blood tests. "Now that I think about it, you're an angel, so this might be par for the course for you. Also…have you had a period at all?"

"What's that?"

"Apparently not, so that rules out human reactions. And since Naruto is fusing with the Kyubi and you _were_ feverish for a whole week…just maybe it was triggered by the spring, which would also mean it would happen during the fall, too. That _would_ make sense, so I guess it is possible. Kaoru, you were kitted by the Kyubi while you were in heat."

"…huh?"

* * *

><p>After a couple hours, Kaoru went home, she was shell-shocked. <em>How could I have known that's what happened when my brain went out the window that week? I thought Kyu-san was acting awfully affectionate so quickly, but I guess it was because he and I were more in tune with my bond. "Mine" literally meant <em>mine_._

She took her shoes off, in a daze, almost completely missing the glaring contest Fugaku and Sasuke were having in the living room. The air was crackling with hostility, so she didn't want to interrupt, until Itachi got home and called, "I'm back! Kaoru, what are you staring at? Go in!"

She pointed as Fugaku snapped first. "What gave you the gall to step into this house again after _what you did_?"

"You don't even understand why I left, so why should I tell you the reason I came back?"

"Even if you ran away, you're still my son and I deserve to know the reasons you left and even came back!"

Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder and began to lead her away. "You don't need to see this, it'll be brutal."

She let him lead her away, only to freeze when Fugaku ordered, "Don't think I've forgotten _you_, young lady! You will explain yourself once I'm done with your wayward brother, understand?"

_Oh no…has he found out already?_ "Yes, Otou-san."

She went and changed while Itachi stood outside her door. "So tell me what happened with Hokage-sama. When you went away you were so clumsy you couldn't even walk without support and when you get back you're fine albeit a little dazed."

She put her hands on her hips after she pulled on her black miniskirt and sighed. _Now that I know, it feels different. Like I've noticed a heavy burden I've been carrying without my knowledge. _"She checked me over and told me to take better care of myself."

_"Don't tell _anyone_ who doesn't know already, for it would be catastrophic!" Tsunade ordered. "Your clan would riot and storm the streets in revolt if the news of such an event came to light. You can't even tell Itachi, even if you trust each other with the other's life. It's a secret even more sensitive than that of the Kyubi."_

"_Not even Naruto?" she whimpered._

_"If he doesn't know, he _can't_. Your clan hates him enough as it is."_

_"Yes, Tsunade-sama."_

_"I know it hurts you to do so, what with your newfound feelings for him, but this is to protect you _both_. I don't need you and him being strung up the nearest tree or hacked to bits."_

_A painful teary expression came to Kaoru's face. _This sucks. Damn it, it _really_ sucks!

"Is that it? Was there a technique that had to be undone that was affecting your semi-circular canals?"

"Yeah," she lied. "It's gone now."

"This is the first technique that works on you, so we'd better be wary for anyone who uses it."

She stepped out, her black shirt sleeveless like the one on her uniform. She winced as Sasuke still yelled at their father, sitting on the edge of the porch overlooking the backyard. Itachi knelt next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, holding her to him.

"You seem unsettled about something. What is it?"

"I can't tell you, Hokage's orders."

He sighed and squeezed her shoulder. "It has to be huge for you not to include me in it. It has to be more important than you and Naruto dating, since you know enough not to tell anyone about it."

"Yeah, it's bigger than that." _So, so much bigger._

"GET OUT!" Fugaku screamed. "DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU PROVE YOURSELF A RESPONSIBLE ADULT!"

"FINE!" Sasuke screamed back. "I DON'T WANT TO BE UNDER YOUR THUMB ANYWAYS!"

The front door crashed open and closed and there was silence for a few precious seconds before her father called harshly, "Kaoru! Get over here and bring Itachi with you!"

She lowered her wings and sighed, eyes wary. _This is not gonna be good._

The siblings came over and knelt in front of their father, who was pacing back and forth on the other side of the room. He stopped and stared furiously at Kaoru, taking in her dark hair and dark eyes. "First of all, you went out without notifying anyone _again_, so I've decided to keep you here by arranging an early marriage for you."

"Otou-san, that isn't what's stated in the contract!" Itachi protested.

"It was also stated that she would act according to her station, which she hasn't!"

"You never cared when I went out on missions without previous notice," the eldest of the two children muttered.

"What was that?"

"It was nothing, Otou-san."

Fugaku nodded and turned back to Kaoru, who knelt with her hands in her lap, eyes blank. "Also, in reaction to Itachi's up-and-coming twenty-second birthday this June and anticipating his refusals to every girl that has been brought to him, you will marry him that evening."

Both siblings stiffened and Kaoru lowered her head, gritting her teeth to keep herself from saying anything that she'd regret. _What the hell is all this crap? Why would he marry me to Onii-san? If only I could tell him what's gone on since Naruto came back to the village, but I've been forbidden and I know for a fact that either way it wouldn't end well, even with some things left out. Damn it Otou-san, WHY?_

"Otou-san, all you're doing is making both of us miserable," Itachi deadpanned. "We see each other as siblings, nothing more."

"That and I'm dating someone else," Kaoru growled softly through her teeth, then stiffened. _Damn, me and my big mouth._

Itachi groaned and dropped his head in his hands, before hitting her over the head. "Good going, Kaoru."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who is this boy you're dating? If he isn't Uchiha, then I forbid you to see him ever again."

She pressed her lips together and stubbornly refused to say another word. _I should've just shut up while I was ahead. Stupid, stupid Kaoru._

"ANSWER ME!"

Her teeth locked together as she shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut and preparing for a physical punishment to loosen her lips. Her eyes popped back open when Itachi pushed her behind him and caught his father's hand.

"Don't you think she's too old to be hit, Otou-san? She's seventeen, turning eighteen near the end of the summer! If she doesn't want to tell you, she won't! I know this as a fact that if she wants to keep a secret she won't tell anyone even if she's interrogated! So stop before you regret it!"

"Let. Go," Fugaku ground out.

"No."

"LET GO!"

Kaoru jumped out of the way when Itachi threw their father over his shoulder and caught her in the same movement.

"If Kaoru and I didn't think the clan would turn on us, we'd fight back when you tried to hurt us. If you continue with this, I'm taking Oka-san and Imouto and leaving and Kaoru will go to her boyfriend. Abusing your children isn't right and you know it!"

"SILENCE! I will do with you as I wish!"

"I _WILL NOT_ BE SILENT! I ONLY STAY HERE BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'D DO THE SAME TO OTOUTO IF I WERE TO LEAVE!" Itachi shouted back, before lowering his voice. "But this is for sure: I _won't_ marry my own sister just because you think she's too free-spirited. It's one of her good points, she won't let anyone tie her down and she'll do what she wants."

He stormed out of the room, Kaoru in tow, her eyes wide at what had just happened.

_Wow, go Onii-san. You finally stood up to Otou-san and came out unscathed. I'm thoroughly impressed. Hopefully there won't be any repercussions. If there are, it's gonna suck to the core._

* * *

><p>*grins* Ooooohoohooo! This is gonna be fun! Who do you think Kaoru's pretend boyfriend will be? Kaoru, as stubborn as she is, will do anything she can for no one else to find out about Naruto! Did everyone put two and two together on what's wrong with Kaoru, or was I too subtle?<p>

Please review!_  
><em>


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I've never owned Naruto! No suing!

I decided to update early since my updating days are all mixed up! ):

* * *

><p>The next day Kaoru flew out of the compound just to get out of the line of fire, since from the start of breakfast Itachi and Fugaku had been butting heads with Mikoto unsuccessfully attempting to stop them and Chichi crying in upset from the anger and shouting.<p>

_Holy crap, now I know where all that anger was hiding, because Onii-san was too calm all the time. _No one_ is that calm _all_ the time. I'll go on a date with Naruto today to keep away, only I have to make sure we're not being spied upon._

She landed on Naruto's doorstep and folded her wings, only to be smacked in the face by Sasuke's scent. _He's here? I guess Naruto's apartment would be the first place he'd crash before finding a place of his own. I can share that Naruto and I are dating with him, although my relationship with Kyu-san will mostly remain under wraps. I wonder how I'll be able to get him to not come after me when I have to deliver the kit. I shouldn't worry about that now, even if Tsunade-sama estimated that I'm around a month along, if I was human. At this rate I'll have to have her check on me every week to see how the kit is doing._

The door opened and Naruto greeted, "Hey Kaoru, are you gonna come in or just stand out there?"

She giggled and came in, seeing Sasuke sprawled on Naruto's bed. He looked up at her and waved.

"Did Otou-san kick you out, too?"

She shook her head. "I left because Otou-san and Onii-san are butting heads over an important issue."

"Really?" he questioned, genuinely curious. "I've never seen Aniki fight Otou-san over _anything_, even me. He _must_ care about you if he's going that far. What's the issue?"

"Otou-san wants Onii-san to get married and to tie me down, so he's trying to kill two birds with one stone."

He sat bolt upright. "_No_."

"_Yes_."

"He's trying to arrange an engagement between _you two_? I never thought he would. Between _us_, maybe, but he has to be blind to not see that you and Onii-san are sharing a _sibling_ bond, not a _romantic_ one."

A furious snarl sounded and an instant later the Kyubi's tails were wrapped around Kaoru possessively. Naruto hugged her as well but couldn't articulate around the constant growling. She petted the furry appendages and crooned, "It's okay, Kyu-san. That's why Onii-san is fighting with Otou-san. I won't let it go the way Otou-san wants, unless Onii-san isn't planning on having any real kind of relationship with me, just faking it out so that Naruto and I can date at our pace."

The snarls were replaced by purrs, and Naruto sighed in relief. "I thought I was gonna explode from the rage Kyu-kun was emitting, he was gonna go on a rampage when Sasuke said that. He _really_ likes you and would _murder_ anyone who wanted to marry you besides me."

Sasuke smirked. "I knew something was going on between you guys, and here's the proof. And the purring is from the Kyubi, I thought it was from just you."

Naruto huffed. "_He's _the pervert, Sasuke! He can't keep our tails off her!"

_There's a difference between perverseness and possessiveness. I am his mate, after all. The vixen that will bear his kit, which he knew from the start, but poor Naruto…he'll _never_ know he's going to be a father._ "Naruto, I came so we could go on a date, but we may be spied upon while we're out, so Otouto's gonna have to come with us."

The blonde pulled a disgusted face. "Sasuke, you might be my best friend, but _you_ chaperoning our date? It'd be like asking you to watch us make out."

Sasuke got up (having had bought some clothes before leaving the compound) and looked to Kaoru. "If you're asking me something you normally wouldn't, it must be serious. Are we gonna have to lead Otou-san on that you don't think of Naruto as more than my friend? That _I'm_ your real romantic interest?"

She nodded, even though Naruto and the Kyubi growled as one at that action, red chakra beginning to leak out around him. She sighed and explained, "Otouto _won't_ kiss me, at least not for real, and siblings hug, don't they? Calm down, it's not like he's gonna fall in love with me, and _if_ he does, I'll let you beat the crap out of him, okay?" _And that's a massive "if"._

Sasuke blanched. "I can't believe you said that with a smile, Onee-chan. I might be his match for now, but if the Kyubi goes crazy and gives him three more tails, he'll _kill_ me."

"You think I'd let him kill you? Seriously maim or injure, yeah, but not _kill_."

Naruto grinned maliciously and neither of the Uchiha were sure that if it was him or the Kyubi who made that face. A shiver ran down both their spines and Kaoru shook herself to get it out of her system. _Now _that_ is scary. I don't think I wanna see that expression again on Naruto's face. It gives me the willies. Kyu-san might make that face, but for Naruto to do that to his best friend? That's cree-py._ "All right, if that's the deal, I get dibs before we go outside."

She gasped as he grabbed her and kissed her fully on the mouth. She sighed and closed her eyes, putting her arms around his neck. _I don't know how long I'll be able to stand going without this, but this is for us…and the kit. I wish…_ A single tear ran down her cheek and fell on his hand. He pulled away to see the silvery tear sliding down the back of it. He saw the look in her eyes and asked earnestly, "What's wrong, Kaoru?"

She sniffed and shook her head. "I'm just gonna miss you during this time."

"That shouldn't be enough to for you to cry over, come on. Where's that happy smile you're known for?"

Her affectionate grin had him grinning back. "There, that's my girl."

Sasuke sighed and stated tightly, "I'm getting nauseous. Either cut it out or I'm leaving."

_Oooh, he's gonna get it for ruining the moment._ Kaoru pranced over and cooed, "Oh, is Sasuke-_chan_ feeling left out?"

He was about to protest when she kissed him on the cheek then rubbed hers against it. "You're just so cute when you feel awkward, _Darling_."

Both boys turned red at her flirtatious tone, Sasuke with embarrassment while Naruto was struggling not to snatch her away and kiss her senseless. She giggled and teased, "You'll have to get used to it, because from now on I'm acting this way with you and it'll progress. It's gonna be _so_ fun to see Otou-san's face when he sees I'm infatuated with you instead of Onii-san!"

"If this backfires terribly, you're finding someone else for this little playacting. I've already been ruined enough for finding a girlfriend."

Naruto snickered then pointed out, "Hey, but if the girls around Konohagakure no Sato see you're dating an actual _girl_, then they'll at least think you're bi."

"For the last time, I _don't_ like boys."

Kaoru hid her smirk, took Sasuke's hand and pulled him out of the apartment, Naruto following them as if _he_ was the chaperone.

* * *

><p>"That was <em>terrible<em>."

"Aw, come on, it was _not_, Darling!"

"Yes it was and you know it! I've never been so embarrassed since my pants fell down in class and I found I was wearing pink briefs."

"I was there, remember?"

"You _were_? Now the memory is twice as traumatizing! Let go of my hand, you've been clutching it all day."

"Just because we're not within sight range of the street doesn't mean no one's spying on us!"

"Is there?"

"In fact, yes, in five locations around us, which is why I'm whispering."

Sasuke glanced around and found nothing. "You're lying just to humiliate me further."

Kaoru shook her head. "Nope, I'm not. I can smell them."

"You never told me you could smell someone _that_ well."

"To me, a scent isn't just the body's odor: it's the chakra, the blood, which is different for each person. Over time I've figured out who each person is by their scent. Well, that and the sound of their heartbeat, which _also_ is different for each person." _And what I can't tell anyone is that I can hear the kit's heartbeat. It's very quick and soft, but I can still hear it. It's a wonder I didn't notice before. It's too bad that I can't reveal this to anyone but Tsunade-sama, which totally sucks, because I don't know if I should do anything differently or if my body'll take care of it, but since the kit hasn't died yet, I'm sure I can just do things normally._ Her free hand brushed her hip before she caught herself. _Damn it, don't slip up so early or else you'll give it away and it'll all be out in the open, at least that you're carrying. Whose baby it is won't be revealed at all, because I'm sure that the normal methods of finding out can't be executed and I _won't_ think of probing with chakra by anyone else but Tsunade-sama as friendly or else Kabuto would've found out I was carrying the kit when he'd tried to do so back at Orochimaru's hideout._

Sasuke waved his hand in front of her eyes. "Hey, you're spacing out, Kaoru. Something on your mind that's bugging you?"

She realized that it must've shown on her face that she'd been lost in thought and corrected herself. "Sorry, just got distracted for a second."

"A pretty _long_ second."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I've seen you do it plenty of times when you think no one's watching."

"You never miss anything, do you?"

"Nope."

"Speaking of noticing things, when I was younger I noticed that you and Aniki sneaked out at night, often, almost daily. Was there a reason behind this?"

_So he's more perceptive than I thought. At least he hasn't figured out me and Onii-san are secretly ANBU._ "Sibling bonding time, that's why we know each other so well."

"Could we do that?"

"Nope, _this_ is our sibling bonding time."

"You cheapskate."

"Yeah, I am." _Also, I hate the fact that I can't even tell Onii-san he's gonna be an uncle. Oka-san would be over the moon that she's gonna be a grandma, and Imouto would love to have a new playmate—_

"You're spacing out again."

"I've been doing that lately, I hope it doesn't become a bad habit. How often have you seen me do so?"

"When you couldn't speak was one thing, but when you can, you still have the tendency to not voice your thoughts at length."

"Everyone does that." _It's just that I'm worried about how much pain I'll go through when I have to give the kit up. It is mine after all and I love its father very much._

"I don't care if the engagement lasts two months or two years! I'm _not_ marrying Kaoru! It feels worse than if you'd told me to marry Imouto when she'd grown up!"

Kaoru winced when she heard Itachi's voice. _They're _still_ at it? You'd think they'd give it a rest._

Itachi stormed out of the house, only to catch sight of the pair and their obviously joined hands. In that instant he saw through Kaoru's plan and was in on it. "Otou-san, I think you should see this."

Fugaku walked out and came to the conclusion his three older children wanted him to come to. "_This_ is who you didn't want me to find out you were dating? I _forbid_ it!"

"Otou-san, we're in the same clan," Kaoru countered.

"Sasuke is _too young_!"

"No he's not, he's turning sixteen in July."

"You and he are _not suitable_ for each other!"

"I like him, so why not?"

"I've been planning on marrying you to Itachi from _the beginning_!"

_Oh…damn it all. Okay Kaoru, calm down, we don't know what he'll do to enforce this._

"I won't accept this relationship, so if you two don't marry within the day, I'll _banish _Sasuke from the clan _indefinitely_."

_Crap. This _is_ serious. Oh well, sham over, even if it did its job and drew the attention to the wrong person._

* * *

><p>There you go! Itachi and Kaoru will marry! What'll happen the next chapter? Any guesses what kind of monkey wrench I'll throw in this time?<p>

Please review!_  
><em>


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

This is an important chapter, guys, because I'm posting my one-shot after this, so read it before continuing on to the next chapter!

* * *

><p>A month-and-a-half later, Kaoru was hopping mad when she and Itachi were finally released from their isolation, a.k.a. "honeymoon". In fact, she fled the house the instant she was able, wanting to get away from everything concerning her clan for some fresh air.<p>

_First stop: Tsunade-sama._

She landed on top of the Hokage Tower and climbed down to the set of windows to the female Hokage's office, opening one and saw the Godaime turn to her.

"I see you finally escaped. Come with me."

They went to the same room as before to check on Kaoru's pregnancy.

"You're completely flat, even at this stage?"

"Nope, I had to hide it when a transformation like Naruto does with his Kyubi-fied body."

With a muted "pop" her real body was revealed, and Tsunade gasped at the difference.

"You look full-term alr—"

"No, there are two of them in there."

"You can tell?"

"With _these_ ears?"

Tsunade nodded and placed her hand on the large bump. Her chakra flared green and she probed inside at the two fetuses. She smiled as she described what she felt. "They're both nice and big, hair and fur growing on their heads, ears and tails, feathers fully formed on their wings, they're moving all over the place, happy as can be." She then took out a measuring tape, putting it across her stomach. "By how big around you are with twins, I'd say at most another week. Come back once every two days so I can check again on their condition just in case I'm wrong."

"Okay, I'll do that. I'm sure that I'll get some kind of warning so I'll know when its time."

"I'll keep you off the duty roster just in case, even if you just got off your 'honeymoon'."

"_Don't_ remind me."

Tsunade smiled and gave Kaoru's stomach a final pat before it disappeared as she activated the transformation again. Easily, the dark-eyed young woman got up, as if she wasn't heavily pregnant with twins. _Now it's time for me for my next stop: Naruto._

"Be careful, if someone gets through that transformation—"

"You forget who you're talking to, Tsunade-sama. You know my physical attributes almost better than I do. Please don't remind me of things I already know."

"You should be careful of your tone, that could be considered insubordination."

"My apologies Tsunade-sama, I won't repeat this offense."

"Very good. I don't like pulling rank on you, but you should know who to use that tone on."

"Of course. I'm leaving now."

"I'll see you in a couple days."

* * *

><p>Once Kaoru was out of the Hokage Tower, she took wing again, flying to where she scented Naruto, which was at his apartment. He opened his window the instant she reached it, an ecstatic grin on his face. She climbed in and fell into his arms, her lips already fused with his. The Kyubi purred so loud it drowned out all other sounds, before Naruto sniffed and pulled from her.<p>

"What's this smell on you? It's something I've never picked up from you before. It's definitely new, though."

_Could it be that with the sixth tail, he can smell that I'm pregnant, just like Kyu-san? This is bad if Kyu-san tells Naruto, but I can't stop it, since I can't hear when Kyu-san talks to him!_

He cocked his head to the side and questioned, "What do you mean, 'our kit', Kyu-kun? You're confusing me." He was silent for a second before placing his hands on Kaoru's middle. "I don't feel anything, but that smell _isn't_ normal."

_Safe! The transformation saved me from discovery! Right now I'm at my normal size and condition, at least on the outside. I can feel every movement of the two kits in my guts and their little hearts beating like a pair of mice's. For just this once I'm thankful Naruto's so dense._

Her eyes widened when Naruto's eyes turned red. "_**Kaoru, you're obviously under a transformation. Why do you hide what should be a thing of pride for the both of us? Do you not want the world to see that you are my mate?**_"

"I'm sorry Kyu-san, but I cannot. Hokage's orders."

"_**What could have you mum about such a joyful occasion? I'll tear her head off if it isn't good!**_"

"My clan would react badly if they knew that your container had been intimate with me and it's resulted in a pair of children. They'd hunt both of us down and try their hardest to kill us and the two kits."

"_**Two…? You have a litter, not just one?**_"

"Yeah."

A smug grin came Naruto's lips. "_**I am very pleased with this. From your scent, you aren't far from giving birth to the kits, yet I thought it would take much longer for you to gestate. A human—**_"

"I'm not human, remember? I'm an angel."

"_**Then the carrying time is drastically different. I will be waiting for the time when you birth my kits, for I will be there.**_"

"You can't! It's not allowed!"

The Kyubi snarled, "_**I won't be barred from seeing my young by some human **_**wench**_**! I am the Kyubi, not some lower level demon!**_"

"You don't understand, Kyu-san! This is to protect them from being found! Do you want them to die?"

"_**No young of mine could be killed by a mere human, let alone a swarm of them, even just after birth! I won't allow it even if Naruto's blood makes them weak!**_"

Kaoru placed her hands on Naruto's cheeks and looked into the blood red eyes. "_Please_, Kyu-san. This is the only way for things to be all right. If it's _ever_ found out, civil war would break out and our lives would _never_ be the same again! Naruto would be in danger, even if he's up to six tails. I don't want either of you to die, because _I_ _love_ _you_."

The demon fox was shocked to a standstill, eyes wide and mouth agape at the proclamation. He was so shocked he withdrew, Naruto blinking in confusion as he regained control.

"What happened? Kaoru, were you talking to Kyu-kun?"

"Yes, I was. This strange smell is just temporary, it ought to clear up within a week or so." She hugged him tight. "I missed you so much, and you know that I only like you, right?"

He smiled and returned the embrace with equal fervor. "Yeah I do. Besides, you and Itachi are like best buds, so you would never fall in love, even if you're married."

"So, what happened while I was out of commission?"

"A whole ton of stuff! Wait till you hear it!"

* * *

><p>For several hours she didn't leave Naruto's apartment, but when she did, she was very happy, her Naruto meter full after being at zero for too long. She came home with a glowing expression, Fugaku frowning at her mood.<p>

"What has you so elated? You were furious when you left."

"I just had to unwind a little. Getting out of the house does wonders for my mood." _I wouldn't tell you the real reason behind my joy even if we're under contract. You already hate it that Otouto and Naruto are best friends, so you'd pop like the lid of a shaken soda bottle if you heard I was best friends with him. _Inside she stuck her tongue out at him. _You lose, sucker!_

"Onee-chan, you back!" Chichi cried, running to her sister.

Kaoru lifted her up with a single arm and laughed as she was hugged and kissed on the cheek. "Have you been a good girl?"

"Yes, Onee-chan!" The three-year-old then launched into a dramatic version of what had happened since Itachi and Kaoru's wedding.

Mikoto came around the corner from the living room and ran over. "You're back, Kaoru! I hope your honeymoon wasn't too terrible."

"Not terrible, _boring_. I was just thankful I brought a few things to do or I would've died. Sure Itachi and I talked, but you run out of things to say after being isolated for a whole _month-and-a-half_."

"You were supposed to consummate your marriage Kaoru," Fugaku cut in. "Did you play shogi the whole time?"

"You just don't get it, Otou-san. You may have forced us to marry, but it's wrong to make a brother and sister as close as us do such _filthy _things."

"You aren't related by blood, it doesn't matter."

"I'll only make love to the one I love and that isn't my elder brother and don't bother asking Onii-san, he agrees with me fully. It was a poor choice to pair us together, for it will _never_ produce the results you desire."

"How dare you defy me, as your father and Head of the Clan!"

His fingers closed around her ponytail, yanking hard, but she didn't even flinch, in fact she anticipated the move and stepped into it, keeping her hair slack the whole time.

"I ask you to unhand me Otou-san," she requested in a calm voice.

"_Do not_ test me, or your punishment will be more severe than it has _ever_ been before."

Chichi whimpered, but not from her father's fury.

Kaoru grabbed his forearm in a punishing grip and turned her eyes to him, making him gasp in utter disbelief.

"_You've_ awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan? Impossible! You're not coldhearted enough to execute the means!"

"No…but I felt the same thing he did when he experienced the emotion that triggered it. It's that agony of soul and heart that makes this _evil_ technique come about."

Her eyes were the blood red of the Sharingan, but the tomoes had formed a pair of black pentacles, the centers red that accentuated her pupils. She had a stern face as she set her toddler sibling down so she could stare down her adopted parent.

"When I ask you _nicely_ to keep your hands off of me, I won't ask the same way _twice_." _Get your damn hand off my hair or I'll tear your arm out of its socket._

Mikoto placed a hand on her husband's arm and urged, "Please let go of her, Fugaku. She's a married woman after all and only Itachi should reprimand her."

Fugaku growled, "But he won't do so, he treats her like his best friend and wouldn't lay a hand on her in punishment." He glanced at her threatening eyes once more before letting her hair slip from his fingers. "Keep out of my way and I'll keep out of yours."

He stormed out and Itachi entered right after, smiling proudly at her. "You handled it better than I thought. I thought you would've beaten Otou-san up with the way things were going. You have been temperamental lately."

She shrugged. "If he hadn't let go, I would've done something to dislodge him. Don't need him needlessly yanking and getting me angry. I was on the edge as it was."

Mikoto lifted up Chichi and rubbed her back. "You've been more moody than usual? How so?"

"I just am more extroverted than I used to be. I'm talking more and acting instead of thinking." _Even if I still think quite a bit. I guess that's how I am, being mute since a young child._

"Well, be careful, we don't need any accidents because of your unpredictable behavior."

"I won't take it that far, but I will defend myself when I'm at the point of being abused. Otou-san isn't getting away with that anymore, because if he does it to his kids, who says he won't do the same to his grandkids?" _If he were to touch either of the twins in another reality, I wouldn't hold back, I'd beat the hell out of him. If they were Onii-san's kids, I doubt he would take it either._

Itachi laid a hand on her shoulder. "You okay? You have a murderous look in your eyes."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about something unpleasant."

"Well, you'll have to tell me about your day."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Kaoru laid on top of the roof, just gazing at the stars. <em>Why am I cursed with such bad luck? Is it to make me stronger as a person, or is it a warning for me to get out of here with Naruto so I can tell him about our kids and raise them together in obscurity? Well, with how they're gonna turn out, I'm sure we'd have to use some kind of transformation so they wouldn't be noticed. With my infinite stores of chakra, I'm sure I'd manage it.<em>

She sighed and sat up, a sad look in her eyes. _But then…I'd never see Onii-san or Otouto again. Do I really want that, when it's all I have besides Naruto? And what of Naruto's dream to be Hokage? It would all be for nothing if we ran away. It would be selfish of me to want to be with him in a more permanent way than what we have right now. How can I choose? I have less than a week to decide such a monumental set of choices._

Tears gathered in her eyes as she lowered her head. _Naruto…my family…who do I pick? I can't see but the cons about either choice. Should I go on as Tsunade-sama has told me, or should I follow my own heart? This is so agonizing._

"I haven't seen you look so torn up before. What's gotten you like this?"

She turned to her elder brother and sighed. "I want to be with Naruto, but I've been told that is the worst thing I could do, for it would cause a civil war between the Uchiha Clan and the rest of the village. Can I really do that to the village and accept my feelings? Or should I let things go the way they are right now and let peace go on? I can't choose because both would be equally painful to me."

He smiled at her. "It's your choice, Kaoru. If it were me, though, I'd go for the former alternative. Our clan needs to be knocked down a few pegs, like Sasuke was."

She snickered. "I think most of the clan does need to, but what if our family gets harmed or killed during the fighting?"

"I'm sure I'd be able to handle protecting them, I'm not the genius of the clan for nothing, Kaoru."

"You think I should?"

"Naruto and you are going fast and I don't doubt he's gonna confess his love very soon. And very quickly after that he'll propose. When that happens, I don't want you anywhere near here and if you do come back, I hope you have a pile of kids for me to spoil."

"You sound like you're asking me to give you grandchildren."

"No, just nieces and nephews."

"Geez. What makes you think that me and Naruto would be that fast when it comes to having kids?"

"You told me he can't keep his hands off you whenever you're in proximity with each other, and you're the same. If you have problems having kids then you can always come back and have Hokage-sama help with that."

Her cheeks turned a shiny pearl. "_Onii-san_! Not funny!"

He mussed her bangs and smiled. "You're always gonna be my best friend, Kaoru. If I can't tease you, who can?"

She smiled back, not bothering to smooth her hair back down. "No one, because no one will _ever_ know me better than you, save one person."

"I sure hope so. I promise that I won't be upset that you're cheating on me."

"Me too, Onii-san."

They laughed together and he murmured, "I'll support you, whatever you choose."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>And there you are! My one-shot will be posted next, just to see what could've gone on after this chapter! It's called "Kaoru's Alternate Choice"!<p>

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

To make up for torturing you guys with that tragic alternate ending to the story, I'll offer you two chapters! *holds out on silver platter*

* * *

><p>When Kaoru got up the next morning, she placed a hand on her stomach and gave a firm nod. <em>I know what I need to do.<em>

She wrote a letter to her family, packed up everything she had (which wasn't as much as she'd thought) and resolutely flew to Naruto's apartment. She knocked on the door and it was a moment before Naruto opened it. He perked up at the sight of her and saw her small backpack across her back, his eyes questioning. She stepped in and whispered, "Naruto, will you come with me?"

"Where? Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I decided that there's nothing I want to do to keep things together here. Naruto, it's for both our sakes. If anyone finds out about our relationship that shouldn't, it'd be over for the both of us. So…shall we go hand in our ninja commissions and leave?"

"But why? Can't we prevent it somehow?"

"I don't want to let my babies be raised in a broken home like I was. To protect them and have a whole, healthy family, I want you to come with me, to a place where there isn't any ninja activity."

"Babies? You have kids, Kaoru?" He paused before staring at her with a new light. "Seriously? You-you're—"

She nodded, placing his hand between them. "Please…will you?"

He held her close and gritted his teeth. "If I can't protect my family…I don't deserve to be Hokage. Come on, we're going."

(Shinedown - Second Chance)

* * *

><p>See? Isn't this better already? I certainly hope so, or else I'll be questioning you guys' taste!<p>

Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Here's the second chapter, as promised!

I know how much you guys hate it, but...it's time for a time skip! Things will be explained on what happened during this and later chapters!

* * *

><p>Four-and-a-half years passed, and the Akatsuki had been destroyed, but the whereabouts of the Kyubi had been unknown the whole time. Sasuke, Sakura and Sai had searched throughout the element nations, finding nothing. Chichi (who was now in the ninja academy with top marks) often insisted that Itachi go find "Onee-chan", but was hardly heeded because he was so busy with ANBU missions. Sure she was loved, but she needed to concentrate on her studies so she'd be able to graduate once she turned eight.<p>

Unknown to everyone, Naruto and Kaoru were raising their brood in the forests of Nami no Kuni, away from people so the children could be free to show their true forms. They had the twins (who were girls), another girl, a boy, a boy, a girl, a girl, and a boy.

Kaoru herself often went to the town she'd helped to save in a small way. It thrived with business of all kinds, the people bright and cheery, full of hope and courage. On this particular trip, she was shopping for Naruto, his insatiable appetite for ramen cleaning their stores out every couple days.

The man running the shop laughed when he saw her. "Back _again_, Namikaze-san?"

She smiled in return. "Yeah, Sauna-san. On my ramen run, as usual."

"How many you need?"

"Eight cases, please."

"Next time, get that ramen-addict husband down here to help you carry the lot, no woman should have to carry two of these damned things, let alone eight, especially since I'm sure that's what's caused your continued miscarriages."

"I'll do my best."

"And as always, I have to persuade you to stop dyeing the tips of your hair, they really stand out in a crowd."

"As always in return, I'll reply that they're natural, I don't dye them."

"Oh well, time and time again. Here are your eight cases, Namikaze-san."

She took them, faking a grunt as she took them. "Thanks, Sauna-san. See you later."

"Later, I always value your patronage!"

She carried the boxes with ease, four on each arm, chuckling at her husband's gluttony when it concerned ramen. _Oh Naruto, some things just never change, and ramen will always be the main staple of your diet._

She inhaled the wonderful sea air, it was so calming to her, even now. Her eyes closed as she walked, only for her nose to pick up a set of familiar scents. Her eyes snapped open as she heard:

"I wonder if we'll find Kaoru-san here. I vow to work ten times as hard on my observation skills!"

"Lee, if you do that, you'll scare people."

"All right, we'll split up and search. You are to question as many people as you can before meeting back at the Great Naruto Bridge at midnight."

"Of course!"

"Roger!"

_I knew they'd get around to searching here, but I'd thought they would've sent an Uchiha of some sort to make sure I came back since I am important to the clan. Then again, they did take seventy percent casualties during the Konoha-Uchiha War, so I doubt they're taking on many of this kind of mission, and I included the thirty percent that joined the Konoha side. It was complete carnage, and it wasn't just ninja casualties. Of the entire population of the village, it was fifty percent and they're still counting because there are still plenty of people that are MIA. And when I say casualties, I meant the people who _died_, so I didn't add the injured. If I did that, the people who escaped unscathed was less than fifteen percent._

"Excuse me, Ma'am."

A chocolate-haired, chocolate-eyed woman in her mid-thirties turned to a twenty-two-year-old Tenten, carrying two five-pound bags of rice in her arms, lines of exhaustion under her eyes. She smiled faintly and asked, "May I help you, Kunoichi-san?"

The ninja woman nodded with a pleasant smile. "Have you seen these two around here?" She held up a picture and Kaoru before it had become public knowledge that she was a girl, so she wearing boys' clothes still and had her old look (burnt orange hair and jade eyes), from barely after the time Naruto had returned from his extended training trip.

The worn out woman shook her head. "I'm afraid I haven't, Kunoichi-san. I'm sorry I couldn't be of better help to you."

Tenten raised her hands in a placating gesture. "It's okay, Ma'am. Have a safe trip home."

"Thank you."

The younger woman walked off, the non-descript civilian woman's lips twitching in a barely-contained smirk. _This disguise could fool just about any ninja. I look, act and feel like a civilian. I'd better get home before Neji-san catches me, though. He may just see through the illusion._

She hurried into the forest, where her growing family dwelled.

* * *

><p>O_O Okay...it looks like the action is going to start soon, by how things are going. <em>This<em> is what the alternate story prevented, but with not-so-good results on the relationship side with Naruto and Kaoru. Eighty-five percent casualties after the Konoha-Uchiha War...sheesh, I'm a sadist, aren't I?

Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I guess it's time for another chapter! I hope you all like it!

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto<em>! I just bought ramen _yesterday_! Can't you control yourself?" Kaoru scolded, hands on her hips.

Today she wore a white button-up sheath that went to her knees, sleeveless and high-necked as always, yet it did nothing but amplify she was _very_ pregnant for the eighth time, her hair twisted in a bun, at least most of it, the rest falling to her waist like a silky waterfall. It hadn't stopped growing at all, so if she'd let it all down, it would've trailed behind her on the floor, seven feet in length. She loved long hair so much that she wanted to grow it out like Rapunzel and with the way it was growing, it would take a human's lifetime to do so, not that she was in any rush.

Naruto cringed, knowing he was in for it. "I _swear_ our kids are sneaking some at night! They have a liking for the stuff!"

"_You're_ the only who eats to live, _Dar-ling_," she sing-songed, eyes twinkling in a sweet light that had the blonde man looking for a place to hide. Their kids already had. That tone literally said "you're _dead meat_". She began walking forward with slow, measured steps, her wings tucked serenely against her back. _How should I punish him this time for eating_ all the ramen_ in one day? Should I hang him by his butt again? Or pluck his eyebrows over the space of three hours? Or maybe make him sleep outside for the next six months? I can always give him acupuncture in the most painful of places. Oh, such choices! But first I'll have to go shopping for more ramen._ "I need to go shopping, so I'll be back later, _Hon-ey_. See ya."

Her ruffled red high heels clicked ominously as she flounced out of the house, going to town for some stress relief. The ends of her hair were tucked away so no one would see them (Team Gai was still searching), which were her most distinguishing feature besides her eyes. She sighed as she thought, _I'll take a little detour to clear my head for the time being. It wouldn't hurt._

Her feet carried her to her unscheduled destination and she smiled when she reached it, tilting her head to gaze at the words proudly.

**THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE**

**OUR BEACON OF HOPE,**

**STRENGTH, AND**

**PROSPERITY**

_I remember first seeing this when we sighted this bridge for the first time since that mission, and Naruto got tears in his eyes as he read it. I almost did too, although I think it was the overload of hormones. That very night that huge typhoon hit and we were out in it the whole time I was having our twins, even if we'd fashioned a watertight barrier. The smell of the ocean and the sound of thunder overwhelmed my senses during a time that we were most unsure about what would happen to us. It was memorable and that is something I never want to experience a second time when I'm vulnerable._

She folded her hands behind her back just as a man's voice interrupted her reverie.

"Ma'am, are you all right?"

She snapped out of her trip down memory lane and turned to him with a pleasant smile. "Oh yes, I am. Thank you for your concern."

Kaoru almost jumped back when she found whom she'd been speaking with wasn't only a ninja, but an Akatsuki. He had pale, near-ghostly in color, skin, red hair that went down to his chin that covered one of his eyes, the visible one the most peculiar shade she'd seen in eyes: violet, and not just one, but a rippling of two shades from the pupil, no room for any white. As shocking as the eyes were, it was this man's hair color that made her even more confused. _That color…just like my fourth child's, but those eyes couldn't be the Kekkei Genkai of Naruto's mother's clan…could they? I've never seen such an intense set of eyes._

Very slightly she noticed a woman accompanied the man with similar length indigo hair, lavender eyes and a paper rose in her hair, along with a piercing on the underside of her lower lip. She also had an Akatsuki cloak on, though neither wore hitae-ate, crossed out or not.

_The only thing they could be after is Naruto, and if they begin asking, I'll have to evade them._

"This bridge is quite the important symbol for the people here. Could you tell me what the story is behind it?"

_Okaaaay…that's an odd question to start with, but since it's harmless, I'll oblige._ "The tale says that after being terrorized by an man named Gato for so long, a brave bridge builder sought out help from Konohagakure no Sato, in Hi no Kuni. He was given help by four ninjas: an Elite Jonin named Hatake Kakashi, and three Genin who went by the names of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. They were met by fierce rogues from Kirigakure no Sato in Mizu no Kuni, thus named Momochi Zabuza and Haku. They battled against each other, the bridge builder Tazuna's life in the balance. Twice this happened, only for the Kiri ninjas to lose their lives fighting. Gato was slain by Zabuza before the Kiri ninja fell, and the brave acts of one of the Konoha ninjas, Naruto, inspired the people to chase out the mercenaries that had served the evil man. It is said that the mission was blessed by an angel, but only old ladies believe in _that_ fairytale. The bridge was named after that zealous Genin and it brings life to this small nation, even now, after seven years."

"That's a good story, very powerful," the woman commented with a gentle smile.

"Tell us, that boy, how old would he be now if he still lives?" the man questioned.

"Twenty, if things are counted right," Kaoru replied.

"The name Uzumaki…it is very familiar to me. My name is Uzumaki Nagato, and this is my wife, Konan. We've been looking for clues about our lost kin, and this is by far the most wondrous. To think he was so inspiring. You are a resident of this town, correct?"

"No, I live somewhere else." _The cover story seems simple, but I won't let it fool me._

"Then how is it you know this story?" Konan asked.

"I heard it from the locals. They like to tell it a lot, although in much longer versions in various forms. I've even heard one that was similar to a sonnet."

Nagato considered for a moment, and then cut to the chase. "I believe you're connected to him because I sense the Kyubi's chakra inside of you, although not in great amounts. I want to meet him, even though you're wary because of the cloaks we wear, don't be, we mean no harm, since we are the only members left and we no longer hunt for the Biju that remain."

Kaoru took a step back, even if through his scent she could tell he wasn't hiding anything. _I can't but hesitate since he knows Kyu-san's chakra by feel and that they still wear the cloaks, even if they're ragged and threadbare. What should I do?_

She sniffed and found Team Gai closing in on their location fast. She bowed to them quickly and warned in a rush, "Konoha ninjas are coming this way quickly. I suggest you ditch the cloaks and follow me if you don't want to get attacked on sight."

With that she began to walk briskly away and heard the sound of cloth being slid to the ground before they fell in step behind her. She went to the ramen shop and the owner looked up at her appearance. He smiled and greeted, "Namikaze-san, did that lazy husband of yours eat all that already? I don't have to ask, his appetite for ramen is legendary. Eight more cases then?"

"No, I require twenty-four cases."

"_Twenty-four_? You can't do that to yourself!"

She waved her hands a bit to calm the man. "You misunderstand, Sauna-san. I have a couple helpers today to carry the load. There's no way that I could lift all those myself."

His eyes fell on Nagato (who was wearing dark glasses to hide his strange eyes) and Konan, pointing to them. "You'd better carry two extra cases, Namikaze-san is expecting and won't be doing more heavy lifting than she should. She's already lost four babies and _won't_ be losing this one."

Kaoru almost started laughing at the case that they'd be carrying ten cases each, while hers would be whittled down to four. _Well, they should do this since I'm letting them follow me. I'll need to be swift if Neji sees their strong chakra and decides to pursue. That's a no-brainer, of course he will, even if they're the last two members of the Akatsuki and probably the most potent. Nagato-san's chakra is far more powerful than Konan-san's, but she's very strong as well. In fact, I can smell and hear them coming right now._ She moved between them and whispered, "Suppress your chakra, you're drawing them to us."

Their chakras winked out, even though she could still sense them, but it was negligible that Neji would see it as more than a civilian's chakra. She smiled and took the four boxes, while the other two took five boxes on each arm.

"I'll see you in a few days, Sauna-san."

"Till next time, Namikaze-san."

They were off at a brisk trot the next second, heading for the forest. Nagato noticed their path and observed, "You were telling the truth about not living in town. Where is it you live?"

"Far into the woods, where normal people won't come because of the rumors," she answered cheerfully.

"What rumors?" Konan queried.

Kaoru had a grin that was far from cheerful as she turned her head towards them, in fact it was sadistically evil. "Monsters roam this forest, too frightening to mention. They'll tear your flesh from your bones and then crush your bones to pieces and eat those too. It doesn't matter if you're ninja or civilian. No one's entered this forest and lived to tell the tale."

Involuntarily, shivers went down their spines at the sight of her face. Then she was back to jovial as she entered the trees. As they went further into the deep forest she began humming a tune, then whistling a full scale up and back down. She then smirked as she waited.

"ROAR!"

"Roar!"

"RAWR!"

"_Rawr_!"

"_RAWR_!"

"Rawer!"

"Ra!"

"Rrrr!"

In a cloud of dust and flying ramen boxes, Nagato and Konan were on the ground, tied up and pinned by eight kids of various ages, from seven to one year old. Kaoru laughed, dropping her boxes of ramen too and scooping up all of them in a giant hug.

"That was wonderfully executed, everyone."

"Yay!"

"All right!"

"Oka-san praised me!"

"That was awesome!"

She whistled and snapped her fingers. The children lined up from oldest to youngest just as Nagato and Konan got out of their bindings. She put her hands behind her back and walked in front of them, like a drill sergeant inspecting the troops. She then walked behind them and spread her arms.

"Nagato-san, Konan-san, these are my children."

Nagato looked them carefully over and nodded at their posture, even the younger ones. "They have discipline for ones so young. Results of training are excellent if they can ambush Konan and myself. Names?"

Kaoru went to her eldest and placed a hand on the seven-year-old's head. She bowed and introduced, "Namikaze Yoka, birth date June ninth, eleven-sixteen p.m., eldest of twins, seven years old." She had hair black as pitch, which framed her face, the rest tied in a pair of ponytails at the base of her skull, her eyes were the Uchiha black, and her skin was pale like her mother's. She smiled and it had a hint of Uchiha smugness to it. She had pure white wings that were arms' length folded against her back and fiery red fox ears poking out of her hair and a single bushy tail from the seat of her pants which gently waved behind her.

The next girl went at the touch of her head, doing just as graceful a bow as her sister. "Namikaze Kaminari, birth date June ninth, eleven-twenty-six p.m., youngest of twins, seven years old." She had hair like cocoa powder, styled exactly like her twin's, her eyes also Uchiha black, and her skin pale like her mother's. She also had the Uchiha air about her as she smiled. Her wings, ears and tail were also the same, her tail waving at the same frequency as her sister's.

The next child, a girl too, bowed, her stance just as elegant as her sisters'. "Namikaze Misoka, birth date November thirtieth, eleven-fifty-nine p.m., third oldest, six years old." She was quite unlike her older sisters, hair a golden blonde, chin-length bangs but shorn short in the back and spiked, teal eyes, pale skin like her mother's. Her smile was more carefree and toothy. Her wings were a little shorter than arms' length, her ears and tail the same as the other two.

The fourth child had Nagato watching closer than the others, the first boy. He bowed sharper than his sisters, crisp and exact. "Namikaze Yasu, birth date June twelfth, ten-oh-two p.m., fourth oldest, five years old." He had rose red hair which his grandmother had sported with chin-length bangs and hair tied in a single loose ponytail, Uchiha black eyes, skin more like his father's and Kyubi whiskers on his cheeks. His smile was serene, unlike the others'. His wings were to the middle of his forearms, folded against his back, and his ears and tail were a few shades more orange than his hair.

The fifth child, a second boy, bowed crisply like his brother. "Namikaze Eri, birth date December second, one-thirty-one a.m., fourth youngest, four years old." His hair was fire red like the Kyubi's fur, every part of it wild, even his chin-length bangs and high ponytail, he had jade eyes, his mother's pale skin and Kyubi's whiskers on his cheeks. His grin was full of determination and confidence. His wings were to his elbows, stretched out to show their length, and his ears and tail matched his hair perfectly.

The sixth child, a girl, bowed with a large difference in grace than her sisters. "Namikaze Oka, birth date June eighth, two-ten a.m., third youngest, three years old." Her hair was golden blonde like her father's yet styled like her sisters', her hair tied in two ponytails halfway up her head, blue eyes, her skin shaded like her father's. She had a cheeky grin on her face and she all but vibrated with little kid energy. Her wings were just short of her elbows, folded against her back, her ears and tail fluffy with youth, a cream color at the tip of each one.

The seventh child, a girl as well, bowed even more clumsily than her sister. "Namikaze Hoshimi, birthday November twenty-ninth, eleven-twenty-six p.m., second youngest, two years old." She had steel gray hair that was barely long enough to pull into two tiny ponytails at the top of her head, Uchiha black eyes, and pale skin like her mother's. She giggled as she smiled, barely able to keep her stance at all. Her wings reached to halfway down her upper arms, folded against her back, her ears and tail a great contrast against her darker hair, even fluffier and halfway cream.

The eighth and final child, a boy, wasn't even really paying attention to the new people, he was staring at his mother with hands up. She picked him up and spoke for him. "This is Namikaze Jun, he was born June eleventh, midnight, and he's the youngest of course, only a year old." He had golden blonde hair that spiked everywhere with no semblance of timidity, Uchiha black eyes, and skin shaded like his father's, Kyubi whiskers on his cheeks. He giggled as his mother tickled him, his teeth all grown in. His wings were hardly seen against his back, they were so tiny, his ears and tail fuzzy and completely cream.

All the kids had a certain style and color scheme to their clothes: Uchiha style shirt that was orange with black sleeves and collars, orange with black trim on the bottoms, and black ninja sandals. The shirts had the Uchiha symbol on the back, and the Uzumaki sigil on the front. The girls had no sleeves on their shirts, while the boys had short sleeves. The boys had knee-length shorts while the girls wore slitted miniskirts with shorts underneath.

"They look to be a mixture of blood, some not even human, it seems," Konan surmised, a fond smile to see posterity of her husband's line.

Nagato pointed out, "You must have an explanation for their ages, for your husband was only Genin age seven years ago."

Kaoru nodded. "Let's pick this mess up and I'll tell you on the way." She then turned to her kids. "It's okay now, you can go play."

They cheered, running towards home, where they could play and train to their heart's content. Kaoru balanced her four ramen cases while holding Jun with the other arm, two of her fingers in his mouth.

Konan saw this and offered, "I could get you a pacifier for him if that hurts. Those teeth look very sharp."

"Thank you Konan-san, but this is the way I've kept my babies happy until after their first birthday. I learned the hard way that binkies don't work for them. Bit right through them," Kaoru explained, before turning to Nagato. "I'm not wrong with their ages, at least their physical and mental ages. Naruto and I were married a little after the twins were born, and that was four-and-a-half years ago. As they grew, I noticed that it was at twice the speed as a human did, so I counted as such. Their real ages are half of what they should be, but none of them are normal."

"I can see part of each is the Kyubi, since the intelligence collected on Naruto showed that he was merging with it, but where did these wings come from?" Nagato inquired.

"It's only because I trust you not to attack me that I'll reveal my secret." She spread her massive wings, more than twice her height in span. "You know how I knew that tale about The Great Naruto Bridge? I was on that mission, and because I was there, it went smoother, even if I was but an observer. I'm the angel I spoke of."

Konan gasped, eyes wide in awe. "You're a real angel…and here I was masquerading as one, and Nagato called himself a god because he has such power, but compared to your natural abilities, you truly outshine either of us."

"So the people of your domain called you 'tenshi-sama' and 'kami-sama'?" Kaoru asked. _Who knew my kind would be imitated? I hope they didn't abuse their power, but it wouldn't be a surprise to me if they had, being Akatsuki at the time._

Konan shook her head. "Your guess on my title was right, but Nagato took on the name 'pain-sama' because of his ability: the Six Paths of Pain."

_Huh. That makes sense, although I have no clue as to what this technique does or is about._

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"What's your name?"

_Forgot I haven't introduced myself._ "I'm Namikaze Kaoru, formerly Uchiha, formerly Sakurai."

"You married an Uchiha first?" Nagato questioned.

_Yeah, but I didn't gain the name because of that._ "I was adopted into the clan when I was younger, and over time I displayed the oddest ability: I literally _became_ an Uchiha, down to the genes."

"That's amazing Kaoru-sama," Konan breathed.

"If you must, use 'san', but don't use 'sama' just because I'm an angel. I'm not Kami-sama, I don't deserve such respect, especially since I fell from the heavens and live amongst those I'm supposed to watch over." _No, not the proper speech! Soon I'm gonna start saying "thee" and "thou"! must resist! Damn it, I must get it together!_ She shook herself and put the ramen cases down on the front porch of the house.

Just as she was about to open the door, Naruto leaped out, eyes red, demon fox cloak bubbling furiously, growling at a thunderous volume. She knew what the Kyubi was riled up about and jumped into his path. They tumbled together and she held him in a tight one-armed hug. They landed just shy of the former Akatsuki pair, the demon fox snarling, "_**Let go! They're Akatsuki come to extract me from Naruto! I'm protecting us!**_"

"Kyu-san, I led them here because they left the Akatsuki and they want to meet Naruto," she explained. "They bear the name of _Uzumaki_."

At the name, the Kyubi stared down the two ninjas, before receding, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Nagato and Konan properly.

"Your family name is Uzumaki?"

Nagato nodded. "I noticed your fourth child carries the same red hair that ones of our line do. I've finally found one of my kin, something I'd thought I'd lost, and you have a thriving family. I know your name, I'll give you mine: Nagato, and this is my wife, Konan."

Jun had been so surprised by everything that he finally began to howl in fright of the feel of his father's chakra so angry. Both the parents stood and began their usual tactics to try and soothe their youngest child.

"It's okay, Jun!" Naruto cooed, petting the one-year-old's head and ears. "I'm sorry Tou-chan scared you!"

Clear red tears began falling down his cheeks as he wailed, Kaoru holding him close and beginning to hum a lullaby to him. She used her chakra as an extra soothing effect, and he sniffled and whimpered as he began sucking on her fingers again. Before anyone could see, she hid the vial of tears away, not to be used. "There we go, Jun. All better. Nothing will hurt you, sweetie."

Konan smiled at the sight of the baby half-Kyubi so calm and happy. "How did you do it?"

"Practice makes perfect. Judging by your scent, are you perhaps—"

"Yes I am, that's why we were looking for somewhere to settle down. It's been hard on me this whole trip."

"Well then, come inside and rest while Naruto makes some lunch. I'm sorry that all we have is cup ramen."

"It's all right for today. We'll just have to go shopping by tomorrow. I haven't had a good, home-cooked meal in ages."

_That can be amended._

"How long you been married?" Naruto asked Nagato.

"Two years. It's amazing that in such a short time you've had so many, yet we're just starting."

"It's just the supernatural genes. She can get pregnant once every six months, instead of nine. I just hope we don't have more multiples or we'll be breaking single digits on the kid count."

"Even though you almost have no time to raise them, you've done well. How do you even have time to yourselves to make more?"

"The kids know the signals and not to disturb Tou-chan and Ka-chan."

"I see. Let's get inside so we can satiate our wives' appetites."

"Yeah."

Kaoru sat Konan on their softest pillow and asked, "What flavor do you like? We have…chicken, beef, pork and chili."

"I've always liked pork if I'd had to choose a flavor of ramen."

"Alrighty, I'll get that cooked for you."

She poured fresh well water into a kettle and put it on the gas stove, turning it on high.

Naruto came into the kitchen and stopped dead. "You can _cook_?"

Kaoru snorted. "I'm just making cup ramen, hardly elaborate. I think _everyone_ should know how to at least boil water."

"But-but you—"

"Sit down, I'll handle things here," she ordered, before turning to ask, "Nagato-san, what flavor would you like?"

"Chicken please."

"Okay, I'll get that going for you."

Naruto's mouth was agape as she boiled enough water for his, Konan's and Nagato's lunch and poured them into the cups of ramen and held them closed so they could cook. Nagato chuckled at the younger man's face and asked, "You've never seen your wife prepare a meal, even as simple as this, before?"

"No, I'm the one who cooks the ramen. I didn't even know she could work the stove."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. _I guess he forgot that I had to take care of myself during my first life, and that I watched Oka-san make meals for three years. It's not that complicated but I doubt you can do more than cook instant ramen._

All of a sudden a small toad appeared atop Naruto's head and chirped, "Hey boss! You have two squads of Konoha ninjas headin' in this direction! You'd better circle the wagons quick if you don't wanna be found!"

Naruto's eyes widened and before he could do a thing, Kaoru was signaling their kids to get into the secret hiding place under the house while she made a hand signal to make a strong genjutsu around where they inhabited. She put the cooked ramen into a storage scroll and the cases in a larger one. She then headed to the secret door, which was in the floor under a tatami mat. Naruto, Nagato and Konan followed, the trapdoor closing above them just as Kaoru sensed her genjutsu trap being sprung.

"Wow, this place has seen better days," Sakura commented, coughing.

"Why would Naruto and Kaoru be living in this dump," Tenten questioned, "especially with their kids?"

_So they were told about that. Well, I'm sure it came out during or after the war, and the reaction wasn't favorable either way._

"Wait, something doesn't feel right," Sasuke interrupted.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Sai prompted.

"Don't you feel it?" the Uchiha hinted, suspicion in his voice.

"I feel it too," Neji agreed.

_They took long enough, but I was sure Otouto would pick up on it first. He knows the feel of my chakra best besides Onii-san._

"So none of this—" Lee began.

"—is real," Sasuke finished. "This is a genjutsu."

Kaoru felt the combination of the six's chakra break her genjutsu and she heaved a sigh. _Hopefully they don't find the secret door, and think we ran away as soon as they came into sensing range._

"Whoa, that's quite the difference!" Tenten cried as they began to go further into the house.

"The stove's still hot, so they couldn't have gone far," Sakura observed.

"They could be anywhere unless we knock on every wall, ceiling and floor in the house," Sai reasoned.

"That's why we have a Byakugan user in the group Sai," Sakura growled, smacking him on the back of the head.

Kaoru tensed and knew that Neji would take very little time to find them. She gestured to Naruto that they should go out the escape tunnel. He nodded and tapped Konan and Nagato on the shoulders to indicate they were going. Just to confuse Neji, she lined the walls of the small cavity with chakra. Jun, who'd been transferred to a baby carrier, whimpered a little as they crawled through the small passage and out into the deeper parts of the forest.

"This way, there's a huge mass of chakra underneath the far side of the house," Neji informed the two teams, just as the four adults and eight kids began their flight back through the outskirts of the town, towards The Great Naruto Bridge.

_When they get there, they're in for another, more powerful genjutsu trap. It won't be so easy to break out of this one._

This time each adult carried two kids, and the ninjas were under a genjutsu so they wouldn't be spotted by civilians. Kaoru had to fight the urge to fly to make their retreat faster.

"Sorry about this, but this is the first time we've had to run since we got here. It isn't a normal thing," Kaoru apologized as they ran, in the front while Naruto was in the back to cover their escape.

"It's all right, I'm used to being on the move with Nagato, but it was rather sudden that this happened, we didn't even get to settle in." Konan smiled, only to stop when Kaoru screeched to a halt in the middle of the bridge.

_Oh crap, we're screwed._ "Onii-san."

Itachi smiled wryly. "To think I'd catch you because you were too lazy to do more than a simple genjutsu. You've gone soft in four-and-a-half years."

She dropped the illusion and put her two youngest down, leaping at her elder brother and beginning to sob as he held her close. He stroked her hair as she wailed, "I missed you so _much_! I don't care, put us in chakra shackles, drag us all the way there, just take us back! I can't take not being home _anymore_, Onii-san!"

He smiled and murmured, "It's all right, you can come home now. Oka-san and I have whipped the clan into shape over this whole incident. I'm just glad you and your kids are safe, and you're happily married to your soul mate."

Kaoru and Itachi were almost toppled over when Naruto grabbed them in a hug. "That's awesome, Itachi! Can I call you Onii-san too?"

"Sure, Naruto. I'll summon the rest back here so we can head back." Itachi put a hand to his ear, pressing the button to his two-way radio. "Team Gai, Team Yamato, the search is over."

"_You found them, Aniki?"_ Sasuke demanded.

"Yes I have, they're with me at the meeting point with a few additions to their brood and company."

Within moments the six arrived at the bridge and Sasuke hugged his older sister and best friend with fervor, almost shedding tears. He looked over the eight kids and teased, "Planning on rebuilding our clan yourself?"

She frowned and bopped him on the head. "Good to see you too, Otouto."

He smirked and was almost knocked over by Sakura, who embraced her teammates with tears gushing down her face.

"You two knuckleheads! Life at the village has been utter _hell_ since you left! Tsunade-shishou's gonna kill you!"

"I figured as much," Kaoru replied. "I implicitly ignored her instructions and caused a civil war because I wanted a happy family and life. I suppose you all have your scars from it."

"Not just one, _three_," Sai corrected.

Her eyes widened. "_What_?"

Neji nodded. "After the Konoha-Uchiha War, the dust was barely settling when a man named Danzo attempted to take over Konohagakure no Sato with his underground forces called ROOT. That cut the survivors near in half, and then the leader of the Akatsuki proclaimed the Fourth Great Ninja War on the Five Great Elemental Nations. That war whittled our forces down by another quarter, so we're pretty much devastated as a powerful force in the world and a people in general. You family's return will be welcomed indeed."

"No hard feelings from anyone?"

"No, they were actually missing you both in these wars, not cursing your names," Tenten informed her.

"We all want you back, Kaoru-san!" Lee encouraged.

Kaoru and Naruto grinned. "That's good to know," the blonde answered with a happy tone.

Itachi turned away and ordered, "Let's get going, we'll have the rest of the introductions on the way."

"Well, I can do my kids and Naruto can introduce our friends," Kaoru chanted cheerfully as the group began to walk. "In order from oldest to youngest: Yoka, Kaminari, Misoka, Yasu, Eri, Oka, Hoshimi and Jun. Kids, this is your uncle Itachi."

Misoka squealed and hugged his leg, giggling when he started violently at her sudden attack. "I like you, Uncle Itachi! You're best friends with Oka-san, aren't you?"

He nodded and gently pried her off him, only for her to grab his hand in both of hers. He looked at Kaoru for help and she shrugged. "When she likes someone, she'll stick to them like glue. Be thankful she likes you or she'd have played dozens of pranks on you." _Like I did when I didn't like Otouto that well._

Because Misoka took the first step, the rest of the kids came over to their elder uncle save for Eri, who went over to Sasuke and looked up at him curiously. "Are you my uncle too?"

"Yeah, I'm your Uncle Sasuke."

He giggled and took his hand. "Uncle Sasuke! You're cool, too!"

"Thanks, Kid."

"Eri!"

"Eri-kun, then. Onee-chan, it seems all your kids got Naruto's short genes."

Naruto growled and snapped, "I wasn't short as a kid, Sasuke-teme!"

Kaoru yanked on her husband's ear. "What did I say about bad language around the children, _Sweetheart_?"

He shivered and nodded. "Yeah, I know. You don't have to remind me."

"And yes, you were short as a kid. You were shorter than Sakura and Otouto by quite a bit."

"Aw man, and I thought I was a good height."

"You got it from your mom."

"Yeah, yeah."

The other adults looked confused by the reference to Naruto's mother. Kaoru noticed and explained, "When Naruto received his ninth tail he was visited by his parents, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Because of that, we decided to take on his real last name, Namikaze."

"But it doesn't work that way Kaoru," Itachi pointed out.

She tilted her head in puzzlement. "What do you mean, Onii-san?"

"Naruto has actually married into the Uchiha Clan. When we get back, you two will have the official wedding and he will become Uchiha Naruto, not the other way around."

Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm. "We're gonna be brothers, Sasuke! That's awesome!"

"I thought we already thought of ourselves that way," Sasuke countered.

"We're best friends, but never true brothers until now!"

"I guess so, since you've already fathered eight of my nieces and nephews and soon another."

"They sure have a large array of coloring," Neji commented, looking over each kid. "They're all unique, even the twins."

"Kaminari's hair lightened from black to dark brown within the first year, but yeah, even she's different from her sister," Kaoru added, patting the little girl's head.

"Oka-san, you're mussing my hair!" she protested, batting her mom's hand away and smoothing her hair back down.

"I hardly touched it, Sweetie. Don't get so upset over a small touch."

The girl scowled and moved away from her mother. Naruto laughed and grabbed her, lifting her up. "You're just so adorable when you're being petulant, Kami-chan!"

"I'm not a turtle Otou-san," Kaminari grumbled, even if she smiled (she mistook "kami" for "kame").

Konan murmured to the seven-year-old, "I could brush your hair when we get to our new home, you can even call me Aunt Konan."

The cocoa-haired girl beamed as she nodded. "Okay, Aunt Konan!"

Hoshimi tugged on Nagato's pant leg and held up her hands to be held. He picked her up and she whispered in his ear, "Can I call you Uncle Nagato?"

He smiled at her shyness and patted her back. "Sure, Hoshi-chan. You'll have to speak up next time or I might draw a weapon on you. Ninja reflexes you understand."

She nodded. "Otou-chan says not to be so quiet or I might get killed by tapping on someone's shoulder."

"You sure are smart for a two-year-old."

A pleased smile came to her face. "Oka-chan says that we'll all be very smart like her when we go through the academy."

"I don't doubt that."

Yoka refused to talk with anyone, frowning some as she walked ahead of the group, Itachi whispering to Kaoru, "Remind you of someone we both know?"

"Of course." _Until he became friends with Naruto, he was always like this. It's kind of hard to get her to talk strangers and with this move, she's gonna be even more unapproachable. I don't how she's gonna ever make any friends, let alone with any of her siblings._

Yasu, who'd been bouncing around seeing all the new people, lit up with excitement when he saw Lee. "Your eyebrows are so large and fuzzy! Do you think I could grow them like that?"

The taijutsu specialist gave the kid a thumbs-up. "If you try hard enough you can do anything!"

"Yay!"

Oka watched Sakura with fascination and pointed out, "It's impossible that your hair can be that color naturally. Do you dye it every day?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and growled, "It's natural, I don't dye it."

"I feel sorry for future generations, for any man who marries you will father pink-haired boys as well as girls."

"You're asking to be smacked, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just stating facts. Does this bother you?"

"It was bad enough when your mom called me 'Pinky'! Now _you_, one of her kids, is saying that I'm gonna pass on this hair color to _my_ kids! You're _really_ asking for it!"

Oka grinned just like her mother had when seeing the fruits of a prank. "Now who said I was, _Pinky_?"

"That's _it_! Come here you!"

The little blonde girl giggled as she ran through the group, dodging as she was nearly caught several times.

_Well, this proves to be an interesting journey home._

* * *

><p>This was a long chapter! Wow! And here are Kaoru and Naruto's kids! I guess it is a little much to keep track of eight kids at once, but...I just like lots of kids in my stories!<p>

Please review!_  
><em>


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Last time you got to meet all the cutie pies that are Naruto and Kaoru's kids! :D

I like each of them so much, but you got to know the twins a little better in my alternate ending... :(

Sorry everyone for overwhelming you with all the new characters! *bows*

Here's my next chapter!

* * *

><p>That night, they were still traveling (they'd only stopped midday for lunch) and Sai asked, "It's ten at night. Shouldn't we stop so the children can get some sleep? They're not ninjas, after all."<p>

_They're not, but they're half angel and thus have constantly refilled energy burners for bodies, which should make them more hyper than a whole village of kids, but they also have the natural restraint that comes with it. If any of them did have that lack of restraint, I haven't seen it yet. All I have to do is wait four-and-a-half years until the confusion of adolescence. If its anything like mine, it won't start until they meet their fully-matured partner._

Naruto shook his head. "They don't need to sleep. I think it's the Kyubi's fault."

Itachi chuckled, muttering to his sister, "No it isn't."

_You got that rig—_ She narrowed her eyes, stopped walking and knelt on the ground before anyone blinked. "We're stopping."

Sakura turned to her first and asked, "Why? We're halfway to the village so we should be there by tomorrow morning! Naruto, get her up, we don't need her hormone-driven temper tantrum in the middle of nowhere!"

Naruto came over and squatted down, helping his wife up. She then began to unbutton her dress, all the male ninjas turning away so they wouldn't get killed by her husband. She slipped off the garment and Tenten demanded, "What are you doing, Kaoru-san? Don't embarrass the guys like that! You're wearing another dress underneath!"

_Damn you, shut up. You're disturbing my calm._

With a pop, Naruto got out Kaoru's guitar and began to pluck a melody containing only six notes as she sat down again, closing her eyes. He repeated it over and over and Sasuke growled, "That's the worst playing I've ever heard. Stop it before I decide to snap that stupid instrument in two."

Yoka came back front the front of the group and hissed, "Be quiet! It isn't the playing, it's the rhythm that's important! It's December third, after all!"

Itachi came over and asked, "Yoka, why is it so important? Is today special?"

Yoka rolled her eyes. "_Of course_," she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oka-san's going to have the baby in a little while! She needs to concentrate on the simple rhythm of that melody to relax herself!"

"Yoka," Naruto growled, even though he didn't stop playing, "you too."

Yoka flushed. "Sorry!"

Konan watched with anticipation, while Itachi silently ordered the two teams to keep a lookout for enemies. Nagato observed as well, knowing that this wasn't normal for a delivery. Kaoru didn't seem to be in any pain at all, getting more relaxed by the minute. Any human woman would've been breathing hard, grabbing at anything she could reach, crying out, body tensed, all from the labor pains. Angels weren't cursed with extremely painful labor, it seemed, quite the opposite.

Sakura, always the intuitive medical ninja, watched Kaoru with a mixture of confusion and interest. She searched for the signs that Kaoru was in labor but found none, for the angel Uchiha woman didn't even wince. She wanted to see what was going on inside Kaoru's womb, just to find out how it worked.

An hour passed in silence save the off-key yet rhythmic guitar playing before anything happened.

Kaoru went from a kneeling position to one that was more associated with giving birth, save she only braced herself with her hands, not asking for any support for her back. Her breaths evened out further and Naruto's eyes lit up as within two minutes, she delivered twin boys, the first with blackish blue hair, big black eyes, and ghostly pale skin, the other with rose red hair, fire red eyes, and normal skin. Both had bitty pure white wings, creamy white fox ears and tails, tiny claws and whiskers on their cheeks. They cried together because of the cold air and new freedom their bodies had, showing a set of needle-sharp canines already grown in.

The Kyubi was so overjoyed because of another set of twins he purred and enclosed Kaoru and his new kits in a cocoon of tails. His chakra surrounded the newborns and intertwined with Kaoru's to form a Senju leaf on their foreheads the kanji for "kyubi" on their stomachs and "tenshi" on their middle backs. Kaoru then wrapped blankets tight around the flailing bodies and the twins calmed as a more familiar position was given to them.

"Can't I name them this time?" Naruto begged. "You always give each boy a girly name. What kind of boy has the name 'Eri' anyway?"

"They're gender-neutral and I like their meanings," Kaoru reasoned, calm as a summer's day.

"Stupid afterglow, I can never win when you're so dratted calm," he growled, the scowl deepening on his face as a purr started up again in his throat. "And Kyu-kun isn't helping with the warm fuzzy feeling you're radiating with keeping everything in range calm and contented. I can't even stay ticked off with this dumb aura. Kyu-kun, stop with the frickin' purring already! You don't have to be so happy!"

Itachi and Sai had happy yet bemused expressions, the three women were in ecstasy, Lee was crying twin waterfalls with joy, while Neji and Sasuke looked just as annoyed as Naruto. Nagato was startled yet very soothed the same as Sai and Itachi. The eight older kids were lying in a heap of lazy contentedness, even though Yoka was irritated as all hell by it.

"It's a natural reaction, I can't help it." Kaoru stood and urged (without any energy behind it), "Come, we have to get moving."

Everyone followed in a daze.

She smiled as she thought, _They're quite safe, for any enemy who should come close will feel the same thing and literally forget why they were attacking. My little sweeties, Uchiha Mana, born on December third at eleven-oh-seven, and Uchiha Mitsue, born on December third at eleven-oh-nine. The trip back should go smoothly, since this feeling should be gone by midday tomorrow. It would be _so_ fun to play Truth or Dare with this atmosphere, just because they would feel great while spilling their darkest secrets._

* * *

><p>I forgot to give the meanings of each kid's name!<p>

Yoka (ocean smell)

Kaminari (thunder)

Misoka (born at the end of the month)

Yasu (peaceful)

Eri (my awake one)

Oka (cherry blossom)

Hoshimi (starlight)

Jun (truthful)

Mana (divine power)

Mitsue (branch of light)

And here they are! For the girls, they have feminine names, the boys, they have genderless names. Couldn't resist!

Please review!_  
><em>


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Please, no suing!

Wow...have I been distracted the past few days... Sorry everyone for the late update! Here you go!

* * *

><p>Around the time of the effects of Kaoru giving birth wore off, they arrived at Konohagakure no Sato, the children clinging to their mom at the sight of such a largely populated village (although it was more like a city). Kaoru grinned at the sight of her home again, Naruto bounding ahead just to see everything, since the village had been rebuilt since the end of the last war. The only thing that seemed the same was the Hokage Mountain, which still had the Rokudaime's spot unclaimed.<p>

_They haven't chosen a sixth yet? What's going on with Tsunade-sama? Is she waiting for something…could it be that she hoped beyond hope that Naruto would come back to request for the title? I'm sure she's pissed because I eloped with him when I'd been specifically told not to. But hey, it was bound to happen eventually, the Kyubi can't keep his claws off me when it's during my time of heat. I'm sure if he hadn't claimed me, I would've been swarmed by any and all males who got into proximity with me. It would've sucked for sure._

They arrived at the Hokage Tower soon afterwards, Kaoru sensing that Tsunade was going to be in a foul mood and prepared herself. Itachi opened the door and announced, "Hokage-sama, we've found and retrieved Naruto and Kaoru as you asked."

Naruto's Kyubi ears flattened as he entered, only to get flattened by the enraged Godaime. The floor couldn't take the sudden impact and exploded downwards, and he hit the floor below. He whimpered pathetically before whispering, "Tsunade-obaa-chan…that was way over the top…"

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT! DID YOU _EVER_ FIGURE OUT THAT RUNNING AWAY WAS THE WRONG THING TO DO?" Tsunade thundered, jumping down to thump him again. He passed out and she leapt back up, her eyes searching for the other object of her fury. Kaoru winced as she met eyes with the blonde woman and held back her squeak as she was dragged forward by the right side of her bangs. "Uchiha Kaoru…do you realize what eloping with Naruto triggered?"

She nodded. "I was given the numbers of the Konoha-Uchiha War and that triggered the ROOT-Konoha War. With how weak everyone was, the Fourth Great Ninja War sliced the survivors down to less than the original Uchiha Clan population. I'm surprised that Konohagakure no Sato is fully rebuilt and full of people. For that…I give my sincerest apologies, Godaime Hokage-sama."

She handed Konan the twin boys before giving her superior a ninety-degree bow and stayed there as she sensed Tsunade considering what she should do with the angel woman. The dual-color locks slipped from her neatly-manicured fingers and the Hokage lifted her chin.

"Kaoru, for penance, you are to _never_ leave the village again unless you are to become a ninja again and that will _only_ be because of missions. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." _It's the least I can do._

"Now, there are several people who've been sitting on pins and needles to meet you again. I'll deal with the pair you brought back with you. Please introduce yourselves."

Kaoru nodded and jumped down to awaken Naruto, who growled a little before opening his eyes. He winced at the disappearing bruise in his midsection. "So, how did it go?"

"I have to stay within the village boundaries for the rest of my life. I'm not certain what'll happen, but we should leave with our kids to meet the friends we left behind."

"Okay."

They jumped out of the hole and Konan gave the youngest of their brood back to their mother as they walked out the door.

"KAORU!"

Kaoru flinched as she was embraced by Mikoto. "Oka-san, sorry I left so suddenly."

"I've been worried sick about you, but you've given me so many grandchildren, that's enough to earn my forgiveness!" the Uchiha woman cried, pulling back to see her newest grandsons. "Oh, who are these little guys?"

"They're Mana and Mitsue. They were born last night."

"Are you all right to be moving around like this so soon?"

"Yeah, I'm fine—"

Naruto put an arm around her shoulders. "She's always been just fine, especially since her first was a set of twins. Well, who else—hey!"

Chichi ran over and hugged her sister, in tears at seeing her only other female sibling again. "I missed you so much, Onee-chan! I was so scared I'd be killed before you came back!"

"Hey Imouto, you sure have grown since I left. You're in the Academy now, right?"

"Yeah! I wanted to go with Onii-chan but Onii-sama wouldn't let me! He's such a big meanie!"

_Onii-san? I never thought of him as a mean person, but she is only seven years old._ Kaoru chuckled and Itachi put a hand on her shoulder to show he was listening. She grinned and blinked as a green-covered book was presented to her. _Icha Icha Tactics? This is the first book that's come out in forever! Then this has to be—_ "Jiraiya!"

"Hey there Kaoru, good to see you after all this time."

He patted her head and she grumbled, "I'm not some kid you can pat on the head, _Ero-sennin_."

"This is a signed copy just for you, so you shouldn't call me 'Ero-sennin'," he pointed out, before withdrawing it. "Well then, I guess if you don't want it—"

"I never said that."

"Well then?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. After all, only Naruto can get away with calling you stuff like that, and now I know why."

Oka tugged on Jiraiya's pant leg and asked, "Why does Otou-san call you 'Ero-sennin'?"

All the adults sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p>This chapter was short, but packed full of good stuff, yes? I love the last few lines personally!<p>

Please review!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

New arc! Also, it's going to begin to center on one of the newer characters! I hope you can like her as much as Kaoru!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>One year later…<em>

Hoshimi and Jun played with the younger twins on the back lawn of their family home, which was on the edge of the Uchiha Compound (the rest of the clan hadn't been so accepting of the Kyubi half-breeds as their relatives and friends), the younger kids chasing their older siblings as a combination of play and exercise. Mana tripped and saw something between a pair of rocks. He blinked his black eyes and called to the others, "I found!"

His steel-haired, dark-eyed sister came over with the others and asked, "What is it, Mana?"

He pointed to the object of his attention. "I found. What?"

Jun gasped and cried, "It's a white snake! Oka-chan said they're very rare!"

Mitsue tilted his head and reached for it. "Snake?"

Hoshimi grabbed his hand. "No, Mitsu! It could bite you!"

"Hoshi mean! No bite!" the red-haired two-year-old whined, pulling his hand away.

The snake hissed at the sudden movements and lashed out in the only way it knew how: it shot forward and sank its fangs straight into the closest thing, which happened to be Hoshimi's ankle. The little girl cried out, since it was the first thing that had ever pierced her skin. It flashed with a dark light before vanishing. She held the wound and began to sob. "It hurts!"

Jun ordered, "Stay here with Hoshi, Mana and Mitsu. I'll go get Oka-chan!"

A searing black mark burned into her skin as he ran to the house, and sweat began beading all over Hoshimi's body as she tried to stop herself from crying, she wanted to be a big girl and suck it up, but it hurt so bad.

Mitsue hugged her and begged, "No cry, Hoshi! Sorry!"

Mana began to wail, not liking to see his older sister in pain.

Kaoru ran over and looked at the injury. Her eyes narrowed and she immediately took out a vial of her tears. She put a drop on the wound and watched anxiously. _Come on, disappear, at least stop hurting. Come on._

Hoshimi blinked and sniffed, wiping her tears. "Thank you, Oka-chan."

The mark was still there, three lines like a pinwheel, but it was clear that it no longer burned. "Hoshi-chan, what happened?"

"Mana found a white snake by these rocks, Mitsu wanted to touch it but I pulled him back and it bit me and this weird mark appeared on my ankle!" the girl said in a rush, the remnants of her cry still dripping down her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it for now, it's okay," Kaoru assured her youngest daughter, helping her to her feet. _Even though I need a sealing master to look at it before it activates on its own and the one who marked her abducts her._ "Do you remember anything about the snake except it was white?"

"Yellow eyes!" Mana chirped, his own wide.

"It didn't smell like it was all snake!" Jun added, frowning. "Its chakra was unlike anyone's I've smelled before, even the animal summons that some of the ninjas here have!"

Hoshimi held her mom's hand and pointed out, "It actually hurt me, when a normal snake wouldn't have been able to."

Mitsue's little mouth popped open before he cried, "Ninja snake!"

_Not just that, but yes, our enemy is a ninja of no mean strength. Only one ninja could make that mark and I thought he was long dead. What's his game?_

She jerked when Naruto came out of nowhere and jumped on her back. "Kaoru, come on! The ramen incident shouldn't have you punishing me a _year_ later! You've told me to bug off twice now and Kyu-kun is getting antsy! Come on, Kaoruuuu! Pleeeease!"

"Get off me, you pervert! You don't notice anything, do you?" she snapped, picking Hoshimi up. "Your youngest daughter just got bitten by a ninja snake and all you can think about is my coming heat near the end of the month!"

He instantly became serious and looked at his daughter's damp eyes and damp face. "Hoshi-chan, are you okay? Let Otou-chan see the owie!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and Hoshimi frowned. "Otou-chan, I might be four years old, but you don't have to treat me like a baby."

_Feel the burn, Naruto. You're treating our kids like they're toddlers when they're gonna be in the academy very soon. She only cried because it hurt so much, not because she's too young that she's crying for everything._ Kaoru smirked and lifted her little girl's ankle. "Does this look familiar in any way?"

Blue eyes widened in shock as they looked at it closely. "That…that's the same mark that Kimimaro had! Okay, where is he? I'll kill him for marking my Hoshi-chan! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Naruto, chillax. This isn't the end of the world." _I mean, seriously, take a chill pill. Sure this hails of Orochimaru's stubbornness when it comes to survival, but damn it, Hoshi's only _four_. I doubt we should have any worries about this, since I don't think _he_ thinks Hoshi'll survive the bite, even with the small dose, since none of the kids were screaming "monster!" before it bit her._

Jun looked up at Kaoru in confusion. "Who's 'he', Oka-chan?"

_Great. Jun trusts me so much that I've never lied to him._ She smiled and answered, "Perhaps another time, Jun. Aunt Konan and Uncle Nagato are here." _That ought to keep him at bay for a while._

Naruto ran inside and whisked Nagato off straight away, Konan confused as all hell why. Kaoru shook her head and gestured for them to go to the kitchen to fix the older woman a snack and some tea, Hoshimi following at her mother's heels, the other children going off to play. Konan held her six-month-old son, who had his mother's blue hair and mint green eyes. He was a rather lazy baby, not much seemed to affect him. He liked to lie around, or stay in either parent's arms.

"I'm again surprised not to see any yearlings or newborns around here," the blue-haired woman commented, putting a hand on her hip. "You sure are taking this punishment seriously."

"Naruto's just as bad as Kyu-san now. I'm not having hundreds of kids just because they can't bug off whenever spring or fall comes. Any other time I don't care, but then? It's all for them. I want to have a break and not repopulate the clan overnight. I have ten kids for now and in a few years they'll be off to the academy, but a constant wave of kids isn't what I want, no matter what _they_ want." _The blood rushes all to one place and I want no part of it while I'm in heat. If I could shut it off for a while, I would, but I guess I need to keep it on so I'm reminded that I'm in my prime and can still have more kids, even if it's once every spring and fall._

"I'm sure they're very active little things that run everywhere. Ichiro isn't that much of a handful yet, even though he does like to sit around a lot. Tsunade-sama is looking into it."

"I hope she is, or else we'd think he was just a normal child come from two extraordinary ninja parents."

Konan then looked down at Hoshimi's damp eyes. "Are you all right, Hoshi-chan? Your eyes are wet."

The four-year-old girl pointed at her ankle. "A white snake bit me."

"That symbol…was it a ninja snake, Kaoru?" the young mother asked.

"Yes," Kaoru confirmed. "One that we thought was dead. It seems he's back and wants Hoshi-chan."

"I hope not for a long time. She's so _young_."

"Not for long. We both know that."

"Is that why your husband whisked off mine?"

"Yeah."

"You don't seem as worried as he is."

"If I freak out, all the rest of the household would descend into panic. I don't need my kids panicking and worrying that their sister's not going to be okay."

"Then again, you have been the sturdiest of the pillars in this household. You take charge more often than Naruto-san does and have nurtured your kids to be mature and polite. When something happens, your children turn to you. Even if Naruto-san is the father of your kids, he still has a lot of growing up to do. I hope that Nagato can help him calm down by the time they come back."

* * *

><p>When the tea kettle began to whistle, Kaoru took it off the stove and poured the boiling water in the teapot, letting it sit for a moment before pouring it into a teacup and serving the tea with some cucumber sandwiches. Konan handed her son to the more experienced mother and picked up a sandwich half, gazing at Hoshimi, who had knelt next to her mother.<p>

"Hoshi-chan, are you sure you don't want to go play some more? Does it hurt any?"

Hoshimi shook her head. "I want to be with Oka-chan right now, Aunt Konan."

The blue-haired woman nodded and looked back to her older friend. "I think the maturity isn't just a learned trait," she stated as she glanced between mother and daughter.

"Of course it isn't," Kaoru agreed. "It's all part of being an angel."

"Naruto-san told me that you weren't like this when you were young."

" 'Young' as in fourteen years old. What teenager _doesn't_ have issues?"

"I see your point. You think any of your kids'll turn out like you did?"

"No." This was said flatly.

"You're so sure of that. What might've happened to you in the past that—"

"Sorry, I can't tell you."

"We're friends, aren't we?"

"Mind our audience."

Hoshimi ducked her head and murmured, "Should I leave, Oka-chan?"

Kaoru mussed her hair. "Not unless you want to, Hoshi-chan."

The little girl scooted closer to her. "No, I wanna be with you."

"Then I can speak of this later. You're scared, aren't you?"

"It hurt me. Nothing's been able to hurt me before."

"You're not as invulnerable as I am, but only powerful beings can hurt you. Don't worry, I'll protect you."

* * *

><p>Within half an hour, Sasuke and Itachi arrived and were both <em>massively<em> concerned over their niece's welfare.

"Kaoru, we'll have to inform the Hokage about this. If left alone, Hoshimi will be snatched up the instant she's Genin age," Itachi reasoned, glancing at his younger brother. "I'm surprised he waited this long, and why target the third youngest one with the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai?"

"Probably because she's the first the snake encountered, otherwise it could've been any of the older ones: Yoka, Kaminari, or Yasu," Sasuke guessed, a frown on his face at the prospect that yet another Uchiha was being targeted by the Hebi-sennin, whom he'd thought he'd killed. "It might be advantageous for him as well, considering her breeding and chakra capacity, as well as how quickly each your kids pick up on things."

"How did he find out about my kids anyway? It's a closely-guarded secret here," Kaoru demanded, her eyes pricking with unshed tears. _Damn it, I thought this was solved five years ago!_

"I think he must have been spying on the compound and just happened to come across your children first," Itachi surmised, placing a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder. "I live near the center of the compound with Otouto close by, which wouldn't have been the easiest place to reach, even with our diminished numbers. Considering how like you Hoshimi looks, but with black eyes, he might've mistaken her for either my or Otouto's child instead of yours."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "It was an honest mistake."

Kaoru sighed. "This sucks. Now poor Hoshi-chan has to be watched twenty-four-seven by ANBU so she _isn't_ taken."

"How is she holding up? I'm sure it throbs often until we can go get it sealed," Itachi inquired.

The mother of said child sighed again. "It does, but she's playing with her younger siblings and trying to ignore it. I told her it would get fixed later."

Sasuke snorted. "It better not have a seal like mine. That one is too weak when it comes to a four-year-old girl who's only been taught basic ninja skills by her parents. Not dissing you or anything, but her will hasn't been tested by anything harsh."

"I know," Kaoru replied. "It has to be a strong seal that won't break under pressure. Yours was too easy to bypass, Otouto."

Sasuke nodded and Itachi changed the subject. "Have Yoka and Kaminari awakened Sharingan yet?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Nor have they gotten their second tail. Probably won't until their first Chunin Exams. They haven't needed to."

"Onee-chan, you idiot!" Sasuke snapped. "The Chunin Exams are brutal for unprepared Genin! And the twins are already nine! Their Jonin-senseis need to get their rears in gear and sign them up for this coming summer after they turn ten! It isn't right to hold them back so long! It's been three years for them since they graduated from the academy!"

"It's not their fault, it's their teammates who need extra training," Itachi cut in. "After the last war, there have been less and less Genin who want to become Chunin because of the danger the rank gives. Yoka and Kaminari were ready within their turning eight, but the others of their cells flaked out so they couldn't apply. Misoka is having trouble too, right? She'll be turning nine this summer too."

"And Yasu as well," Kaoru sighed. "I hope that Eri doesn't have to experience the exact same thing when he graduates this month."

"What has Konohagakure no Sato come to? All its new generation has turned into gutless worms!" Sasuke exclaimed in disgust. "And the brave ones are suffering for it!"

"They're not brave, just naïve to the ways of war," Itachi pointed out. "They grew up in Nami no Kuni, where the war didn't touch. Our own children might've been born during the war, but they won't remember it and will be like their cousins when they become ninjas. None of the older Genin _want_ to experience that again and becoming Chunin will lead to going on higher-ranked missions that will constitute danger and after the wars, they don't want anything akin to it, no matter their skill set."

"We used to have the _most_ Genin to apply! Now I'll be surprised I can't count the number of them on _my hand_!"

"The only reason Konoha was in the first exams after the war was because of you and Konohamaru's team. The second was because of Hyuga Hanabi. Now all our brave older Genin have become Chunin."

"Pathetic."

"Children don't like to be scared and hurt, and when you boil it down, that's what they are still."

"So they'll be Genin until they grow up and hold their teammates down?"

"That is their choice."

"Why doesn't Tsunade-sama just put Yoka, Kaminari and Misoka on the same team and get it over with? The others don't have what it takes to be real ninja."

"I think she's giving them a little slack so they can recover from their fears."

"You don't recover, you face them! She's babying them! I'm sure that one of our nieces is gonna snap and beat the crap out of their teammates just to make them grow up!"

"Many of those kids are orphans who lost their parents in one of the wars."

"Naruto's an orphan, you didn't see him wimping out just because he saw something scary!"

Kaoru rubbed her forehead and asked tiredly, "Would you two just shut up and stop with the bitching about the newest additions to the Genin ranks? Holy crap you went on a tangent and left me behind. Yeah, I want my kids to become Chunin, but it's not my decision. If their teammates are wimps, let 'em. It's a good lesson for them to be patient with others' faults. You could learn that, Otouto. For those Genin who've decided not to take the exam yet, it's only been a year-and-a-half, not three. But soon enough, I'm sure that something will be done so those who are ready will be able to move on while the others will be reformed into new teams.

"Now, who wants some tea?"

* * *

><p>Has everyone guessed who the new focus will be? It's far more exciting than what Kaoru's life has been the past while... D:<p>

Please review!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Now it's from Hoshi's point of view! I hope you enjoy this character as much as Kaoru!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Two years later…<em>

Hoshi ran to her team's meeting place, having been a Genin for six months now. She waved to her two teammates, Yamanaka Rikiya and Hyuga Isamu, who waved back. Her wings, ears and tail were hidden, so it was easier on the people in Konohagakure no Sato to see her as a normal child. But even then, she heard things while she dashed to get into hearing range to her squad.

"It's one of those children again."

"The spawn of that demon who defiled the Uchiha Clan's angel."

"What was she thinking, letting it seduce her that way?"

"Dragging her off to who knows where, just as war broke out! We really needed her help during all that!"

"They aren't even _remotely_ matched! I'm surprised they could even have children, him with his demon blood!"

"It's a miracle that's for sure."

The eight-year-old didn't heed them, even if her lips pursed in disappointment for the citizens of Konoha. They still hated her father, even if he'd done nothing to earn it. He'd never harmed any of them, even if he'd completely fused with the Kyubi, her other father. Both of them loved her mother fiercely and her mother loved them just as fiercely back. She didn't see why the villagers had to speak ill of them when she was in earshot.

She wore the usual Uchiha clothes, save she preferred shorts because of the mobility they provided. She also wore her mother's old goggles on her forehead, given to her on the day of her graduation, her hitae-ate tied around her neck so that the metal place rested against her collarbone. Her waist-length steel-colored hair was pulled into two ponytails atop her head so they'd be out of the way enough so she wouldn't have to worry too much about them getting in her face. Preferably she would've chopped it off to her shoulders, but her mom wouldn't hear of that, considering the angel woman had her hair grown to nine feet now, usually in a large bun with the rest hanging down her back. She didn't know what the big deal was about long hair, she didn't know much about her mother's past, no one did. If they did, they were tight-lipped about it around her and her ten siblings.

"Hey Hoshi!" Rikiya called as the younger girl got closer. "Guess what?"

"What?" she asked, her soft voice carrying rather well despite its volume.

"The Chunin Exams are coming up again! I heard they're in Kirigakure no Sato this time!"

She blinked. The Chunin Exams? What a rare thing. She'd hardly heard a thing about them since she'd become a Genin. It wasn't a hot commodity, according to her siblings that had been Genin and hadn't even experienced one set since they'd graduated because their teammates were complete flakes.

"I want to go see a new place and work my hardest to become a Chunin!" Isamu proclaimed. He then looked to his teammates. "What about you guys?"

"Yeah!" Rikiya agreed, while Hoshi nodded.

Their teacher, Hyuga Neji, appeared at that moment and noticed their excitement. "What's going on that has you so excited when we haven't even gone on a mission today?"

"Neji-sensei!" Isamu cried as he ran over to him. "The Chunin Exams are coming up soon! Do you think we could participate since we've been out for six months?"

"Please Neji-sensei?" Rikiya put in, almost jumping up and down.

The Jonin crossed his arms and smiled. "Well, it seems that you two are up for it if you're so excited you're about to jump out of your skins." He turned his pale lavender eyes on his quieter pupil. "What about you, Hoshimi?"

Hoshi scratched the back of her head lightly and nodded. "I want to, Neji-sensei. This is something that my older siblings have wanted but couldn't seem to convince their teammates to do."

"All right then, I'll nominate you to Hokage-sama. It's ultimately his choice whether or not you'll get to go. It is a long journey, almost a month of walking and boating."

Isamu got even more excited. "It's _that_ far away? How cool!"

* * *

><p>Introduction to Hoshi's teammates was what this chapter was about! It'll get more exciting, promise!<p>

Please review!


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

*silent as contemplates sizes of this chapter compared to the former one*

Maybe I should've just combined this and last chapter, maybe even the next one. It would've saved time. Sometimes I'm such a derp.

* * *

><p>A week later, Hoshi was on the road with her teammates and Jonin-sensei, their team the only one making the trip. Neji sighed and crossed his arms. "This is <em>not<em> encouraging."

Hoshi tilted her head in confusion, her hair up in two braids that were rolled into large buns. "Why, Neji-sensei?"

"We're the _only_ team to go this time. None of the others even had second thoughts about staying within the 'safe' walls of the village," the irritated Hyuga grumbled. "What's happened to the Will of Fire in our younger ninjas?"

Hoshi, the only other one awake at this early hour, nodded in agreement. "My uncle Sasuke says the same thing, that all of them have turned coward."

"You're my first team I've brought to the Chunin Exams. Your elder sister, Misoka, was under my tutelage but told me to hand her team over to another Jonin-sensei so I could train you. At this rate, our ninja population will drop as casualties occur. Hokage-sama will have to clean house and give these cowardly, lazy Genin an ultimatum to snap them out of it."

"Neji-sensei, do you think the Chunin Exams are _that_ difficult that so many new Genin are chickening out?"

"My first Chunin Examinations weren't that difficult, but I had a year of training under my belt to aid me. I saw how the rookies struggled, but in that set of exams, things went wrong and it almost turned into a war. I myself was beaten by your dad."

"You were? Was Otou-san strong?"

"That and extremely stubborn. He just didn't know when to give up when the odds were against him. He had a dream and nothing was going to stand in his way, not me or anyone else he faced."

"Are you Otou-san's friend?"

"Yes, I am."

"How long has it been?"

"Ten years."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh! So you were both young when you met?"

"We became friends when I was fourteen and he was twelve, so yes, we were somewhat young."

"If you know Otou-san, did you become friends with Oka-san at all?"

"I was one of the first to meet her when she arrived here. She didn't like me at first, but once I became friends with your dad, we became good friends, though not nearly as close."

"So if you knew her from early on, do you know how she met Otou-san?"

Neji smiled a little. "I was acting as her guide and she noticed Naruto at once, since none of the other kids played with him. She went right up to him and insisted that they play together. After that, they were the best of friends for three years."

"What happened after that?"

"Very suddenly, she began dating Sasuke, then was forced to marry Itachi—"

"Oka-san was married to Uncle Itachi? She doesn't love anyone except Otou-san!"

"I wasn't finished, Hoshimi. Only after a single month of marriage, she vanished with Naruto. It wasn't for four-and-a-half years that they were found again, married and with all of you save your two youngest brothers. You see, Itachi and Sasuke didn't love Kaoru that way and Kaoru only used Sasuke so that your grandpa, Fugaku, wouldn't know she was really dating your dad, and she was forced to marry Itachi even though they never were more than anything but best friends."

"Oh."

"Now you need to settle down and be quiet. I need to keep watch and your questions will have to wait until later."

Hoshi sighed and laid back so she could look at the stars.

* * *

><p>I am ashamed by the shortness of the chapter! I will offer another chapter in exchange for your forgiveness!<p>

Please review!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

X_X I didn't mean for these short chapters to keep coming one after another! My apologies!

Here the second chapter in a row, as promised!

* * *

><p>After a few more days, they encountered the Suna entourage: Temari and her team, Kankuro and his, along with several others. The blonde woman greeted, "Neji-san! I'm surprised to see you traveling for the Chunin Exams! How long has it been, four years, since Konoha submitted any teams for the exams? This is my second team!"<p>

Neji shook his head with a sigh. "Not my fault. We're still recovering from the war."

Hoshi tilted her head to see the Suna Jonin-sensei better. She looked friendly and open to her, so she relaxed.

"Surely you have a good-sized graduating class each year, despite the heavy casualties you took. So you have a Hyuga, Yamanaka and Uchiha on your team? The girl looks too small to be a graduate."

Neji put a hand on Hoshi's head. "She's a mite small, but she grows faster than you think."

Temari squatted down and smiled. "Itachi-san's wife must be very short, because he has a considerable height, and I haven't seen too many short Uchihas." She held out a hand. "I'm Temari, elder sister of the Kazekage. Can I have a name, Uchiha-chan?"

Hoshi fidgeted and placed her tiny hand in Temari's. "Hoshimi, Temari-sama, but you can call me Hoshi…if you want."

"All right, Hoshi-san. These goggles you're wearing, they remind me of Konohamaru's team when I first met them. Are you a fan of Uzumaki Naruto, too?"

"Yes, I am, Temari-sama."

"Well then, you should be, he was a great man."

Hoshi was given another head pat before they continued on their way.

"Hoshi, you sure were lucky to have shaken the hand of the Suna Kage's sister," Isamu gushed.

"I wanna shake her hand," Rikiya fretted.

"Hey kids," Kankuro interrupted. "You want a handshake? I'm the Kazekage's older brother."

The two twelve-year-olds cheered and took one hand each.

Neji chuckled. "I thought you hated kids, Kankuro."

"Once I got my second team of Genin, I decided that they aren't so bad. These two are excitable, but in a good way. If I didn't know better, I'd say the little girl of your team was Sasuke's kid, but the timing is wrong."

Neji shook his head. "Definitely."

Hoshi kept her mouth shut since it was forbidden to speak of her real parentage. In fact, it was a secret that Naruto was back at Konohagakure no Sato at all, because the Council of Konoha agreed that even if they were allies with all the other Element Nations, the current status of the Kyubi would be kept well hidden, under pain of death. It was rather depressing for people to guess her parents, but that's the way things had to be.

* * *

><p>Why the continuing short chapters? *cries twin waterfalls*<p>

I'm sorry everyone! I promise the story _will_ pick up! Don't hate me!

Please review!


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Okay...I think I may have underestimated how many chapters it would take before the short ones stopped coming... Please don't kill me?

Enjoy this one and the next will be up in a jiffy!

* * *

><p>Within the next couple days they arrived at a harbor where they boarded a boat to carry them to the island nation. Hoshi had to stand on her tiptoes to look over the side. She'd only seen the ocean when she'd been very young, and it was very choppy, even though it was around the same at Nami no Kuni.<p>

Rikiya came over to her, his long blonde hair waving in the wind. "You like the ocean, don't you Hoshi?"

The miniature girl nodded.

"Why?"

"I was raised in Nami no Kuni until I was two, and Hi no Kuni just isn't the same."

He lifted her up. "Is this better?"

"Thanks, Rikiya."

"No prob. You sure are small, even if all your brothers and sisters are for their age. Even Yoka and Kami are shorter than me by quite a bit, and they're thirteen."

"Yeah. I feel sorry for Mana and Mitsu, they never were able to see the ocean like this. I feel so calm and it feels like I'm going home again."

"So if you'd have chosen to be born in another village, it would be Kirigakure?"

"Yeah, it would. I might be Uchiha and be skilled in fire, but I think it would be fun to learn some water techniques while I was here."

Isamu joined them silently, protective of his younger teammate in the presence of so many foreign ninja.

"I heard that Kirigakure doesn't just have one Jinchuriki, but two! That would be cool to meet them and see how powerful they are!"

Hoshi smiled at her blue-eyed teammate's enthusiasm over such things. "They must be powerful if they house the more powerful Biju. I wonder which ones they are and what powers they have."

Isamu punched the air. "We're gonna take these exams by storm!"

Rikiya copied the gesture. "Oh yeah! All three of us are gonna be Chunin by the time this is over! Go Konoha!"

Hoshi giggled and closed her eyes, just listening to the waves.

More slow chapters... *sigh*

* * *

><p>I like the interaction between Hoshi and her teammates. They're more like her big brothers, which I like.<p>

Please review!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

The next chapter finally begins the Chunin Exams! Sorry it took so long, I should've stuck these shorties together!

* * *

><p>The sea voyage lasted for the next several days, and everyone but Hoshi was sick of it by the time they docked at one of the many ports surrounding the main island of Mizu no Kuni, which housed not only Kirigakure, but also the capital city where the feudal lord resided.<p>

Hoshi felt right at home, even though the others didn't like the humidity, especially the female Suna Genin.

"My hair is frizzing up!"

"My makeup won't stick at all!"

"I'm gonna be all sweaty in ten minutes flat!"

Rikiya shook his head and rolled his eyes as he muttered to his teammates, "A tiny increase in moisture and each Genin turns into Miss Priss. It's pretty annoying huh?"

Isamu stopped smoothing his hair and flushed guiltily. "It's been unmanageable since we got near the ocean. I'd braid it but I know I'd look queer. You don't have any problems with yours, Rikiya, Hoshi?"

Rikiya snorted. "I don't care."

Hoshi shook her head. "My hair's fine."

The dark-haired boy sighed. "My family is cursed with hair that hates humidity."

Hoshi looked back to see their Jonin-sensei's hair rather frizzy yet still tied at the end as was his style.

"Hoshi, Rikiya, Isamu, we'll be staying at an inn tonight before completing our journey tomorrow."

"Yes, Neji-sensei!"

* * *

><p>That night they all took a bath together (Hoshi was too young to care) and Hoshi was washing her mentor's back when he asked, "Hoshi, would you like to hear more about your mom and dad?"<p>

Her eyes lit up in joy. "Please!"

"What would you like to know?"

"Was Oka-san always an angel?"

"No. She was human once, beyond that I know nothing, save it was unfavorable, her past life. The only people she's ever told the whole story to are her brothers and husband."

"Oka-san is a private person, but I never knew she was hiding anything like that. I thought she just didn't remember."

"I only know things from after she arrived here. I know more about your dad."

"Why can't anyone know about him?"

"The more people know, the more they have to fear and hate. You've heard what's said on the street."

She lowered her head, her bangs falling over her face. "Yeah. It's not nice at all."

"Well, there are others like him and they're not treated well either. We don't need him to be hated worldwide. Within the village is hard enough for him."

"Okay."

Neji poured a bucket of water over his body before standing. He then motioned for her to sit down so he could wash her in return. When she'd done as asked, he ordered, "Undo your transformation so I can wash all of you."

She closed her eyes and with a pop, her demon and angel features appeared. Her eyes stayed closed as he began to wash her hair and fox ears.

"I remember the first time I saw your dad like this. It was quite the surprise, and now that he's passed these features on to his kids, he and the Kyubi have to be integrated down to the DNA."

"Do you think the other Jinchuriki are this way?"

"If so, then it's been hidden very well."

"Do you think I'll get my second tail during the exams?"

"I've heard that wrath, severe grief, facing death, or potent ardor can make the cloak and another tail appear. If you feel any of these for a long period of time, there should be results."

"What awakens the Sharingan?"

"Your mom or either of your uncles hasn't told you this?"

"No, they say I'm too young."

"With the awakening of any Kekkei Genkai, it takes practice or a taxing battle to awaken such powerful techniques. Sasuke actually awakened his in the heat of battle, which takes much strain and concentration. Either way, it takes a lot of hard work."

"I'm not afraid of hard work. Oka-san says that anything that doesn't kill you will make you stronger."

Neji was silent for a moment before he commented, "You have a lot of hair for a ninja. Are you sure it's wise to keep it at this length?"

"Oka-san insists."

A chuckle came from him. "I see. Kaoru didn't have long hair in her youth, so I'm guessing it's a pet peeve of hers to keep her daughters' hair long. I guess I'll have to put it up for you again when it's dry in the morning."

"Thanks, Neji-sensei."

It was then that Isamu and Rikiya began a splash fight in the bathtub and Neji snickered. "It seems that those two have gotten hyper again. I'll rinse you and we should dry off and be done for the night."

* * *

><p>Awww...so cute! I love this chapter! Teacher-student bonding time!<p>

Please review!


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

O_O

I finally get to post a long chapter! Welcome to the Kirigakure Chunin Exams, everyone! Thanks for waiting!

* * *

><p>Hoshi gazed at the village that was known as Kirigakure. It was shrouded in mist, which was where it got its name. Isamu actually activated his Byakugan to see better. "It's like a pea soup out here. How can the Kiri ninjas live here?"<p>

"It's one of their ways to train. Your eyes deceive you too often, so they train to use their ears more to find the enemy," Neji explained. "You'd better get used to it or you'll exhaust your chakra often here."

The pre-teen Hyuga boy nodded and turned his Kekkei Genkai off. Rikiya frowned and tried to wave away the fog. Hoshi could see a lot better normally, and even she was having a bit of trouble with her sense of smell. Everyone was slowly being soaked to the bone from the condensed mist and many stopped to squeeze out their hair.

They reached a building where their first exam was to be held, and the Genin entered.

The three were met with a hallway full of dark mist and Hoshi had an inkling that this was part of the first exam. She sniffed and smelled nothing but a strange person's chakra all over. She peered through the mist and found several traps were set up throughout the hallway. They were moderate, not simple like a Genin would do.

"Rikiya, Isamu, follow my precise movements and don't get yourselves killed. The first exam has started," she whispered, beginning to move forward through the maze of traps.

"Okay Hoshi," Rikiya replied easily, coming after her, although Isamu hung back for a moment.

"All this chakra in the mist is making my Byakugan virtually useless," the Hyuga boy grumbled, but went after his teammates. "It's like we're supposed to not use anything but our sense of touch to get through here. It's a cakewalk to Kiri Genin, but what about us? We've never walked through a mist like this in our whole lives."

"That's why we have to rely on Hoshi," Rikiya murmured back. "She can probably see through this mist better than even the most experienced Kiri ninjas here."

Hoshi shook her head and led them through the traps, stopping at a suspicious-looking white line at the end of the hall. It was a barrier of chakra, but what would happen if she crossed it? "Guys, there's a barrier here. What should we do?"

"I say we cross it," Rikiya said at once, but Isamu countered, "But this might be a worse trap than the ones we just stepped through."

Hoshi considered their opinions before taking a deep breath. "We go. Come on."

They stepped through it and were surprised to see several teams of Genin in a clear, well-lit classroom with some Jonin that were more than likely the proctors of the exam. The one in the center called, "Hyuga Neji's team from Konoha, come over here."

They approached and the Jonin nodded. "You pass the first exam. Not many Genin from outside Kiri would've been able to navigate that corridor without tripping at least a couple traps."

Just as he said that, there were some startled shouts from beyond the door.

"Of course most won't kill you if you trigger them, unless you're not as experienced as the ones who have passed. Save our own, you're the only other team who's passed with full marks."

Hoshi looked around to see most of the Genin bleeding were from Kumo, Iwa, Kusa, Ame, Taki and Yuki. It seemed that they and Suna were the last to arrive for the Chunin Exams.

* * *

><p>After another half hour and only two more teams, both from Suna, came in, the head proctor counted how many were there and nodded. "Five from Kiri, three from Kumo, two from Iwa, one from Kusa, four from Ame, three from Taki, one from Yuki, one from Konoha and two from Suna. In all, twenty-two cells of Genin passed the first exam, six with full marks." He cleared his throat and called out, "Congratulations, all of you just passed the first exam! This one was a test for your intuition and using senses other than sight to get through a place! In a moment, the proctor for your next exam will arrive to take you to the next location!"<p>

Isamu and Rikiya cheered and Hoshi sniffed when she scented a strong, strange chakra. Her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to decipher what it was. A snail? No…she couldn't smell a shell on it…a slug! She also smelled some human within it, so she was sure it had to be a Jinchuriki. She didn't know about any of the others besides her dad, so she would have to wait to see who it was.

A moment later a large bubble appeared in the room. It popped and a man around her age in a Kiri Jonin uniform holding a long gold bubble pipe with a bamboo jug strapped to his hip, his hitae-ate on his forehead half-hidden by his left-parted bangs as well as that side of his face, came from it. His dark hair was short, only to the base of his neck, and his narrow gold eye seemed like that of a perfect ninja: calm and collected, while his pale face was emotionless.

Time screeched to a halt for Hoshi. A pleasant tingle went from her toes to the top of her head and heat flashed through her cheeks. Goosebumps appeared on her arms as his eye widened slightly and he sniffed the air. He glanced around the room discreetly as the other Jonin snapped to attention.

"Utakata-sama!"

"We didn't know you'd be here!"

The Kiri Genin bowed but he paid them no heed. His eye pierced every Genin it rested upon, started from the front. He sniffed again and his eye snapped in her direction—

"Is there something you needed, Sir?"

—before it zeroed in on her for the barest moment. He then shook his head and murmured, "My apologies, I was looking for Yukimaru and stumbled into the wrong place. Don't mind me, I will stay out of the way."

Hoshi watched him out of the corners of her eyes as she swayed a bit and put her hands behind her back. He walked smoothly to a corner of the room and just then, another Jonin arrived, wearing a sword on his back and announcing, "I'm your proctor for the second exam. All of you please follow me."

They were guided to a mountain that was surrounded by an enormous concrete wall, Hoshi squirming as she felt the strange, _handsome_ man's gaze on her still. Isamu watched her and poked her arm with his index finger as he whispered, "What's the matter with you, Hoshi? You're timid, but not _this_ bad."

"I…I…" she stuttered, fidgeting, not sure what to say about what she felt. She wasn't even sure _what_ had transpired when the strange man—Utakata—appeared. He made her feel unlike herself and she couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"Is it nerves because we don't know what's going to happen next?" Rikiya added on, concerned for his shy teammate.

"No…" she mumbled.

"Then what's—"

"Listen up, kids! This mountain behind me is called the Maze of Peaks! Within this mist and rocks are marked scrolls that you will find and take to the top where there's an observation post! You may use any weapons and means you desire to gain the scroll! Each scroll has a different mark, of which you will receive a small wood tile with one of the marks on the scroll you need! Here's a list of what will get you disqualified: if you come across a scroll you don't need and take and hide it elsewhere or destroy it! If you stray out of the parameter of this area! If you encounter another team and use deadly force! If you don't arrive with all your teammates in good condition (poisoned, unconscious, incapacitated or dead)! If you don't arrive with the right scroll intact and closed! And finally, if you don't arrive within six days!"

"What about food and water?" a Yuki Genin asked.

"There are edible mushrooms, herbs, as well as some small to medium-sized mammals to find!" the proctor barked. "Streams and waterfalls of melted snow from the summit are everywhere, along with pools that come from condensed mist!

"Now, I will pass out release forms for you to sign, so that our village won't be responsible if anything happens to you! When you've signed them, turn them in for a tile! The exam will begin in an hour!"

Hoshi looked at her paper before signing it. Unless any Genin used ninjutsu, she was safe from anything. She would have to check for her teammates any food they got, just in case they found bad mushrooms. They wouldn't affect her, but her acute senses would be able to keep them from being poisoned or sick. She noticed that her teammates had seen her sign and followed her. They got up and walked to the booth where they were to get their tile and she held out their three consent forms and were handed a tile with a tiger symbol on it. She tucked it away and they were led to a gate.

A tingle went down her spine and she turned to see Utakata watching her still. She scooted forward, twiddling her fingers in anxiousness to get started. Her teammates put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She almost relaxed completely when Utakata whispered, as if right behind her, "Calm down. You'll be of no use to your teammates wound up so tight. Word of warning: as carrier of a Biju you may just be targeted by some unfriendly characters. I already have detected one unsavory character disguised as a Genin. Be best to watch your step during this exam."

She nodded timidly in understanding. When the gate slid open, she ran in with her teammates, eager to get this over and done with.

The instant they were away from the gate, Isamu activated his Byakugan and looked around carefully. "I see several scrolls near us, but none have our symbol. Does the ink have a specific scent?"

"It just smells like ordinary ink," Hoshi admitted.

"No chakra signature?" Rikiya pressed.

"A bit, but I don't think it'd be enough to get anything from this far away if Isamu can't see it from here. Since it isn't within five hundred feet, we'll have to keep moving. We don't want to waste time setting up traps for other teams."

They kept moving, Isamu's eyes whirling everywhere they passed for their scroll. The mist pressed down on them, intensifying the heat of the day and causing Isamu and Rikiya to sweat all the more. After only half an hour of searching, the two boys were panting from the heat.

"Hoshi, where's the closest water?" Rikiya panted, swallowing to try and wet his throat.

She sniffed and pointed to an outcropping of rocks just ahead. "It's stagnant water, so I should try it first to see if it's been poisoned by anything dead, whether it be leaves or animals."

They leaped over the rocks and she landed right next to the pool, putting her hand in and drawing some water out. She sipped it and nodded. "It's clean."

The other two scooped up the water thankfully and drank their fill. Hoshi looked around and spotted a scroll a little ways off. She went over to it and picked it up. She looked at the symbol and smiled. "Well, what do you know? How lucky."

She compared with the tile and nodded, tucking the scroll into her shirt. She went back to her teammates and squatted down next to them. She whispered as they kept drinking, "I found our scroll."

Rikiya choked on some water. "Wow, that was fast. We've only been searching for less than an hour."

Isamu nodded. "We'd better head for the summit fast or we'll run into other teams who'll try and slow us down."

They began leaping through the rocks, using chakra to get up cliffs. After only an hour the temperature began dropping as they got higher, and the sparse trees got even scarcer. Hoshi sniffed the wind and only had the slightest warning before she was swallowed whole by an enormous snake. She screamed in surprise and fright, struggling as she began to slide down its throat. Through all its guts and loud sounds, she could hear a man's voice speaking to her teammates.

"…I do that?"

"We need all our teammates to pass the exam!" Rikiya shouted. "Let her go, Four-eyes!"

The mysterious man laughed. "Those are brave words for such an inexperienced brat. I caught the three of you completely by surprise, even with my summon."

The only thing that was going through Hoshi's head was "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna DIE!" so she was surprised when she felt immense strength go through her body, her transformation canceling as red filled her vision. She pushed outwards and cried out in exertion as she was vomited up by the serpent. She hit the ground with a revolting slap, but was on all fours the next moment. She gave a feral growl as she felt her second tail appear. She saw her Kyubi chakra bubbling around her and looked up at her opponent for the first time.

He was older than her father by a few years, with long silver hair tied in a low ponytail, black eyes under round glasses, a smirk on his young-looking face, a black cloak covering the rest of his form. He was surprised as the snake turned to ash and crumbled beneath him, but he landed neatly on the rocky surface.

"Oh, so this is the new Kyubi Jinchuriki? Such control at the tender age she's at… All the more I want to make you my puppet, Uchiha Hoshimi!"

Her eyes widened as his scent hit her. It was the exact same one she'd gotten off that white snake that bit her! "O-Orochimaru!" she cried, the bubbling of the chakra becoming more intense as her two tails waved behind her.

The man chuckled. "I see that he's been mentioned, but you're mistaken. I'm Yakushi Kabuto, his right arm and successor. I have hidden in the shadows since his death and gained power as I awaited my chance to avenge Orochimaru-sama's death! I will kill Sasuke-kun through his daughter!"

She was about to protest but ordered instead, "Rikiya, Isamu, go get help! I'll hold him here as long as I can!"

"We're not leaving you, Hoshi!" Isamu yelled back. "He's too strong for you!"

"He'll kill you for sure!" Rikiya tacked on.

She turned her red-slitted eyes on them. "You'll only get in the way! LEAVE!"

"But Ho—"

"Wind Release: Flying Blade Technique!"

On instinct, she swiped the air, the resulting shockwave of chakra canceling out the wind. Her body moved quicker than it ever could before as she charged at Kabuto. As she got too close, his hands glowed and he hit her right in the chest, just as her tail snaked around his arm.

He screamed as the chakra burned him, kicking her right in the stomach to no effect. His arm began to smoke and his eyes widened as he shed his skin like a snake, the extra skin burning to ash. He pressed his hands to the ground.

"Earth Release: Earth Spears Technique!"

A set of huge spikes shot out of the ground, Hoshi snatched out of the way by the back of the shirt. She yelped and hit the ground on her butt. She got up, gaping at her savior, who was also swathed in red chakra.

"The Rokubi? What business do you have here?" Kabuto demanded.

Utakata snarled, "You _dare_ lay a hand on my fellow Jinchuriki, bastard? This child deserves _none_ of this! She _will not_ be harmed by the likes of _you_!"

With a sneer, Kabuto vanished from the area.

Utakata turned to Hoshi. "Calm down, let your fear go."

The Kyubi chakra faded back into the tiny girl's body, but instead of the flame red eyes of the Fox, her clan's dojutsu was alight, one tomoe each. He sighed and his demon cloak vanished as well, but that revealed six thick, slimy tails arching from behind him, his eye aglow from the presence of the Rokubi Slug in his body. He crouched down and asked, "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head hard and pushed herself to her feet. "How…did you know…I was in trouble?"

"Your demon cloak appeared and the snake smell intensified. I rushed here straightaway, for I knew he was too strong for you, even if you've gained your second tail. Judging you're from Konohagakure no Sato, you must be the Kyubi Jinchuriki. Besides Yukimaru, you're the only other I've met. What's your name?"

"Uchiha Hoshimi."

"Utakata." He stood and ordered, "Get moving, I'll report this incident to the Mizukage. The sooner you finish this exam, the better. Take your team with you."

"Y-yes, Utakata-san." She bowed low to him. "Thank you for rescuing me."

He smiled faintly. "It was my pleasure. Now go."

She nodded and ran off with her team.

* * *

><p>Their team had the fastest time for this exam, only two hours and fifteen minutes. Most of the other teams were incapacitated, only two from Kiri, one from Suna, and one from Ame arriving within the time limit. Rikiya sidled up to Hoshi and whispered, "What was that crazy red chakra and talk about you being the Kyubi Jinchuriki? From what I saw, you only have two tails."<p>

Hoshi shrugged. "I dunno. But aren't you excited? You got to meet the Rokubi."

"He didn't even talk to either of us," Isamu cut in. "He seemed to be concerned about you only. You sure have something special about you, if the stronger Jinchuriki of Kirigakure no Sato comes to save you personally. Who was that weird guy that attacked you?"

"He must have something to do with Un—Sasuke, although I don't know anything about his vendetta against him. Why I've been targeted is the question."

"Whatever it is, we'd better be careful not to leave you alone."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom? I don't need you two listening to me doing my business."

"I'm sure Neji-sensei will agree that you need to be guarded."

"Oh great."

* * *

><p>*giggles* Did everyone catch all the small details? Many important things happened in this chapter!<p>

Hoshi got her second tail and awakened her Sharingan! Yay! I sure hope she doesn't have to go through that _every_ time to get another tail... D:

Please review!


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto!

Just a short chapter for fun!

* * *

><p>For the next month they prepared for the third exam, Utakata and his friend Yukimaru (the Sanbi Jinchuriki) often visiting during evenings to see if Hoshi was all right. She was pleased whenever the Rokubi Jinchuriki was around her, so much that she often lost her ability to speak and had a hard time keeping eye contact, her cheeks rosy.<p>

After such a visit, Rikiya sang, "Hoshi and Utakata, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Hoshi squealed in embarrassment and cried, "Stop it! What if he hears?"

Isamu snickered and continued in the same sing-song voice, "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

Tears came to her eyes as she shrieked, "Dammit, I said %#& stop! You guys are so %*& mean!"

She stomped out of the room, her two teammates stunned silent before Isamu whispered, "Where did she learn that word?"

"Whoever her parents are, I think Neji-sensei should tell them to stop swearing," Rikiya murmured back in a shocked tone. " 'Dammit' is something everyone says, but &%$#? I didn't think a girl her age would say such a thing."

"She's only eight, I didn't think she cussed at all. We'd better be careful from now on or we might set her off cursing the air blue in front of respectable people."

"Yeah."

Hoshi slammed the door to her room shut and sat in the far corner, burying her face in her knees to hide her tears and soften her sobs.

* * *

><p>A while later, there was a knock on the door. She sniffed and wiped her tears, calling impotently, "Come in, Neji-sensei."<p>

He slid the door open and spotted her red-stained shorts. "I've talked to Rikiya and Isamu. They had no right to tease you like that. But, on the other hand, you had no right to curse at them. Where did you learn such words?"

She blushed darkly and put her face back into her knees. "Nobody," she muttered.

He sat down next to her and put a hand on her back. "The only person who swears like that when angry is Kaoru, so I should talk to her about this when the exam is over."

Her head shot up and she pleaded, "Please don't tell her! I didn't mean to say those words and only heard them on accident in the first place! I don't want Oka-san to be disappointed that I've picked up bad language from her."

"This is serious, Hoshimi. I'm afraid I must."

She hung her head and nodded. "Yes, Neji-sensei."

He patted her back a couple times before getting up. "Change out of those shorts and put them in to wash. We don't need people thinking that I'm training you so hard that you're bleeding heavily."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Do you all recall that each of Kaoru's kids cries blood red tears? It's because they're part demon, or so I've made up. She's not actually bleeding from her eyes!<p>

Now we have a few clues as to what happened during the earlier chapters of the Chunin Exams! How did everyone like what I made up for the second exam? I had to think of something that would require espionage, and that's how it turned out!

Please review!


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Now for Hoshi's match in the Third Exam!

* * *

><p>Hoshi stepped out with her team and looked up at the arena to the stands high above. She held her chest as her heart sped up in fear. She took a deep breath and thought of Utakata's words.<p>

"_Calm down, let your fear go."_

"All right, you know the rules: no fatalities. Otherwise, anything goes," the proctor for the exam stated. "Now will the other contestants save the two in the first match please leave the arena?"

Just as Hoshi was about to leave (her match was last), someone above called, "We want to see the Uchiha!"

"Yeah, bring out the Uchiha!"

"Start the Uchiha's match first!"

"U-CHI-HA! U-CHI-HA!" the whole crowd roared. "U-CHI-HA! U-CHI-HA!"

The proctor sighed and waved Hoshi and her opponent forward, a kunoichi from Amegakure no Sato. "Make this a good one or the crowd's gonna riot, and remember, the five Kages are watching."

Hoshi centered her weight and gazed at the other, taller girl, who had already taken an offensive stance against her.

"Ready…begin!"

The proctor jumped back and Hoshi's opponent instantly threw a round of shuriken at her. Hoshi sighed and didn't bother to dodge. They hit her and broke, not even bouncing off. There was a collective gasp as the older girl's eyes widened and she drew a black umbrella that smelled of poison and chakra. Hoshi knew it was time to get serious. Her eyes changed to Sharingan and tensed as the umbrella was thrown up in the air. It spun and needles the length of the smaller girl's arm sprayed from it. She closed her eyes and for a split second, dropped her transformation so she could bat away all the needles directed at her.

"What…? That couldn't have missed!"

Hoshi took advantage of the other girl's confusion and pulled a loose set of needles from the dirt. She then threw them, each piercing a major organ, save the lungs and heart. The Ame ninja gasped in pain before she hit the ground, barely able to keep her body high enough to prevent the needles going in further and causing more damage.

"On the grounds that her opponent no longer can move, Uchiha Hoshimi is the victor of his match!"

There was a cheer from the audience and Hoshi bowed before going to the observation area to watch the other matches, putting her hands behind her back.

Her teammates ran over to her and Rikiya gushed, "Wow, that was done so quickly! I didn't know you could throw needles!"

She shifted her weight. "Neji-sensei taught me, since I needed a skill that could be used with my awakened Sharingan."

"And the way you dodged all those needles was amazing! Sharingan really is unstoppable!" Isamu continued, staring at his teammate in awe.

"I always thought _you_ thought your Byakugan was unstoppable."

"I'd never seen the Sharingan in action before this! I sure hope they think you're good enough to become a Chunin!"

Hoshi sighed and tensed when she smelled that mixture of snake and human again, this time right in the room with her. She jumped straight over the railing and into the open, Kabuto appearing in front of her.

"Not so fast, Hoshimi-chan!"

"Oh no you &$%* don't!" a familiar voice shouted, and Kabuto was kicked in the face.

Hoshi winced at her mom's coarse language, but backed up as Kabuto's eyes narrowed.

"_You_! You're the one who stole Orochimaru-sama's attention from Sasuke-kun! The Kyubi's lover!"

"Yes, I might have, but he was the one who thought he could take over my body and turned his back on an Uchiha. And here I thought your corpse was burnt to a crisp. You won't take Hoshi-chan from those she cares about. Today, you die."

"I don't think so. I'll opt for today to retreat." He then vanished into the ground.

Kaoru growled and clenched her fists. "When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you'd never been born." She then turned to her daughter. "Hoshi-chan, you did well to keep it short on your match, not to play with your opponent."

Hoshi's eyes fell on the baby cradled in her mom's left arm. "Oka-san, is that…?"

"Yes, but we'll talk about it later. Let's hope things won't be postponed because of this incident."

Kaoru then used Body Flicker to get back to the stands.

* * *

><p>Kaoru saves the day! You saw some of her abilities have been passed onto her daughter, which is why Hoshi just let the kunai break on her.<p>

After this, is that all we need for a wrap-up? Wrong! We still have several more things to address before we're done! Look forward to it!

Please review!


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Okay, here comes another time skip! For the current arc, it makes sense. It'll explain itself, don't worry!

O_O I haven't done a chapter this long in a while. It looks almost too long... XD_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Two-and-a-half years later…<em>

When Hoshi turned thirteen, she was a well-accomplished Chunin along with her teammates. But there was quite the difference between her and her female siblings. She actually looked like a normal girl who had just entered her teens. She had fully-fledged Sharingan, but still only two tails. Kabuto came after her often and had been repulsed by one person or another powerful enough to chase him away.

That baby her mother had been holding was her newest sister, Asako. She was now an active fire-headed five-year-old with blue eyes like her father. She always had a smile on her face and loved everyone she met with all her pure heart.

"Hoshi! Hoshi!" Rikiya called, the fifteen-year-old boy running over to her.

She turned to him and smiled. "Hey Rikiya, what's up?"

"I got these from my family's shop." He held up a bouquet of sunflowers.

"What for?" she asked with a head tilt.

He thrust them into her face. "These are for you!"

"My birthday was last week, you know that. So what occasion could there be with no holidays the day before or after today?" Hoshi was completely bewildered.

"Please just take them!" he pleaded.

She did as asked and sniffed the flowers. The towheaded boy looked at them, then her. He shook his head hard and snatched them back.

"I totally messed up! Sorry Hoshi, I gotta go!"

He sprinted off, leaving Hoshi even more confused.

She walked towards her home and stopped dead when she picked up a scent she hadn't sniffed for what seemed like forever to her. She turned around to see Utakata coming towards her, wearing a turquoise kimono with a bright orange obi. She lit up like a Christmas tree and ran to him.

"Utakata-san!"

"Hoshimi-san."

She stopped just short of him and looked to be about to jump out of her skin as she asked, "What're you doing here?"

"I came to propose a betrothal between two ninjas of high stature to Kirigakure and Konohagakure."

"Is it to strengthen relations between the two villages?"

"That is only a side bonus. Actually, there is genuine affection on the Kiri ninja's side, but it is unknown as to the Konoha's."

"So the Kiri ninja is here to find out the Konoha ninja's feelings on whether or not they'll be returned?"

"Yes."

"How long will you be here to officiate this?"

"A season or two."

"Only that long? Then you'll leave?"

"That is all I'm allowed."

"Oh." Hoshi looked crestfallen.

"It _is_ half a year, much longer than the standard mission."

"Will you be busy with the mission all that time?"

"Some of the time. I also came to see you."

Her countenance shone bright again as she grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the Uchiha Compound. "I'll show you where I live! I'm sure my brothers and sisters and parents would love to meet you!"

As they trotted through the streets (for what any refined Uchiha would perceive as a trot), there were many murmurs that followed them.

"Now the half-bloods are bringing home _more_ foreign blood!"

"Is there no such thing as 'keeping within the clan' anymore?"

"It's disgraceful, seeing them pair off so young."

Utakata's eyes narrowed at the hateful muttering of the villagers before they entered the inside of the clan's walls. "You shouldn't let them say that about you and your family."

"I'm used to it, it happens so often. Who cares if they hate us? They can't touch us because we're part of the Uchiha Clan."

"It isn't right for such verbal abuse to be sent towards anyone, let alone the family of the Kyubi Jinchuriki."

"When you were younger, did you hear such things from the members of your village?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever act on them?"

"No, but—"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," Hoshi chanted before she smiled. "I don't let them get to me, because they're just lies. Oka-san and Otou-san are the best people you could ever meet anywhere. They don't let it bother them, so I'm doing the same. Don't make an issue about it, please."

"I saw your Oka-san during the Chunin Exams, but who's your father?"

"Not here, there's a law that's been set up against the younger generation and foreigners knowing the truth. Wait until we get to my house."

She slid open a door to a rather large home and stepped inside, taking off her ninja sandals. He stepped out of his straw sandals and followed her in as she called, "I'm back!"

Itachi came out of his study and greeted, "Welcome back, Hoshi-chan," and spread his arms for a hug.

She hugged him tight and he laughed, before looking up at Utakata. His face went from jovial to controlled calm in a second.

"Who's this?"

"This is Utakata, from Kirigakure. He's here to visit for six months."

Utakata bowed and greeted, "It's good to finally meet the father of Hoshimi-san, Uchiha-san."

Itachi coughed and Hoshi giggled, which made the Rokubi container blink in puzzlement as he straightened back up.

"Is something funny?"

"No, no, it's just that the mistake was just so over the top I had to laugh a little. This is Uchiha Itachi, my uncle."

The golden-eyed man flushed a little in embarrassment. "Forgive me, Uchiha-san. It's just that you and your niece look so much alike that I thought—"

Itachi waved a hand dismissively. "It's quite all right, many people do that. It would've been odd if I'd actually had children with my younger sister."

Utakata's eye widened. "So you're not Hoshimi-san's father's brother?"

"No. He married into the clan because Kaoru's from the Head of the Clan's family. That's why all their children bear the surname Uchiha. Hoshi-chan just came over to pick up something."

Hoshi nodded and held out her hands. Itachi placed a package into them and her eyes lit up.

"Happy belated Birthday, Hoshi-chan."

"Thank you so much, Uncle Itachi!"

"You can open it at home, since the next time you come over, I want you to wear it."

"Okay. I'll be going now."

"See you later."

Utakata frowned as she led him through the center of the compound and headed to the outer portion. "Where are we going?"

"You don't know this, although my uncle is the Head of the Clan and good friends with both my parents, the rest of the clan wouldn't stand for my family to be anywhere near the center of Uchiha life, so we live on the very edge of the back wall. Not many people visit, but the friends of my parents, the Jonin-senseis and teammates of my siblings will come daily. It's quite fun being in the middle of such an active and loving family."

"ICHIRO!" an irate little girl's voice shrieked. "GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

A blue-haired boy came running out of the gates of the wall surrounding the property, a mischievous grin on his face. He was a bit plump, his mint-green eyes glinting in glee. He laughed as he ran straight into Hoshi, but his mirth died when he saw who it was.

"Hoshi! Welcome home!" he greeted while hiding something behind his back.

"Ichiro, what did you take from Asako that she's so mad over?"

He gave an innocent smile. "Nothing."

Suddenly the thing behind him said "meow". He flushed in guilt and brought his hands out in front of him to show what he'd taken. It was a red tabby kitten with gold eyes, no more than six weeks old. "Kaoru-san just gave this to Asako-chan and she wouldn't let anyone else pet it. I just wanted to hold it for a bit. I'm sorry."

"Stay here until Asako gets here and say that to her yourself."

He pouted but nodded. "Okay."

Utakata asked, "Who's this?"

"Uzumaki Ichiro, a distant relative of ours. He lives here with his brother, sister and parents. Ichiro, this is Utakata-san."

Ichiro looked the man up and down then grinned. "Are you Hoshi's boyfriend?"

"Ichiro!" Hoshi snarled.

He cackled and received an indignant bop to the head.

"Sorry."

After a moment of silence, Asako came running and demanded, "Give Sparkles back, Ichiro! It's mine!"

"I didn't hurt it, Asako-chan. Here it is, I'm sorry I took it from you."

She giggled and hugged the young cat to her chest, the shimmering pink bow around its neck rather tight as the kitten seemed to be suffering from suffocation from the combination of the ribbon and its master's hug. "Sparkles, I love you so much! You're my favorite!"

"Asako, did Oka-san say to be gentle with Sparkles?" Hoshi pointed out.

"Yeah, but I love Sparkles!"

"You're gonna kill that poor kitten if you keep squeezing it."

"Awww."

"Let's go inside, I want Oka-san and Otou-san to meet my friend."

Ichiro ran in, Asako following just as quick. Utakata smiled after them. "They're good kids, for kids, anyway."

"Do you like kids, Utakata-san?"

"Sure, even though I'm an only child."

"Then you'll be surprised by the size of my family. Just wait."

As they went in, a pair of kids, another chubby blue-haired boy with lavender eyes and a thin red-haired girl with mint green eyes, ran by.

"Ichiro's brother and sister, Jiro and Akahana."

"It seems quiet for a busy household."

"That's because most, if not all, are out on missions. The only reason I'm here is that my team doesn't have a mission today."

"That's fortunate."

"I guess so."

They went to the back porch, where Kaoru was having tea with Sasuke and Nagato. Kaoru, who wore a black kimono with the Uchiha symbol on the back, turned her head and smiled. "Hoshi-chan, welcome home. This must be Utakata-san, your friend from Kirigakure."

Utakata raised his eyebrows. "How does you know about me?"

"I study a lot, and I was a ninja once, before I retired. I also have seen you briefly during Hoshi-chan's Chunin Exams. I heard you saved my daughter from abduction during the second exam. I thank you, or else it would've turned ugly. The gaining of tails isn't easy for a youth and having the first experience with the demon cloak was uncomfortable, too. She said her skin felt like it was crawling and she couldn't sit for the aching her new tail caused for hours afterwards."

Sasuke chuckled. "I thought she said it hurt like a bitch."

Kaoru whacked him upside the head. "Shut up, Otouto."

"Ow." He rubbed his head. "I thought you stopped hitting me unless I did something stupid."

"And you did. You edited my narrative and you interrupted."

Utakata (who had suspected that Sasuke was a relative from the beginning) turned to Nagato, who was sipping his tea calmly. The older man had piercing rippled violet eyes and rose red hair, part of which fell over half of his face. The dark-haired man was about to speak, when Asako raced over and hugged the intense-eyed man.

"Uncle Nagato! Sparkles ran away!" she complained, tears in her eyes.

"Well, we'd better find him, then."

He stood and patted her head, letting her lead him out.

"Oka-san, where's Otou-san?" Hoshi asked.

"He's busy, but he'll be out of his study by dinner, since it's Saturday. Will you be staying for dinner?"

Utakata nodded. "I want to meet Hoshimi-san's dad."

"If you do, you'll have to keep it secret, since it isn't for outsiders to know."

"It won't leave my lips, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke sniggered. "No one's called you that in years. It's always 'Kaoru-san' or—"

Kaoru shook her head and growled, "Don't make me hit you again."

He winced and nodded.

The emerald-eyed woman then turned back to Hoshi. "Why don't you show Utakata-san to the living room? You can show him the most recent family photo we have."

"You mean the one from last month?" the dual ponytailed teenager asked.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"And change out of your ninja clothing into a kimono, it's clan code, after all."

"_Okay_, Oka-san."

Hoshi quickly went to her room and came back after a moment with a kimono exactly like her mother's on. She then gestured to Utakata. "Follow me, Utakata-san."

He followed her to a rather large room with a couple couches and armchairs in it, a table in the center. She gestured him to sit, which he did, as she went to a bookshelf and picked up a picture on the far left. She brought it back and sat down next to him. She held it out to him and he took it. He looked at all the children and nearly choked.

"You have _eleven_ kids in your family? Your mom can't be more than my age!" he exclaimed.

"That's not true, she's older than you, and she had twins a couple times," Hoshi replied with a smile.

"But even so! She must've been young to have so many!"

"She was a bit young, but not as young as my dad."

"I'm a little disconcerted."

"Don't worry, I'll walk you through it." She pointed to the tallest pair of girls at the far left. "Yoka and Kaminari, the eldest, twins. Then comes Misoka, Yasu, Eri, Oka, me, Jun, Mana and Mitsue the other set of twins, then last, Asako. Most of us were born in Nami no Kuni, but Mana and Mitsu were born on the road to Konohagakure no Sato, and Asako, right here in this house."

He calculated and realized something. "If you were born in Nami no Kuni, _how_ are you the Kyubi Jinchuriki?"

"Only Otou-san can answer that. He's the one who gave it to me." As she said this, she touched the image of a spiky-haired golden-haired man with vivid blue eyes. "Otou-san knows a lot more than me about our family's secrets and he only shares it with Oka-san."

Out of nowhere, a shout came from the other side of the house. "Kaoru! Where are those files on Kirigakure that I had on my desk? They were here at lunch!"

There was a chorus of laughter that came from the back porch. Kaoru called playfully, "You mean _these_ files?"

The response was immediate. "Dammit, Kaoru! Give those back! They're important for what's going to happen tomorrow!"

"You're gonna have to catch me!"

"Hey! No fair!"

"Whoever said the chase was gonna be fair?"

"Give them back or so help me I'll cut your hair when I catch you!"

"You can't, remember?"

"I'd make you!"

"How?"

"I'd find a way!"

"You make absolutely no sense when you're pissed, Naruto."

Hoshi giggled and shook her head. "Oka-san's good at getting Otou-san to fly into an uncontrollable rage. Wanna go watch?"

Utakata had to fight off the urge to smirk. "Sure."

They hurried over to the back porch to find Sasuke was watching as well, an amused grin on his face. Utakata looked around to see the same blonde man jumping up and down as high as he could manage and his eyes traveled upwards to the peak of his jumps to see Kaoru hovering just outside of his reach, her large white wings flapping without tiring and she didn't even dip with each wing beat. She held a small stack of files just out of her husband's reach, laughing as he kept it up even though he wasn't getting any higher.

He stopped after a moment and wiped sweat off his brow. "Would you give it back if I said please?"

Kaoru considered and nodded. "I will if you ask with proper grammar, of course."

"Fine. Kaoru, would you _please_ give me the files back?"

With the grace of a dove, the woman landed in front of him and held out the desired items. He took them and kissed her deeply before turning to go. He spotted Hoshi with Utakata and stopped, his eyes flashing in recognition.

"Kaoru, would you go and make dinner now? We have an important guest today."

Kaoru smiled and was off towards the kitchen without a word. The blonde man came over and held out his hand. "I'm Uchiha Naruto, Hoshi-chan's dad. You've met my lovely wife Kaoru already, so I'm sure that you've been waiting all this time to meet me."

"Yes, I have," Utakata greeted back with a handshake. "I'm Utakata."

"Come to the living room, we'll talk. Hoshi-chan, go help your mom fix the ramen."

Hoshi frowned but did as asked. She went to the kitchen to find her mother boiling an enormous pot of ramen. She sighed and looked towards the living room, which had no sounds coming from it. "Oka-san, what's so important that Otou-san has to put up a barrier around the living room?"

"We'll tell you over dinner. Now watch the ramen while I get out the dishes, I don't want to overcook it, your dad hates it when I do."

"Okay, Oka-san."

After the required time had expired, Kaoru removed the ramen pot from the stove and put it on the table with two place settings, one for Naruto and the other for Utakata. Kaoru then called in a specific pitch, "Naruto! Dinnertime!"

Within seconds, Naruto had run into the dining room, Utakata following soon after with a bewildered expression. Hoshi knelt at her place at her mother's right side, while Utakata knelt on the left. Naruto dug into the ramen immediately after murmuring "Itadakimasu" and Utakata did the same, although he was less exuberant about it. After they had several helpings, Naruto put his chopsticks down and turned to the other Jinchuriki, nodding to his daughter meaningfully.

Utakata nodded and turned his eye to Hoshi. "Hoshimi-san, would you accept my suit?"

Hoshi cocked her head to the side and answered eloquently, "Huh?"

Kaoru sighed and explained, "He wants to date you and intends to propose in the future."

The teenage girl's cheeks flushed darkly as she realized what her earlier conversation about the Kiri and Konoha ninjas was about. She ducked her head and pressed her pointer fingers together shyly. "Utakata-san…I didn't know you felt the same about me…" she whispered.

Utakata nodded. "I do. What is your answer?"

"How could I say no? Of course!" she squeaked, eyes shining in joy.

Kaoru and Naruto smiled in happiness at their daughter's good luck. She was the first to find her soul mate out of all her siblings, and a Jinchuriki at that.

The Rokubi Jinchuriki then turned his eye on Naruto. "Uchiha-san, would you please explain to me the unique circumstances as to how Hoshimi-san became the Kyubi Jinchuriki even though she was born in Nami no Kuni?"

Naruto snorted and shook his head. "That's a mere rumor and assumption everyone makes whenever they meet one of my kids. You see, until I married Kaoru and she had Yoka and Kaminari, I didn't know how deeply integrated a Jinchuriki and Biju's genes could get when they fused together. Utakata-san, _I_ am the Kyubi Jinchuriki."

With a pop, his Kyubi features appeared, with all nine tails splayed out behind him. Utakata gaped for a moment before it clicked.

"You mean…Hoshimi-san is a second-generation half-Kyubi?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. I was surprised too, when I found out. All my children have the same traits, and the fire red hair comes from the Kyubi side. The rose red of some of our kids comes from Naruto's Uzumaki side."

Utakata's eye widened. "Uzumaki? You mean one of the last survivors of the Uzumaki clan?"

Naruto gave an affirming nod. "Nagato's actually another of the Uzumaki, come to find me because of my name. He looks more like one than me, with that red hair of his."

"That man with the intense eyes?"

"That's him."

"Is that the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai?"

"Nope! That's something unique to him. Not even he knows where it came from."

They talked until both the Jinchuriki decided it was time for bed (since the other two didn't need sleep). Utakata took one of the only guest rooms and Kaoru took Hoshi to the roof.

"Oka-san, how did you know when you found the one for you?"

"It was a feeling of warmth and rightness, and that he's the most handsome person in existence. That you and he fit like puzzle pieces. Of course that feeling was drowned out almost immediately by my first heat, but yours won't come until late spring."

"You mean that I'll have my heat when I'm still only thirteen? Aren't I too young?"

"You're already showing the signs of adolescence, your older sisters haven't. I didn't until I was eighteen, because my soul mate wasn't mature until then, he _was_ almost two years younger than me, after all. When I'd turned fourteen, he was still twelve. See the problem? For you, Utakata-san was already fully mature, so your body began to mature at the normal time, instead of all at once, like I did. It took so long, people mistook me for a boy, what with how short my hair was until I began to grow it out."

"Is that why you wore boy's clothing in those pictures of you and Otou-san together when you were young?"

"Yeah. Now remember this: when your heat comes, it'll be your choice whether or not you'll allow him to come into your room and mate you. Do you remember the talk I had with you when you turned twelve?"

"Yes, Oka-san."

"When you experience your first heat, it'll feel like you're dying, like you're being burned alive—"

"It's much worse than the demon cloak?"

"_Much_, _much_ worse. Now don't interrupt me."

"Sorry, Oka-san."

"It will feel much better after you've mated for the first time and you have the next one. But if you feel you're still too young, then you can wait until you're older, like me. Do you think you're ready to be a mother?"

Hoshi looked at her lap and tried to imagine having a baby when she was so small like this, not even started her growth spurt. She'd only grown a couple inches this year, but she knew that once she turned fourteen, she'd grow up to four inches a year until she turned eighteen. Her teammates called her "shrimp" sometimes, at least Isamu did. Rikiya was acting the oddest way towards her, and she didn't know why. She then looked at her mother, who was full grown and mature, the mother of eleven and perhaps more someday, a wise and calm woman. She was absolutely perfect in her daughter's eyes, overlooking all her minor flaws.

"Oka-san, how did you react when you had your first heat?"

Kaoru closed her eyes, smiled, and when she opened them again, they were full of amusement. "I had no idea what was happening to me. I actually lost myself amid the pain, that I didn't even know that Kyu-san had come into my room and mated me until I became so clumsy I couldn't even take a single step without falling over. I had the Godaime Hokage check me over and I found out I was pregnant as well as the extra surprise that it was your dad that had made me so."

"Did you tell Otou-san right after you found out?"

Kaoru shook her head, eyes now sad. "At that time, I was the favorite of the Uchiha Clan, primed to be paired off to the best man in the clan. Unfortunately, that was your uncle, Itachi. I tried my hardest to resist the marriage so I could salvage my relationship with your dad, which was blooming beautifully, but your grandfather, Fugaku, would have none of my excuses and farces. I was also forbidden to tell anyone I was carrying your older sisters, for it would cause a war between Konoha and the Uchiha Clan. I was married to your uncle for a month, but we, being the best of friends even back then, wouldn't act as husband and wife as Fugaku wanted us to. Itachi knew my feelings for Naruto and told me to do as my heart told me, and so I took action. I went to Naruto and revealed that I was carrying his children. He was surprised of course, because Kyu-san had done so without his knowledge. I pleaded with him for us to run away so we wouldn't raise our children amidst such hatred and violence. He agreed and we ran away together to Nami no Kuni."

"So that's why we were hiding," Hoshi realized. "You ran away so you could be happy! But why does everyone hate Otou-san so much?"

"They think he betrayed Konoha because he fused with the Kyubi and took me, the Angel of the Uchiha, away and caused a bloody civil war, and that you're the devil spawn tainting my pure angelic image. I never wanted to be anyone special, I just wanted to be happy with the one I loved and raise a happy family. I have done so, despite all the hatred directed at Naruto and all of you. I never wanted to go back to Konoha in the first place, but when I saw Itachi again, my resolve broke and I just had to, I had missed him so much."

"You really love Uncle Itachi, don't you?"

"As a brother and a best friend, yes. What do you feel for Utakata-san?"

"I feel nervous, my heart beats so fast when I'm around him. My teammates say I have a massive crush on him, but now I know better. Do you think I'll be able to love him as much as you love Otou-san?"

"Yes, and don't you ever think that you're not good enough for him." The odd-haired woman put her arms around her daughter and brought her close so she could whisper, "You're a daughter of the purest Uchiha and the Rokudaime Hokage, and don't you forget it."

Hoshi looked into her mother's determined eyes and nodded. "Yes, Oka-san."

* * *

><p>Of course Kaoru had to have "the talk" with her daughter. What do you think Hoshi's response will be? *stares at readers with unbridled anticipation*<p>

Please review!


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I love how I did this next part, but it'll be yours to judge whether you like it or not! *shuffles feet and pouts* Please like it?

* * *

><p>The next day was cloudy as Utakata took Hoshi out for a walk. She looked up at the clouds longingly and sighed. "I hope it rains, I love the rain."<p>

"Why?"

"Because it reminds me of the ocean, where it rained more than shined. I love water; it's cool and smooth and makes me feel so light."

Utakata saw how her eyes sparkled when she spoke and knew it brought her much bliss. He liked the water, but since it was everywhere in Kirigakure no Sato, so thick you even breathed it, he liked the change of environment when he'd come to the drier, warmer Konohagakure no Sato. He wondered if it snowed like it did in the northern parts of Mizu no Kuni. It was more temperate on the main island. He spotted a shop named "Yamanaka Flowers" and placed a hand on Hoshi's shoulder. "I'll be back in a moment."

Hoshi nodded and twinkled her fingers as she turned to look at the passers-by. She stood there for about half a minute when Rikiya came out suddenly, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"This time I'm ready for you! Here, take this!"

The red roses were stuck in her face, their potent fragrance making her dizzy. She stepped back and shook her head. "I can't. There's no occasion for them, Rikiya. I don't know why you'd want to give me flowers just because."

Rikiya's face got really red and he shouted, "I'm in love with you!"

That threw her for a loop. "No."

"Yes, I am! I want you to have my babies, I love everything about you! I don't care of you're the Kyubi Jinchuriki, or about the status your family has in the village! You can marry into my clan! You're the kindest, most beautiful girl in all the Elemental Countries! Accept these roses as proof of my feelings!"

"Stop shouting Rikiya, you're making a scene."

"No I won't! You haven't given me your answer!"

"Move. You're in the way."

Utakata shoved the teenage boy so hard he fell on his butt, the flowers falling to the ground. He glared down at the blonde and turned away, making sure to stomp on the roses. He then asked Hoshi, "Shall we go?"

She nodded and he led her away without looking back. As they walked she saw the wrapped flowers in his hand. "What did you get?"

"I asked the florist what kind of flowers looked better on a cloudy day than a sunny one." He held up a pair of irises: one lavender, the other purple. "I thought you'd like them as a gift commemorating our first outing."

Her cheeks reddened as she took them. "Thanks, Utakata-san. They really do stand out in the dimmer light. They're very pretty and the gentler scent is soothing."

He smiled a bit and patted her shoulder. "I'm glad you like them, Hoshimi-san."

"PEDOPHILE!" Rikiya screamed, pulling Hoshi away. "YOU'RE REVOLTING, YOU SLIMY _DEMON!_ KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" He yanked the irises away from Hoshi's hands and tore them to pieces, throwing them to the ground and grinding his foot so they were covered in dirt.

Hoshi looked down at the mutilated flowers and lowered her head, her hands balling into tight fists as she began to shake.

"Come on, I'll take you home and tell your mom and dad that you're being stalked by a man who's the same age as your _dad_."

Just as Rikiya began to lead her away, Hoshi kicked him hard in the calf, making him yelp in pain. She jerked him back and punched him in the shoulder blade. "YOU *%&^ ASS, YAMANAKA RIKIYA! HOW DARE YOU CALL UTAKATA A PEDOPHILE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MY BOYFRIEND? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S REVOLTING, YOU MORONIC, #$%, INCONSIDERATE, JEALOUS, ^&*, LITTLE BAST—"

"Hoshimi!" Utakata reprimanded, lifting her off her teammate, who she'd been beating to a bloody pulp. "Stop or you'll kill the boy!"

"YOU RUINED COMPLETELY EVERYTHING! I _HATE YOU_, YAMANAKA RIKIYA!"

"Stop! Just leave him!"

The furious girl screamed and spread her wings, flying away to vent some more.

As soon as she got to a private place, she shrieked before beginning to bawl her eyes out, so enraged, embarrassed and heartbroken that one of her good friends did such a thing out of jealousy (she didn't see when Utakata stepped on Rikiya's roses). Without her consent, she demon cloak appeared along with her fox features. She felt so bad that almost dying when she'd gotten swallowed by Kabuto's summon was a walk in the park in comparison. She fell on all fours and tore at the ground as two tails at once appeared in chakra form, her anguish and despair rising as her angel side mourned for a terrible loss, the biggest in all her young life. She screamed as the tails formed physically, like her spine was being torn out nerve by nerve, as her chakra rocketed towards the sky.

"Hoshimi! Stop! You'll kill yourself if you form too many tails at once!"

A pair of arms circled around her middle and pulled her close to a warm body. By the lack of screaming and instant recoiling, she knew who it was. She turned around and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Calm down, this isn't the end of the world."

"Yes it is!"

"You said so yourself that it's sticks and stones."

"About me, yes, but _you_? You'll be marked _forever_!"

"I don't care, I am nothing of the sort. I may want to court you, but I won't—Calm down, now! THE *^% FIFTH TAIL IS FORMING!"

"You'll be called the Demon Pedophile all your life, no matter what you say!"

"I _promise _to wait until you're ready, whenever that will be, even until you're twenty."

The tears halted and the cloak began to recede. "Th-thank you, Utakata."

He stroked her hair, smiling despite the fact that she now had _five_ tails. That stupid boy, because of his foolish actions, Hoshi had almost been on the way to gaining all nine and dying of a mental breakdown. If he wasn't so beaten up, he'd punch the teen in the teeth, knocking out some to ruin his pretty boy smile.

_No one_ was going to make his Hoshimi like this again.

* * *

><p>Anyone recognize this pattern from when Kaoru fell in love with Naruto? If you did, mad props to you, my friends!<p>

Please review!


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I think I know which character was the favorite in this fic... Oh well! I'm going to finish this puppy!

For all of you who still read, thanks for doing so through everything!

* * *

><p>For over a week Hoshi couldn't sit because her new tails hurt so much. She had to stand or lie down on her stomach, and even then, whenever one of the tails moved, she screamed like someone was stretching her on the rack. It got so bad that Kaoru finally put some of her tears on the tails and they were healed. Naruto looked amazed as he watched his daughter get used to the new additions to her body.<p>

"Wow, I didn't get five tails until your mom's first heat. Sorry your teammate upset you so, but this is good that you're able to get so many tails at once. You'll be able to protect yourself against Kabuto better now. Soon enough you'll have enough motor control to pick up small things!"

"Thanks, Otou-san."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes…" She frowned when she thought of what Rikiya had said about Utakata.

"You're still sore about Rikiya?"

"Yamanaka-san shouldn't have said those things, and in the middle of the street, too."

"Yeah, but he's your teammate who has a massive crush on you. He's jealous and protective of you and he thinks that Utakata-san is going to hurt you. He doesn't know the details about your relationship. Anyways, you're now almost more powerful than Utakata-san with five tails, but I suggest not gaining any more until a later time, so it doesn't hurt you so much."

"Okay. Otou-san, did it hurt a lot when you got your tails?"

"Yeah, but I was usually in a fury or busy with your mom to notice the pain for a while. Plus the Kyubi helped me block it out so I would be able to keep fighting."

"Do you think that'll happen to me, too?"

"Sure, just be careful who you're around when it happens."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Utakata was smug as he noticed how Hoshi avoided her teammate whenever she spotted him, whether he saw her or not. He was on the mend, even though his clan wasn't happy with the Uchiha with one of their members beating him near to death. Itachi and Ino (Inoichi was killed during the Fourth Great Ninja War) were still smoothing things out, even two months in. Hoshi had done a number on Rikiya, even shattering some bones. He'd been in the hospital for a month before being allowed home on strict bed red until about three days ago. Itachi was trying to get Hoshi to talk about what had happened to show that she was completely justified in going postal on the older boy, but she refused to even go near the Yamanaka Compound, she was still so pissed that her blonde teammate had had the gall to insult her soul mate in front of her (in public, no less).<p>

"Hoshi, do you want to go swimming today? You need to relax."

"You want to go swimming in the _winter_?" Hoshi asked, her eyebrows raised.

"The water ought to be plenty chilly and you don't mind that, do you?"

"No, but don't you think people will think it's weird that we're going swimming this time of year? It didn't snow this year, but it's still in the low forties."

"Why are you worrying so much? Are you becoming self-conscious ever since that incident with your teammate? Don't let it bug you when he's the one at fault."

"I just don't like people looking at you with disgust in their eyes, I'm used to it."

Utakata placed his hands on Hoshi's shoulders. "I'm a Jinchuriki."

She paused then nodded. It was quite clear that having any connections with a Biju had its downsides. And her being the child of one and spending ample time with one would make both of them have their share of hateful glares. She shook it off and smiled. "You're right, Utakata. I'll go get my swimsuit."

She came back after a few minutes with a bag with a towel in it, her hair in a pair of thick braids. She then tilted her head. "What about yours?"

He smirked slightly as he stated, "I swim in the nude."

Her cheeks flared red and she began stuttering so much that he began to laugh.

"I'm not being serious Hoshi, calm down. Just wanted to see how flustered you'd get if I said that."

"Okay."

They traveled down to one of the lakes in a training ground. Hoshi threw her clothes off and ran for the shore, jumping in with a great splash. Utakata smiled at her joy of the water and untied the thin obi of his kimono, letting it and his under yukata fall to the ground, revealing a pair of swimming trunks. He walked over to the water's edge and stepped in, finding it an acceptable temperature, almost the same as the bodies of water in Kirigakure in the spring, when things were starting to melt. He waded in and began to swim when it was deep enough. What he didn't expect was Hoshi coming up from behind him and dunking him under the water. He had barely enough time to take in a quick breath before he was completely engulfed. He struggled and was let go, turning to see Hoshi darting away. He surfaced to take a breath and then went after her.

Hoshi squealed as her ankle was seized. She kicked water at him with her other foot and he laughed at he got it full in the face. She laughed as he pulled her leg upwards and she struggled to keep herself afloat. Her eyes went wide as she was dunked under but didn't breathe as she flailed her arms, but he let her go before she would run of air. She surfaced and splashed him, only to get splashed in return. That ended in a splash fight, both of them laughing now.

Utakata got an idea and suddenly they were surrounded by one of his large bubbles. She stared in awe as they went up a good twenty feet before the bubble popped and they fell back into the water, a huge splash occurring and scaring off the birds in nearby trees. Hoshi giggled hysterically as she grabbed onto him in a hug.

"That was fun! Do it again!"

He did so, but this time they were sitting _atop_ the bubble, and she tensed with excitement when they got high enough, then it popped, dropping them back into the water.

Several more rounds of this and Hoshi was flushed in glee and was actually feeling pleasantly exhausted from all her laughing (she could get tired, it just took a lot for her to do so). She laid on the shore and let the sun dry her, Utakata sitting down next to her and commenting, "Your hair will get dirty, drying out against the sand like that."

"No it won't, it's a gift. Also, my hair never gets tangled, either."

He chuckled and felt the water on him disappear, the effect of his Biju sucking all the water on his body into itself to replenish the water that was always lost when he trained hard. He was dry in moments and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. He noticed that she was also dry and didn't even shiver from the chilly day. Her eyes were closed to the world, but he knew she wasn't asleep. He kept himself away from her, even if he felt the urge to kiss her while she was in that pose. She was so young, he couldn't ruin this lighthearted day with such a heavy thing. He spotted a figure on the other side of the lake and formed one of his bubbles around them, making it float up above the trees, lazily drifting over the lake.

She opened her eyes and noticed their height. "Why are you making us float up so high?"

"I thought it wise for the mood that a certain someone doesn't interrupt our date."

She looked down and saw Rikiya waving his fist at Utakata, standing atop the water on the lake. She sighed and looked back at her boyfriend. "Utakata, he keeps persisting, even though his cousin Ino has told him to leave me alone. Is he really in love with me, or is it something much more twisted, considering his jealousy?"

"He might've been in love with you at first, but now that he's stalking you, trying his hardest to ruin our dates, it's become more of an obsession. Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you again."

They floated for a good long while until it was close to sunset, both having gotten their clothes on while they were sitting. They then drifted back to her house, where they landed and the bubble popped. She gave him a hug and looked up at him. "Thanks for today, it was really fun."

He rubbed her back a bit and murmured, "Let's go in, see what's for dinner."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>:D I really liked this chapter! It's cute HoshiUtakata interaction! I think they came together so well!

Please review!


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

We're winding down, only three chapters left! :(_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Five months later…<em>

Hoshi sat in her room, having jitters about how her first heat would come, whether or not she wanted to share it with Utakata. She really loved him and learned he felt the same over this courtship. She thought of all the advice her mom had given her when Utakata had come here to ask for her hand.

"_When you experience your first heat, it'll feel like you're dying, like you're being burned alive. It will feel much better after you've mated for the first time and you have the next one. But if you feel you're still too young, then you can wait until you're older, like me. Do you think you're ready to be a mother?"_

"I'll have to suffer through a heat like the first time semi-annually until I feel like I'm old enough, like when I'm seventeen, when Oka-san got pregnant at her first heat? But that's four painful heats away… Can I really tell Utakata to wait whilst I'm screaming my head off for a whole week four times in a row? I've seen how Otou-san prowls around whenever Oka-san is in heat, but for Utakata to have to be expelled from the house while I shriek in agony and my scent calls for him to mate with me…I don't know if I could put him through that three times until he can calm it during the fourth. But I don't think my body is physically large enough to carry a baby, even though my growth spurt has started, albeit slowly. I know what my decision is, even if it won't be easy for either side."

* * *

><p>Three guesses what she chooses.<p>

Please review!


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Argh...what is this? My poor story's gonna go out with the last chapters as shorties? *cries*

Hopefully the final chapter is long so I can make up for this! Please forgive me if it isn't!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hoshi met with her parents and Utakata to tell them her choice.<p>

"I've decided to wait until I'm seventeen to get married to you, so one-and-a-half more years, Utakata."

The yellow-eyed man nodded, as he blew miniature chakra bubbles around the room sedately. "I accept your conditions to get engaged now, Hoshi. I hate to see you suffer so much, but if you don't feel ready to have a husband and bear my children until you've matured some more, I'll wait with you. I've waited this long, one-and-a-half more years isn't that bad."

Hoshi beamed and Kaoru nodded in pride while Naruto pointed at his eyes then at Utakata with the same two fingers. The Rokubi Jinchuriki nodded to the Kyubi and they smiled. **A/N: Naruto would _so_ beat Utakata to a pulp if he _ever_ hurt his baby girl! Go Naruto!**

"Naruto, I don't need you around during Hoshi-chan's heat, so I'll have you outside the house with Utakata."

Naruto nodded and patted his daughter's soul mate on the back. "I'll make sure you don't run in there and get pounded by Kaoru. She's got a nasty uppercut."

Utakata looked at Kaoru in alarm, who nodded to show him it wasn't a bluff, a smirk on her face. He swallowed nervously.

* * *

><p>Oh yes, Utakata...be <em>very<em> afraid of Kaoru! She's one scary woman! *grins evilly*

That would be an interesting fight, but I'm afraid I wouldn't do it justice, plus there's no real motive beyond sparring.

Final chapter next time, so be prepared!

Please review!


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Naruto!

I'm sorry that this has to end so shortly! *ducks behind rock* Don't kill me!

Here's the very last chapter of my story! I thank everyone for reading and reviewing! *offers cookies* Take one and enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

><p>The next morning Hoshi felt the beginnings of the burning within her body and Kaoru took instant action, booting everyone out of the house and putting a barrier around it, blocking out all sound and scent. Naruto sat down and sighed, closing his eyes. "Be prepared for a very boring week, she won't lower that barrier until she's absolutely sure that Hoshi-chan's done with her heat. You're lucky that Hoshi-chan's gonna be your mate, Kaoru's gotten temperamental with me and gives me the cold shoulder whenever she goes into heat. I don't know what her problem is, but Kyu-kun and I don't appreciate being brushed off like that. If she persists, we may just have to get aggressive."<p>

Nagato shook his head. "You shouldn't piss her off Naruto, she'll deck you, especially in the midst of her heat. Hell hath no fury to a woman scorned."

Naruto snorted. "What do you know? Your wife's not at that stage where she'll kick you out of bed if you want to make babies."

Konan rolled her eyes. "We've gotten to know Kaoru's temper when she's being pressured. Just because I'm pregnant again doesn't mean I won't stop at four, Naruto."

The red-haired man looked to his wife. "Is that the amount you want?"

"Maybe, it matters how well this current one goes."

Utakata felt his body itching for Hoshi, but knew he had to stay put. They weren't married yet and he knew he'd get a mean recoil from trying to breach the barrier. The Rokubi Slug shifted constantly, wanting his mate so bad that his Jinchuriki began pacing back and forth.

Naruto smelled his agitation and drawled, "Sit down, you'll wear a hole in the ground if you pace all week."

"I need to do something to distract me from this longing."

Both Jinchuriki's heads snapped towards a malevolent chakra signature from the other side of the house. Their demon cloaks lit up and they rushed over, only to see Kabuto throwing a flurry of shuriken at the barrier. Naruto smacked him away with his clawed hand, the medical ninja flying into the tree at the edge of the clearing. He coughed up blood and straightened his glasses as he got up slowly, clutching his side. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw who had hit him.

"Naruto? It can't be… Hoshimi's the new Kyubi Jinchuriki!"

Naruto grinned so wickedly that Utakata shivered, never wanting that look directed towards him. "Oh yeah? You know nothing about the current Jinchuriki, then! _That_ was your mistake, Kabuto!"

Before he could move however, a bubble surrounded the wounded rogue. Naruto's eyes flashed in fury as he yelled, "I don't want to capture him, Utakata! I want him _dead_, this time for real!"

Utakata smiled grimly. "Believe me Naruto-san, I wasn't aiming to capture, just immobilize so he wouldn't be able to escape the second part of this technique."

Black smoke, like an octopus' ink, filled the bubble and Kabuto shouted incoherently before the bubble popped, killing him instantly. Naruto stared at the spot where his enemy had last stood and gaped. He turned to Utakata and said shakily, "I'm sure glad you're on our side. Are you sure he's dead?"

"No one has ever escaped that technique."

"Wow, an instant-death technique. It must be useful for assassinations."

"Yes, but I hardly use it unless I have powerful or multiple targets. Most of the assignments I received after the war were to capture, not kill. In this case, I decided he was better dead than alive, considering he's threatened my Hoshi too many times to warrant anything less extreme."

"And so ends the life of Yakushi Kabuto, the most annoying bug in existence."

Nagato called, "Are you finished over there?"

"Yeah, Nagato!" Naruto called back.

"Do I need to take care of the body?"

"Nope! It was a clean kill this time! Nothing even left to clean up!"

"Good. You two should guard the back of the house, just in case."

"That'd be wise! Thanks, Nagato!"

"No problem."

Utakata heaved a sigh of relief as his demon cloak vanished, looking back towards the barrier. "Do you think Kaoru-san noticed?"

"I'm sure she knew we'd be able to take care of him. Relax, you'll have your girl before you know it. Hoshi-chan's like me in that respect: won't back out once she's given her word."

The two looked up towards the sky, gazing at the clouds. Naruto began tapping his foot and shook his head after a moment. "I'll never know what Shikamaru sees in this."

Utakata shrugged. "Nara-san will like what he likes, he is a very laid-back ninja."

"You wanna go get some ramen once this shift is over?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>And life goes on after that... I like a calm ending, so this is my style. If anyone wants another Naruto fic posted, please tell me in your review!<p>

*bawls* Another story done! This one's taken the longest to post! I'm going to miss my baby!

For the final time...

Please review!


End file.
